Final Fantasy VIII: The Unknown Destiny
by Rosalinda Lancaster Leonhart
Summary: 3 years after the defeat of Ultimecia, new enemy arises. It's up to the new female gunblade specialist to fight the new lurking evil. Here's the chapter 8, and temporarily in hiatus...
1. Character Introduction

**FINAL FANTASY VIII: THE UNKNOWN DESTINY**

**P/S: I don't own the character from Final Fantasy VIII because it belongs to Square Enix, but the created characters from this fan fiction are only my creation.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter ****00: Character Introduction**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Returned Characters****:**

****

**Squall Leonhart**

**Hometown****: **Balamb Garden

**Blood Type****: **AB

**Date of Birth: **August 23

**Age: **20

**Height: **195cm

**Eye Colour****: **Light blue

**Hair Colour****: **Brown

**Weapon: **Gunblade

**Limit Break: **Renzokuken

**Note: **He gained ability to summon Griever in this story and also gained the ability to hear people's whisper from distance. He's currently serves as Jacqueline's personal instructor for her weapon, gunblade. He did treat Jacqueline's team as his younger brothers and sisters. In this story, he sports his outfit similar with the one he wears in Dissidia, but for the shirt, he wears sleeveless turtle neck grey shirt instead the shirt which he wears in Dissidia.

**XXXX**

**Rinoa Heartilly**

**Hometown: **Balamb Garden

**Blood Type****: **Unknown

**Date of Birth****: **March 3

**Age: **20

**Height: **166cm

**Eye Colour****: **Dark Brown

**Hair Colour****: **Black with caramel streaks

**Weapon: **Blaster Edge

**Limit Break: **Combine, Angel Wing

**Note: **She also helps Jacqueline to refine her spell casting abilities and also helps the new SeeDs in their journey. She sees Jacqueline as her younger sister although she didn't have a sister.

**XXXXXX**

**Zell Dincht**

**Hometown****: **Balamb

**Blood Type****: **B

**Date of Birth****: **March 17

**Age: **20

**Height: **186cm

**Eye Colour****: **Blue

**Hair Colour: **Blond

**Weapon: **Gloves

**Limit Break: **Duel

**XXXXX**

**Quistis Trepe**

**Hometown****: **Balamb Garden

**Blood Type****: **A

**Date of Birth: **October 4

**Age: **21

**Height: **175cm

**Eye Colour****: **Blue

**Hair Colour: **Blonde

**Weapon: **Whip

**Limit Break: **Blue Magic

**XXXXX**

**Irvine Kinneas**

**Hometown: **Balamb Garden

**Blood Type****: **A

**Date of Birth****: **November 24

**Age: **20

**Height: **195cm

**Eye Colour: **Blue

**Hair Colour: **Auburn

**Weapon: **Shotgun

**Limit Break: **Shot

**XXXX**

**Selphie Tilmitt**

**Hometown: **Balamb Garden

**Blood Type****: **B

**Date of Birth****: **July 16

**Age: **20

**Height: **163cm

**Eye Colour: **Green

**Hair Colour: **Brown

**Weapon: **Nunchaku

**Limit Break: **Slot

**XXXXX**

**Seifer Almasy**

**Hometown: **BalambGarden

**Blood Type: **O

**Date of Birth: **December 22

**Age: **21

**Height: **198cm

**Eye Colour****: **Cyan

**Hair Colour: **Blond

**Weapon: **GunbladeHyperion

**Limit Break: **Fire Cross

**XXXXX**

**Laguna Loire**

**Hometown: **Esthar

**Blood Type****: **B

**Date of Birth****: **January 3rd

**Age: **47

**Eye Colour****: **Green

**Hair Colour: **Dark brown

**Weapon: **Machine Gun

**Limit Break: **Desperado

**Note: **Laguna made his appearance when he also helps the party by lending them the new airship which is the successor of Ragnarok. He also gives some advice for them in case if they really needed to.

**XXXXX**

**Kiros Seagill**

**Hometown: **Esthar

**Blood Type: **O

**Date of Birth****: **July 6th

**Age: **43

**Eye Colour****: **Black

**Hair Colour: **Brown

**Weapon: **Katals

**Limit Break: **Blood Pain

**XXXXX**

**Ward Zaback**

**Hometown: **Esthar

**Blood Type: **A

**Date of Birth****: **February 25th

**Age: **45

**Eye Colour****: **Blue

**Hair Colour: **Unknown

**Weapon: **Harpoon

**Limit Break: **Massive Anchor

**XXXXX**

**Ellone Loire**

**Hometown: **Esthar

**Blood Type: **Unknown

**Date of Birth: **Unknown

**Age: **Unknown

**Eye Colour: **Brown

**Hair Colour: **Brown

**XXXXX**

**Xu**

**Hometown: **Balamb Garden

**Blood Type: **Unknown

**Date of Birth: **Unknown

**Age: **Unknown

**Eye Colour: **Unknown

**Hair Colour: **Unknown

**XXXXX**

**Nida**

**Hometown: **Balamb Garden

**Blood Type: **Unknown

**Date of Birth: **Unknown

**Age: **Unknown

**Eye Colour: **Unknown

**Hair Colour: **Unknown

**XXXX**

**Headmaster Cid**** Kramer**

**Hometown: **Balamb Garden

**Blood Type: **Unknown

**Date of Birth: **Unknown

**Age: **Unknown

**Eye Colour: **Unknown

**Hair Colour: **Unknown

**XXXXX**

**Edea Kramer**

**Hometown: **Balamb Garden

**Blood Type****: **Unknown

**Date of Birth****: **Unknown

**Age: **Unknown

**Eye Colour****: **Tawny green

**Hair Colour: **Black

**Note: **No longer a sorceress, she returns as the Headmistress of Balamb Garden and often gives the party the good advice when the situation gets really complicated in their hands.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**New Characters****:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jacqueline Lancaster**

**Age: **17

**Gender:** Female

**Height: **179cm (without wearing heels), 185cm (when wearing high-heeled boots)

**Weapons: **Gunblade & Twin Plasma Firearms

**Limit Breaks: **Kaidou Ryujutsuken (later been upgraded and known as New Celestial Kaidou Ryujutsuken), Dancing Bullets (later been upgraded and later known as Stealth Bullet Dance) & Eternal Wing

**Birth Date: **2nd September

**Blood type: **AB

**Garden: **Balamb Garden

**Eye colour: **Dark Brown (later changed into silver blue) / Blue Grey / Blood Red with a slight of grey / Black Grey with a slight of red / Silver Grey with a slight of black

**Hair colour: **Black with blue & lavender streaks / Strawberry with pink & red streaks / Light Blue with black & dark red streaks / Strawberry pink with purple, red & black streaks / Golden white hair with gold & silver streaks

**Initial outfit: **Black leather bomber jacket with thick fur lined collar that has a pair of white wing designs on the back, long sleeve turtle neck white T-Shirt, tutu-like black leather mini skirt, black leather pants, knee length high-heeled black leather boots, double layered black leather gloves, 8 buckle straps for her jacket's sleeve & her boots, 2 criss-cross black leather belts for gunblade & twin plasma firearms' holsters**.**

**Note: **She was also been called as Jacques (her usual surname) & also the only character who wielded two weapons. She is the main protagonist for this story. Her phase of colour change will be revealed towards the story. Moreover, she didn't realize that someone was already admired her. (Who is it, you will know who.) And her favourite style when she holds her gunblade during the battle, just think of Lightning's style when she holds her Blaze Edge during the battle, while casting the spells, her style in casting spells is more into Squall's style when he casts the spells in Final Fantasy 8. Two things about her is, she dislikes when people calls her 'princess of gunblade & twin plasma firearms' and she also hates whiners. Similar to Lightning, she had her fragile side which she can hide from her friends, but cannot hide from certain people. Hehehehe.....

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Santiago Sutherland**

**Age: **17

**Gender: **Male

**Height: **190cm

**Weapon: **Crystal Swords

**Limit Break: **Hijutsuken

**Birth Date: **7th March

**Blood type:** B

**Garden: **Galbadia Garden / Balamb Garden

**Eye colour: **Purple / Green

**Hair colour: **Brown / Black

**Initial outfit: **Long sleeve khaki long jacket, zippered turtle neck blue vest, long sleeve turtle neck blue shirt, black combat boots, black slacks & black leather gloves.

**Note: **He's Vanessa's twin brother and he always act as a brother to his friends although Jacqueline was a bit annoyed with his teasing at her which she often yells at him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Vanessa Sutherland**

**Age: **17

**Gender: **Female

**Height: **170cm

**Weapon: **Blaster Edge

**Limit Break: **Combine / White Wings

**Birth Date: **7th March

**Blood Type: **O

**Garden: **Balamb Garden

**Eye colour: **Red / Blue

**Hair colour: **Navy Blue / Purple

**Initial outfit: **Rib-knit light pink long hued sleeveless duster sweater that has a pair of white wing designs on the back, long sleeve turtle neck light pink T-Shirt, black tank top, pink denim button up mini skirt, black pants, light pink rib-knit arm warmers, ankle length medium-heeled black leather boots & black gloves.

**Note: **She also has been called as 'Lady in Pink' or 'Vanes' and also known as Santiago's twin sister. Don't be fooled with her look as she always puts something into her sleeves during the battle. Same like Serena, she can be a little whiner which Jacqueline usually ignores her whining.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jonathan Williams**

**Age: **17

**Gender: **Male

**Height: **187cm

**Weapon: **Katana

**Limit Break: **Samurai Bushido

**Birth Date: **14th July

**Blood Type: **A

**Garden: **Galbadia Garden / Balamb Garden

**Eye colour: **Purple / Grey

**Hair colour: **Black / Green

**Initial outfit: **Long sleeve turtle neck grey T-Shirt, zippered turtle neck blue vest, brown pants, brown gloves, brown combat boots & blue coat which reached at his waist.

**Note: **Santiago's good friend who likes Vanessa, he sometimes a bit quiet but deep from his heart... he always cares about his friends deeply. The gang-minus Jacqueline- calls him Johnny while sometimes Jacqueline calls him by his real name or John. Somehow, Jacqueline seemed comfortable with Jonathan due to his silent nature.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Christina Ashford**

**Age: **17

**Gender: **Female

**Height: **172cm

**Weapon: **Spear

**Limit Break: **Air Jump

**Birth Date: **1st January

**Blood Type: **A

**Garden: **Galbadia Garden / Balamb Garden

**Eye Colour: **Brown

**Hair Colour: **Red

**Initial outfit: **Long sleeve turtle neck white T-Shirt, zippered turtle neck yellow vest, yellow long skirt, black pants, knee length low-heeled black leather boots, silver belt & black gloves.

**Note: **Slightly serious and quite calm, she knows how not to make Jacqueline angry due to the fact that Jacqueline is really scary when her anger explodes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Shane Braxton**

**Age: **17

**Gender: **Male

**Height: **183cm

**Weapon: **A pair of Katals

**Limit Break: **Dark Blizzard Pain

**Birth Date: **7th May

**Blood Type: **O

**Garden: **Galbadia Garden / Balamb Garden

**Eye Colour: **Green

**Hair Colour: **Black

**Initial Outfit: **Zippered brown vest, long sleeve turtle neck grey T-Shirt, black pants, black combat boots, black gloves & grey coat which reached at his waist.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Virginia Sunrise**

**Age: **17

**Gender: **Female

**Height: **175cm

**Weapon: **Naginata (Japanese pole arm)

**Limit Break: **Blue Magic

**Birth Date: **16th January

**Blood type: **B

**Garden: **Balamb Garden

**Eye Colour: **Blue

**Hair Colour: **Grey

**Initial outfit: **Long sleeve turtle neck blue T-Shirt, zippered turtle neck blue vest, blue mini skirt, black pants, brown gloves & brown boots.

**Note: **She serves as mediator in the group and the first person who accepts the truth about Jacqueline's powers and also about Leonardo, Madeline, Santiago, Vanessa and Jonathan as the reincarnated members of 6 Holy Knights, but she decides to keep Jacqueline's secret due to Virginia's undying trust from the raven-haired gunblade specialist.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Fernando Ashton**

**Age: **17

**Gender: **Male

**Height: **197cm

**Weapon: **Twin Daggers

**Limit Break: **Black Demon Slash

**Birth Date: **27th April

**Blood Type: **A

**Garden: **Balamb Garden

**Eye Colour: **Green

**Hair Colour: **Blonde

**Initial outfit: **Black coat which reached at his knee, long sleeve turtle neck blue shirt, zippered grey vest, black slacks, black combat boots & black gloves.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Serena Altair**

**Age: **17

**Gender: **Female

**Height: **166cm

**Weapon: **Nunchaku

**Limit Break: **Slot

**Birth Date: **30th June

**Blood Type: **B

**Garden: **Galbadia Garden / Balamb Garden

**Eye Colour: **Brown

**Hair Colour: **Lavender

**Initial outfit: **Orange overall mini skirt, long sleeve turtle neck cream T-Shirt, black slacks, brown boots, zippered orange vest & brown gloves.

**Note: **She can be a little bit whiny which Jacqueline really dislikes about her. Despite of that, she can eliminate her opponent easily when Jacqueline taught her a lot in junctioning her stats into her attack.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Brian Ramius**

**Age: **17

**Gender: **Male

**Height: **199cm

**Weapon: **Shotgun

**Limit Break: **Shot

**Birth Date: **2nd October

**Blood Type: **O

**Garden: **Galbadia Garden / Balamb Garden

**Eye Colour: **Violet

**Hair Colour: **Black

**Initial outfit: **Silver long coat, long sleeve turtle neck purple T-Shirt, zippered black vest, brown slacks, black combat boots & black gloves.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**New Villains**

**- Dark Andromeda**

**- Dark Foster a.k.a Erica Testarossa**

**- Sorceress Astray**

**- Infirion**

**- Gabriel Sabin**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Revised at 29th January 2010)**

**P/S: Tha****t's for character line-up, well...actually, I put new characters for a little conflict when six new SeeD members had a mysterious life in their past, which leaded them into their unknown powers which was too powerful to conquer it. And the main reason why only 2 characters didn't wear vest, it's because the main character of this story was already wore the black bomber jacket like Squall's, except the length of her jacket reached at her waist. After all, she's the main character who doesn't need to wear vest, unlike the other character. While the 3****rd**** heroine in this story had already worn duster sweater and she didn't have to wear the vest anymore. And also for the slight change of the height...well, I've been reconsider of their heights earlier, together with the Fated Children. Okay, time to go now. Catch you guys later, adios!!**

**Rosalinda Lancaster Leonhart**


	2. Training, Test Results & Escorting

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Final Fantasy 8 because it belongs to Square Enix, but the created ****characters from this fanfiction are only my creation, and not connected with any person. I'm truly sorry if my English isn't perfect, because I'm not quite good in writing English stories and not to forget, English is my second language back at my country. (Well, you guys know where I live….)**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter ****01: Training, Test Results & Escorting The Commander**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Jacqueline Lancaster's ****POV**

I just wondering, why everyone always wanted to take care over someone's problem? I don't care about them too much, but Commander Leonhart cared about me, his comrades, his sorceress…. (Yeah, he's her Sorceress Knight) and everyone too, seems very happy to see him changed. He changed for good, but at least, he wasn't thinking that he was meant to be alone. My only friends (actually, my orphanage gang that remains at my side) were Fernando Ashton, Virginia Sunrise, and Vanessa Sutherland. They were still remaining themselves as my childhood gang. Of course, I've missed them so much. The rest of my gang went to Galbadia Garden. My friends since I was 5 years old, Santiago Sutherland, Jonathan Williams, Christina Ashford, Brian Ramius, Shane Braxton and also Serena Altair, all of them were special to me. I still remember... there are the other two that also a part of the orphanage gang, but... I'm still wondering whether those two did remember about me, because I still keep the picture that we took together when we were 5 years old. Of course, it was already 12 years since I was been separated with my aunt and also with my gang, but I guess, it was already 3 years after Ultimecia's defeat. During Galbadia Garden's assault over Balamb Garden, my friends didn't involve in Garden's battle. I was thinking, how they were doing lately? Are they missing us? From what I've been told by Commander, Galbadia Garden was currently in the good status and it seems Balamb Garden and Trabia Garden also made peace with Galbadia Garden. That's good news for everyone, I guess...

I met Commander Leonhart at his office few days ago when I was been required to meet him by myself. He wanted me to escort him, together with my friends to pick up 6 new transfer students from Galbadia Garden. He added that the students from Galbadia Garden were the persons we didn't meet for a long time period. Hey, that's weird! I mean, how did he know about my childhood gang? Oh well, I think, what I need is just wait and see until I meet those transfer students from Galbadia Garden. (Shit! I almost forgot that I've already told about my orphanage gang to Headmaster and the Headmistress, Instructor Heartilly and him. Maybe that's why he sounded a bit like that he knew about my gang.) Hmm, whatever you say, Commander Leonhart… You're not the only one who got the orphanage gang, and I had one too…

Few days ago, Fernando, Virginia, Vanessa and I went to Dollet for upgrading our weapon when Balamb Garden stopped at Dollet for some business. (I'm not quite sure, but that's what Headmaster Cid had told me earlier when my gang was allowed to go to weapon shop for upgrading our weapon. Of course, the trusted ones know my gang very well. Of course, that's including Commander Leonhart and his gang.) Finally, I grabbed Lion Heart's Knight, quite lighter than Commander's Lion Heart. Together with my new twin plasma firearms, which were quite sturdy and very powerful as well with my newly acquired gunblade, and their names for my new twin plasma firearms are Dark Slayer and Springfield. Lion Heart's Knight main blade was as thin as rapier blade… And the handle was fully customized and fits completely with my usual style of holding the gunblade. Although Lion Heart's Knight's blade was thinner and lighter than Commander's Lion Heart, but Lion Heart's Knight is powerful enough to cut deep into the human bone, wow... That's good, this one is very deadly weapon. Vanessa, she upgraded her Pinwheel into Rising Cardinal. She loved her new Blaster Edge as well, hmm, what can I say, sturdy, deadly weapon, cool, what else? Fernando upgraded his twin daggers into Esplanade, whew, lighter than his usual model before. Yeah right, whatever. Virginia upgraded her naginata into Blizzard Clasher. Hmm, she did say to me that she loves her new naginata so much. Well… That's her choice and her opinion about her naginata. I just glad that she got her new model. (Finally, I'm glad for my gang that we're already found our latest model for our respective weapon.) We spent few hours to master our latest weapon as well. Actually, we managed to master it quickly. Vanessa had a long term study for the latest trick for her pet, Shigure (Vanessa's lion dog) and Rinoa taught her how to ensure her pet not to run away from the battle field and giving a dog biscuit after making a trick. Nice tip to learn over, Vanessa.

Well, as for Virginia, she learned new Blue Magic limit break from Instructor Trepe by using new rare items. Gosh, I hope, she's fine because she needs to master it very well without too much problem. And after all, Instructor Trepe is quite professional about Blue Magic, because she's Commander's friend and also a professional Blue Mage, like Virginia too. About Fernando, he had his training with Instructor Jennings. He told me that Instructor Jennings was quite impressive with his performance in his training. Congrats, you deserved the best, Fernando. As for me, well, what can I say… my own training with the new gunblade means, I'm going to learn my new finishing blows. I'm already learned 8 finishing blows with several model of my gunblade, but this time, I learned my level 9 finishing blow. As I encountered T-Rexaur when I was training alone, I used my final blow to knock down a T-Rexaur after I used Aura Stone for myself. Even Commander Leonhart and Instructor Almasy were couldn't believe in their eyes when I blew T-Rexaur only with my latest finishing blow. Sheesh, at least, I fight with some Grats, Caterchipillars, Bombs, Red Bats, Granaldo and Raldos with my new fully customized gunblade and my twin plasma firearms too, but hey, I don't care! After 3 years since Ultimecia's event, I'm the first girl who became gunblade specialist after them. At least, I'm not weak. Who cares if I'm wielding the most difficult weapon in Balamb Garden? It's not their business if I choose that weapon, not them. I know how to take care over myself, so, I'm just fine.

* * *

**You will rise through your destiny…..**

_**Who are you? What do you mean with my destiny? I don't understand!**_

**Your true power will arise and wakes up slowly. Your true identity will open when the time for you to learn about your true origin, will be coming soon, because you're not just an ordinary girl, but you're the special girl I've ever seen.**

_**My... real origins? What is that all about? I don't get it!**_

**You will understand someday… you will know when the time is come to realize your true power and when will you use it…

* * *

**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"**_

Jacqueline Lancaster, 17 year old teenage girl, who was also known as the third gunblade specialist and the first female gunblade specialist, awoke in cold sweat. She was in deep state of shock when she woke up from her sleep.

"Great, it's already 5.30 a.m. That's the 24th one for sure." She muttered alone as she awoke from her sleep when her alarm clock rang very loudly.

As she got up from her bed, she quickly folded her blanket and tidying up the bedroom without wasting her time. As usual, she looked over a picture which was taken when she was 5 years old, before she joined Balamb Garden to become a SeeD.

"Oh shit! I need to get bath quickly. I need to escort Commander Leonhart for picking up the transfer students from Galbadia Garden. Argh! I better not waste anytime from now."

Without wasting too much time, she went to bathroom as she grabbed her towel to get some refreshing shower. In the bathroom, she turned the shower slowly as she felt the warmth of the water penetrated through her skin. After she finished her shower, she dried her body and started to wrap her body with a towel. Then, she went out from her bathroom and headed back to her room to wear her favourite black outfit for a little training as usual. After wearing her usual outfit, she opened her gunblade case and loaded her gunblade with new ammo as well putting her twin plasma firearms' ammos inside of her jacket for some spare. After everything was finally done, she exited her room and went to the Training Centre.

* * *

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

After she reached Training Centre, she also heard another footstep at her back. As she turned back, it was Squall and Seifer. Jacqueline stopped for a moment and saluted her Commander and her instructor. They returned her salute as well.

"Good morning commander. Good morning Instructor. You're early today." Jacqueline commented over their presence.

"Hmm… Miss Lancaster. You're early too. Are you training again?" Seifer asked her, curious.

"Yes, I am. Oops, I think, I shouldn't bother you guys right now. So, I'm off." said Jacqueline as she tried to speed off, but she was stopped when Squall and Seifer shouted her name in unison.

"Jacqueline! Wait up!"

Jacqueline sighed down, as she stopped her step when Squall and Seifer came to her side.

'Shit! What's wrong with them this time?' Jacqueline went silent.

Squall reached her and spoke, "I know you want to train, but just train with us as we give you some new tips to face your enemy."

Jacqueline frowned deeper and slowly shrugged her head.

"Whatever you say, I just follow your order, commander." said Jacqueline as she loaded her empty firearms with new magazines.

"Just call me Squall, no need to be too formal, Jacqueline." said Squall, as Jacqueline blinked in confusion.

"As for me, you are not allowed to call me as Instructor Almasy, just call me Seifer." said Seifer.

"….Whatever. Just… let's go." said Jacqueline, without turning back.

Then, they headed into Training Centre without any questions anymore.

'That's the princess of gunblade.' Squall thought deep inside his mind.

'If there's someone who wants to mess around with the cadets, they're already dead meat for me.' Jacqueline thought.

* * *

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

As they entered the training area, they encountered with several Raldos and 2 Granaldos as well. Seifer smirked after he drew his Hyperion gunblade as he prepared to fight. Squall was already drew his Lion Heart gunblade as he was ready to fight while Jacqueline remained calm as usual after she drew her Lion Heart's Knight gunblade as she was prepared to fight.

'Raldo, Granaldo, well, I bet, I draw some new magic as well. It can be handy for my upcoming exam.' Jacqueline thought in her mind.

"Jacqueline, which level are you right now?" asked Seifer.

"Well then, I'm already in level 45. Anyway then, what's up for that?" said Jacqueline, half-confused.

"Make sure you draw any magic from the enemy as many as you can. It can be useful for you for your next challenge, whether in your fight, or in your exam too." said Squall. "Okay, I got it!" said Jacqueline.

As Jacqueline managed to draw out enemy's magic in large amount, Squall gave a signal for Seifer to cast Aura over Jacqueline. Seifer nodded, after that, he cast Aura magic over Lightning which enables her to perform Limit Break in Aura status.

"Well, here it goes now. KAIDOU RYUJUTSUKEN!" Jacqueline yelled as she charged the first Granaldo with 8 hits.

'Let's rock with my finishing strike.' Jacqueline thought

"LION HEART OMNISLASH...FATED DIVIDE BREAKER!" Jacqueline yelled as she charged a powerful energy force at her gunblade and knocked the same Granaldo into the air as she slashed Granaldo 18 times.

As she reached her final blow, she made a circle around Granaldo and slashed it down with a powerful blow. Finally, the first Granaldo defeated and burnt into ashes. Squall called his GF, Eden for its attack.

"ETERNAL BREATH!" Squall exclaimed as Eden made its attack without hesitation. Finally, all Raldos and Granaldos were finally burnt into ashes.

"Whew… that's about the first encounter. Hey, let's go to Secret Area. I think I want to ask something from you, Jacqueline." said Seifer as Jacqueline felt weird with Seifer's words.

"Actually, we want to ask something, but I can't tell you here. Will you tell it to us, at the Secret Area?" said Squall, clearly understand of what had Seifer just said to Jacqueline earlier.

Jacqueline just nodded silently as the trio silently went to the Secret Area for sharing some information regarding over Jacqueline's newly acquired gunblade.

* * *

At the Secret Area, Jacqueline stared at her twin plasma firearms which she didn't use for her training. Squall rested his arms at the railing as they started to open their mouth.

"So then… what do you want to know about?" said Jacqueline.

"Isn't it your new gunblade? It resembles to Squall's Lion Heart gunblade. Anyway, what's name is it?" Seifer asked to Jacqueline when he pointed his finger to Lion Heart's Knight.

"Yeah, you're right about my gunblade. Its name is Lion Heart's Knight. It's lighter than Lion Heart."

Jacqueline paused for a moment, and continued,

"According from the weapon shop owner at Dollet, where I bought my gunblade in about few days ago, this gunblade and also my new firearms was been used by a legendary princess. The owner of weapon shop doesn't know the princess' name, but from what I've heard, she was a crown princess. She was King Rudolf Christopher Lancaster's daughter. She used this gunblade and her twin plasma firearms to protect her world from evil."

Squall nodded for moment, and asked, "What happened to the princess?"

"Well, she died for protecting her people when she was only 17 years old. Before she died, she defeated her worst enemy and saved the world from lurking evil. Oh yes, I'm almost forgot, she was assisted by three princes from another kingdom, together with another two princesses from the other kingdom as well. That's what I've heard from the weapon shop owner." said Jacqueline.

Both of them nodded for a moment, understands what Jacqueline said just now.

"She died in very young age. I hope I will find more about her identity." said Squall.

"So do I, because she's way too mysterious." said Seifer.

"So, let's continue our training then." said Squall, rubbing his head.

"..Whatever." said Jacqueline.

As they went out from Secret Area, they trained together for about 1 ½ hours. After they finished their training, they were about to head out from training area when Jacqueline stopped her footstep as she heard someone was yelling for help.

"Help! Somebody help me!"

'Crap! Someone's in trouble!' Jacqueline thought angrily.

"Oh shit! Squall, Seifer, someone was calling for a little help. Let's go help that person right now!" said Jacqueline.

"Okay, let's go!" said Squall as the trio ran to the scene.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

When they reached the scene, it was a Blue Dragon who attacked Ellone Loire, Laguna Loire's adopted daughter, who also Squall's father. Then, Ellone heard a loud slash. She was covered by a black-clad figure who still holding her gunblade.

"Ellone?" said Squall and Seifer in unison as both of them were shocked to see Ellone. "Squall? Seifer? Please, help me!" said Ellone.

"Go now, I'll fight this thing while you're going to escape. Hurry up." said Jacqueline.

"But… what about you?" said Ellone, completely worried about Jacqueline.

"I will be fine, trust me. Now go!" said Jacqueline as she ran to Squall's and Seifer's side.

As she steps forward to the Blue Dragon without any hesitation, she glared over the Blue Dragon very deadly as her hair colour changed from silky black hair into strawberry in colour with pink and red streaks, a lot of different than her usual self.

After Ellone ran to Squall's and Seifer's side, the trio was shocked when Jacqueline's hair was already changed quickly without her own notice as she was entered into the trance status.

"Shit! I've got to help her. Seifer, take Sis out of here immediately. Jacqueline's hair is changed. I'll go back her up to fight the Blue Dragon." said Squall, as he ran to help Jacqueline in her battle.

"Come, let's get out of here. They will be fine." said Seifer as both of them ran off from Training Centre.

Squall joined Jacqueline who was in under trance to fight against Blue Dragon. He was a bit shock when he saw Jacqueline's eyes was once were dark brown changed into greyish blue eyes.

"Jacqueline… Are you okay…? You're…" His words was been cut short when Jacqueline interrupted about her condition.

"Squall, don't worry about me. I'm fine… I'm already junction Death into Status Defense together with Pain, Break, Drain and Bio earlier before the fight. I'll be fine right now, if you fight with me to battle against Blue Dragon." said Jacqueline.

"Good, let's get going. Let's go." said Squall.

Jacqueline nodded without any hesitation in her mind.

* * *

As both of them were about to engage into a fight against Blue Dragon, Irvine Kinneas came to help Jacqueline and Squall. He was amazed when he saw Jacqueline had changed her hair and eye colour as he joined the party quickly.

"Hey Jacqueline, Squall, do you guys totally need a real one backup here? I'm coming to help you around." said Irvine, taking out his Exeter shotgun from the trench coat.

"Well, sure about it, Irvine. Luckily, you're just in time. How do you know we need a backup here? You're came here quite sometimes too." said Squall.

"Seifer told me about you guys were engaged into a fight between Blue Dragon when I was about to go here for training. So, I'm rushing in to help you guys to fight against Blue Dragon." said Irvine.

"Good point. At least, we don't lack of backup in this fight, Kinneas." said Squall to Irvine.

Jacqueline felt the pain from the thunder when she was hit by Thundaga spell.

"URGH! Damn it! This Blue Dragon is quite tough one. Geez, need to be extra careful this time." said Jacqueline as she used Curaga spell to heal herself.

Squall summoned his GF, Cerberus for some additional magic.

"COUNTER ROCKETS!" he exclaimed when Cerberus appeared to release an energy wave of power for those trios.

When Cerberus returned to Squall's mind, they received Double and Triple status.

"Nice thinking, Squall. Hmm…. alright…. HASTE!" Irvine yelled as he was casting Haste for Jacqueline and for himself as well.

"Okay, my turn. REGEN!"

Jacqueline was casting Regen for Squall, Irvine and herself while Squall was casting Protect for them, Irvine was casting Shell for them as well for a real protection from physical and magic attack.

"Jacqueline, you take your time by concentrating over drawing out the magic from Blue Dragon. Irvine and I will concentrate the attack over Blue Dragon. Got it?" said Squall. "Okay, I understand!" said Jacqueline.

After she stocked a lot of rare magic from Blue Dragon in high amount, Squall, Jacqueline and Irvine were tired when they were hit by Apocalypse spell, Jacqueline was casting Curaga for them.

"Irvine, cast Aura for Jacqueline. Let her do the final job, as usual." said Squall, slightly exhausted.

"Alright, just leave it to me. Here you go, Lady in Black. AURA!" said Irvine as he was casting Aura spell over Jacqueline.

"Here it goes nothing. Please step aside for awhile. KAIDOU RYUJUTSUKEN!" Jacqueline yelled as she charged her enemy in 10 hits.

"LION HEART OMNISLASH...FATED DIVIDE BREAKER!" Jacqueline yelled as she charged a powerful energy force at her gunblade and knocked the Blue Dragon into the air as she slashed Blue Dragon 18 times.

As she reached her final blow, she made a circle around Blue Dragon and slashed it down with a powerful blow. Finally, the Blue Dragon was defeated and burnt into ashes.

"That's it for the Blue Dragon. Oh yeah, Squall, are you okay?" said Irvine.

"I'm fine." said Squall.

As for Jacqueline, her strawberry hair colour changed to her normal black hair and her greyish-blue eyes changed into her usual dark brown eyes which caused to Irvine's main confusion.

"Hey, that's weird. I can't believe that you're changed your hair and eye colour quickly." said Irvine, shocked and confused.

"What are you talking about? I don't get it!" said Jacqueline, frowned.

"Irvine, she can't remember about that one. Please save it later and don't tell anything about Jacqueline's sudden change to anyone." said Squall as he rubbed his forehead.

"Well, I'm going to cafeteria, need to grab my breakfast now. Catch you later." said Jacqueline after she stored her gunblade.

"Ah, let's go to cafeteria together. Guess, you need to catch your breath as well for your breakfast." said Irvine.

"..Whatever, Instructor Kinneas." said Jacqueline, as she shrugged her head.

"Don't call me Instructor, just call Irvine." said Irvine.

"Ladies men, that's him." said Squall and Jacqueline in unison.

"Let's go." said Squall as they headed out to cafeteria.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

During their way to the cafeteria, Irvine felt weird when Jacqueline didn't remember anything about the incident in the Training Centre. He asked Squall about Jacqueline's sudden moodiness.

"Squall, what's wrong with her? She seemed not in the mood today." said Irvine.

"Of course, you asked her about that sudden change and it ruined her calm demeanour away. Oh yes, it's better if you don't tell this incident to everyone, including our gang as well with headmaster and Matron. That's a big order, Kinneas." said Squall, in his usual tone when he gave the main order to his officers.

"Alrighty, just leave it to me, big guy. I won't tell this incident to anyone else, unless they asked to do so." said Irvine.

Jacqueline felt weird when Squall and Irvine stopped their footstep. She went to the duo which seemed to talk about something which they hid from her knowledge.

"What's wrong with both of you? Are you guys okay?" said Jacqueline, frowning.

"Nothing, just don't worry. Hmm… let's go, okay?" said Squall, in assuring tone to his favourite cadet.

She nodded silently to the commander and the sharpshooter as Squall glanced at them with his usual "let's go" look to Jacqueline and Irvine when they silently went to the cafeteria.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

After they reached the cafeteria and grabbed their breakfast, Jacqueline went to her friends and sat with them. Vanessa Sutherland, Fernando Ashton and Virginia Sunrise greeted her with their usual cheery voice.

"Hi Jacques, glad to have you around with us in the breakfast." said Vanessa, squealed happily.

"Yeah, it's hard to talk with you in few days ago." said Virginia.

"… Sorry, I was been too busy. With Commander's sudden order to escort him to Galbadia Garden in few days ago, and also our recent weapon upgrade… I was been too busy and forgot to join with you guys." said Jacqueline.

"But still… you're late, Jacqueline." said Fernando, sarcastically to Jacqueline.

"… Whatever." said Jacqueline as she grabbed her spoon and ate her prawn-fried rice without asking too much question at her friends.

"Fernando, please don't say like that to her. She went out for her training again this morning. Even you didn't memorize her usual daily routine, right?" said Virginia as she concerned her fellow friend.

"Okay, sorry. I'm just kidding, so, cheer up, eh?" said Fernando.

"..Whatever." said Jacqueline as she continued to eat her meal.

"She means, she was already forgave you. So, just eat." said Vanessa.

"… Okay." said Fernando as the group silently ate their breakfast.

At the other table, they saw Seifer Almasy sat with Ellone Loire, Selphie Tilmitt, Rinoa Heartilly, Zell Dincht, Quistis Trepe, Squall Leonhart, Irvine Kinneas, Headmaster Cid Kramer and his wife, Edea Kramer. Squall and the rest went talking about the current incident which happened to Ellone Loire and also about the picking the Galbadia Garden's cadet with Jacqueline and her group.

"I guess... Sis was lucky when Jacqueline was around with Seifer and me. Or not, she might've been killed by that Blue Dragon." said Squall.

"Yeah, next time… it's better if you go with someone. It's too dangerous for you to go there by yourself, Ellone." said Rinoa.

"I know, I won't forget about that one, Rinoa." said Ellone.

"Hmm... your escort will be taking their exam test result this morning. When you will leave for picking up the students from Galbadia Garden?" said Headmaster Cid.

"I'll leave in 1200 hour. I'll let them leave the class in 1100 hour onwards. At least, they had enough time to eat and got themselves prepared with their weapons. Quistis, please make sure that you give them leave the class in 1100 hour." said the young commander. Quistis nodded silently.

"Headmaster, is it okay with you if you let my students to accompany Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Selphie and Irvine to pick up the transfer students from Galbadia Garden?" said Quistis.

"It's okay about that one, Quistis. From what I've heard from Jacqueline Lancaster, she had an orphanage gang when she was staying at Winhill. Fernando Ashton, Vanessa Sutherland and Virginia Sunrise were a part of her orphanage gang. The transfer students from Galbadia Garden were also a part of her orphanage gang too." said Headmaster Cid.

"Wow, they did have their own orphanage gang too. Second generation of orphanage gang." said Zell.

"So, are you wanted to unite them back?" said Rinoa.

Squall slightly nodded and smiled.

"Yes. You saw Squall smiled just now. You weren't the only one who had an orphanage gang." said Edea, chuckled.

"Hey, that's weird about Jacqueline." said Selphie.

'Oh shit! They talked about me. Damn it!' Jacqueline thought in her mind when she overheard about their conversation.

"You're right about her, Selphie. She never mentioned over her childhood days. How do you know about her childhood days?" said Irvine, slightly confused.

"She mentioned over her childhood days only at Rinoa, headmaster, Matron and me. She's been too secretive and she dislikes telling her childhood days to you guys because she'd rather share her life with Rinoa, headmaster, Matron and me." said Squall.

Then, Jacqueline sneezed in quite sudden. Her friends noticed over her sudden sneeze.

"Jacqueline, are you okay? You're sneezing in sudden." said Virginia.

"No, I'm fine. Maybe somebody had mentioned my name just now." said Jacqueline.

"Girls, let's go to the class. We might be needed some preparation in our upcoming exam test. It's better if we leave now." said Fernando.

The girls nodded in unison.

"You're right about it, Fernando. We're waiting your command, Jacqueline. We're ready to get your specific order." said Vanessa.

"...Whatever. Let's go." said Jacqueline as they rose from their seat and left the cafeteria quickly without turning back.

Squall saw them left too fast.

"Hmm... Quistis, make sure that you told them about this one after they got their test exam result." said Squall.

"I understand. Just leave it to me." said Quistis.

"Tough-like-nut crack, she resembled like myself when I was in her age, but she still friendly with her comrades. At least, she knew how to socialize with everyone. Too bad, she's always gets moody if someone ruins her calm demeanour." said Squall.

Everybody nodded in unison marked they were agreed with Squall's word.

* * *

After they reached their classroom, they settled down at their own study desk. After Jacqueline opened her study panel and logged in, she started to make some revision for her SeeD field exam test before she started to take her first field exam.

"Look, Jacqueline is very hardworking girl. She always makes her revision on her study." said Trepie Group #1.

"Yeah, no wonder when she became the most popular student in Balamb Garden. Not only that, she's Commander's best cadet and Instructor Trepe's best student too." said Trepie Group #2.

"Gosh, Fernando…Ginny… There comes the Trepies. They just want to mess around with Jacques. It's better if we warn them first." said Vanessa when she felt worried over Jacqueline.

"We know. Don't worry…" said Virginia as Fernando went to Jacqueline's desk for warning over the Trepies.

"Ahem… Trepies... Can you shut down your mouth now? You just want to ruin down Jacqueline's calm demeanour. So, don't make her angry, or else… prepare to hear the nasty words from Jacqueline Lancaster." said Fernando.

'…Whatever.' Jacqueline thought as she shot the Trepies with her deadliest glare which caused the Trepies got scared of her.

"Oh no, she stared at us." said Trepie Group #3.

"See? He told you just now. So, don't say that we don't give you that warning." said Virginia.

'Thanks a lot Virginia.' Jacqueline thought as she gave a nod to Virginia.

She smiled to Jacqueline as usual.

"Hey, Instructor Trepe's coming." said Vanessa.

As Quistis entered the classroom, Jacqueline keep on revising her study before she started her exam which be held on tomorrow.

"Okay class, today I'm going to announce who will be participating in SeeD field exam test tomorrow. Last week, you had a writing test exam, right? Now, I'll announce who's already failed in the exam. Ahem, one student got full marks in the exam." said Quistis as she opened the result in front of the computer screen.

"Hmm… Jacqueline Lancaster, I want to say congratulations for you. You're already made your superiors impressed with your achievement in your study, even in your drill test were very fantastic." said Quistis as the other students gave Jacqueline a big applause when Jacqueline scored full marks in her writing test exam.

She nodded at her friends and her instructor without saying anything.

"Okay, there are four people who didn't pass in this exam. I'm afraid… you can't participate in SeeD field exam. Ahem… Fernando Ashton, Virginia Sunrise, Virginia Sutherland, you guys will be joining Jacqueline in the field exam. So, don't worry." said Quistis as she gave them a happy glance for the trio.

They returned her glance with their smile.

'Oh great, so Fernando, Virginia and Vanessa were already pass in their test too…. whatever. I'm just glad to hear that they're doing great.' Jacqueline thought deep inside her mind as she kept herself focused on what did Quistis was saying to her students.

"Oh yes, Jacqueline, Fernando, Virginia and Vanessa, Commander Leonhart will be leaving to Galbadia Garden at 1200. Four of you were allowed to leave your class at 1100. He wants you to bring along your weapons and not to mention, your GF as well. Make sure you meet him at the main hall in 1145. He wants to tell you about something important." said Quistis as she winked on them.

Jacqueline remained herself silent as usual.

"There it goes again. Jacqueline always acted like a stranger." said one of the students as Jacqueline shot them with her deadliest glare.

Quistis giggled to her students who always love to tease Jacqueline.

"Oh no, she's staring at us. Would you watch your word this time?" said the student.

"Ai… you seem didn't care about her warning earlier. Serves you right." said Fernando, in mocking tone.

Everyone burst out laughing while Jacqueline just shook her head silently.

'It's already 10.10 a.m., let's retrieve the GF.' Jacqueline thought as she turned on her study panel.

* * *

_**Login: Jacqueline confirmed. **_

_**GF data for Jacqueline . . . **_

_**Searching . . . **_

_**GF registered under Jacqueline are:**_

_****__**GF Adrammalech**_

_****__**GF Zalera

* * *

**_

Jacqueline drew out her two GFs out from the storage as her GFs entered her mind. Jacqueline felt the GF's aura was entering into her body when she concentrated her GFs over as she was ready to use them. She shook her head silently as she felt a bit different after her GFs entered her mind.

'Phew, I'm done with my GF.' She thought.

As Fernando, Virginia and Vanessa were finished to retrieve their GF, Jacqueline gave a signal to her gang to leave the class.

"Ah, Jacqueline, Fernando, Virginia, and Vanessa, you can leave the class now. Perhaps you need your time to equip yourself with your weapon. You can go now. It's already 1100 hour." said Quistis.

"…Whatever. Excuse us, Instructor Trepe." said Jacqueline as she saluted her instructor together with Fernando, Virginia and Vanessa while Quistis returned their salute as well.

After that, they left the class and went to the elevator.

"…. Okay, we're going to the 1st floor." Jacqueline pressed the button and silently the elevator went down to the first floor.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

As they reached the first floor, they headed to their dorm and equipped themselves with their respective weapons. After Jacqueline snatched down her gunblade and twin plasma firearms (still didn't wear her gloves), she tied down her raven hair with a black ribbon and keeps her fringe free to hang down either side of her face. Her superiors never quite understand why she chooses to wear black suits. Actually, she admired black outfit since she was young. After that, she went out from her dorm and silently went to the main hall. As she reached the main hall, she saw Fernando, Vanessa and Virginia came to the main hall together with Zell Dincht, Irvine Kinneas, Selphie Tilmitt and Rinoa Heartilly.

"Jacqueline! You're early!" said Vanessa as she dressed up with her usual pink duster sweater.

She nodded silently and remained herself with her usual calm demeanour when Vanessa greeted the 'princess of gunblade and twin plasma firearms' cheerfully.

"Sometimes... you look better when you tie down your hair. After all, your hair is already long. It suits you very well..." said Virginia with her usual blue outfit which consists of the long sleeve turtle neck blue T-Shirt, zippered turtle neck blue vest, blue mini skirt, black pants, brown gloves and brown boots.

"Yeah, Ginny's right. You look so cute when you tie your hair." said Fernando with his usual black coat.

"I agree with you guys. You look very cute... even when you tie down your hair, Jacques." said Vanessa, patting over Jacqueline's shoulder.

"Well, it seems you're the only one who wouldn't escape from wearing your favourite leather jacket." said Zell Dincht, one of Squall's friends, in his usual mocking tone.

"Just let her wear with her favourite outfit. It's not your business either, Zell." said Selphie Tilmitt, who reached the main hall together with Irvine Kinneas.

"…Whatever, Instructor Tilmitt, Instructor Dincht. It's not your business. Please mind your own business." said Jacqueline as she wore her double-layered leather black gloves without looking her friends.

"Guess you guys never escape from teasing her." said Rinoa Heartilly, the sorceress who stayed along with Squall Leonhart's side as her knight.

"…whatever." said Jacqueline without looking her friends.

"Oh, by the way, where's Instructor Almasy? Is he joining us today?" said Virginia.

"No, he got a special meeting with Headmaster Cid today. He already told our gang to remind it to you, if someone asked about his whereabouts." said Irvine.

"Oh... we understand about that. We're just hoping that our Commander will reach here soon. I'm worried about Jacques... She's already turned out to be very moody right now, Instructor..." said Vanessa.

'Hmm… I hope I will be doing just fine. I hate the side of me very much. They love to fool me around, but I'm not a doll, even a robot. If they think I'm a weak, they're already wrong. I just need some space to breathe as a normal teenager. That's all... I just want to be a well-mannered person. I want to help everyone as long as I can. I don't care if I have to die for protecting people. That's my oath.' Jacqueline thought deep inside her mind.

"Ah, Squall's coming." said Irvine.

When Squall reached the main hall with his usual leather bomber jacket, black jeans and also his newest shirt which is short sleeve turtle neck white shirt, he saw his cadet, Jacqueline wore the same leather bomber jacket but the length of the jacket reached at her waist and the fur-lined collar at her jacket was thicker than his. Not only that, at the back of her jacket also had a pair of white wing design which her jacket turned out to be very different than his. She matched up her outfit with long sleeve turtle neck white T-Shirt, tutu-like black leather mini skirt, black leather pants, knee length high-heeled black leather boots, double layered black leather gloves, 8 buckle straps which can be seen at her jacket's sleeve and also at her boots, and for the final touch, she also wears 2 criss-cross black leather belts which she stored her gunblade and her twin plasma firearms' holsters. This time, he saw Jacqueline was totally not in mood after Selphie and Zell teased her which makes her felt very moody.

"Emm… Jacqueline. What's wrong with you? Are you alright?" said Squall, concerned over his cadet.

"I'm fine, I just felt very annoyed when Instructor Tilmitt and Instructor Dincht teased me, that's all. Don't worry about me too much." said Jacqueline.

Squall nodded for a moment when he heard what Jacqueline told him just now.

"Whoa, we're sorry Squall. We didn't mean to hurt her feeling." said Selphie.

"Cheer up Jacqueline. We're going to escort Commander. So, cool down." said Virginia. "Yeah, I hope you will be doing great because we need you as our friend." said Fernando. "I know you miss 'them', right? Cool down, princess." said Vanessa.

"Thanks a lot, guys. I'm just fine. Thanks for worrying about me, Squall." said Jacqueline as she gave them a wonderful calm side of herself.

"Good, that's a spirit. Well everyone, let's go." said Squall.

Then, all of the escorts went silently to the front gate for some briefing regarding over their mission which required them to go to Galbadia Garden for picking up the transfer students from there.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Balamb Garden hovered placidly to Monterosa Plateau and passed over the mountains and also hills. Monterosa Plateau was a dry, flat region, with significant mineral deposits. It was open, arid, and very flat landscape. After Balamb Garden stopped outside from Galbadia Garden when it reached Galbadia Garden, the escorts from Balamb Garden went out from Garden and stepped to the Galbadia Garden.

"Wow, they had a real training area in this Garden. No wonder if my twin decided to train at Galbadia Garden." said Vanessa, as she watched a hovercraft flying on the air. "You had a twin? What's his name?" said Irvine.

"His name is Santiago Sutherland, Vanessa's twin brother. The rest of my gang was training in this Garden." said Jacqueline, watching over the scenery in Galbadia Garden.

"Your orphanage gang were training in this Garden? Who were the others after Vanessa's twin brother?" said Rinoa.

"Oh, they were Shane Braxton, Christina Ashford, Serena Altair, Brian Ramius and Jonathan Williams. That's made the whole of our orphanage gang." said Virginia.

"So, who's the eldest?" said Irvine.

"Christina… Christina Ashford. She's the eldest due to her birth date." said Fernando.

"Rinoa, you and the cadets must wait at the reception room. I'll go meet Martine with Irvine, Zell and Selphie. Jacqueline, you lead the team to the reception room. Rinoa, I'll let them take care of you for awhile. Okay?" said Squall.

"Alright, I understand. So, let's go, shall we? Jacqueline?" said Rinoa.

Jacqueline nodded.

"I'll take care of her, same just like I'm taking care over my gang as well… Squall." said Jacqueline.

Squall nodded and patted her shoulder to ensure that she will be okay.

"Thanks a lot. We'll meet you there, Squall. Well then guys, let's go!" said Jacqueline as the others went inside the Galbadia Garden.

Squall's party went to meet Martine while Jacqueline's party went to the reception room for waiting over the remaining team who went to see Martine.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

After they reached the reception room, Jacqueline sat down at the seat and remembered her childhood days with Santiago when she was little. She fell asleep when she was too tired. Rinoa felt weird when Jacqueline felt asleep very quickly, but she just let Jacqueline with her nap.

"Jacqueline's sleeping. Maybe she was sleepless last night." said Rinoa.

"Not quite like that, she was been haunted in her nightmare since she chose to train with gunblade when she was ten years old." said Fernando.

"She was been haunted? I never thought that she was hardly to sleep since she was ten." said Rinoa.

"She won't tell to everyone too much about her life. She was close to one of our orphanage gang and he got a wonderful spiky hair too. Our Matron is Jacqueline's aunt. She lost her whole family when she was only two years old. We're getting closer with her since we were three years old." said Vanessa.

Then, Squall, Irvine, Zell and Selphie went inside. They felt weird when Jacqueline fell asleep.

"Jacqueline's sleeping. What's wrong with her?" said Irvine, confused.

"She had been sleepless in these few days. Don't worry everyone, she's just doing fine. Just give her some credit, Instructor Kinneas." said Virginia.

"Yeah, I agree with her. Give her a break, won't you, Irvine?" said Rinoa.

"Okay…. Okay…." said Irvine when he sat beside Virginia.

After twenty minutes, she woke up from her nap. When she woke up, she saw everyone was already inside the reception room.

"Uhm… I'm sorry… I was sleeping again. Few days ago, I kept hearing an eerie voice in my dreams. I was been too sleepless. I'm sorry." said Jacqueline.

"No, it's okay. Sometimes, you remind me over myself. I always thinking too much, but when Dr Kadowaki gave me an important advice, I always remember and never forget it, even at once. Just take your time when you need some rest, okay?" said Squall.

"Thanks." said Jacqueline.

Then, six Galbadia Garden's transfer student came into the reception room. Squall and the rest of the escorts from Balamb Garden stood up quickly.

"Excuse me. Are you the SeeD party from Balamb Garden? I was been told by Headmaster Martine to meet you here." said Santiago Sutherland, one of the transfer student from Galbadia Garden.

He was donned with his favourite long sleeve khaki long jacket, zippered turtle neck blue vest, long sleeve turtle neck blue shirt, black combat boots, black slacks and black leather gloves.

'Jacqueline… She's changed and getting taller. Wow… she's already become the most charming girl in the gang. Vanessa… wow, still skinny, but getting good. Virginia… She's already become the beautiful lady, but didn't match with Jacques' beauty face. Fernando, as tall as Brian...and his eyes are getting darker.' Santiago thought about the gang's new change.

"Yes, we're SeeDs from Balamb Garden. Are you the transfer students which will be coming with us to Balamb Garden?" said Squall.

"Yes, we are. Oh… By the way, I'm Santiago Sutherland. This is my friends, Christina Ashford, Shane Braxton, Jonathan Williams, Brian Ramius and Serena Altair. Can we know, who you are?" said Santiago.

"I'm Squall Leonhart, commander of Balamb Garden. This is my escorts, Zell Dincht, Irvine Kinneas, Selphie Tilmitt and Rinoa Heartilly. This is one of my best cadets. Jacqueline, introduce yourself." said Squall as he and his friends smiled to her, means they want her to introduce herself and her gang as well by her own.

"I'm Jacqueline Lancaster. I'm a gunblade specialist after Commander Leonhart and Instructor Seifer Almasy. I'm also a specialist in twin plasma firearms. This is my friends. Fernando Ashton, he's a twin dagger specialist. Virginia Sunrise, she's a naginata specialist and also a Blue Mage specialist. Vanessa Sutherland, she's a Blaster Edge specialist after Instructor Heartilly, she's a Trainer specialist and also a White Mage specialist. Nice to meet you." said Jacqueline.

"It seems, a new gunblade specialist in Balamb Garden is a girl, huh? Wow… that's pretty shocking too." said Brian.

"… Whatever." said Jacqueline.

She took out her orphanage photo, out from her jacket.

"Hmm…." She was looking her orphanage picture when Santiago saw the picture on Jacqueline's hand.

"Err... Can I see that picture?" said Santiago.

"Sure." said Jacqueline as she handed the picture to Santiago.

He was shocked when he saw the picture.

"When did you take the picture?" said Santiago as he was confused over the picture.

"I took this picture from my aunt when I was 5 years old, few months before I joined Balamb Garden. My aunt's name was Serafine, Serafine Lancaster. I took this picture at Winhill, my place of origin. What's wrong?" said Jacqueline, raising her right eyebrow.

"Hey, that's our Matron's name." said Jonathan.

"Same goes to us. That's our Matron's name too." said Virginia.

Squall was shocked, but he let them keep on talking.

"Wait a minute, that blue and lavender streaks, I remember. Jacques, is this really you?" said Santiago.

"Yeah…. I am Jacques, your Jacques that you're already missed for about 12 years since I left Winhill to join Balamb Garden, to become SeeD." said Jacqueline.

"Oh my…. Hyne… Vanes, Fernando, Ginny, Jacques, it was you guys. Hey, I'd never thought that you guys were missing." said Serena Altair.

"Missing? Nah, we're joined Balamb Garden. We're became Jacques' gang for about 7 years. She was missing you guys so much." said Vanessa, chuckled.

"Jacques, you're doing great! Gosh, I'd never thought that you're the mysterious gunblade specialist in Balamb Garden! We've missed you so much since you left Winhill. You're totally tall..." said Serena.

"And you're still the shortest in the gang, Rena." said Fernando, teasingly.

"Whoa, they're already reunited as an official orphanage gang from Winhill." said Zell. "I'm glad to see them reunited as an orphanage gang. Not only that, they were separated for a long time, so, just let them for awhile." said Squall.

Irvine, Rinoa, Zell, and Selphie nodded in unison.

"You're doing great, Shane. It's been a long time, buddy." said Fernando.

"Yeah, same goes to you, Fernando. Seems like you're the first twin dagger specialist." said Shane.

"I almost forgot about something that I want to ask. Err… Jacques, is that your twin firearms? You're already became a gunblade specialist. Why you had them?" said Brian.

"Oh, yes… that's my twin plasma firearms. Their names are Dark Slayer and Springfield. Irvine Kinneas taught me how to use it if I'm not using my gunblade when the enemy attacks me. So, better you take a reminder of yourself that you're not the only one who became a gunner." said Jacqueline in cold tone.

Brian shocked, but he just grinned like a Cheshire Cat.

"Alright, that's your choice, buddy. Jeez… chill out, Jacques. You're been too serious." said Brian, chuckled.

"… whatever." said Jacqueline.

"Hey, that's your line, Squall." said Irvine.

"… Whatever." said Jacqueline and Squall in unison when Jacqueline frowned with her friends' attitude.

"Will you just shut up for a moment, Kinneas?" said Squall, to Irvine, slightly angry.

"Oh, okay. Sorry…" said Irvine.

"Oh yes. Squall, when we can leave Galbadia Garden? Our gang was already too anxious to see Balamb Garden, I guess." said Vanessa.

"Sure. You're right, anytime from now, we can leave Galbadia Garden. Have you packed your things?" said Squall.

"Yes, we put it outside the reception room. We're ready to go to Balamb Garden… Anytime from now, sir." said Santiago.

"Just call me Squall. No need to be formal. Okay everyone, let's go." said Squall.

Everyone rose from the seat and exited the reception room. After Santiago, Jonathan, Christina, Shane, Serena and Brian picked up their things outside from the reception room, they went out from Galbadia Garden.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

When they were about to walk straight to Balamb Garden, they were been attacked by 1 Blobra, 1 Armadodo, 2 Blood Souls and 1 Gayla. Everyone was shocked when the monsters came around too sudden.

"Shit! Why does they come too fast?" said Fernando.

"I don't know. Perhaps, Squall had an idea to do this one." said Zell.

"Okay, you're right about it, Zell. So, listen up. Jacqueline, Virginia, Rinoa, Irvine, you guys come with me. Zell, Selphie, Vanessa, Fernando, take them back to Balamb Garden right now. Let my team handle this thing out." said Squall as he unsheathed his Lion Heart gunblade while the rest of the team ran back to Balamb Garden quickly.

Jacqueline quickly drew her Lion Heart's Knight without any hesitation and glared right at her enemy without any word.

"It's time for some rock and roll." said Virginia after she took out her naginata.

"Heh, it's time to boogie." said Irvine after he took out his Exeter shotgun.

"It must be fun to fight this time." said Rinoa after she equipped herself with her Shooting Star Blaster Edge.

"Virginia, Jacqueline, you back us up. Let Irvine, Rinoa and me do the attack while you guys draw enemy's magic as many as you can." said Squall.

"We understand!" Jacqueline and Virginia exclaimed in unison.

When Jacqueline managed to draw a lot of rare magic from the enemy, she took the advantage by casting Double spell on herself.

"Virginia, that Gayla might be keeping a Water Crystal... That's one of Blue Magic item." said Rinoa.

"You bet on it, Rinoa. Jacqueline, you help Squall and Rinoa. I'll do the backup." said Irvine.

After Jacqueline switched her usual position with Irvine, she was casting Triple spell on herself. When Squall done with his drawing magic, Jacqueline took her chance by casting double Curaga spells on Blood Souls. The Blood Souls simply fell down and died after been hit by Curaga.

'That's a nice trick from the undead.' She thought again.

When Armadodo strike with Thundaga spell on Squall, he felt the sting from Thundaga. "Urgh! Damn it! That hurts!" said Squall, as he was casting Curaga spell on himself. "Hey Rinoa, it's better if you strike now." said Jacqueline when Rinoa was ready to call her GF, Bahamut to attack.

"MEGA FLARE!" Rinoa exclaimed as Bahamut made its attack without hesitation. Finally, Gayla, Armadodo and Blobra were defeated.

"Fuh… finally defeated… I'm happy for that one." said Virginia.

When Jacqueline walked towards the corpse, she collected the item which had left from the corpse.

"Virginia, you deserved the Water Crystal this time." said Jacqueline as she handed Water Crystal to Virginia.

"Thanks Jacques." said Virginia.

After collecting the items from the corpses, they silently headed back to Balamb Garden.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

After they reached Balamb Garden, Squall and the others walked straight to the main when they met Zell and Selphie at the main hall.

"Sefie, where's the others?" said Irvine.

"Vanessa and Fernando took them to Headmaster Cid. By the way, are you guys alright? Headmaster had been worried about you guys right now." said Selphie.

"We're fine. By the way…You can go back to your dorm right now. Maybe you need some rest because your class will be starting back at 2.30 p.m." said Squall.

"Well, you're right about it, Squall. It's already 1.20 p.m. So, I'm going off. Virginia, let's go. I'd better put my weapons back at my dorm as usual." said Jacqueline.

"Gotcha, Jacques. Phew… I need to get some shower right now. I felt my body was completely sticky." said Virginia.

"By the way, we're happy to see your orphanage gang were finally reunited once again." said Rinoa.

"Same goes to us. Thank you for taking us to Galbadia Garden, Squall." said Virginia. "No problem." said Squall.

"See you guys later." said Jacqueline when Jacqueline and Virginia saluted them.

After Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Irvine and Selphie returned their salute to Jacqueline and Virginia, the duo quickly went back to their dorm.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**7.30 p.m.**

Jacqueline took out her gunblade from her gunblade case after she wore her black outfit. It seems she did care a lot about her gunblade since she bought her new gunblade from the weapon shop at Dollet few days ago. After she took out her gunblade, she reloaded her gunblade with some new ammo. After she reloaded her gunblade, she heard a loud knock from the door.

"Jacques, are you inside?" Jacqueline arched her eyebrow, confused.

"Who is it?" said Jacqueline.

"It's me, Christina." said Christina.

"Wait up, I'm going to open the door." said Jacqueline.

She rose from her seat and opened the door. She was glad when it was really Christina who came around to her dorm alone.

"Hey Christy, what's up?" said Jacqueline.

"Jacques, everybody's waiting for you at the cafeteria. They wanted you to join up in tonight's dinner." said Christina.

"Hmm…. okay. Wait a second. I need to put my weapon first. After dinner, I need to make some training again." said Jacqueline as she closed the door for awhile.

After she stored the gunblade and twin plasma firearms, she wore her black leather-style bomber jacket and went out from her room.

"Wow, you're looking very wonderful. Come on, let's go." said Christina.

"…fine." said Jacqueline as they headed out to the cafeteria.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

After they reached the cafeteria, Jacqueline grabbed her sandwich and orange juice. Then, she sat down with her friends.

"Well Jacques, how's your life since you joined in Balamb Garden? Tell us." said Serena. "Well... when I was entered Balamb Garden, everything's changed. I'd even made myself alone without any friend. When I met Vanessa, Fernando and Virginia, I felt better. Since I chose to train with gunblade, I always train with my instructor. Only when I was 15 years old, Squall saw me trained alone without help. He helped me a lot since then." said Jacqueline.

"Whoa, you're lucky to have an instructor like him." said Shane.

"He's my personal instructor together with Instructor Seifer Almasy." said Jacqueline. "Anyway, how old is he?" said Jonathan.

"Squall was already 20 years old." said Fernando as he drank his lemonade.

"What? 20 years old? Geez, I'd never imagine that he was still young. Man, how he did ends up by becoming commander of Balamb Garden? He was way too young to be a commander." said Serena.

"Easy, he became the commander of Balamb Garden when he was still 17 years old." said Irvine.

They were shocked when Jacqueline turned to find the voice. It was Squall and his gang who brought their own dinner and also was searching their seat.

"Hey Squall, are you guys were searching your seats?" said Vanessa.

"Yeah, if you don't mind, can we join you?" said Selphie.

"Sure, come on. Sit down." said Virginia.

Squall sat down beside Jacqueline.

"So, what you guys were chatting just now? Sounds interesting." said Quistis.

"Oh, we're chatting over our past since Jacqueline left us 12 years ago." said Santiago. "You know what, I'd never thought that Jacques was the first girl who became a gunblade specialist. Why did she choose herself to train with gunblade, we won't know why." said Brian.

"Brian, I had my own reason why I want to train with the most difficult weapon in the Garden. So, shut up." said Jacqueline in her cold tone as she finished her meal.

"Brian, you're always put Jacques in her cold tone again. Would you watch out your big mouth, please?" said Virginia.

"Em, if you want to tell them my reason why I chose to train with gunblade, just go ahead. I have to go. I need to complete my training alone. Sorry." said Jacqueline as she rose from her seat and went away quickly to Training Centre.

"See, I told you. You're already makes her really depressed, Brian." said Santiago. "Oops, man, I'm so sorry Santiago. I didn't mean to talk like that, but I know it's all my fault, okay?" said Brian.

"Err… Squall. She just said that she had her own reason why she chose herself to train with gunblade. What did she told you?" said Rinoa.

"As you guys know, I started to train her seriously when she was 15 years old. That was the first time I saw her training at the Training Center after she defeated an Elnoyle alone. She told me this when I asked her why she trained with gunblade, she said, 'I want to protect the innocent people. I don't care if I have to die for protecting people, protecting Balamb Garden and even the world and the universe. I don't care if I have to face betrayal, lies and torture from my friends or even my enemy. Every experience that I'd face, it might be helping me, especially when I face my enemy or even making a difficult decision. I won't let myself adrift from being manipulated by the enemy. I won't let it happen to me. That's my oath that I've made for myself.' That's what she told me. I admit that she had a great talent over gunblade and also twin plasma firearms. She was my best apprentice I'd ever met." said Squall.

_**X**__**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Jacqueline reached Training Center after she went to library for awhile. She trained very hard for her preparation in SeeD field exam. As she stepped inside, she encountered an Abyss Worm and 2 Bite Bugs. She remained calm when she unsheathed her gunblade. She was casting Blizzaga on the first Bite Bug and the Bite Bug was easily defeated. After she drew some Scan spells from Bite Bug, she slashed her enemy into pieces. When Abyss Worm was casting Quake on Jacqueline, she felt a little bit shaken. Hurriedly, she used X-Potion to cure herself. Without hesitation, she was casting Aura spell on herself. 'It's time to have some fun.' She thought.

"Kaidou Ryujutsuken!" Jacqueline exclaimed when she charged on Abyss Worm in 10 hits.

"Breaking Omnislash Lion Heart… Destroyer Zone!" Jacqueline yelled as she quickly charged up her gunblade with the unknown energy.

After she charged her gunblade, she jumped into the air and quickly unleashed a great light spark of gigantic lion which swallowed the monster in split second. After the gigantic lion disappeared, Abyss Worm was finally defeated.

"Well done Jacqueline, you're very stunning." said Rinoa.

She turned around and saw it was Selphie, Rinoa and Quistis were coming to her place.

"It's you. What you're doing?" said Jacqueline.

"We're coming for some training. At least, we need to prepare ourselves to be alert with the enemy." said Selphie, taking out her trusty Strange Vision nunchaku.

"If you don't mind, can we join you in your training?" said Quistis, cracking up her Save the Queen chain whip.

"…whatever." said Jacqueline when she didn't look their face.

"Okay, we're ready. Here we go again." said Rinoa as she equipped herself with her Shooting Star Blaster Edge.

They encountered a lot of enemy, including Cactuars, Grats, Red Bats, Bombs, Caterchipillars, Cockatrices, Blobras, Grand Mantis and Bombs. After the girls trained for half an hour, they went to Secret Area.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"That's a wonderful training. At least, I stocked a lot of rare magic from the enemies." said Jacqueline after she put her gunblade back on her hips.

"You're good, not only that, you're fast learner. That's why Squall likes to train you. Sometimes, he thought you as his little sister." said Selphie.

"What? Is it true, Quistis? Rinoa?" said Jacqueline, half shocked.

"Yes, Selphie's right. He did admit about it, but don't worry. We won't tell it to your gang." said Quistis.

"So, it's already near curfew. Tomorrow is your field exam. You know about it, right?" said Rinoa.

"What? Are you trying to fool me around, Rinoa? You're kidding, huh?" said Jacqueline. "Of course, she's not fooling you around, Jacqueline. She said the truth. Please make sure to equip yourself with your weapons, GFs and your items as well. This field exam is the real one. You're not dreaming." said Quistis.

"Okay. Thanks a lot. Sorry for about just now, Rinoa. And don't worry. I won't tell anyone about the exam. So, goodnight." said Jacqueline as she quickly ran back to her dorm.

Rinoa, Quistis and Selphie just giggled when Jacqueline sped off like a lightning.

"I guess, if we had a race between SeeD and the cadets, I think she was already won." said Selphie.

When Rinoa felt Squall's, Zell's and Irvine's presence, she stared to the outside of Secret Area.

"Squall, Zell, Irvine, we know that you're hiding from her. Just show yourself, won't you?" said Rinoa.

Then, Squall, Zell and Irvine showed themselves and entered Secret Area.

"You guys told her about that, right? Please make sure that no one won't hear anything about what you're already said to her just now." said Squall, crossing his arms and started to roll his eyes.

"Tee-hee, we're sorry Squall. We just want to lighten her mood for awhile. She acted like an ice queen." said Selphie.

"It seems… she was in the good mood when she talked to us. It looks like, she just want to let some steam off from her mind, from the way she trained tonight. By the way, where's Seifer?" said Quistis.

"He's checking up over some info. Xu asked him to do so. After all, he wants to be prepared for everything, because this is his first exam to take care over the cadets." said Zell, cracking his knuckles.

"Well, it seems that everyone's here with their own respective weapons, let's dance with the monsters because tomorrow, we're going to be very, very busy." said Irvine, grinned.

"Fine, let's go." said Squall as they went out from Secret Area and started their training.

After Jacqueline reached her dorm, she put her gunblade into the case and stored her twin plasma firearms into the drawer. She headed into the bathroom and took a refreshing shower. Usually, she always takes a shower after make her training in Training Center. After fifteen minutes, she went out wrapped in a big towel. She went to her room and wore her pyjamas. After that, she lay down on the bed and thought a lot of things since the whole busy day which she faced today.

'Finally, I met them back. I'm glad to see them. I hope I will be doing just fine. But still... how's spiky and the other one is doing lately? Are they alright?'

After few seconds, she was in deep slumber.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Somewhere around Balamb Garden, two people met at the Secret Area for some private chat.

"It seems... they're already coming here for the exam. What do you think, Spiky?" said the green-clad girl to the tall raven-haired boy.

"Good news for both of us... Since we're going to face the exam tomorrow, we need to meet them too, especially 'the princess of gunblade and twin plasma firearms'." said the spiky raven-haired boy.

"I know. Judging from herself... she didn't forget all of us. And, she kept the picture that we took, a week before she left to go to Balamb Garden." said the girl.

"I know, I noticed that one. She's not fully forgotten about us. Trust me..." said the spiky raven-haired boy, looking his precious item that he kept for his entire life.

* * *

_**(Revised back at **__**16th March 2010)**_

_**P/S: **__** I've been busy lately with my college days and my days as a student of Diploma did make me tired always, but don't worry. I'll try my best to improve this story and so on. Well, that's all from me. Bye….**_


	3. Troubles & Squad Members

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Final Fantasy 8 because it belongs to Square Enix, but the created characters from this fanfiction are only my creation, and not connected with any person.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**First, here are two new characters that will be joining in Jacqueline's gang. Well, here is the new character's biodata:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Madeline Bosworth**_

_**Age: **_17

_**Gender: **_Female

_**Height: **_173 cm

_**Weapon: **_Shuriken

_**Limit Break: **_Ninjutsu

_**Birth Date: **_4th April

_**Blood Type: **_B

_**Garden: **_Balamb Garden

_**Eye Colour: **_Violet / Red

_**Hair Colour: **_Black / Blue

_**Initial outfit: **_Long sleeve turtle neck light green shirt, zippered turtle neck green vest, light green mini skirt, black pants, double layered black & silver gloves, knee length low-heeled black boots.

_**Note: **_The only character who had a huge shuriken as her main weapon and also one of the members of 'Orphanage Gang of Winhill'. (Sometimes, I did imagine if Yuffie's weapon was been used by other characters throughout after FF7. Therefore, I create Madeline, in case. She was not too cheery or very hyperactive like Yuffie and Selphie. Hehe….)

* * *

_**Leonardo Constantine**_

_**Age: **_17

_**Gender: **_Male

_**Height: **_193 cm

_**Weapon: **_Broadsword

_**Limit Break: **_Celestial Swords

_**Birth Date: **_2nd August

_**Blood Type: **_A

_**Garden: **_Balamb Garden

_**Eye Colour: **_Light Blue / Blue Green / Purple Blue

_**Hair Colour: **_Black / Blonde / Silver Grey

_**Initial outfit: **_Zippered wide long sleeve turtle neck black sweater which has high collar, long sleeve turtle neck navy blue T-Shirt, zippered black vest, black baggy pants, black long robe for covering his right leg, black big belt, 8 buckle fasteners of his harness, leg robe, pants & sweater, black leather gloves & black combat boots.

_**Note: **_Well, another new character who also became a part of the 'Orphanage Gang of Winhill', but he always argue with Jacqueline. She always calls him 'Spiky' or 'Porcupine Head'. About his hairstyle, think Cloud & Zack's hairstyle in Crisis Core: FF7 when it combined as one hairstyle instead. Unlike the other orphanage gang, he can see Jacqueline's fragile side clearly as she cannot hide her fragile side in front of him.

* * *

_**P/S:**_

_**1-Vidatu is one of the monsters in Final Fantasy X.**_

_**2-Jacqueline & the unknown voice thought (when she still inside her dorm) in bold and italic.**_

_**3-Ultima is one of 13 Espers in Final Fantasy XII.

* * *

**_

**Right now, here we go. Into the next chapter….

* * *

**

**Chapter ****02: Troubles & Squad Members

* * *

**

**Jacqueline Lancaster's POV**

When I woke up this morning, there are many things, which never stop from haunting me, my worst nightmare when I sleep. As a normal person, no one ever escape from having a nightmare. That dream was very weird. I was at the old mansion together with Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Quistis, Selphie, Irvine, Seifer, Santiago, Vanessa, Jonathan, Christina, Shane, Virginia, Fernando, Serena and Brian. Another two persons were inside my dream too. A raven-haired girl who wore a complete light green outfit and used a huge shuriken as her primary weapon, while the other one was a spiky raven-haired guy who wore black clad just like me and used a broadsword as his primary weapon, but he didn't wear leather-style bomber jacket like me. Instead, he wore a zippered wide long sleeve turtle neck black sweater, long sleeve turtle neck navy blue T-Shirt, zippered black vest, black baggy pants, black long robe for covering his legs, black big belt, black leather gloves and black combat boots which surprised me, because in my dream, only Squall, that spiky raven-haired guy and me were the team which wearing the black outfit. In that dream, we are confronting our real enemy, which caused too much trouble in the first place. However, my hair was changed its colour again. This time, my hair colour was not black in colour, but in light blue. I was using my final limit break and using my whole energy to defeat her. We won that fight, but I used my final power, which drained my whole magic power and knocked me out.

In my dreams, I was felt very weird because I was been connected with this spiky raven-haired person in my dreams. I did not even know him because all I could remember about him was his spiky raven-haired hair and his pierced light blue eyes were caught my sight over him. Man, I think, did he ever really exist in Balamb Garden? Hmm… maybe I saw him before, but I did not remember about him because we are in different class. Oh well, guess I have to wait until I have my chance to meet him. Hmm, I wonder if he knows about me. Wait a minute! He did become a team with me when his class and mine had a drill together. Man, why I would ever forgot about him? Shit! He is quite weird about his outfit, because he loves to wear black outfit like me. Even all superiors in Balamb Garden called me 'Lady in Black' due to my outfit that I wore everyday, while that spiky raven-haired person was called 'Man in Black' because of the same reason. What drags me to talk about him, well, let us say that I felt weird from the way I saw him deep from his eyes. Jeez, I wonder if someone knows about his story before he came to Balamb Garden.

Today is the important day for me, as one of the SeeD participant. Exam time! About the field exam, well, last time when Commander Leonhart... (Oops! It's Squall, not Commander... since he dislikes people to call him 'Commander' in public, except during mission time) Squall, Zell and Selphie were been chased by the giant mechanical spider. Jeez, that is eventful when they had to run away from being killed that mechanical spider (X-ATM092). Squall was close from being killed by that spider. He told me about his first time field exam when I train together with him few weeks ago. Hmm, I just wait and see who is going to be in my team because the superiors will choose the team assignment for the exam because no need for me to be too antisocial and too quiet. Communication and team management need to be watch out always if I become a leader in the team. I did never wish to be a leader, but what if I been drag along in the new threat? I can't handle it alone, because the new threat must be handle by the professionals, but what if the rookies were been dragged along into this adventure? I just do not know, which oath should I take from now. I just hope, I will understand what consequences I will face when I choose the oath and I will be never turning it back after that. I hope, I will understand it before everything is getting very late for the answer behind this event.

Sometimes, everything is changed very fast without our knowledge. Sometimes it is easy to imagine what are we going to do, sometimes it is hard to imagine anything about our life, our friends and the person we love so much. Sometimes we felt lost when we did not realize anything, and we felt lost when the person we loved so much left us. Too much pain, sadness, anger, hatred, revenge, lust, and even jealousy came out very fast, but as long as we strive to keep on living, eventually, we can see the result from what we are already strive throughout from our life. Love, courage and friendship, it is an important thing to hold on to defeat the enemy. No, not only that, trust, reliability, sincerity, hope, guidance, a lot of thing was needed to defeat the worst enemy for the last time. No one knows everything about the future. Just like, we are playing the game of war, and I'm just a player. Most of all, I am afraid if I lose control again without my knowledge.

* * *

**Leonardo Constantine's POV**

I still do not understand anything about Jacqueline Lancaster. Well, this black-clad girl was making my attention to talk about her too. Yeah, being the first girl who became the gunblade specialist after Commander Squall Leonhart and Instructor Seifer Almasy, I cannot even imagine why she chose to train with that weapon. Not only that, she mastered her secondary weapon only in two years. Oh man, she is incredibly awesome because she is hot, smart, intelligent and popular. I guess, since she became very popular among Commander Leonhart and his gang, she always got a lot of attention from everyone very quickly. Meh, I am so jealous to see her been crowded by Commander's friends. She often smiled at me, yet she was very hard to understand, especially about her attitude. Sometimes, she could be a little harsh, sometimes she could be a little weird. What does it means for her to act like that? Man, she is quite unpredictable with her attitude. Anyway, yeah, I did admit that I like her since I saw her dark brown eyes, which were too mysterious for me.

I think, I should meet her soon because I was like, been connected with her. Yeah, that leather-style bomber jacket, her innocent dark brown eyes, her long black hair which reached at her waist by some additional blue and lavender streaks at her hair which tied down with black ribbon in high ponytail, her faint smile, she's the jewel of Balamb Garden. She's quiet, strict follower, a little bit antisocial, yeah, anyway, she is special. Unlike her team, she never screws up even for a second. That is why everyone respects her due to her natural talent, yet her natural leadership quality was already shown, as she never speaks too much. Yeah, commander's favourite tagline, which was "Whatever", also became a part of her taglines. She only yells when somebody made her felt very angry. Wow, she is quite good in yelling people when she is very angry.

Hmm… well, she is always being herself. Yeah, being popular was the hardest part of herself because what can I guess from her eyes is, she dislikes being called "princess of gunblade and twin plasma firearms". She had too much thing in her mind. Too much secrets she kept from everyone around her. Yet, she had met the orphanage gang when Commander went to Galbadia Garden to get the students from there since six of them will take them field exam to become SeeD. I am still learning a lot about my true purpose of my life because I do not know. What drags me to be here? What do I want in this world? What am I in her eyes? Too much questions came in my mind after my first time drill with her class. Yeah, next time, maybe I am hoping that I will be in her team in field exam.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everything was busy since 6 a.m. in Balamb Garden. When all students and workers in Balamb Garden awoke from their dream to start their new day, there were few students come to have some training. As usual, Jacqueline reached the Training Centre 6 a.m. without looking anyone as she enjoyed her training without too much obstacles.

'Too much sugar in your drink is bad for my health. That's why I just love anything which was not too salty and too sweet.' She thought.

"Hello, princess. Daydreaming again?" said the unknown voice.

"Huh? Who are you?" said Jacqueline, turning around as she watched the black clad figure, which was already walked straight to her.

'Wait, that's not Squall. Could it be…?' Jacqueline felt slightly confused as the black clad figure stopped in front of her.

He was donned himself with zippered wide long sleeve turtle neck black sweater, long sleeve turtle neck navy blue T-Shirt, zippered black vest, black baggy pants, black long robe for covering his right leg, black big belt, 8 buckle fasteners of his harness, leg robe, pants and sweater, black leather gloves and a pair of black combat boots. He also wears a silver earring at his right ear and a silver winged wolf badge at his right chest.

"Well, I was right about you because you're already forgotten about me, Jacqueline Clementine Lancaster. That is typical about you. It's me, Leonardo Strife Constantine." said the figure as he introduced his name as Leonardo.

"Oh, it's you. Long time no see, spiky. You're never changed since that day." Jacqueline chuckled slowly.

"Well, you called me spiky. That's the first thing I've heard from you since our first encounter after the drill, huh?" said Leonardo, scratched his spiky hair.

"Hmm…, that's about your favourite habit. Well, I never see you go for the training in Training Centre. What drags you to come here?" said Jacqueline, crossing her arms.

"Hmm…, I want to make my training in this place too, because you're always come here to strengthen your ability as a swordswoman and also as a professional gunner. Jeez, I wonder if I can be like you. So, I just want to ask you something. Can I train along with you?" said the spiky raven-haired boy.

"Okay, if you wish for that one... oh well. I agree with you. Let's go. Maybe I will share something with you." said Jacqueline.

"Thanks a lot. Okay, I'm coming." said Leonardo as he followed over Jacqueline to enter the Training Centre.

'Whether she still remembers about me and her, it's all up to her now.' Leonardo thought silently.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they walk inside the training area, they met Squall Leonhart and Rinoa Heartilly who were having a great training. When the couple saw the duo came inside, they waved their hand and walked straight to the couple.

"Good morning, Commander. You're always come here for training." said Leonardo as he gave a salute together with Jacqueline.

"No need to be formal, Leonardo. Just call me Squall." said Squall as he returned their salute as well.

"So, today's your field exam. Are you come here for your training?" said Rinoa.

"Yeah, I just want to stock new magic this time. Suddenly I met this spiky at the entrance area and asked me to train with me. So, I accept his offer. Hmm, I never think that you will come early to Training Centre, Squall." said Jacqueline as she unsheathed her gunblade.

"Oh man! Okay, you win. Can we join you in today's training?" said Leonardo when he unsheathed his broadsword, Crimson Lantern.

"Sure, you guys were just in time to join us in the training. Not only that, we're just about to talk about you. We'd never thought that you will come here with him. Actually, you will be fine when SeeDs always around with you, especially when you're been accompanied with SeeD leader." said Rinoa to Jacqueline when Squall chuckled to see them.

"Is that your sword? It's larger than our gunblades." said Squall when he asked Leonardo about his weapon.

"Yeah, this is my weapon, a broadsword. This is my usual primary weapon to train with. This one is called Crimson Lantern, the current model." said Leonardo when he told everyone about his broadsword.

"Yeah... But for the bad news is only one. Anyway, why are you always staring at me? You're so weird, Squall, Rinoa." Jacqueline growled in frustration.

"You guys are so cute to be together." said Squall to Jacqueline and Leonardo.

All of sudden, Jacqueline felt she was blushing together with Leonardo after they heard what Squall told them just now. Squall and Rinoa laughed when they noticed that their cadet were already blushing each other. As Jacqueline and Leonardo saw each other was blushing, they felt that their faces were already red.

"Oh my goodness, you're turning red." said Rinoa and Squall in unison when both of them saw Jacqueline and Leonardo were turning red.

"WHAT?" Jacqueline yelled in shock.

'Jeez, are they kidding me around? Ah, forget about it. Whatever…' Jacqueline thought.

"Whatever, let's get some training. Forget about that one, please." said Jacqueline when she walked inside the Training Zone with red face as Squall and Rinoa were laughing.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they trained with the new monsters in order to stock down new rare magic, Leonardo managed to increase his level from level 35 to level 55, while Jacqueline level was already levelled up from level 45 to level 75. Not only that, she kept a lot of new rare item, including X-Potion, Megalixir, Holy War, Hero, Echo Screen, Holy Water and Phoenix Pinion. Without too much complain from them, they trained for about 1 ½ hour. As they stopped their training, they heard a rambling noise at the entrance thus Jacqueline's hair and eye colour was already changed again. Squall, Rinoa and Leonardo were terribly shocked once again when they saw Jacqueline's sudden change which was already happened once again.

"Oh shit! Jacqueline! You're already…" Leonardo lost his words when he shocked to see Jacqueline changed.

'Shit! Not again! Why her power does keep awake when she senses any danger very quickly without her knowledge, even when she loses control?' Squall thought.

"Oh no, she had the stormy blue eyes. Was that the same condition she got when she helped Irvine and you to defeat Blue Dragon yesterday?" said Rinoa when she surprised to see Jacqueline.

"Yeah, you're right. She was like that when she fought against Blue Dragon with Irvine and me yesterday." said Squall when he felt weird about Jacqueline.

"Squall, I can sense a Vidatu (1) right now. Somebody's in trouble. Probably the cadets who were accidentally bumped into that creature." said Jacqueline when she closed her eyes to sense any sign of enemy.

"Squall… What should we do now?" said Rinoa as she felt worried when she heard what Jacqueline said just now.

"Let's go there, now. We need to help them before everything's too late. Come on guys, let's go!" said Squall when all of them ran towards to the enemy.

* * *

"Shit! Why does the monster keep chasing us? Jeez, we need to get out from here." said the male student # 1.

Unfortunately, there was a female student who fell and couldn't get up as her knee was already bleeding.

"Please! Help me!" Female student # 1 screamed in pain.

All of sudden, a loud bang and a slash was already came in very fast. The female student gasped when she was covered by a black clad figure who was standing in front of her.

"Jacqueline! You're here!" said the female student # 1 when the male student approached her.

"Jacqueline! Watch out! This monster is really dangerous." said the male student # 1 to Jacqueline.

"Don't worry, Commander Leonhart, Leonardo and Instructor Heartilly is here. We'll handle this one. Hurry, take her to the safe place." said Jacqueline when she continued her way quickly with Squall, Rinoa and Leonardo in her side.

"Watch your step, Leonardo. This enemy is too dangerous. It might cause a lot of trouble if you're being careless." said Squall to Leonardo as this was his first time to confront with this monster.

"I understand, I will." said Leonardo when he took his broadsword out from his harness.

"DRAW!" Jacqueline yelled when she drew new magic for herself.

"Hey, what magic are you drawing right now?" said Rinoa to Jacqueline.

"I drew new magic, its Quadrille spell. The real main effect throughout of this spell is just like when you're in double or triple status. It might be useful enough for us this time. So, why not if you draw this spell from Vidatu? It might be handy someday." said Jacqueline after she finished drew out some Quadrille and Meltdown spell from Vidatu.

While Squall was been hit by Aero spell, he quickly readied himself with Cura spell after Rinoa was casting Quadrille spell to Squall.

"Oh shit! This thing is already insane. This monster is immune to any elementary and effect status. Jeez, we need to do something right now." said Leonardo when he concerned over Jacqueline's health which was already dropped down into critical status.

"Gosh, she was already felt tired. She was badly been hit by Vidatu's spell. Hey Squall! Do you have any idea for defeating over that thing?" said Rinoa to Squall when the trio noticed that Jacqueline was completely exhausted.

"Yeah, use Aura on her immediately, Rinoa. Just let her blow over that Vidatu off, right after Leonardo cast Curaga on her." said Squall after he finished his attack on Vidatu.

"Okay, her we go now. CURAGA!" Leonardo exclaimed when he hurriedly casting the spell on Jacqueline as her health regenerated back to normal.

"It's my turn right now. AURA!" Rinoa yelled when she used the Aura spell on Jacqueline.

"Okay, here we go again. KAIDOU RYUJUTSUKEN!" She yelled when she slashed the Vidatu violently into twelve hits.

"Okay. Right now, just let me finish it once and for all, Vidatu. Here it goes! BREAKING OMNISLASH LION HEART … DESTROYER ZONE!"

She quickly charged up her gunblade with the unknown energy. After she charged her gunblade, she jumped into the air and quickly unleashed a great light spark of gigantic lion which swallowed the monster in split second. After the gigantic lion disappeared, Vidatu was finally defeated.

"Phew, finally the enemy was already been defeated." said Leonardo when he sheathed his sword right on his back.

"Urgh!"

Jacqueline collapsed down all of sudden after she defeated Vidatu with her limit break which drained a lot of her energy, but Leonardo managed to grab her and held her into his arms. However, nobody did ever notice when Jacqueline's hair and eye colour were already returned into its normal colour.

"Rinoa, how's her condition?" said Squall, worried over his cadet.

'Wait a minute! Her hair and eye colour was already returned to its usual colour, too quick for that one. Hmm, it's really quite strange about her.' Squall thought.

"She used a lot of energy to defeat that monster, but please don't worry too much. She will be okay anytime from now." said Rinoa when she touched Jacqueline's forehead.

"That's one of the good news to hear. At least, she's not heavy. She's quite light too." said Leonardo as Jacqueline stirred back and regained her consciousness.

"What do you mean…? I'm quite light, porcupine head?" said Jacqueline sarcastically to Leonardo when she slowly opened her eyes and managed to get into her feet.

"What? You collapsed down all of sudden. Not only that, your hair and eye colour did change too. Didn't you remember that one? You're so weird." said Leonardo.

"…Whatever. And most off all, I don't understand what are you talking about to me!" said Jacqueline, yelled out to Leonardo.

"Oh my gosh... They're arguing, Squall. Should we stop them now?" said Rinoa, sounded worried.

"No, it's better if we don't interrupt." said Squall.

Without Squall's, Rinoa's and Leonardo's knowledge, Jacqueline saw a Granaldo came at the back. She slowly unsheathed her gunblade and readied herself to attack the Granaldo.

"Get down!" Jacqueline yelled when Squall, Rinoa and Leonardo were shocked as they saw Granaldo was at their back.

"Shit! Rinoa, Leonardo, do just what she told us. Hurry up!" said Squall as the trios got down quickly as Jacqueline readied to charge with her gunblade after she concentrated some energy force to make her finishing move.

Without making too much complain, she jumped to the Granaldo and chopped it down into small pieces. After she made her somersault jump, she landed to the ground safely and resheathes her gunblade back to its place. The trios were shocked when Granaldo was already chopped down into small pieces by the 'princess of gunblade and twin plasma firearms' easily.

"Wow… that's… really powerful blow from you. Can you tell me about that blow?" said Rinoa, dropped her jaw down.

"Mega Infinite Cross Slasher… the first level of my finishing blows, but I use it very rarely. When I felt I want to use this blow, I will use it... That's it, I'm out of here. Sorry Squall, Rinoa. I didn't mean to be rude with you guys. This porcupine head is totally makes me get into my nerves." said Jacqueline to Squall as she quickly ran out from the Training Center without turning back even for once.

"Jeez... she's quite hard person. No wonder if any guy who wants to be her boyfriend was totally hard to understand anything, especially when it's all about herself. She's really a troublesome gunblade specialist." said Leonardo, commenting over Jacqueline's attitude.

"Well, you will know more about her real attitude. Hmm, maybe you will understand about her someday. It's funny when she called you 'porcupine head' just when she woke up." said Squall when both of them laughed when they remembered Leonardo's calling from Jacqueline.

"Yeah, you're right about that one, Squall. And you know, maybe I need to do something on her, someday. She needs to know that she didn't mean to be alone." said Leonardo.

"You know, I sense something's strange about her. She had a mysterious life before she came here. Yet, I can't see clearly what does it means. She might have been guarded by the unknown power, but you know something, there's something which will lead her to the unknown destiny." said Rinoa.

"Unknown... destiny? What do you mean?" said Squall, frowned when he couldn't understand what Rinoa was said to them.

"Well, it's hard to explain from what you've said just now, Rinoa. Maybe we will understand what does it means behind her unknown power which is unreachable from our mind. Someday, when the time has come for her to decide, she will understand it by herself. I don't know about her too much, but I'm always having a weird dream. Just like, I have a huge connection with her. I don't know what does it means, but I'm quite confused a lot of thing about her." said Leonardo.

"You have a weird dream? Tell us about it." said Rinoa to Leonardo.

"Well, let's speak somewhere else. I don't want anybody knows about it, except you guys only. After all, it's too personal if the 'princess' knows about that dream." said Leonardo to Squall and Rinoa.

Both of them nodded in unison.

* * *

At the cafeteria, Jacqueline quickly grabbed her orange juice and a plate of fried rice with scrambled egg. As she was felt angry to Leonardo for what he had said to her at Training Center, she sat down at isolated place to eat.

'Hmph, that porcupine head did make me feel so annoying. If he's not here in this morning, it will turn out to be okay.' Jacqueline thought in her deep mind.

All of sudden, there was a girl who searched a seat for her to sit down came to Jacqueline's table.

"Err… hello Jacqueline. Can I sit here with you? I don't have any seat to sit down right down." said the girl.

"Oh, sure you can. Sit down." said Jacqueline.

The girl sat down beside Jacqueline slowly as she put her meals and drinks on the table. She quickly smiled to Jacqueline when Jacqueline returned the smile with a single nod.

"Thank you. You're so kind. Before I forget, my name's Madeline Bosworth. Just call me Madeline." said the girl who introduced her name as Madeline.

"What a nice name, Madeline. It's nice to meet you too. So, what's your age now?" said Jacqueline, still remain calm as usual.

"I'm 17, and you?" said Madeline.

"Same just like you too. I'm also 17." said Jacqueline, sipping her orange juice.

"Wow, you're so young! I thought that you're still 13. You're look quite young, even any person like me can thought that you're still 13 although you're already 17 years old." said Madeline, frowned.

"… Whatever." said Jacqueline after she finished her meal.

"Oops, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you, but you're so young and you look like 13 year old school girl." said Madeline.

"Nah, don't need to say that. I'm fine with it." said Jacqueline.

'If I just let my mouth shut out, they will think that I'm being antisocial. Oh well, just being myself is okay enough.' Jacqueline thought.

* * *

_You will be fine.

* * *

_

"Huh?" said Jacqueline, half confused when she kept turning around to find the mysterious voice.

She looked quite pale when she heard the voice.

"What's wrong? You're looking quite weird. And most of all, you look quite pale. Are you alright?" said Madeline when she noticed over Jacqueline's sudden behaviour.

"No, I'm fine. Just a little bit… Oh well, I have to go now. Sorry. I have a lot of things to do right now. So, bye." said Jacqueline when she stormed away from cafeteria and returned back to her dorm without turning back even for a split second she took her step.

'Gosh, what's wrong with her? Wait a minute! I heard a weird voice just now, she's assuring Jacqueline. Not only that, that ghost seems to care about her very much. Hey, is she being guarded by a ghost or else? Man, she's awfully weird. Hmm, I wonder why she stormed off all of sudden. Is she okay?' Madeline thought deep in her mind after Jacqueline stormed off from cafeteria.

"Hey there, what's going on? Why Jacqueline ran off too sudden?" said Santiago.

"Uh, I don't know what's wrong with her. She's acting quite weird. Why, hello. You must be Santiago, the new transfer student from Galbadia Garden, right? By the way, my name's Madeline." said Madeline.

"Nice to meet you, Madeline." said Santiago when he sat down with Madeline.

"So, are you taking in today's exam? I'm taking the exam too." said Madeline.

"Well, yeah. I'm in too. I can't wait to face the exam today. Hey, can I join you for the breakfast?" said Santiago.

"Sure, you're welcome." said Madeline, smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the same time when Santiago had a chat with Madeline, right at the other table, Zell, Quistis, Irvine, Selphie and Seifer watched Jacqueline stormed off all off sudden. All of them confused to see Jacqueline's sudden change after she didn't turn back to see her friends or even her superiors.

"Hey guys, what's wrong with her? It's just like she had a meeting with the ghost. She looks quite pale just now." said Quistis, concerned over her favourite student.

"Maybe she heard a mysterious voice or she saw a ghost. Who knows about that one, huh?" said Selphie.

"Selphie, could you watch your mouth in the first place? If she heard that one, she could be hurting herself." said Seifer.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to say like that." said Selphie.

"By the way, where's Squall and Rinoa? I didn't see them right now." said Zell.

"I don't know, maybe some business make them arrive late in cafeteria today. Hmm, who knows about that one, right?" said Irvine, sipping his coffee.

"Man, she's too weird when she didn't speak, but when she yells... Whew, loud enough to knock down a person who was walking or running at the same time." said Seifer.

"Do you guys still remember when she picks up her secondary weapon?" said Quistis.

"Yeah, we did. When the first time she picked up the weapon, I still remember when Squall wants her to use new weapons if she didn't use her gunblade especially when it involves in few certain cases. Somehow, she found what she wants, the twin plasma firearms." said Selphie.

"Well, you're right. Her first time when she shot down a pot, she surely won't miss her target. I still remember, when she shot the disc, she's quite good. Making up her shoot in very high speed and agility, everyone surely got shocked because of her wonderful skill then. Yeah, she's full of surprises. Since we met her, she always knows how to cool down. The most important is, she learns from us." said Irvine.

"Do you guys remember what Squall told us over her words when she chose to train with gunblade?" said Seifer.

Everyone nodded in unison.

"She said, 'I want to protect the innocent people. I don't care if I have to die for protecting people, protecting Balamb Garden and even the world and the universe. I don't care if I have to face betrayal, lies and torture from my friends or even my enemy. Every experience that I'd face, it might be helping me, especially when I face my enemy or even making a difficult decision. I won't let myself adrift from being manipulated by the enemy. I won't let it happen to me. That's my oath that I've made for myself.' I guess she's right. If she chose the right path for protecting the person she cared so much and this world too, not only that, if she had a strong faith over herself and the trust from her friends and everyone, including us, maybe something which is unexpected will be happen to her as well." said Quistis.

"Yeah, I hope, she will stay strong enough for herself." said Zell.

"Lookie… Squally and Rinny are heading to our place." said Selphie when she saw Squall and Rinoa were heading to their place.

"There they are. Hey Squall, Rinoa, why you guys got late?" said Quistis.

"Hi guys, sorry we're late. We're having a chat with Leonardo Constantine today." said Rinoa when she grabbed a plate of fried noodles and a glass of apple juice.

"Have you guys seen Jacqueline today? At the time like this, she might be in here right now." said Squall when he felt very weird when Jacqueline's not around.

"Well, she left in hurry. She looks quite pale, just like meeting with the ghost." said Selphie.

"SELPHIE!" Quistis, Seifer, Zell and Irvine yelled in unison.

"Sorry…" said Selphie.

"She looks pale? It sounds very strange. She just got argued with Leonardo Constantine, only because of today's incident." said Rinoa.

"Kind a bit weird when she got argued with that broadsword specialist in this morning, huh?" said Seifer.

"Hey, what about that girl's condition right now?" said Rinoa.

"Oh, we heard that from Dr. Kadowaki. That girl is fine, she just sprained her ankle. But then, it's quite weird when that Vidatu appears in morning." said Quistis, sipping her coffee.

"Yeah, bad news is, Irvine, yesterday's incident was happened again to her. You know what I mean then." said Squall when he ate his tuna sandwich.

"Oh, I understand. Well then, it seems she knows about that one too, right?" said Irvine to Squall while Irvine was munching his sausage biscuit.

Squall nodded.

"Huh? What do you mean by 'yesterday's incident was happened again to her', Squall? We don't get it." said Zell when he confused from what Squall had told Irvine about Jacqueline's sudden change.

"Yeah, Zell's right. What do you mean about that?" said Seifer.

"I can't tell about this one in cafeteria, but I'll tell you guys when the time is perfect enough because, ARE you trying to blow up her secret?" said Squall, slightly angry.

"Oops, we're so sorry. We didn't think about that one." said Zell, closing his mouth.

"Okay, just chill out a bit, Squall. We didn't mean to blow up her secret, but we want to know whether that secret is really heavy enough to be known by the others, including Headmaster Cid and Matron too." said Quistis.

"…Whatever. We'll speak about this in tonight, at my office." said Squall without looking his friends as he continued to eat his meal.

"Okay, we understand about it. Just calm down, will you, Squall?" said Rinoa, touching his shoulder.

"Thanks, Rin." said the knight to his sorceress when he smiled to her.

"About today's exam, all of us need to be extra careful today because I have bad feeling about today's exam. Well, you know, all of us don't want to be careless right after Squall's eventful incident when Zell, Selphie and him were been chased by the mechanical spider. I hope it won't happen again then, guys." said Quistis.

"I hope so. Most of all, I know you're worried over Jacqueline because this is her first time in the field exam as well. She faced a lot of battle before. She learns a lot from you since you met her for the first time, Squall. She always said to me this, "Even everyone will think war is to conquer everything, but every war is just like a game for the evil. And the persons who involved in the war are just like a player." That's what I've heard from her when she trained with me last week." said Irvine.

"At least, she did talk with you." said Zell, eating his hotdog.

"Well, yeah. She almost punched my face when I start to flirt with her. Jeez, Zell, did you taught her some martial arts for her?" said Irvine.

Everyone laughed right at Irvine.

"Yeah, I did. At least, aside from guns, she will kick some bad guys who want to mess around with her. She's fast learner when I taught her in martial arts." said Zell, smirking to Irvine.

"Man, she's really extraordinary. No wonder if she was been called 'Jewel of Balamb Garden'. I hope she will lead her team very well if she becomes the squad leader." said Seifer.

"Yeah, at least she never screws up with troubles." said Selphie.

"Hope nothing bad happens again this time. At least, everything's going to be okay." said Squall.

* * *

**8.00 a.m.**

Right back in Jacqueline's dorm, she was finished her refreshing shower after she had an eventful training in Training Centre. She felt quite weird when she felt like she was been watched by someone.

'I don't know what's going with me anyway. What the heck is going on anyway? Just like... I was been watched by the shadows, and those incidents... why I'm the only one who can't remember anything? Why this thing does happen only to me? Why?'

Her thoughts kept haunting deep inside her mind after she donned herself up with her garden uniform. The only thing she was really hated about the garden uniform was only the skirts. She even found it quite really too hard for herself to make any single jump ever since she loves to wear her usual skirt with black pants to complete her usual appearance. But since she was joining in field exam, she can't even help herself from wearing the skirt, but luckily she got the green light from Squall and Headmaster Cid to wear pants since her fighting style forced her to do so.

* * *

_Nothing will hurt you in your exam. You will be fine.

* * *

_

Jacqueline froze for awhile when she heard the same voice which was really made her felt very haunted since she was 10 years old, right after she stored her weapons on her hips. She was almost screamed when the unknown voice was right in the mirror, which showed the unknown female was right at her behind. She turned around and keep herself remain in focus.

* * *

_**Who are you? Why you keep watching on me? (2)**_

_I'm you, in the past karma. You're a reincarnated princess, you're been destined to fight against the new enemy. I've been watching you, since you were very young age._

_**You're… my old self in the past karma? But why… why you come here?**_

_Your superiors, your world and everything, they're already in big danger._

_**What? Everything is… in big danger? But does it connect to the new enemy, isn't it?**_

_Yes. And you're the only person I will contact, because my friends and I will always guarding you._

'What? I was been guarded by her? ...But why? Why it has to be me? ...Why not someone else aside me? I just don't get about this thing.' Jacqueline thought.

_**Can I ask you something?**_

_Sure, what is it?_

_**Are you the one who caused me to change my hair and eye colour in quite sudden? If yes, why you do this? I want to know why**__?

* * *

_

Jacqueline completely frowned for a moment when she managed to remember what was happened to her when her hair and eye colour was changed.

* * *

_I know you're quite popular among the students and your peers in this Garden. So, they're already noticed your usual habit, which is training. Sometimes, all of them always let their own guard down. Although you didn't realize it, but sometimes, they need to watch their back always. About your hair and eye colour change, yes, I took over your body for awhile in order to save them. I'm sorry. I should've told you earlier._

_**No, it's okay. Maybe we should've met earlier. At least, I could learn how to control myself from blowing my own secret. **_

_Thank you. You're so kind. Before I'm almost forgotten, my name's Princess Jacqueline Clementine Shalimar Lancaster, the daughter of King Rudolf Christopher Lancaster. _

Jacqueline was a bit surprised when she "talked" to the deceased princess who guarded her since she was little, but she felt much better when she knew the main reason why her hair and eye colour got changed when she felt danger.

_**So, you're the princess? Can I call you Shalimar?**_

_Sure you will, because I'm part of your life. When you're ready enough to use my power, I'll bestow it, only to you._

_**What about the weapons that I wielded right now? Was it belongs to you too?**_

_Yes, but then... that's okay. You're allowed to use it._

_**Thank you, Shalimar. Oh my Hyne! I must go now, today's my field exam. Can I ask you something?**_

_Sure. What is it?_

_**Please don't let my guard down. I don't want to let my hair and eye colour change in this exam. At least, do warning me if something's which is really bad happens to my gang.**_

_Don't worry. You will safe as long I'm in your side. My friends also will be guarding you around, so have fun with your exam._

_**Okay, talk to you later, Shalimar. I have to go now. So, goodbye.**_

_Goodbye, and good luck in your exam._

_**Thank you so much, Shalimar...

* * *

**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

After grabbed her item pouch and protective gloves, she exited her dorm and locked the door. Right after she exited her dorm, she met Leonardo once again. This time, she was not in mood to talk with him after he hurt her feelings at the Training Centre.

"Hello princess… nice day after the argument, huh?" said Leonardo, crossing his arms.

"So, what do you want anyway? I'm not in mood to argue with you, porcupine head." said Jacqueline without looking at his face.

"And I don't want to argue with you too. I just want to say sorry because of what I've said before. I didn't mean it, so please... Forgive me." said Leonardo, in sincere tone.

'He's not kidding, yet he's quite sincere from his words, no lies from him. Why my heart does start to shake when I'm with him? No, I won't tell him anything about my feelings... but I just want to forgive him... that will be enough from me.' Jacqueline thought again, deep in her mind.

"I forgive you, but please. Never make something which causes me to hate you. I don't want to make someone to hate me, but at the same time, never repeat the same mistake again." said Jacqueline with gloomy face, without facing him.

Leonardo raised his left eyebrow when she didn't stare him, right to his face as he felt something was not right came around to her side.

"Hey, are you okay?" said Leonardo.

"I'm fine…" said Jacqueline, in gloomy tone.

Leonardo saw Jacqueline's gloomy face, quickly grabbed her hand and turned her to face him.

"Are you done? Will you just let me go?" said Jacqueline, completely angry.

"I don't care, because you're my friend." said Leonardo, as he was worried about Jacqueline.

She was shocked when Leonardo said like that and without her own notice, cried down. Leonardo just sighed down and put his arms at her shoulder as he stared Jacqueline who was already cried down heavily.

"Hey, listen. Don't cry, Jacqueline. I know why do you felt like this, because you're already lose your family when you were 2 years old. I'm just like you. I lost my family when I was 3, but I know. Although I found out who killed my family, they won't come back whether I kill the assassin. So, whether you face a lot of sadness, you must hold on and keep strong. No matter what it takes, no matter what happens, I'll help you. I promise." said Leonardo, wiped away Jacqueline's tears at her cheek.

Her crying was stopped. Leonardo just pushed her colourful bangs away from her eyes.

"… Thank you. Sorry again…" said Jacqueline as she was completely blushed right when she smiled on him.

"Look, you're looking very pretty when you're smiling. You should lighten up a bit." said Leonardo to Jacqueline after he released her hand.

"Okay... Well then, let's go to the main hall. Maybe everyone's waiting us right now. Anyway, sorry about that one." said Jacqueline to Leonardo.

"It's okay. Well then, let's go, Miss Leader." said Leonardo to Jacqueline.

"Whatever… let's go." said Jacqueline as both of them went straight to the main hall.

* * *

Right when Jacqueline and Leonardo reached right in front of the main hall at 8.20 a.m., both of them saw Squall and Rinoa who were already at the main hall.

"It looks like… we're early than the others." said Leonardo.

"...Whatever. Let's meet them." said Jacqueline, rolling her eyes as they went to Squall and Rinoa.

"Squall, it's both of them. I wonder why they look very calm today?" said Rinoa.

"I don't know. I guess, we just let them use some of our GF. 3 GF straight for Jacqueline, 3 GF straight for Leonardo." said Squall as the gunblade specialist and the broadsword specialist reached the main hall.

"Hi there, Squall, Rinoa. You guys are quite early today. No wonder that you're always become the best commander in Balamb Garden, Squall." said Leonardo while Jacqueline remained herself silent.

"Hello Leonardo, Jacqueline. It seems, you guys were already forgave yourself." said Squall.

"Well… yes. We did. At least, no one put themselves in the bad mood." said Leonardo.

"...Hmm? Your eyes were a bit red. Are you okay?" said Rinoa, when she noticed about Jacqueline's eyes.

"I'm fine… just a bit confused this morning. That's all…" said Jacqueline, turning her face away.

"By the way, since you two reach here early, we're officially wants to give you a special permission, only for both of you." said Rinoa.

"Huh? ...Special…permission...? What do you mean?" said Leonardo as Jacqueline blinked in confusion when she crossed her arms.

"Oh, we mean, both of you can use our GF if both of you desperately needs it. Each of you can choose 3 GF only. So, we'll start with Jacqueline. What GF do you want to use?" said Squall to Jacqueline.

"Hmm, about the 3 GF that I'll pick up for the exam... I'll use Cerberus, Bahamut and Eden. What about you, Leonardo?" said Jacqueline when Squall gave her 3 GF stones.

"Okay, if you choose that one, I'll pick up Leviathan, Diablos and Alexander." said Leonardo when Rinoa gave him the GF stones.

"Better if I start the junction immediately, before I forgot." said Jacqueline as she started her junction without waiting too long.

"Yeah, you're right. I'd better start it now." said Leonardo as he started his junction with GF when Jacqueline's gang and Madeline reached the main hall together with Quistis, Zell, Selphie, Irvine, Seifer, Xu, Headmaster Cid and Edea.

"Man, you're looking quite busy today. What you're doing?" said Shane when he saw Jacqueline was junction over her GF.

"I'm making up my junction. Why?" said Jacqueline without looking her friends as she was done for her junction time and started to wear her protective gloves.

"Hmm, you're really never runaway with your gloves." said Santiago to Jacqueline when he saw her wore the glove.

"…Whatever. Shut up, brunet boy!" said Jacqueline, yelled out to Santiago.

Her orphanage gang and the SeeD officers laughed loudly when she yelled to Santiago.

"Quick, assemble in two lines." said Squall as all SeeD participants queued in two lines.

"Good morning cadets. How are you today? Today's not a dream or a fantasy. Today, all of you will be facing in real battle field. All of you will be split up into 4 squads. Each squad will have 3 members. Make sure that all of you must take care of each other because it involves a lot of things as well, including your own safety. Ahem, Quistis. You can announce team assignment now." said Headmaster Cid.

"Okay. Jacqueline Lancaster, Leonardo Constantine and Fernando Ashton, three of you are in Squad A. Jacqueline, you're the squad leader for Squad A. Santiago Sutherland, Serena Altair and Madeline Bosworth, you're in Squad B. Santiago, you're leading for the Squad B. Christina Ashford, Brian Ramius and Shane Braxton, three of you are in Squad C. Christina is the leader for Squad C. Jonathan Williams, Vanessa Sutherland and Virginia Sunrise, you're in the final squad, Squad D. Jonathan, you're leading for Squad D." said Quistis.

'Shit! I'm the leader of the squad? Man, I hate leading time. Oh well, I need to lead them well as I'm the only female member in my squad.' Jacqueline thought again, deep in her mind.

"Alright everyone, all of you will follow your SeeD member. Squad A, all of you will be following with Squall and Rinoa. Squad B, you will be following with Quistis and Seifer. Squad C, you'll be following with Irvine and Zell. Squad D, you'll be following with Selphie and Xu." said Edea.

'Gosh, at least I know how to handle Jacqueline and her gang well.' Squall thought.

"As all of you know, this time, SeeD officer will back you up when something which is really bad happens around during your exam. At least, it will reduce any risk if any of you got injured in the exam. Should you fail the mission, or almost finished the mission, they will make sure to get the job done. They always do, as one of your officers. All of you must prove yourself as a worthy person to be a SeeD." said Headmaster Cid.

"Before I forgot, I want to speak with Jacqueline Lancaster privately. Jacqueline Lancaster, please come with me." said Headmaster Cid as Jacqueline silently followed him without talking too much.

* * *

Right at the elevator, Jacqueline and Headmaster Cid had a small chat around before the exam starts.

"Sir, is there anything wrong?" said Jacqueline, completely confused.

"So Jacqueline, I need to tell something, about your family's past." said Headmaster Cid.

"My family's... past? What do you mean?" said Jacqueline, slightly confused.

"Well, as you can see, your parents actually my old friends when your parents stayed for awhile, at Centra continent. I met your parents 18 years before you were born. Both of them were really happy when you were going to born as their precious child. They want to let you know that no matter what happens to them, they will always love you as their child and as their daughter." said Cid.

"So you know them? Thank you... I'll make sure that I won't disgrace my family's name, but I hope, can you tell me everything about my family someday?" said Jacqueline.

"Of course I will tell it to you, my child. After all, I'm expecting you to join Squall and Seifer as a gunblade specialist because we still don't have any female member who utilizes the gunblade like you. That's why I'm expecting you to be one of the SeeD members like your seniors, especially Squall. Your skill and ability are really needed for this time. Do your best, Jacqueline Lancaster. " said Cid.

"Yes sir, I will try my best in today's field exam. After all, everyone's in the exam. And I won't give up to the enemy very easily, sir." said Jacqueline when both of them walked back to the group without talking anymore.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Then, all squad members headed straight to the parking lot when all of them were split into 4 SeeD vehicle. As Squad A boarded the Garden vehicle, Jacqueline let her mind adrift, reflecting over her conversation with the friendly ghost. Everyone noticed over Jacqueline was completely adrift in her own thought.

"Hey Jacqueline, are you alright? Quistis and others saw you were looking pale when you were stormed off from cafeteria this morning. What's wrong?" said Rinoa.

"I heard the unknown voice, but its okay right now. I'm fine. Don't worry about me." said Jacqueline.

"Before I almost forgot, Brian wants to say sorry for hurting your feelings yesterday. He's truly didn't mean it." said Fernando.

"It's alright, at least, never repeating it again." said Jacqueline, without looking Fernando.

"By the way, you're Fernando, right? I'm Leonardo Constantine. Nice to meet you back in the exam." said Leonardo.

"Yeah, nice to meet you back too… Leonardo. I'm Fernando Ashton." said Fernando as both of them shook their hands.

"Before I almost forget… Jacqueline. Take this with you." said Squall as he handed the new GF stone to Jacqueline.

"What's this GF anyway?" said Jacqueline when she got white GF stone.

"This one is called Ultima (3), not one of the magic anyway, but this Ultima is a GF. This GF is using Holy-based attack. Any undead monsters are extremely weak against Holy-based magic. I acquired it few weeks ago. I guess this one is for you." said Squall after he gave Jacqueline the GF Ultima stone.

"Thank you Squall, but why me?" said Jacqueline.

"As you can see, Squall and my friends always trust you since we met you when you were 15. You helped us a lot. Thanking to you never feels enough, so we decided to give this to you, as our appreciation to you, as our best junior in Balamb Garden." said Rinoa.

"Just accept it, as one of your GF, will you? Just do it for that one, Jacques?" said Fernando.

"Yeah, he's right. Accept it, Jacqueline." said Leonardo.

"Thanks, I'll accept it, as one of my GF. Guys, let's have a chat together, right Squall? Rinoa?" said Jacqueline to her friends and her superiors.

"Sure, why not? We're ready." said Squall.

Rinoa smiled to Squall as all of them were chatting around during their journey to the field exam location. Maybe, chatting around was not a bad idea after all.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Maybe you don't know who is Princess Jacqueline Clementine Shalimar Lancaster, right? Here's her profile:

* * *

**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Princess Jacqueline Clementine Shalimar Lancaster alias Princess Shalimar**_

_**Age: Unknown**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Height: Unknown**_

_**Weapon: Gunblade & Twin Plasma Firearms**_

_**Birth Date: Unknown**_

_**Blood Type: AB**_

_**Eye colour: Dark Brown / Blue Grey / Blood Red with a slight of grey / Black Grey with a slight of red / Silver Grey with a slight of black**_

_**Hair colour: Black with blue & lavender streaks / Strawberry with pink & red streaks / Light Blue with black & dark red streaks / Strawberry pink with purple, red & black streaks / Golden white hair with gold & silver streaks**_

_**Note: She's Jacqueline's identity in the past karma and the daughter of King Rudolf Christopher Lancaster. Not only that, only Jacqueline was the only person who can talk to her in mind and the only person who used Princess Shalimar's weapon which was the gunblade and twin plasma firearms.

* * *

**_

**Well, that's all for this chapter. Sorry for the late update, as I'm too busy lately. I can't help it unless have to make sure I have to continue the story when I'm not busy. So, see you in the next chapter, so, see you later. Bye!**

**From,**

_**Rosalinda Lancaster Leonhart.**_


	4. The Field Exam & The Real Trouble

**Disclaimer: I ****don't own anything from Final Fantasy because it belongs to Square Enix, or even any personae in Persona 3, but the created characters from this fanfiction are only my creation, and not connected with any person. (Heh, you know what I mean.)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter ****03: The Field Exam & The Real Trouble**

'_**Sometimes... I just don't know why I chose **__**myself to train with gunblade, I mean, it's really rare for people to see someone like me to train with it, but sooner or later, I will understand it. I just want to know... why I was been guarded by Shalimar for so many years. I hope... I will find the truth behind my dreams which was haunting me since I was little girl until I became a teenager. If I was been destined to defeat the new enemy… I don't have any choice except to accept it. What drags me to fight actually? What am I fighting for? What is the main reason which drags everyone to fight? I wish... I can understand... why the darkness wants to conquer over the good. And most of all, I can't let the darkness try to conquer this world. Most of this entire problem... Actually, who is this lady in white in my dream? Who is she anyway?' – **__Jacqueline Lancaster's personal thought, when she was on board in the SeeD vehicle, together with Squall Leonhart, Rinoa Heartilly, Leonardo Constantine and Fernando Ashton, regarding over her dreams which was haunting her since she was little._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Squall's Team**

In the SeeD vehicle, Leonardo, Jacqueline and also Fernando were talking around with Squall and Rinoa, especially about the couples' first time meeting and how they quickly developed a crush, much to everyone's delight.

"Really, I'd never thought that the earlier, he was too cold and completely hard to talk with people. Everyone tried to break his icy exterior for so long, but at the end... you're already seen him, but in the other perspective." said Rinoa, holding her mouth.

"Hmm... Well, you know... I don't like to socialize with people, and since she came into my life as the first client... Too much argument we had to deal around, and she always try to find a way to talk to me." said Squall, rolling his eyes.

"But still... It takes a lot of nerves for me, to break his shell." said Rinoa.

"Yeah... when you fell into coma, he's the only guy who got nerves to carry on the mission to wake you up." said Jacqueline, in sarcastic as she crossed her arms.

"When I found out that she became a sorceress, I thought by letting her go is the best way that I could do, but I was wrong. When my gang convinced me to save her at Esthar Sorceress Memorial, we went there and got her back. I made my own oath by becoming her knight if she became the world's main enemy and we also made our promise to meet at the flower field if we got lost." said Squall.

"Laguna contacted us as he wants to hire SeeDs to eliminate Ultimecia. We went to Lunatic Pandora and we fought against Seifer again, and he got me. When he junction me with Adel, I was so helpless. Squall and the others managed to defeat Adel and when Time Compression started, we had to fight against eleven sorceresses. Man, that's a tough battle." said Rinoa.

"Wow... eleven sorceresses? That's kind a bit many too, but luckily that you guys managed to get through over that first obstacle. Maybe the same thing went happened to all of you back at the Ultimecia's mansion, isn't it?" said Leonardo.

"You can say that, the battle in the Ultimecia's castle is way too tough, and we managed to defeat her minions and also Omega Weapon. Fighting against Ultimecia... that's really troublesome. We had to deal with losing spells when Griever or Ultimecia blew one of our spells away. Luckily, we managed to defeat her, but I was lost in time warp and nearly died. She saved me from death, and in the end... I got my best present in my life, Irvine and her were joining Quistis, Zell, Selphie and me as SeeDs and she helped me to accept the reality that I'm Laguna Loire's son. Actually, I felt very lucky to have her in my life." said Squall, reflecting over his past when he was still 17 years old.

'Hmm, he was lucky to have her as his girlfriend... no, right now, she was already became his fiancée. That's better for him right now. Glad to see him completely changed into the different person, except his moody, silent and introverted guy that Rinoa knew at the first time, is still remaining unchanged. Whatever... that's about him and his story when he was around our age, not me...' Jacqueline thought.

"Wow Squall… I guess you're so happy when Rinoa joined SeeD quickly with Irvine. At least, Seifer did learn his big mistake." said Fernando.

"Yeah, Jacqueline did beat him for the first time when he wanted to have a really dirty sparring with her. Since then, he seems to respect you, as the first female gunblade specialist, Jacqueline. After all, he knows how not to mess around with the gunblade, especially when it comes to him for having some sparring time with you." said Leonardo.

"Yeah, I still remember about last year's incident. When junior class students were been attacked by the wild Ruby Dragon, he just do nothing and didn't help Xu, Quistis and Irvine to take all students to safety. I'm still angry at him about that incident. Sometimes, he will be very cocky and has a liking to break the rules, when I saw him argue with Squall for so many times, although you didn't notice me, Squall." said Jacqueline when she felt a little bit angry about Seifer's bad attitude.

"But you managed to beat that Ruby Dragon with Zell, Selphie and me in the party, right Jacqueline? Chill out a bit for awhile, okay? I know you're still angry at him, but just calm down about this problem." said Rinoa to Jacqueline, patting over Jacqueline's shoulder.

Jacqueline remained silent as she checked her weapons once again before she started to forget anything about her preparation for the weapon.

"There it goes again with her. Hey, cool down. At least he's around with Squall during the exam and he won't let Seifer to disobey the rules when we're in the field exam. Right Squall?" said Leonardo.

"Yeah, you're right. If he did, Quistis will handle it off, in behalf of Jacqueline, that's for sure." said Squall.

'I'm glad for that one, really glad.' Jacqueline thought.

Jacqueline raised her eyebrow when she felt something was completely different than usual. She quickly closed her eyes as she connected her mind with Shalimar to enable her to "talk" with Shalimar.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Shalimar, is there something wrong?**__** (1)**_

_Hmm__, I'm not quite sure, but please be careful. There is someone who wants to create chaos during the exam. Be careful always, Jacqueline._

_**Okay, but it seems… you had a company with you.**__** Who are those guys?**_

_Yes, but don't worry. They're not your enemy. They're my comrades._

_**Oh really? Well… I hope I can know them soon enough.**_

_Sure it is, my friend._

_**Thanks a lot, Shal**__**imar.**_

_You're welcome, Jacqueline.

* * *

_

After her "conversation" with Shalimar ends, she slowly opened her eyes and shook her head silently as she still letting herself in full alert as she felt the location for the field exam is getting closer than she ever felt before. She rubbed her temples as she felt a little bit dizzy for a moment.

"Hey Jacques, are you sick?" said Fernando, slightly worried.

"I'm fine, just a bit… weird. That's all." said Jacqueline.

"Weird? You mean…." said Leonardo, sounded worried.

"I just felt …. Something does not quite right will be happened again. Just like the last time when you, Instructor Dincht and Instructor Tilmitt were been chased with that spider." said Jacqueline.

"Why are you talking like that in sudden, Jacques? Hey, come on. Don't be too worried. Everything's going to be okay." said Fernando.

Jacqueline quickly shot her squad members with "whatever" look when she just rolled her eyes and stared to her weapons.

"Hmm… it seems you ruined her mood away, Fernando." said Leonardo.

"I know… my fault." said Fernando, scratching his blonde hair.

Squall and Rinoa just shook their head when the squad got argued awhile. He patted Jacqueline's shoulder as he pushed her colourful streaks away from covering her deep dark brown eyes. She was shocked when he removed her colourful streaks away.

"Squall…" Jacqueline half shocked when he pushed her colourful streaks away.

"I understand of what you're already felt earlier. Actually… it's okay to be worried, but always watch your back. Don't be too careless, and always alert with your surrounding. Although you don't have any special ability to predict everything in the future, but sometimes all of you can do something which is meaningful to your life whether you know it or not. Never forget about that one, Jacqueline… Leonardo… Fernando…" said Squall, sounded very worried to his cadets.

"Thank you… Squall." said the cadets in unison.

* * *

As SeeD vehicle were about to reach Timber in anytime, all squads put themselves in alert status. While they're waiting their time to start their exam, Jacqueline started to focus a spell at her Lion Heart's Knight for a moment. After she finished conjuring the spell on her gunblade, her primary weapon slowly vanished from her sight which caused Leonardo and Fernando to think about the spell.

"Hey, what's that spell anyway? And your gunblade… it's already vanish from your sight." said Fernando.

"That's a spell which helps her to hide out her weapon if she switches with the other weapon. At least, it won't cause any trouble for her, especially during the field exam." said Rinoa, explaining over the spell which Jacqueline was currently used for hiding her gunblade.

"Wow... that's sounds very fantastic." said Fernando.

"Well... you bet on it, Rinoa." said Leonardo to Rinoa.

"Nice idea from you, Rin. At least it will help her out, in the exam of course." said Squall, patting Rinoa's shoulder.

"Thanks… I'm glad when that spell works on her weapon and will be tricky… especially to her enemy." said Rinoa with a bright smile.

"That's handy enough for our squad leader. She's the only cadet who wielded 2 weapons, compared to us, only one weapon." said Leonardo when he checked his broadsword.

"Come on Leonardo, she have her own reasons why she wields two weapons in one time." said Fernando.

"Okay then, just kidding." said Leonardo.

Jacqueline closed her eyes when she felt they were getting closer to the target. As she opened her eyes, she checked her twin plasma firearms which were been stored in the holsters.

'We're getting closer to the target, huh? Okay then... anytime from now, I'm ready to fight, for sure. Timber, here I come.' Jacqueline thought, deep in her mind after she sensed the place by herself.

"Jacqueline?" said Rinoa when Jacqueline quickly stared down at her twin plasma firearms seriously.

"We're getting closer… Just be prepared from now… Leonardo, Fernando…" said Jacqueline, in her usual cold stern voice.

"She's right about that one… Okay, just standby, everyone." said Squall as Rinoa, Leonardo and Fernando nodded in unison.

* * *

As the SeeD vehicle reached Timber, the vehicle's main door started to open up silently as all SeeD participants started to move out from the vehicle and unsheathed their respective weapon. With her usual cold and fear-looking stare, she pulled her twin plasma firearms out from the holsters.

"Hurry up! Move out, now!" Squall commanded to his cadets as they quickly rose from their seat, ready to go.

"Let's go… Dark Slayer, Springfield. Let's go Fernando! Leonardo!" said Jacqueline with her cold and fearful stare, and also a dark smirk which was played at her lips.

When all Squad A members got out from the vehicle, Squall and Rinoa unsheathed their weapons as they were about to head up to the SeeD base camp. Before he forgot, he called out Jacqueline's name for Squad A's securing area.

"Jacqueline! Your squad are going to secure TV Station!" said Squall, yelling out to Jacqueline.

"Got it! It's better if both of you stay alert in 24 hours from now!" said Jacqueline as her squad quickly went to their secure area without making too much talking anymore.

"Rin, let's meet the others. Seems all of them are waiting for us." said Squall to Rinoa.

"Okay then, I understand, Commander." said Rinoa as they went to meet the others which waited them outside from Timber.

* * *

As all squads went to their secure area with their respective members in hurry, Squad A members had a lot of encounter with Galbadian armies and also some Grats, Bombs, Blood Souls and Grand Mantis around their way to TV Station. Without making too much talking, they unsheathed their respective weapon and quickly fought the enemy. As Leonardo and Fernando went into the scene to fight against the fiends, Jacqueline took her chance by shooting down the Galbadian army with her twin plasma firearms without losing her fighting beat as she was already put herself in Protect and Shell status.

"Hey… why do these monsters roaming around Timber? I just don't understand about this." said Fernando after he smashed a Bomb easily.

"I don't know… maybe there's a reason behind this trouble, I guess." said Leonardo after he defeated an Abyss Worm with his main blade from his broadsword.

'Hmm… that's weird about these Galbadians. They're acted like a zombie when they tried to attack me... maybe it's because that they were been hit by Zombie spell from the Blood Souls, but whatever. I'll make something for them.' Jacqueline thought when she casted Curaga spells on Galbadian army which defeated them so easily.

After she defeated the Galbadian army, she saw her squad members were caught up into the battle when they were been surrounded with Caterchipillars, Blood Souls, Bombs, Grand Mantis and Buels.

"Sheesh... We need some backup here!" Fernando growled in anger when he fought against the Grand Mantis.

"Don't need to be angry, Fernando. She's coming now!" said Leonardo when he chopped 2 Blood Souls with his broadsword.

As Jacqueline reached the duo, she quickly casts herself Quadrille spell for some help during the battle. After she finished casting the spell, she let herself jump into the air as she readied to cast Ultima spell on the fiends.

'Here it goes nothing...' Jacqueline thought.

"ULTIMA!" Jacqueline yelled out when she quickly casting Ultima spell on the fiends without any hesitation.

As many fiends were been defeated very easily by the raven-haired gunblader, she quickly summoned her Lion Heart's Knight when her twin plasma firearms vanished quickly. After she summoned her gunblade, she made a somersault jump and landed safely. Without taking too much time, she quickly slashed down some Bombs and Grats in auto-Haste mode, thanks to her junction with Cerberus before the exam. As the duo got shocked when their leader strike into the fight, they quickly shook their head and went down to assist their leader to defeat the enemy quickly. As the enemies were defeated, Fernando felt weird about the fiends which appeared in the exam.

"That's strange... although we're already known Timber is still in Galbadian's occupation, but the monsters... actually, where are they come from?" said Fernando.

"No idea about that one, Fernando... but we need to be hurry. Commander ordered us to secure TV Station, so we'd better get going. What do you think about it, Jacqueline?" said Leonardo, crossing his arms.

"Let's go. It's better if we talk about this thing... later." said Jacqueline, right after she summoned her Dark Slayer and Springfield back.

The duo nodded in unison as they understand over their leader's main order. Without saying anything, they moved out to the TV Station with their respective weapon were on their hands.

* * *

When all SeeD members assembled outside from Timber, they went to the base camp as Squall and Rinoa went inside the camp for meeting over Zone and Watts, who actually want to meet Rinoa back.

"Rinoa, you're looking awesome with that outfit!" Watts yelled when he saw Rinoa- donned in SeeD uniform- came into the camp to meet Zone and Watts.

"Thanks a lot Watts, I'm already become a SeeD. So, I'm always in the mission with Squall since I became SeeD. So... what's brought you to the camp?" said Rinoa.

"Actually... we want to tell something about the weird things which happened around Timber. And the new rumours about the monster's sudden appearance in Timber… Galbadia army… too much things happened after 3 years, sir, Rinoa." said Zone.

Squall raised his left eyebrow and frowned when he heard the news from Zone as Zell, Selphie, Quistis, Seifer, Rinoa, Irvine and Xu gasped in shock.

"… When did it happen?" said Squall, crossing his arms.

"Actually… the monsters start to roam around Timber in last year, but it caused to Timber's biggest fear." said Zone.

"And the TV Station… since the broadcast, and also, since Vinzer Deling's death... it turned out to be monster's lair. Rare monsters always come there and made Timber citizens got scared and swore to themselves that they won't go to TV Station anymore." said Watts.

"Wait a sec, that's Squad A's secure area. Squall, are you…" said Xu, completely worried.

"It's okay Xu, they will be okay. I know them very well. After all, 'the princess of gunblade' is in the Squad A. Just trust them, and everything will be fine." said Squall to his officers.

"Shit! We're almost forgotten about that one! You're right, I hope all squads will be doing okay." said Selphie when she slapped her forehead slowly.

"Good thing is, she's the squad leader for squad A, and both of you are their respective officers." said Zell.

"Yeah, I guess you're right about this, Zell. We know her very well... She knows how to handle over this problem. Just trust at her, everything will turn out to be okay." said Rinoa, when she smiled at Squall which he returned his smile at his sorceress, just like as usual he do at his only loved ones after his father, Laguna and his adopted sister, Ellone Loire.

* * *

In the mean time, as Squad A, B, C and D went to their respective secure area, Squad B members had a lot of encounter from Galbadian army and the monsters. Luckily, Serena and Santiago borrowed their GF from Jacqueline and Vanessa.

"The heck they're doing? Why do they want to eliminate us? Shit! I hate Galbadian!" said Serena, half angry when she knocked down an army with a single swing from her nunchaku.

"Aaahhh! Can't wait it too long! APOCALYPSE!" said Madeline as she cast Apocalypse spell to clear out some monsters at the alley.

"...You little dimwit...! You will die here!" said the Galbadian army when he tried to hit Santiago with his sword, but he quickly block the attack with his weapon.

"Sheesh, come on guys! We need to be hurry! We must secure the Timber Maniacs!" said Santiago, after he hit the Galbadian army with the hilt of his crystal sword.

"Hello... too much monsters are trying to eat us. I think, someone have to summon the GF immediately. I can't hold it much longer." said Serena when she blocked an attack from Galbadian army with her nunchaku and swung it back to the army and left it into the deep sleep (2).

"I know… I'll do it. THOR'S HAMMER!" said Madeline when she summoned her GF, Ixion to do its job.

Luckily, all the monsters were burnt into crisps while the Galbadian army knocked down into the serious unconscious. Santiago quickly made his 'nice choose' look to Madeline when she defeated the enemy easily.

"Nice choice, Eddie (3). Hey Santiago, can you tell us… which way should we take right now?" said Serena, still holding her nunchaku.

"Hurry, this way." said Santiago when all Squad B members quickly sped themselves to the Timber Maniacs.

* * *

As all squads are on their way to reach their secure area, Jacqueline felt weird when she sensed something horrible which will cause a lot of trouble around Timber. As she was getting closer to the pub, she saw Squad D members who were currently need some help from them.

'Johnny…' Jacqueline thought.

"Hey guys, it seems Johnny needs our help right now. Jacques…" said Fernando when he was ready to attack.

"It's better if we save our energy, Fernando. Our leader will do some shooting to the Galbadians right now. Just enough to scare those guys, but not to squad D members, right?" said Leonardo.

Jacqueline nodded slowly as she gave a surprise shot at the Galbadian's feet which gave Jonathan, Vanessa and Virginia to defeat the Galbadian army easily. When Squad A members saw a group of Flan, Bomb, Caterchipillar, Dingo and Buel, Jacqueline quickly readied herself to summon one of the borrowed GF from Squall, Eden.

* * *

**[Hey Eden, ****are you ready to attack?]**

_**[Anytime from now and I'm ready, Jacqueline.]

* * *

**_

As all squad A and D members vanished from the sight, Jacqueline quickly summoned GF Eden for the main attack.

"ETERNAL BREATH!" Jacqueline yelled as she went invisible for letting Eden to unleash its main attack.

As Eden unleashed its attack, all monsters were being sucked into the dark oblivion and thus, all of them burn into dust. When Eden returned into Jacqueline's mind, she still felt weird when the monsters can attack people without knowing anything.

When Squad D members saw all Squad A members' who had already saved them from the group of monsters, Jonathan quickly approached the raven-haired gunblader and she just stayed calm as usual.

"Thanks a lot, guys. Luckily, you guys were around to help us out." said Vanessa, squealed happily.

"No problem guys, luckily we're around to help you around. Glad to see you're safe." said Fernando.

"The back door of the pub, it's yours now. You can pass, Jacqueline." said Jonathan, giving a 'thumbs up' to Jacqueline and her squad.

"Thanks and be careful." said Jacqueline when she quickly moved out to the pub and went to the TV Station without wasting her squad's time.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the SeeD base camp, Squall quickly contacted Jacqueline to warn her about the current situation at the TV Station. Luckily, she wore a portable earphone when Squall asked her to wear it if he got something to tell her, especially about the current situation in Timber.

"Guys, we need to stop for awhile. I got a call, maybe it's from him." said Jacqueline when she kept hearing beeping sound from her portable earphone.

"Got it, just take your time." said Leonardo as Fernando nodded at her.

As she turned on the portable earphone, she quickly put her firearms in the holsters.

* * *

**{Jacqueline, do you copy?**** It's me, Squall.} (4)**

_{Yes, I __can hear you. What's going on?}_

**{I just got information regarding over the situation in TV Station.}**

_{You go__t the new info? What is it?}_

**{About the TV Station, it turned out to be monster's lair.}**

_{What? Monster's lair? What do you mean?}

* * *

_

Jacqueline frowned when she didn't understand why Timber TV Station turned out to be the monster's lair. Fernando felt weird when Jacqueline frowned in sudden.

"Hey Leo, should we ask her about that?" said Fernando.

Leonardo shook his head of what had Fernando just said earlier.

"Not now, just wait until she told us what's going on." said Leonardo as he concerned over his comrades' worry.

"I guess you're right about that one, Leonardo. We'll ask her after she's done." said Fernando.

He nodded as they just wait their leader to finish their 'conversation'.

* * *

**{Do you still remember about what did I mention to you about my fi****rst mission in Timber?}**

_{Yes, and what does it mean?}_

**{No one guarded over the TV Station in few years ago and in the last year, the monsters started to roam over that place and turned out to be the lair for the monsters. Since then, the citizens got scared and swore themselves by not to go to the TV Station anymore.****}**

_{So it means…. The TV Station was been covered with the monsters… and then… you still got any order for my squad?}_

**{Yes, ****my special order is only one… just continue to carry on your duty… That's my special order for your squad. Good luck.}**

_{Yes Commander… I understand, roger and out.}

* * *

_

After the communication between Jacqueline and Squall ended, she quickly told her members regarding over the new information which she just acquired it just now.

"Jacques, what's the info?" said Fernando.

"He warned us about the current situation at the TV Station. It turned to be the monster's lair since last year." said Jacqueline, stocking over her firearms with new ammos.

Leonardo and Fernando were shocked as they got a bad news from Jacqueline.

"Shit! Now, what should we do now?" said Leonardo in half angry.

"He just gave me a special order for our squad. He wants us to eliminate all the monsters in the TV Station, that's all." said Jacqueline when she finished loading up Dark Slayer and Springfield with special ammo, Fast Pulse Ammo. (5)

Fernando grinned to Jacqueline as he felt better when the squad was allowed to eliminate all the monsters at the TV Station while Leonardo remained himself neutral, but a bit shock when they got the new order from their leader.

"What? Are you telling the truth? Come on, you're kidding, right?" said Leonardo, half sarcastic.

She nodded as she gave Leonardo 'I'm not kidding and I'm really serious' look to the spiky raven-haired boy. He just shook his head silently.

"Okay, no more. Just kidding, okay?" said Leonardo when he patted over her shoulder.

She just kept herself silent as she stared the alley with a blank face.

"Good thing is… let's kick those monsters off from the TV Station right now!" said Fernando as the gang quickly went ahead to the TV Station without making any sound anymore.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Timber Train Station, all Squad C members fought against the Galbadian army and also some monsters which guarded over the Timber Train Station for a long time.

"Sheesh… I hate Galbadians! Why hate SeeDs so much? I can't take it anymore!" said Brian, growling in anger after he cast some Water spells for knocking down the Galbadians, and luckily his plan was successful.

"Nice trick for that Galbadians, Brian. Time for me to unleash my limit break now... DARK... BLIZZARD PAIN!"

Shane quickly dashed himself to the Abyss Worm and slashed the Abyss Worm violently in 8 hits.

"GAUNTLET CROSS DOME!" Shane yelled out when he unleashed a light beam at his katals and slashed it into the cross direction.

When the light beam hit the Abyss Worm and some Water Flans, Bombs and also Caterchipillars, it caused the monsters fell into the dark oblivion and at the same time, the monsters went crushed down into dust within 15 seconds. Christina-at the same time- was readied herself to summon Valefor for unleashing its power.

"Guys… it's time for me to summon my GF." said Christina.

"Okay, you can go now." said Brian when both of them simultaneously invisible as she summoned Valefor.

"Here it goes nothing…ENERGY RAY!" Christina yelled when Valefor appeared and quickly unleashed the ray of beam to the enemy.

As the beam hit the enemy-including Galbadian army-, all of them were completely defeated with a single strike from Valefor. After Valefor returned into Christina's mind, Squad C members were relieved when they managed to control over Timber Train Station without any problem.

"Hey Christy, who gave you to use Valefor?" said Shane.

"Oh, Ginny gave me one. She taught me how to junction with Valefor." said Christina.

"I think I got one too… Fernando gave me his GF Athena (6) to me, in yesterday." said Shane.

"Mine too… I got Orpheus (7), from Leonardo." said Brian.

"Okay then… its better if we keep ourselves alert with the situation. We won't really know what will be happen next." said Christina as they put themselves in alert status if the enemy want to attack them again.

* * *

Meanwhile, as all squads went to their secure area, (Squad C and D were already reached their destination), there are three mysterious figure who were watching over the field exam carefully as no one knows what they will do next.

"Hmm… it seems they're the perfect target for us to kill. What do you think about this, Dark Foster?" said the blue haired guy, Infirion.

"I guess you're right, Infirion. We must let them suffer, before we can kill them all." said Gabriel Sabin, the silver-haired guy.

"I agree with both of you. Dark Andromeda will be pleased if we kill them first. For her, SeeD is nothing more than intruders in our duty. I guess we need to know that SeeD forces will interrupt our way, and most likely, they really care about those cadets." said Dark Foster, referring over the SeeD participants.

Infirion and Gabriel Sabin nodded in unison.

"Let's begin… now!" said Dark Foster.

* * *

As they held their hands together, they chanted a spell with the unknown language. As they continued the chanting, all of sudden, the sky turned very dark and everything turned out to be different. Jacqueline stopped for a moment as the sky suddenly turned out to be very dark as she felt something bad is going to be happening. When Leonardo and Fernando saw Jacqueline stopped awhile, they felt weird as Jacqueline stared the black sky with her unusual expression crept on her face.

"Jacques… what's going on?" said Fernando.

"… Something does not quite right… will be happening… Just look the black sky… I can feel them…" said Jacqueline when her eyes glowed into unusual silver blue eyes. (8)

Both of them got shocked when the sky suddenly turned to be black, but none of them realized that their leader's eye colour was changing on that time.

"Oh no, what's… what's really going on… to this place? Why the sky turned black in such a sudden?" said Fernando, shocked with the situation.

"There's no time to us to escape. We must go ahead, and find out why does it turned out to be like this. I guess… you were right about that, but where did it come from?" said Leonardo, asking to Jacqueline about the sudden black sky around Timber.

"… Our secure area… the TV Station… Someone was planning to kill all of us. I can feel it…" said Jacqueline as she tightened her grip on her twin plasma firearms.

Both of them got shocked when they heard another footstep was coming to their way. Her glowing silver blue eyes changed back into the normal colour, and as usual, she knew that her gang was heading to their place for knowing more information about the situation.

"No need to be shock, it's them. Our gang are currently on their way to meet us." said Jacqueline as both of them quickly turned calm.

'Shit! What should I do now? Why does it turn out to be worst in the first place?' Jacqueline thought in her mind.

When all squad B, C and D reached to squad A members, all of them were relieved as they found all squad A members were safe.

"Jacques, are you okay? Our place got a little turbulent when the sky turned black." said Christina, sounded very worried.

"My squads are fine, but I guess… we're already caught up into the big problem." said Jacqueline in her serious tone as she continued to stare the black sky with her usual dark brown eyes.

Everyone nodded in unison as they agreed with their Matron's niece.

"Hey, by the way... we need a leader for this kind of problem. Something tells me, there could be someone who was planning to thwart all of us in this exam." said Brian.

"Yeah, we agree with you, Brian. Hey Jacques, can you be our main lead?" said Christina.

"...What...? Why me, not the others? I'm not so good in leading, and one of you can lead us better than myself." said Jacqueline as she arched her right eyebrow to her orphanage gang.

"Uhm... come on Jacqueline. You're so popular in Balamb Garden, and everyone seemed to respect you so much. Even Commander Leonhart and Headmaster Cid were already considered you as the main problem solver, when it comes to the incident in the Training Center. You had the leadership qualities like him, and sometimes... you're always acting like him. Come on, we're not good in leading people, but you can lead us. Please, can you do it for us?" said Madeline when she sounded like she was demanding over something.

'Hyne... Why I had to deal with something like this... Okay, fine. Whatever... I guess I don't have any choice except to lead my gang. Just for awhile until we meet him back.' Jacqueline thought when she put her hand at her forehead to get her final decision.

"... Alright, I accept... but only for temporary... When this threat ends, we will return back as usual, because Commander will take the lead back. He will decide after that, got that?" said Jacqueline, crossing her arms.

All of them nodded as they understood of what truly she wants to say at them.

'Squall…. I guess… I had to lead everyone by myself… Please… Lead me to the strength…' Jacqueline whispered into her heart as she continued to stare the black sky, blankly.

* * *

Meanwhile, during the summoning, outside from the SeeD base camp, Squall felt very weird when he heard Jacqueline's whisper.

'How strange… why I can hear her voice? Was it a hallucination, or was it true?' Squall thought deep in his mind.

Suddenly, a very loud thunderstorm could be heard outside from the camp and in quick sudden, Squall's Griever emblem glowed brightly. Squall felt very strange when his emblem glowed brightly and he quickly summoned his guardian.

"Griever… If you have something to tell me, I command you to come forth, now!" said Squall as he summoned Griever that caused his comrades to question about his sudden summoning.

"Squall, what's… oh no! The sky… it turned black…" said Rinoa when she got very shocked about the sudden change of the sky.

After few seconds, Griever appeared in front of the Commander and it quickly went in front of Squall as it started to speak to him.

* * *

"_Squall… your cadets… they are in the great danger._" said Griever, in its unusual worried tone.

Squall got shocked when he got a bad news regarding over the cadet's situation. He just remained himself calm as he remembered about Jacqueline's whisper, which he heard before the emblem glowed.

"Her voice… I remember now. You mean… Timber right now is…" said Squall as Griever nodded slowly.

"_There are the unknown enemy who wished to eliminate all cadets, including your favourite student, Jacqueline. They created a barrier which will cover the whole Timber, and this barrier couldn't be penetrated with any power, including Sorceress powers._" said Griever after the rest of SeeDs went out from the camp as they felt weird when Griever appeared in sudden.

* * *

"Rinoa, why did Griever appear in this sudden chaos? I thought Griever won't appear unless he want it to." said Zell as Squall kept talking with Griever for some reason.

"I don't know… but I guess Griever got a bad news about the current situation in Timber." said Rinoa when Griever flew to the sky.

When Squall put his hand to his forehead, he shook his head slightly as the rest of SeeDs approached him quickly.

"Squall, why Griever…" Quistis' words was been cut off when Squall looked the black sky with his serious expression which made the whole member got worried.

"Our cadets… they're in the great danger… and they trapped in the Timber… and someone was planning to kill them." said Squall in his cold tone.

They gasped in shock when they heard the news, but the Commander stayed calm as he felt that someone was planning to destroy the barrier away.

"Hey big guy, what are you thinking about? Don't you feel worried over your 'princess of gunblade'? She's also trapped inside Timber." said the cowboy, still holding over his Exeter shotgun.

"I did worry about her, but I know what's her main plan right now, Kinneas. 'The princess' won't be too calm because her enemy try to ruin her '_calm day_' and she will devise a plan to destroy that barrier." said Squall with a small smile.

Everyone nodded slightly as they understand of what Squall had tried to say at them.

* * *

Meanwhile, after Dark Foster, Gabriel Sabin and Infirion finished their summoning, a black statue (9) came to the existence as it went into the TV Station. After that, it started to release the dark power in a vibrating sound. When Jacqueline sensed the loud noise from the TV Station, she quickly cast Reflect spell at herself for reflecting the noise from reaching her ears, which made Leonardo to do the same thing as she did.

"Hey spiky, what you're doing?" said Madeline after he casted Reflect spell for himself.

"I'm casting a spell for myself. It is better if all of you to cast Reflect spell on yourself. I got bad feeling about this." said Leonardo when he checked over his Crimson Lantern.

"I guess you're right about that one, Leo. What about you, Jacques?" said Christina.

She just nodded slightly as she felt something was buzzing in her mind.

'Shalimar, is that you?' Jacqueline thought in her mind when she felt Shalimar's presence was around the corner.

* * *

_Yes Jacqueline, __it is me._

_**So then, what**__** happened? Why the sky, turned black in sudden?**_

_Infirion, Gabriel Sabin and Dark Foster are the main reason why the sky turned black, Jacqueline. Most of all, they h__ad summoned a black statue which made Timber to be covered with a dark barrier._

_**The dark barrier… It sounds very dangerous. So it means, any power **__**could not penetrate the barrier, except I do not have any choice, but need to eliminate the main core, which caused the chaos, which was the summoned black statue, right?**_

_That is__ right, but I think you need to watch your step now._

_**Why?**_

_The armies that you fought, they will be sending over a __machine, which assigned to eliminate all of you. Be careful._

_**Then**__**, who are Infirion, Gabriel Sabin and Dark Foster anyway? Are they our new enemy?**_

_You're right about them. __They are the Dark Knights from the other side of world who tried to eliminate all of you by creating this barrier and manipulate its power to give a dark chill for all of you._

_**Dark chill? No way!**__** They were already misjudging about SeeDs. I cannot let then knock us out. I must stop this.**_

_I guess __that is the best way for eliminating the barrier, by destroying it by your own, Jacqueline. _

_**I will Shalimar. Thanks for the info.**_

_Anytime, Jacqueline.

* * *

_

After her little 'conversation' between Shalimar and herself ended, she quickly shook her head as she felt the vibrating noise in sudden and within seconds, a strong hurricane came to the gang which dragged Jacqueline to tell her gang to take cover.

"Oh no… what's that wind anyway?" said Virginia.

Everyone gasped in shock when they found out that the sudden hurricane came to their place.

"Shit! The hurricane is coming! Everyone, take cover! Hurry!" said Jacqueline.

"Got it!" said the gang in unison when all of them quickly took a cover nearby the stairs.

However, when the hurricane got stronger, Jacqueline felt that she could not hold the pillar any longer, as her grip was getting loose.

'Ugh… I… can't… hold it… much longer…'

All of sudden, the raven-haired gunblade specialist felt an arm was holding her shoulder for preventing herself from entering the hurricane. When she turned, the broadsword specialist had currently noticed that her grip on the pillar was getting loose.

"Don't worry Jacqueline, I won't let it happen to you. Just hold on." said the spiky raven-haired broadsword specialist.

She nodded slowly as she hoped that the hurricane would be gone quickly.

"Shit! I cannot hold it any longer… WHITE SHIELD!" Vanessa yelled when she casted one of her White Magic limit break spells.

As the shield managed to hold the vibrating noise and the hurricane, Jacqueline sensed another incoming, which was heading to her secure area. When she saw a vision about the incoming enemy, it was the Galbadian army who came with their mechanical machine which was been assigned to kill all SeeD participants.

'Shit! Not now...'

She felt weird when the hurricane quickly swept all the Galbadian armies who tried to attack the participants together with their latest invention and was being kicked out from the TV Station. When the cadets found out that the Galbadians were been swept away by the hurricane, they quickly saw Jacqueline with her usual fearful looking eyes.

'That hurricane... it swept those Galbadian and also their machine... Wow... That's really unexpected one, but I don't know what they are going up for.' Jacqueline thought.

"Jacques… what are you staring at?" said Shane, looking to Jacqueline.

"That's a bit weird about this, the Galbadians and also their machine were been swept off by that hurricane. What does it mean?" said Brian.

"Yeah, it means, someone need to reach the TV Station and defeat that trouble off." said Serena.

"I think you're right about this one, Serena. Someone needs to dispel their Reflect spell off. Moreover, we need to get out from this barrier. Or not, Timber will be destroyed." said Santiago.

"We don't have any choice, except someone who was really familiar with Timber and also the TV Station, needs to go there alone and stop that barrier thing. Jeez, I hate to sit here too long without doing anything. Come on guys, we need to do it in hurry." said Jonathan.

"We don't have anyone else which was really familiar with Timber, except only you, Jacques. You are quite familiar with Timber when Commander and Instructor Kinneas took you to Timber for buying special ammos for his gunblade, your specialized ammos for your firearms and Instructor Kinneas' shotgun for his Shot limit break in about few weeks ago. There's no one else, but you." said Fernando.

She raised her left eyebrow, indicating that she did not have any choice except to carry the duty alone. As usual, just like their days at the orphanage, all of them assured her with their support.

"We know… we're not like you because you're well-known cadet in Balamb Garden and you're also had a wonderful seniors like Commander and his gang. We chose you to do this because we trust you and we believe that only you can end this for everyone's sake in the future. That's why, you need to end this trouble, with your own strength, Jacqueline." said Christina.

"Hey guys, I'll cast my spells on her. It will help her to reach the TV Station quickly." said Vanessa.

"You mean, White Crystal Shield, right?" said Fernando.

Vanessa grinned happily as Jacqueline nodded to Vanessa, indicating that she can use her White Magic limit break.

"Hey Vanes, you didn't tell us anything about your second limit break. Can you explain it?" said Santiago.

"Ugh, I'll explain it later, about my second limit break (10) and also White Crystal Shield (11). Since Jacques will be going there, one single spell on her is enough." said Vanessa when she winked at Jacqueline.

"I'll dispel your Reflect off, after that… Vanes will cast her spell on you, okay?" said Virginia.

The raven-haired gunblade specialist just nodded slightly as she gave a signal at the grey-haired Blue Mage to dispel her Reflect off while she also gave the same signal to Vanessa for casting her White Crystal Shield spell as fast as she can to make sure that she will reach the TV Station quickly for ending the threat in Timber.

"Here it goes... Dispel." Virginia quickly cast Dispel on Jacqueline as she felt that the threat was getting wilder.

"My turn… WHITE CRYSTAL SHIELD!" Vanessa quickly cast the spell on Jacqueline as the raven-haired gunblade specialist felt a surge of the new power was rushing into her veins.

"Dark Slayer… Springfield… dismiss now. Lion Heart's Knight… Come forth!" said Jacqueline when her twin plasma firearms vanished from her sight which later had been replaced with her primary weapon, the gunblade.

Her gang-minus Fernando and Leonardo- felt weird when her firearms vanished from her hand and was been replaced with her gunblade.

"Err… We will explain it to you later. Jacqueline, just leave this place to us. We will take care of it. No need to be worry about this, Jacqueline. Go beat that crap out of this world, and never give up even for a sec." said Leonardo as the spiky raven-haired broadsword specialist gave a 'thumbs up' signal, signalling good luck to the raven-haired 'princess of gunblade and twin plasma firearms'.

"Take care of yourself, watch your back, and never let your guards down... Please be careful and wish me luck, everyone." said Jacqueline to her gang.

All of them were shocked with her words, but they knew that deep from her heart, laid the kindness and care that they didn't ever imagine about their Matron's only niece. She glanced at her comrades for one last time and they saluted her as they respected her as their leader. She quickly went out from the shield and moved out to the TV Station by herself without feeling any worry from her heart because she always knew that her gang and her seniors always support her since she became the most popular student in Balamb Garden.

'I don't care if I have to fight alone, but if I have to fight for freeing free Timber from this dark barrier, I'm going ahead, because I can't let disappoint them, especially for those who gave me the trust to carry on this duty. I won't let it happen anymore after I lost my family in 15 years ago. Everyone… mum… dad… big brother… big sis… please… lead me to your strength…' Jacqueline silently whispered to herself.

* * *

Back at the camp, Rinoa felt a whisper was reaching her ears. She quickly closed her eyes as she tried to hear the whisper.

'I don't care if I have to fight alone, but if I have to fight for freeing Timber from this dark barrier, I'm going ahead, because I can't let disappoint them, especially for those who gave me the trust to carry on this duty. I won't let it happen anymore after I lost my family in 15 years ago. Everyone… mum… dad… big brother… big sis… please… lead me to your strength…'

"… Jacqueline? She's… fighting alone? Good luck... And all the best is for you, Jacqueline." said Rinoa, smiled when she felt Jacqueline was fighting for releasing Timber from the barrier.

"Rinoa, what's wrong?" said Squall, a little bit confused.

"I can hear her whispering voice. She is… she is fighting right now Squall... I can hear of what she had whispered." said Rinoa.

Squall was shocked as he did hear the whisper again.

"Wait a minute! When the sky turned black in sudden, I heard her whisper and then, when I stare my own emblem, I heard it again. What's wrong with me anyway?" said Squall, confused.

Rinoa was surprised when she heard of what Squall had told her about his problem in hearing whispered voice, but she smiled at him which made him to raise his left eyebrow and frowned.

"You… you're already inherited it. The ability to hear any whispered voice, whether it is near or far. That's why you can hear her voice clearly." said Rinoa, touching her knight's left cheek.

"Thanks Rin." said Squall, smiling.

She nodded to her knight.

"Do you know, where she heads off right now?" said Squall.

"Her friends are currently taking cover from the hurricane. Since Vanessa had already cast White Crystal Shield at Jacqueline, she went to the TV Station by herself because they told her that they will take care over the outside of the TV Station." said Rinoa to Squall.

"I see… I'm glad to hear it, I know she can do it, Rin." said Squall.

He was relieved when he knew that his only favourite cadet had already taken her action to save everyone from the dark barrier. All of sudden, Squall heard a loud noise which he did not quite understand of what actually it mean at him.

"Hey, did you hear that noise?" said Squall when he heard a loud noise, which was heading to the camp.

"Gosh! It's heading to the camp, and the sudden incoming… it's the wild monsters!" said Rinoa, half-shocked as she widened her eyes.

Suddenly, a wild Fire Flan came from the back and was about to attack Rinoa, but luckily Squall noticed it earlier and hastily went to Rinoa's side.

"Rinoa! Look out!" Squall yelled as he shoved Rinoa to the ground for evading over the attack from Fire Flan.

When Griever saw the Fire Flan was attacking Squall and Rinoa, it quickly unleashed its Gravija spell on the Flan and instantly killed the monster. Squall saw Griever and quickly yelled its name.

"Griever! What's going on anyway?" said Squall, half-yelling to his grey winged lion.

"_The monsters are on their way to this camp, be careful._" said Griever as Zell, Irvine, Selphie, Seifer, Quistis and Xu went out from the camp quickly.

"Yo Squall! Catch!" said Zell as he threw Squall's trusty gunblade, the Lion Heart to his side.

He smirked as he grabbed his weapon and readied to fight against the monsters.

"Griever, want to join the party?" said Squall.

"_Anytime from now, Squall_." said Griever.

"Hey Leonhart, got any idea for this monsters? It seems too many rare monsters are coming to this place, huh?" said Seifer with his usual smirk when he unsheathed his Hyperion from his uniform.

"Hey! Why not if we fight against those monsters by ourselves? It will be fun for us to fight this rare monsters." said Selphie, taking out her Strange Vision nunchaku.

"You bet on it, Sefie. I guess the cadets are fighting to free themselves from that barrier, right Squall?" said Irvine, taking out his Exeter shotgun.

"No time to lose, let's fight together, as a SeeD." said Xu when she took out her unusual chained hand axe.

"I guess so, after all… Jacqueline is fighting for everyone." said Quistis, cracking her Save The Queen whip.

"At least, we still have a backup here." said Zell, cracking up his knuckles.

"Angelo too… wants to fight against these monsters. We can't give up now, because our cadets are also not giving up themselves." said Rinoa, patting her canine friend, Angelo.

"Woof! Woof! Woof!" Angelo barked angrily to the incoming.

"…Whatever, let's go now. Never let your guard down and always alert with the surrounding." said Squall with his usual emotionless expression.

'That's a good thing about him. Always use his emotionless expression, only in the battle.' Rinoa thought.

* * *

In the mean time, Jacqueline managed to reach TV Station without getting too much trouble. As she reached the place, she could felt Cerberus was trying to reach her. She quickly closed her eyes when she started to 'talk' with Cerberus.

* * *

**What's wrong, Cerberus?**

_**We can feel them, the trios who caused this trouble. Be careful.**_

**I know, keep alert me if you got something, Cerberus.**

_**We understand.

* * *

**_

When she opened her eyes, she was shocked when the trio appeared in front of her as she tightened her grip on Lion Heart's Knight.

"So it seems, you're the only girl who managed to reach this place. Very impressive, Jacqueline Lancaster." said the red-clad figure, Dark Foster.

She was shocked when she saw the trios, but she always let herself alert with any possibilities.

"So, you're the main reason why Timber's sky turned dark, right? What do you want from us?" said Jacqueline, glaring in anger.

"I guess you're really high-spirited fighter. No wonder when you're managed to alert with all surrounding, including in your own garden. Such a troublesome girl, always interrupting our way." said Infirion.

Jacqueline was shocked when she remembered about the sudden attack which happened to Ellone Loire and also a couple of student who just want to go out from the Training Center. She quickly became very angry to the trios.

"So, you're the main cause why Ellone Loire and today's incident… how dare you!" said Jacqueline in anger.

"I guess… she deserved to die right now. Dark Foster." said Gabriel Sabin.

"Erebus… We command you to defeat her now!" said Dark Foster as the Erebus quickly attacks Jacqueline.

It was very natural for her when she managed to jump quickly for evading the attack. As she landed safely on the ground, she found it was really hard for her to attack the Erebus.

'Shit! That was really fast! I can't even attack on that so called Erebus.' Jacqueline thought when she activated one of her finishing blows.

'At least, it's really worth to try out. Whatever it is, it's better if never underestimate your opponent in the first place.' Jacqueline thought again as she was readied to perform her limit break.

"TWISTING TWILIGHT…HURRICANE... CRUSH!" She yelled as she unleashed horde of lightning flame hurricane at Erebus.

Luckily, it managed to hurt the enemy as it shrieked in pain.

"She hit that Erebus… how dare you… DARK REQUIEM!"

Dark Foster quickly cast the dark spell on Jacqueline as the spell hits Jacqueline and caused her to fell on the back of the stage.

As she rose from the sudden attack, she felt blood was dripping at the side of her mouth and also at her forehead. She wiped the blood with her gloves as she ignored the pain at her forehead as she readied herself to fight back.

"You want to play rough with me, huh? Then bring it on!"

She glared with anger as she activated her level 8 finishing blow.

"BREAKING OMNISLASH…LION HEART...DESTROYER ZONE!"

She quickly unleashed her limit break without hesitation.

She quickly charged up her gunblade with the massive energy which surprised the trios to see it. After she charged her gunblade, she rushes herself by jumping to the midair and quickly unleashed a great light spark of gigantic lion which swallowed the enemy in mere split second. After the lion disappeared, it managed to burn the Erebus which had lowering its defence quickly.

'Great… I need to reduce its vitality. It's my fault for not casting Meltdown at this thing earlier.' Jacqueline thought.

"TRIPLE MELTDOWN!"

Jacqueline hurriedly cast Meltdown in triple times.

Much to the trios' surprise, it managed to reduce Erebus' vitality to 0. Although her limit break that she had unleashed earlier managed to hurt the enemy, but she still thinking of how to eliminate it off without hurting herself.

"No choice… we must kill you now. SeeD shall perish!" said Gabriel Sabin.

"Never... SeeD won't perish very easily! I won't let someone like you to destroy this world!" said Jacqueline, angrily.

"Shut your mouth! DIVINITY...DARKNESS!" Infirion quickly unleashed his most powerful dark spell and it caused her to fly backward and hit the back side of the main stage. She fell on the ground with her gunblade was still on her grasp.

"Hurgh!"

She felt a surge of pain at her chest and all of sudden, she accidentally spilt her blood, out from her mouth and spilt the blood on her gunblade.

'No... I can't... lose now... I...'

Within seconds, her world suddenly turned hazy as she felt her vision became blurry and within few minutes, she slowly fell into the dark oblivion. The trios were really happy to see Jacqueline fainted. Dark Foster slowly went to Jacqueline and kicked her very hard.

"Pathetic... what a weak ..." Dark Foster mumbled.

As she was about to smack Jacqueline's head, a bright white light was surrounding Jacqueline as Dark Foster backed herself from getting close to Jacqueline.

"What's...? What's that bright light anyway?" said Gabriel Sabin, covering his face with his arms.

"Why... why her?" said Infirion, when he covered his face with his hands.

The trios continued to look away from Jacqueline as the light continued to shine brighter.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the bright light, Jacqueline found out that she was already in the other side of the world as she didn't quite understand of what had actually happened to her. She was really amazed when she was at the in front of a white castle which was really rare for her to see it back at the real world.

"What... what's going on anyway? Where is this place?" said Jacqueline, somehow surprised.

"This is my place... no, your 'place' when you're still known as Princess Shalimar, fifteen thousand years ago." said the white-dressed woman.

Jacqueline was surprised with the sudden appearance of the white-dressed woman.

"Who are you? You know... my identity in the past karma?" said Jacqueline.

"I'm Norn, the guardian of your weapons, the Lion Heart's Knight, and also the Dark Slayer and Springfield. Welcome my princess... Welcome to the Kingdom of White Crescent. I've been watching you for so many years... my dear princess." said the white-dressed woman who introduced herself as Norn (12).

'Wait. I met her in my dream, but still... what does it mean anyway? Is it a fate for me to meet her, or what? I don't get it...' Jacqueline thought as she felt a bit weird when she felt that she did come to the white palace.

"Back in my dream, it was you that came into my dream ... Norn? Why am I doing here? I'm still fighting against them..." said Jacqueline, in her blank expression.

"I know about that one, but Dark Foster... she was trying to kill you... by kicking over your body. I covered you from her." said Norn, smiling.

Jacqueline didn't feel very awkward when she met Norn, but somehow, she needs to defeat her enemy quickly.

"She did? But, the last things that I still remember... I was been hit by Infirion's dark spell, I accidentally threw my blood on my gunblade... and I fainted... God, I need to defeat them quick, before everything's getting too late." said Jacqueline, sounded very worried.

Norn smiled as she touched Jacqueline's head with her soft hand. She just remains herself in calm mode as Norn understands over her worriness.

"Don't worry, about the blood that you threw on your gunblade, it's the main key to open your new power." said Norn, smiling.

"My new... power? But how?" said Jacqueline, confused.

"You will decide it by yourself, but from now on... You need to be alert, and your lion too... it will come back to you." said Norn.

"My lion..." said Jacqueline.

"Before you leave, I must let you to have this new spells with you. It will help you in case if you need to strengthen your magic spell." said Norn.

"...New spells...for me...? Very well, I accept it... with all of my heart, Norn." said Jacqueline.

Norn quickly unleashed a spark of light and applied it on Jacqueline. Naturally, she quickly let herself to get used with the new spells.

"I must fight now, Norn. So I guess... this is our goodbye. Thank you again, and I hope... we will meet again, someday." said Jacqueline as she hugged Norn.

She returned the hug and released herself from Jacqueline as she gave the raven-haired a warm smile.

"I won't stop from watching you, my lady." said Norn as Jacqueline slowly vanished from Norn's sight.

'Good luck my lady, and I hope... you will find the others. The members of 6 Holy Knights... I hope, you will find her soon...' Norn thought, smiling.

* * *

As the bright light continued to shine brighter, Jacqueline stood up as her hair and eye colour changed slowly. However, it's not in her usual strawberry hair and greyish-blue eyes, instead it was in light blue hair with dark red and black streaks and also blood red eyes with a slight of grey. When the bright light faded away, the trios were shocked when they saw Jacqueline was changed, and had already changed her personality due to the colour change of her hair and eye (13).

"How... how come she can change her eye and hair colour? It can't... be..." said Infirion, half-shocked.

"No... You are..." said Dark Foster, half-angry.

"I'm not Jacqueline Lancaster... I'm Princess Shalimar..." said Jacqueline in her cold stern voice as she glared at them with her blood red eyes which were known as the eyes of devil.

"No... Way... How come she can...? Those blood red eyes... The eyes of devil... No... It can't be her..." said Gabriel Sabin, half-scared when the Lion Heart's Knight's crystal white blade which was spilt with her blood, suddenly changed into dark red blade.

Holding the gunblade with the rapier-style wielder, she walked straight to the Erebus as the trios and Erebus attacked her with their spells. Unfortunately, their spell didn't work on Jacqueline when she absorbed the spells and leaving herself alive, without any scratch from the casted spells.

"Your spells... won't work against me... I can't be defeated... very easily... As long as I'm still alive..." said Jacqueline as she continued her steps towards the Erebus.

Even when the monsters started to attack her, she defeated the monsters with a single slash with her trusty gunblade without losing her beat. When the trios couldn't block her movement with their spells, she reached Erebus as she stared it with the full ice mode. The trios couldn't say anything as they watched Jacqueline in full horror.

"Erebus, you are just nothing more that causing the trouble to everyone! I can't forgive you anymore! I don't have any choice, except to defeat you, once and for all!" said Jacqueline in the full rage as she charged her gunblade with full force.

As she unleashed her usual Kaidou Ryujutsuken, she was no longer to hesitate herself as she ran to Erebus and slashed it into 12 hits. When the enemy was getting weaker after been hit by Jacqueline, she unleashed her level 9 finishing blow, Lion Heart Omnislash Fated Divide Breaker. She quickly charged a powerful energy force at her gunblade and knocked the Erebus into the air as she slashed Erebus in 18 times. When she reached her final blow, she made a circle around Erebus and slashed it down with a powerful blow. Finally, the enemy fell down as Jacqueline waited to see whether her limit break was working on her enemy. Within seconds, Erebus started to crack and slowly shattered into small pieces. The trios were shocked when Erebus was been defeated by Jacqueline only with single finishing blow after she awoke from her unconscious state.

"We will be back, Princess. For sure, it won't be the same again... just like today." said Dark Foster as Infirion, Gabriel Sabin and her quickly vanished from her sight.

"We will, and I'll make sure that you guys won't create any havoc to the world anymore." said Jacqueline as her eye and hair colour returned to its normal colour, together with the Lion Heart's Knight.

"Urgh!"

Jacqueline knelt down as she felt too exhausted after the battle.

'Hyne... I guess everything turned out to be okay, but... I guess the Galbadians won't let my gang to escape easily. No choice... I need to see the others now.'

Sighing down, she quickly went out from the TV Station and headed out to meet her gang who were waiting over her.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the same time when Jacqueline managed to defeat Erebus, Timber's black sky returned back into its normal sky blue. Luckily, the hurricane was stopped and Vanessa hurriedly dispels the White Shield from continued to shield the whole gang. All of them were happy when Jacqueline managed to end the threat.

"Guess... she did it, huh?" said Brian.

"Yeah! I know she can do it!" said Serena, bouncing happily.

Leonardo saw a figure that was walking toward them. When he examined the figure, it was Jacqueline who had walked to their side as she was extremely tired and also got minor injury due to her furious fight.

"Guys... It's Jacques! Hurry up! It looks like that she was really tired." said Virginia as they ran to Jacqueline.

When they reached Jacqueline, they took any caution if anything bad happens at her.

"Jacques, are you okay?" said Serena.

"I... I'm tired... and my head..."

Within seconds, Jacqueline felt her world was started to spin as her grip on her gunblade was gone and all of sudden, she closed her eyelids and collapsed against the wall.

"Oh Hyne... Jacqueline!" said Madeline, in horror.

When the gang saw her collapsing down, Leonardo quickly got her from falling and he was worried as the raven-haired gunblade specialist had a gash at her forehead.

"Guys... I guess she was having a small injury, at her forehead. In her condition like this, I guess that battle was totally worn her out." said Leonardo, lowering his eyes to her.

"Where? Can we see it?" said Christina, sounded a bit confused.

"Here." He replied as he showed them the gash at her forehead.

"That won't be too difficult then, I can cure that gash without leaving any scar at her forehead. Just leave it to me." said Vanessa.

"Arf! Arf! Arf!" Shigure barked, sounding 'do not to be worried about that problem'.

"I know Shigure, she will be fine." said Vanessa, patting over her canine friend.

Everyone nodded because they knew Vanessa can cure their Matron's niece as she had a lot of curative and restorative spell due to her White Mage job class. Christina noticed over her gunblade which got a blood stain which nearly covering her crystal white blade and it also made her to think of what happened to her during the fight at the TV Station.

"Wait! Her gunblade too... had a blood stain." said Christina, worried.

When Santiago checked Lion Heart's Knight, he found out that Jacqueline's gunblade indeed had a blood stain. However, he didn't understand of what was the meaning of the blood stain on her gunblade.

"You're right, Christy. I just think of something, what's going on at her... during her fight at the TV Station?" said Santiago.

"No idea about that one too... But then, what should we do now? She's already collapsed." said Serena, sounded too worried.

Everyone nodded in unison as they stared at their Matron's niece who had actually fainted, which had caused them to think about the fight at the TV Station.

"I guess... we must go to the Train Station now. Jacqueline might be needs some fresh air to breathe. I almost forgotten that we need to breathe out from this narrow alley, right?" said Shane.

"Yes, I think you're right about that one, Shane. Guys, let's go there now. I'll carry Jacqueline." said Leonardo after he resheathed his Crimson Lantern at his back.

"About her gunblade, I'll carry it for her." said Santiago.

"Okay guys, let's move out." said Leonardo as he carried Jacqueline in bridal style.

After he laid her head at his shoulder, all of them quickly moved out to the Train Station without wasting their time for letting their Matron's niece to get some fresh air.

* * *

At the same time when the threat in Timber ended, Squall wiped the sweat at his forehead as his battle with his officers against the wild monsters ended with the victory belonged to SeeDs. He noticed the bright sky as Griever started to gone away.

"_I guess you can see them now, but be careful. You won't predict of what's going on after this._" said Griever.

"I know Griever, thanks for the help. I'll summon you back, in case if I need your help." said Squall, in assuring tone.

"_Very well... until then, we'll meet again, somehow._" said Griever as it slowly faded away.

"Squall... I just got a vision about Timber's situation." said Rinoa.

"Really? How is it going?" said Squall.

"Timber's already back to normal, and no more hurricanes, but right now... someone's already collapsed down." said Rinoa.

Squall nodded as he was already guessed who she was related to.

"I see... but it's okay. By the way, let's go check them up. I guess we can't really know, what does our enemy will up to." said Squall.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm starting to feel worried on my squad." said Quistis.

"Everyone's worried with their squad, Quistis. Squall's worried about his squad too, but what we need to do is, just go and check them up at Timber. Hey Rinoa, do you know where are they currently?" said Irvine.

"They're somewhere at the Train Station." said Rinoa.

"Hmm, but why they're going there? I thought they're supposed to..." said Zell, sounded a bit weird.

"Just like Rin had told me, someone was already collapsed down. Maybe they went there, because the alley at the TV Station is too narrow. Someone needs some fresh air to breathe from the big chaos." said Squall.

"Okay... we understand about that one." said Selphie.

"Whatever it is, it is the best way for us to move out now. They're maybe expecting us at the Train Station." said Xu.

"Okay. Zell, call Christina. Tell her to meet us at the Train Station, in about thirty minutes from now." said Squall.

"Roger that!" said Zell.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the other side world, in the dark mansion, in the special room, a lone dark princess named Dark Andromeda, sat at her throne as her knights, Dark Foster, Infirion and Gabriel Sabin came to report over their failure to kill the SeeD participants as they encountered someone who was actually like Princess Shalimar.

"So then... she defeated Erebus...?" said Dark Andromeda.

"Yes my princess... and she the way she sound, walk and fight, are similar like Princess Shalimar. She defeated Erebus with her limit break." said Dark Foster.

"I guess... we're already having a new enemy. I hope I will meet her soon." said Dark Andromeda, with a dark smile crept on her lips.

"But... we failed in our mission, we're very sorry, my lady. If she didn't interrupt, maybe we already kill them all." said Infirion.

"It's okay... that's our first stage to learn more about this girl. Maybe someday, she will become our best henchman." said Dark Andromeda, smirking.

"That won't be very easy, my princess. She was been taken care by the legendary SeeD, Commander Squall Leonhart. She is his cadet, and he did really care a lot about her. If she became our henchman, she will end herself by becoming our enemy." said Gabriel Sabin.

"If that's so, then we must be careful with her existence. She will keep herself to interrupt in our duty, so three of you must keep an eye on this girl. Sooner or later, the other princes and princesses will be joining her and our life will be in the great danger!" said Dark Andromeda, in the great anger.

"So... what should we do next? We can't just sit down and do nothing!" said Dark Foster, sounded very worried.

"You're right about that one, Foster. We must eliminate her quick, or not... our position will be destroyed by her!" said Infirion, in his angry tone.

"You're right, my knights. I allow you to do everything you can to kill her in the first place, and make sure... eliminate all the Fated Children from exist in this world! I can't forget... how they defeat my elder sister... Ultimecia... I will make sure that I will make all of them suffer, one by one... slowly, until they die... In my hand..." said Dark Foster, as she rose from her throne and smiled at her knights.

"We... the Dark Knights... will make sure... for those who stands around our way... will be eliminated... with our hands... although it will mean death for us... we will protect you... from them..." said Dark Foster, Gabriel Sabin and Infirion.

"Thank you, my knight. Hear me out... Jacqueline Lancaster... I will make sure that you will be eliminated by my knights... and I will kill you... with my bare hands..." said Dark Andromeda as she and her knights watched over the moon light with a dark smile.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_**Hear me out... Dark Andromeda, Infirion, Dark Foster, and also Gabriel Sabin... I will make sure... that all of you... won't hurt my friends and my seniors... I won't let all of you to destroy or conquer this world... I will fight it to the end, until the peace has been restored completely... Although I will end myself by my own death, I don't care... As long as the world is in peace, that's my first priority to do." – Jacqueline Lancaster, her new oath after she defeated Erebus by herself.

* * *

**_

_**Reference for the following number:**_

_**1- Jacqueline's own thought in bold and italic, while Shalimar's in italic. (During her 'conversation' between Shalimar and herself.)**_

_**2- Serena junction Sleep spells in her status attack. (Actually, Jacqueline taught her how to junction well, especially in making up her attack to the enemy.)**_

_**3- Madeline's usual surname in her childhood days at the orphanage in Winhill.**_

_**4- Squall's words in bold, while Jacqueline's in italic during the contact.**_

_**5- Fast Pulse Ammo is the specialized ammo which fits with Jacqueline's twin plasma firearms, but she got 5 sets of ammos for her firearms for different limit break.**_

_**6- Athena (The Arcanum of Chariot) is Aegis' ultimate Persona in Persona 3.**_

_**7- Orpheus (The Arcanum of Fool) is Minato Arisato's initial Persona in Persona 3, but later it becomes as Aegis' initial Persona in Persona 3 FES (in the Answer) after she inherited Minato's ability to wield multiple Personas in the battle.**_

_**8- She didn't realize when her eyes had changed its colour, but it wasn't because of Shalimar's power, instead that's her own power which is remaining unknown for awhile….**_

_**9- About that black statue, its name is Erebus, the final boss in the final Battle in Persona 3 FES: The Answer.**_

_**10- Vanessa's second limit break which is White Wing can be activated when she's in Aura status. White Magic is a group of white magic spells which it helps to cure, protect or decrease the damage in the physical attack or magic spells. Her strongest white magic offensive spell is Holyja which is Holy level 4 spell (no need to explain this).**_

_**11- White Crystal Shield is almost similar to Mighty Guard which can be learnt by using Barrier item in Final Fantasy 8. In this spell, it can cast Haste, Shell, Protect, Regen, Float, Aura, Double, Triple, Quadrille, Quintuple and also Crystal Ribbon, but the level of Haste, Shell, Protect, Regen, Float and Aura is in level 4, indicates that this limit break is effective in boss fight to half the damage or even restoring the HP. For the Crystal Ribbon, it is similar like Ribbon item which is equipped for the Mascot dress-sphere in Final Fantasy X-2 (think over something like that). Crystal Ribbon's main function is not only to protect the party members from status ailment, but it also helps to bounce back the status ailment spells from hitting the party members (it also acts like Reflect, but it still accepts the curative and restorative spells or items). **_

_**12- Norn in this story is the guardian of Dark Slayer and Springfield and also Lion Heart's Knight who guarded Jacqueline in shadow for some unknown reason, but she is the only one who knows about Jacqueline's true identity as Princess Shalimar. **_

_**13- The second phase of the colour change of her hair and eye colour, and her gunblade also changed its colour if her **__**own blood was spilt on her gunblade (only in second phase).

* * *

**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**And here's some info about the new enemy**__** (I did mention their name in the first chapter, but I give their detail first):**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**_

_**Dark Foster alias Erica Testarossa**_

_**Age: **_Unknown

_**Gender: **_Female

_**Height: **_178cm

_**Weapon: **_Crystal Rapier

_**Birth Date: **_Unknown

_**Blood Type: **_Unknown

_**Eye colour: **_Blue Green

_**Hair colour:**_ Purple

_**Note:**_ She is Jacqueline's main rival and holds one of Princess Shalimar's stolen powers, but she couldn't match Jacqueline's speed when she fights against Jacqueline.

* * *

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Infirion**_

_**Age: **_Unknown

_**Gender: **_Male

_**Height: **_192cm

_**Weapon: **_Rapier-style nodachi

_**Job Class: **_Dark Knight

_**Birth Date: **_Unknown

_**Blood Type: **_Unknown

_**Eye colour: **_Purple

_**Hair colour: **_Blue

_**Note: **_Leonardo's rival and also holds one of the Princess Shalimar's stolen powers. He is extremely afraid to Leonardo and has a strong dislike to the members of 6 Holy Knights. His cruelty is just like Sephiroth and also his remnants, but Infirion is way too cruel as he can kill all villagers and the village only in 1 hour. (X_X)

* * *

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Gabriel Sabin**_

_**Age: **_Unknown

_**Gender: **_Male

_**Height: **_195cm

_**Weapon: **_Longswords

_**Birth Date: **_Unknown

_**Blood Type: **_Unknown

_**Eye colour: **_Blue Red

_**Hair c**__**olour: **_Silver

_**Note: **__Santiago's rival and also hold one of Princess Shalimar's stolen power. He is extremely afraid to Jacqueline when her eyes turned blood red. Unlike the other dark knights, he can wield two longswords without any problem.

* * *

_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Dark Andromeda**_

_**Age: **_Unknown

_**Gender: **_Female

_**Height: **_180cm

_**Weapon: **_Blizzard Palm

_**Birth Date: **_Unknown

_**Blood Type: **_Unknown

_**Hair colour: **_Red-brown

_**Eye colour: **_Hazel Green

_**Note: **__The dark princess who resides at the other side of the world. Unlike Edea's Blizzard Palm, her weapon was been made by the finest item around her place. However, she has a strong dislike of Jacqueline, but she always feel interesting to fight against her. Unfortunately, she is extremely afraid to Jacqueline when her power reached to the ultimate phase. (What I mean about this ultimate phase, that's going to be a secret for a moment.) And bad thing about her is, she's Ultimecia's younger sister.

* * *

_

_**Author notes:**_

_**I'm back!**_

_**After awhile when I got busy with a lot of things, including my college days after the first semester, and getting a break after the exam. Whoa... can't believe it, so many things that already happened to me since the last time that I sent my 3rd chapter for my story. And most of all, guess what? It's already almost half a year for me to complete this story. God, seriously... I'm taking too much time to write down this chapter, isn't it? I guess I'm lack of rest after this. Waa...**_

_**It's alright as I'm going to overcome my lateness for the 4th chapter as I'm still writing over the 5th chapter when I wrote down this note. Ouch! (Someone hit my head with DVD Case!)**_

_**About Jacqueline's gunblade which is the Lion Heart's Knight, actually... it is quite almost like Squall's Lion Heart gunblade, except the blade for Jacqueline's gunblade is longer and not too heavy like Squall's gunblade, but it can cut deep through human bone and flesh. Her gunblade was capable in slicing debris and also capable to chop down steel doors because Lion Heart's Knight's blade was as thin as rapier and also can support 2 gunblade ammunition boxes in one time. Not to forget, the colour of Lion Heart's Knight's blade is crystal white and it will change its colour to red for some cases.**_

_**And not to forget, about Jacqueline's primary limit break, Kaidou Ryujutsuken… It's just almost like Squall's Renzokuken, except Jacqueline can make her slashing blows up to 8 until 12 hits in one time and also have 10 finishing blows. (Her final level of her finishing blows, I won't reveal it now, because I will keep it hidden until the time for me to reveal it comes around.) About her second limit break which is Dancing Bullets, I will explain later. Why? I won't tell you because I will explain it in the next chapter. For the 9 finishing blows that she had already learned, here's the list:

* * *

**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**1- Mega Infinite Cross Slasher**_

_**2- Infinite Flashing Tide**_

_**3- Mega Infinite Giga Destroyer Zone**_

_**4- Flash Beam Lion Cross Divide**_

_**5- Celestial Beam Slicer**_

_**6- Twisting Twilight Hurricane Crush**_

_**7- Full Moon Blasting Circle**_

_**8- Breaking Omnislash Lion Heart Destroyer Zone**_

_**9- Lion Heart Omnislash Fated Divide Breaker

* * *

**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**By the way, before I almost forgot, maybe you will ask me, why her gang always refer Jacqueline as their Matron's niece, right? Okay, I will explain it now. Actually, Jacqueline's father, Alfred Lancaster has a sister named Serafine Lancaster. In this story, her age is 40. Serafine really loves children and opened her own orphanage when she was 25 years old. When Jacqueline's family members (including her mother, her elder brother and elder sister) were been murdered brutally by the mysterious blood-thirsty murderer for not handing over Jacqueline to him, but he was beaten to death by the villagers of Winhill. (This murdered is too fanatic with the taste of blood, and he loves to drink young girl's blood. Oops... I've been scared you with this one. Sorry, but that's the story of how Jacqueline became an orphan.) **_**X0**

_**And one more thing before I go, **__**I will explain about Griever in this story. Hmm, since Griever was been defeated by Squall and his gang in the FF8, Griever became Squall's personal GF. Which means, Squall can summon Griever anytime he want, if he want to know the situation or when he really need Griever's help in the battle. He also can ask Griever to dismiss if he doesn't need him. For example when he calls Griever, is in this chapter. Hehehe...**_

_**Okay, that's it for that one. I **__**need to leave now. I need to watch my favourite movie (Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children) and need to open the speaker as loud as I can because I like the sound effect in FF7: AC. And most of all, I like Cloud's, Zack's and Aerith's voice act in Japanese (Takahiro Sakurai, Kenichi Suzumura & Maaya Sakamoto.)**_

_**So then everyone, catch you later in the next chapter, okay? Bye!**_

_**P/S: About the next chapter, well… it's still about the field exam, but what's going on in the upcoming chapter…. And more explanation about her second limit break, Princess Shalimar's stolen powers, Dark Andromeda, Dark Foster, Gabriel Sabin and also Infirion, I will tell it on the next chapter. Sorry…. I won't tell anything about it, because this upcoming chapter is in WIP. (Writing-in-progress) **_

_**From, **_

_**Rosalinda Lancaster Leonhart **_


	5. Anything Unexpected, Whatever

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Final Fantasy because it belongs to Square Enix, but the created characters from this fanfiction are only my creation, and not connected with any person.

* * *

**

**Chapter ****04: Anything Unexpected... Whatever...

* * *

**

Back at the Timber, when all squads reached the Train Station-with Jacqueline in Leonardo's arms-, Leonardo carefully put Jacqueline at the wall. All of them got worried with their only leader who fainted due to her previous fight at the TV Station.

"Guess we need to spend some Curagas on her to cure her gash now." said Shane, sounded guilty.

"No need to, Shane. I will cast a quick spell to heal her gash. Just save your Curaga spell away." said Vanessa.

All of them nodded as the Galbadian cadets were nearly forgot that Vanessa was a White Mage and she will cure Jacqueline's gash quickly.

"Hey, I think you need to restore her energy quick. She needs a lot of energy to fight after this. Well, who knows about it, right?" said Serena.

"Hey, that won't be a problem for White Mage like me, Rena. Just leave it to me...Grand Recovery!"

Vanessa quickly applied the spell on Jacqueline which quickly restores her energy and also cures her gash away.

"Her gash is already gone. She will be awake anytime from now." said Virginia, checking over the gash which was completely gone.

All of them nodded as Christina went to the gang for bringing the news.

"Christy, what's the news from the officers?" said Shane.

"Guys, Instructor Dincht had contacted me just now. Commander and the rest are on their way to the Train Station. They will be here in about thirty minutes from now." said Christina, pushing her bangs which were nearly covering her bright red eyes.

"Yeah... we just need to wait her to awake... actually, I felt very sorry for her. Yeah, we can't blame her, she fought alone and she needs plenty of rest." said Jonathan with a hint of guilt.

"Don't worry, the spell that I applied on her is not only to cure the injury or wounds, but it helps to restore the energy that she has been used during the fight." said Vanessa, nudging her elbow at Jonathan's left arm.

"Glad to have a White Mage like you, sis." said Santiago.

"Thanks." said Vanessa.

As all of them kept watching the area, Jacqueline started to wake up from her unconscious state. When she woke up, she noticed that she was already at the Train Station.

'Timber Train Station? So, it seems everyone is here too. Maybe Vanes had cured my injury and restored my energy. No wonder when I felt very different. But still, I'm glad that she chose to become a White Mage. It's really handy to everyone, especially in the heavy mission. Right when I'm still unconscious, I felt someone was carrying me to the Train Station. I wonder who it is.' Jacqueline thought in her mind as she saw Leonardo who greeted her with a smile.

"Arf! Arf! Arf!" Shigure wagged its tail and greeted Jacqueline.

"Hi, little fella." said Jacqueline, a bit confused with his smile as she patted Shigure's head.

Shigure rubbed its head at Jacqueline's leg which caused her to calm down quickly and patted Shigure's head with her gloved hand.

"Welcome back. Are you alright? We're so worried about you." said Leonardo as he gave his hand for her to stand up.

"I'm alright. Thanks for the hospitality." said Jacqueline as she grabbed his hand and stood back quickly without problem.

"Woo-hoo! Glad to see you're awake, Jacques." said Serena, bouncing to the raven-haired gunblade and twin plasma firearms specialist.

"I'm sorry guys... I overused my energy due to my battle at TV Station. I forgot to take X-Potion with me during that fight. That battle was really tough for me." said Jacqueline, tied down her raven hair with a black ribbon.

"Good thing when you're already awake, we got incoming. Sheesh, we don't really know... who will approach over the Train Station." said Madeline, holding over her shuriken.

"... Whatever, let's get over with the new incoming. Just be careful like always we do, okay?" said Jacqueline, looking over her gunblade.

"Oh yes, I'm nearly forgotten about your gunblade. Here, but don't be shocked with the blood stain at the weapon of yours." said Santiago as he handed Lion Heart's Knight to Jacqueline.

When she got her gunblade back from Santiago, she didn't get shocked with the blood stain at her gumblade. However, she just felt a bit weird when she remembered that her gunblade changed into crystal red colour for a moment before it changed back to its normal colour.

'I guess the colour change that I had before... had a new change then. My meeting with Norn... I guess I can't tell them now, except Shalimar.' Jacqueline thought for awhile and stared her gang with her usual calm face.

"I'm not shocked about that one Santiago, I accidentally spilt it when I fought against the enemy during the fight... back at the TV Station." said Jacqueline with her usual calm tone.

Everyone stared her with their unusual confusing look which made her to raise her left eyebrow.

"Oh please... Come on guys, someone hit me with the most powerful Forbidden type spell in about two times, that's why you guys saw that gash at my forehead and also the blood stain at my gunblade. Sometimes, I'd better consider you guys as a weird person... for not being able to understand about this." said Jacqueline, looking her gang away.

All of them just keep themselves quiet and quickly nod to her as they felt a bit surprised with her explanation.

"Ugh... that's kind a bit shocking, it seems... the persons which attack you... are not coming from this world... isn't it?" said Brian, holding his shotgun.

"I guess so... right now... I don't have any clue about those guys." said Jacqueline, rolling her eyes.

'Sounds so furious, but whatever... It's already happen. Ah, forget about that one...I need to be careful now. And what else...' Jacqueline thought again as she felt another incoming which was heading to the Train Station.

"Hello... why are you staring at the alley? Found a ghost in your own, huh?" said Fernando, in mocking tone.

Jacqueline shot him with her angry face which made him to shiver down to his spine.

"Geez, I'm kidding... Don't be too serious, Jacques." said Fernando, half scared.

'Hmm, Squall? He's on his way to the Train Station. Phew... at least there's good news about the officers.' Jacqueline thought when she let a peaceful breath came out.

"Squall... he's on his way, is it true, Jacques?" said Virginia.

The raven-haired gunblade specialist nodded silently as she stared to the rooftop and quickly changes her weapon into the firearms.

'Shit! They're going to make the attack at us! I need to warn them first. I must do it quickly. I must do it...' Jacqueline's train of thought ran though into her mind.

Right when the enemy starts to attack the gang, Jacqueline quickly warns everyone about the upcoming attack.

"Shit! Guys, take cover!" Jacqueline yelled out as all of them take cover at the walls.

All of them got extremely shocked with the sudden attack from the Galbadian army and even Brian couldn't make any movement since the attack.

'Shit! Damn it! I'm trapped! In the term like this... what should I do for now?' Jacqueline cursed herself in breath.

* * *

**It seems you got trapped with the situation, is it true, Jacqueline Clementine Lancaster?**

Jacqueline froze when she heard a voice which was really sounds like Leonardo, but she still let herself alert with her surroundings.

_**Who are you? Where's Shalimar?**_

**Sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Prince Leonardo Strife Brennan Constantine, but you can call me Brennan.**

_**Brennan? Where's Shalimar? You didn't really answer my question! (2)**_

_Oh, sorry Jacqueline. I'm forgotten that you got trapped. Right now, you can't even raise any spells to cover yourself from being hit by any bullets or attack._

_**Yeah, everyone's got trapped, and shit! I can't move... and I need to save everyone! Right now!**_

As Brennan and Shalimar heard Jacqueline's tone which was really angry, both of them just came up with an idea which will cool her down easily.

**Whoa! Easy**** now, missy... We know... we will cover you up. Let us help you out. Okay? Don't be so grumpy. **

After she heard of Brennan's word to help out, she calmed down quickly as she took her breath and hold her firearms tightly.

_**Okay... what should I do now? I can't unleash Dancing Bullets without Aura spell... You know that so well, Brennan, Shalimar...**_

_About that one... let me unleash new Aura spell, but this one... it can last longer than __the usual Aura spell. You can call it as Crystal Aura._

**Nice idea, Shalimar... Okay Jacqueline, about me... I'll explain later, but I want you to know... I'm Shalimar's fiancé... and I'm Leonardo's identity in the past karma...**

Jacqueline went shocked with his words, but she shook her head quickly.

_**Brennan, Shalimar, can you promise me for one thing?**_

_Sure, what is it? _

_**Please explain to me about your place and your life briefly at me, and just introduce your friends to me, because I'm the only one who knows about you guys.**_

**That can be arranged Jacqueline. Just leave it to us, we can explain it.**

_**Thanks a lot, okay... here we go now...**_

**Hey Shalimar, you cast White Aura at her. I'll cast Crystal Protector after that.**

_**Crystal... Protector? What's that?**_

_I almost forgotten to tell you about his job class, he got 2 job classes. His first job class is Warrior while his second job class is Paladin. He can cast White Magic to people too, especially in the party members. Crystal Protector is just like Mighty Guard, except it won't cast Reflect spell on you._

_**Better than nothing. Okay, let's start.

* * *

**_

When Shalimar cast White Aura at Jacqueline, she felt a surge of power was entering into her body. Just after Brennan cast Crystal Protector, she felt very motivated to herself and she was determined to defeat the enemy by herself by ignoring the fact that she was alone. Before she could make any movement, she quickly talks to Cerberus for borrowing some abilities from the hellhound.

_Hey Cerberus, can I use your Auto Haste ability?_

**Sure you can, we will alert you if the enemy try to attack you from behind.**

_Gee... thanks._

'I guess... this is the second time that I had to do this task alone. Hyne, please let me be protected from any injury during this payback time.' Jacqueline thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, when Jacqueline was still waiting her time to make a payback to the gunners, Leonardo and the rest were completely confused as all of them were been surrounded by the raining bullets.

"It seems Brian couldn't make their move to shoot down those gunners. Man, we need to do something." said Shane.

"Are you nuts! I can't even make a move right now! Those gunners keep shooting us like crazy and they want to kill all of us. Better you come up with a plan." said Brian, half angry to Shane.

"Only Jacqueline can make her move, because her firearms can be combined into assault rifle. Right now, how she can move to disable those weapons without being hit by those bullets?" said Vanessa, worried.

"Yeah, you can say that, but right now... We can't just stay here and do nothing." said Leonardo.

As the gunners kept shooting over the walls, one of the shooters yelled to the SeeD participants.

"Hey, little twerps! Surrender now! You will free, as long as you kill the sorceress!" said the leader of the shooters, Captain Bernard.

"Oh really, I guess you're already make a big mistake. You're already let yourself playing with the fire... And I won't let you to kill General Caraway's daughter, you fools!" said Jacqueline, yelling loudly.

'Jacqueline? What are you planning right now?' Leonardo thought.

"What? Where are you, you little brat? Show yourself!" said Captain Bernard in angry tone.

"Heh, you won't know where am I. First of all, you're the one who got beaten by SeeDs, and second... You're the little twerp, not us!" said Jacqueline as she launched two shots to the first two gunners.

The gunners who was been shot by Jacqueline fell to the alley which made the gunners confused about Jacqueline's current location.

"Hey princess, bring it on!" said the gang to Jacqueline as she started to move out for her new fight.

Everyone relieved when Jacqueline finally made her move as she ran to fight against the gunners. She quickly ejects her combined firearms and started to run at the alley to begin her payback attack at the gunners.

"Ohh... we got the new challenger... Kill her." said Captain Bernard with a dark chuckle ran to his lips as he saw Jacqueline with her combined firearms.

Jacqueline smirked as she saw all the gunners who were at the roof and thought up quickly, 'Not so fast... You won't really know what I am really capable for. Just wait and see...'

She quickly lowered her body and evaded the bullets. The Galbadians were completely confused with her quick action.

'I guess I need to do something with those gunners. I guess I need to unleash my limit break when the gunners remain little.' Jacqueline thought.

The gunshot were everywhere as the gunners continue to shoot Jacqueline, but no avail as she was been shielded by Crystal Protector. She moved very fast to the other place for evading the bullets and hit some bullets with the firearms' holder which is bulletproof and won't damage the holder very easily.

"It looks like... she's already made a good junction for today's exam." said Christina, judging over Jacqueline's battle style.

"Yeah, thanks to our commander. She's really applied all that she got from the battle and training which she faced before, sounds really useful during her fight." said Fernando.

"Yeah, look who's her teacher..." said Brian, rolling his eyes.

Bullets keep trying to hit Jacqueline, but she managed to evade and spin around easily without being hit by the bullets. Not only that, she manipulated the bullets to confuse the gunners without getting any problem. She continued to shoot the gunner as she started to jump into the air. 'Okay... now, let me unleash my skills on you guys.' Jacqueline thought as she whistled to her team for taking cover from her limit break which made the enemy didn't understand over her signal.

"Come on guys, we need to take cover now. She will unleash her limit break with her firearms." said Virginia as all of them were already taking some cover away from the battle scene.

'How she can move very fast today? Maybe commander gave her some GF to borrow for her extra help during the battle. Well, who knows about that?' Madeline thought.

Without wasting any time, she applied Float spell on herself to enable her to float at the air without getting the risk to fall down.

'Here it goes nothing... Let's go, Dark Slayer, Springfield.' Jacqueline thought again as she readied to unleash her second limit break.

"...DANCING...BULLETS...!" Jacqueline yelled as she spin in the air in 720 degrees while the bullets constantly hit all the enemy's weapon without leaving any problem to her.

All gunners were really disappointed when their weapons were completely damaged down and very useless to fight against Jacqueline.

"Not done yet! SNOW AVALANCHE...METEOR STORM!" Jacqueline yelled when she shot to the air and later unleashed a bright light of snow avalanche which sucked all the gunners.

Right after the gunners were been sucked into the avalanche, a big meteor fell from the sky and sunk deep into the avalanche. To complete the finishing blow, she combined her firearms and charged a small energy at her secondary weapon. Finally, she crushed down the meteor with a single shot and it caused all the gunners were been kicked out from the Timber in the mere seconds. The leader of the gunners was completely shocked with Jacqueline's attack which defeated all gunners easily.

"It's not over, young girl! You will regret because you fought against us!" said Captain Bernard as he pressed a red button at the controller which will call upon a machine that was been created by the Galbadian army in about 3 years after Ultimecia's defeat.

"She won't regret, because you won't be able to mess her mind with that threat. She's already well alert with the situation." said Leonardo when the rest of the SeeD participants surrounded their main leader with their weapons was still on their hand.

Captain Bernard was shocked when he saw all participants were around Jacqueline.

"Why? Why all of you surround her? Is she your leader or something else?" said Captain Bernard with enraged tone.

"Of course, she's our leader and it's our responsibility to help her." said Christina.

The raven haired gunblade and twin plasma firearms specialist nodded to her comrades although she still maintains herself with her cold expression to her enemy.

"Say whatever you want, but it's better if you watch your mouth whatever want to say. Or not, it's better if you prepare the worst part in your life." said Jacqueline, still holding over her firearms.

"Heh... I won't give up very easily... You're the one who should die now!" said Captain Bernard as he shot Jacqueline with his gun, but she easily sent the bullet back to Captain Bernard with her firearm's holder.

When he managed to evade the bullet, Jacqueline sensed the new incoming in quick sudden.

"Shit! We got the incoming... it's the mechanical machine... Jeez, it looks like... what happened to Instructor Dincht, Instructor Tilmitt and Commander 3 years ago in their field exam... had already happened to us again." said Jacqueline, sounded a bit angry.

'Why she always mention the bad thing during the ride? Hmm, whatever... I guess she was right, she was worried. What she worried most... was already becoming true...? Hmm, she always like that, got worried in the first place.' Leonardo thought in his mind.

"Whatever it is, our officers are not present right now. It's in your hand, for the direct order... Jacques." said Shane.

"Okay then... Brian, Ginny, you guys come with me. Others, fight against the Galbadians. Vanes, make sure to call them forth." said Jacqueline when her firearms were already been replaced with the Lion Heart's Knight.

"Yo! They will reach our place within fifteen minutes." said Brian.

"In fifteen minutes, we will take the machine down. Come on guys, let's bring it on... now!" said Jacqueline with her usual cold stern voice.

* * *

Meanwhile, as they reached Timber, Rinoa quickly stopped her steps as she got the latest vision about the current condition regarding over the cadets. When all of them noticed with Rinoa's sudden stop, they quickly approached Rinoa.

"Yo! What's going on? Got any vision?" said Zell.

She nodded silently.

"Is there anything bad happen?" said Quistis.

"It's the cadets... the Galbadians try to shoot the cadets off, but been halted by Jacqueline when she defeated those gunners after she unleashed Dancing Bullets... but now... there was an officer who called a machine to defeat them. They're going to battle anytime from now." said Rinoa.

Squall patted his sorceress as he understood with the current situation which was already happened at the cadets.

"We're getting closer now. I think she needs a break from leading for a moment. I bet she was really worn out a lot due to 'that incident'... After all, we can't really expect anything about those Galbadians, especially when they create the new machines for killing us." said Squall.

"Squall... Jacqueline had already chosen her party members to fight against that machine. Brian and Virginia are with her. The rest of the cadets will be fighting against the soldiers as she gave some credits to Vanessa for summoning Shigure and his companion." said Rinoa.

Squall just remained silent as he felt that they need to put themselves on protection quickly.

"Rinoa, can you put everyone in supportive and protective status? At least we don't have to waste our time for casting a lot of supportive and protective spell." said Squall.

Much to his delight, the sorceress nodded and quickly conjures Protect, Regen, Aura, Haste, Double, Triple and Shell quickly to all SeeDs in one single cast. After Rinoa applied the spells on them, everyone felt that they're ready to help their candidates anytime.

"Hey Squall, nice idea to save our time to cast those spells." said Irvine.

"The spells that I applied just now will last longer than usual. At least, Vanessa gets her extra time to cast her Crystal White Shield to the cadets." said Rinoa.

"Come on guys, we must be quick! I bet anytime from now... they will start the fight against the Galbadians." said Selphie.

"Let's go, everyone!" said Squall as they moved out to the Train Station.

* * *

As all of them were ready to engage themselves into the battle, Vanessa was already cast White Crystal Shield for everyone to save Virginia's time to cast her Mighty Guard 4 times in a row. Much to the gang's surprise, the Galbadian army are also came around to fight against them. Just as they planned, Jacqueline, Brian and Virginia jumped down to the rail station as they saw the robot which appeared in front of them. As the trios put themselves in guard, they started their battle immediately while Jacqueline whistled to her team to be careful. When Shane heard Jacqueline's whistle, he quickly ask to the gang.

"Guys... what does she want to say from that whistle?" said Shane.

"Oh, she told us to be careful with our fight." said Vanessa.

"Guys... what are we waiting for? Let's fight!" said Leonardo as he quickly called Leviathan for some help.

"TSUNAMI!" Leonardo yelled as he gone from the sight.

As the dragon appeared, a mountain suddenly arises and the dragon turned into water and quickly dispatched the enemy quickly. As a lot of enemy was been dispatched away, Madeline quickly calls her summoned creature, Ixion.

"THOR'S HAMMER!" Madeline exclaimed as the horse appeared from the thunder's light.

As Ixion launches its attack, it quickly defeats the enemy without taking too much time.

"Shigure! Hatsuharu! Kagura! Koromaru! Ritsu! (1) Come forth!" Vanessa yelled as she blew the whistle to call her summoned animal.

As the five animals appear, they quickly rammed and attacked the Galbadian army which most of them were terrified with those animals. When Squall and the others reached the battlefield, all of them were amazed with the cadets as all of them managed to handle the battle with themselves without any problem. He did realize when he saw Jacqueline, Brian and Virginia are also fought so hard without hoping anything.

"Squall... the trios..." said Rinoa.

He nodded as he thought for a moment. When he finished his thoughts, he stared the trios with worried face.

"Rin, I guess we need to jump down and assist them. The rest, you guys go assist the gang. I'll go help Jacqueline and her party members at the rail station." said Squall.

"What? They're..."

When Zell was just about to finish his words, all of them heard a big explosion.

As they examined the explosion, it came from the rail station. When they found out, the mechanical machine that Jacqueline's party had fought was already destroyed and moreover, the army who just got out from the machine showed up with their faces was covered with dust. Squall smiled to his only cadet as he knew that she can finish the fight without his help.

"It looks like... she can handle it by her own. Just let her party finish it off, let's back up the rest of our cadets... now." said Squall as the officers went off to help the cadets.

* * *

When five Galbadian armies got angry as their mechanical machine was already ruined down, the party members was already ignored them as Jacqueline was ready to call Bahamut for some help.

_**Bahamut, are you ready to attack?**_

**I'm ready... anytime from now...**

_**Okay then, let's go!**_

Focusing her mind to Bahamut, she summoned the Great GF for its attack.

"MEGA FLARE!" Jacqueline yelled as the dragon appeared from the sky to attack the Galbadian armies.

After Bahamut launches its fireball, the dragon quickly launches its big flare ball to the Galbadian armies which put them into the serious unconscious.

"Oh yeah... We did it!" said Brian, resting his shotgun at his left shoulder.

"See... I told you before. We can handle it with Jacques as our party leader." said Virginia as Jacqueline just checked over the casualties.

"I guess we need to tie them up. At least, they won't be able to get up easily." said Brian.

"Tie their hands at their back altogether. Make sure it won't lose easily." said Jacqueline.

Both of them nodded as they tied the defeated armies with a tight rope. After they finished their job, they quickly moved to their comrades' place for helping over.

* * *

After they reached the battle scene, they were surprised when Squall and the others were helping over their comrades. When Jacqueline sensed over the back attack from the Galbadian army which will hit Rinoa, she quickly cast a spell which will warn them easily.

'Here it goes nothing...' Jacqueline thought.

"APOCALYPSE!" Jacqueline yelled as she cast the powerful offensive spell on the army, it quickly made the army fell unconscious.

Rinoa was shocked with the spell, but she smiled when Jacqueline, Brian and Virginia came just in time as Jacqueline focused some energy on her gunblade for her limit break. When they saw Lion Heart's Knight's blade was shining in bright blue light, the officers were already realized that Jacqueline will launch her limit break anytime from now.

"Guys, back off for a moment. She will unleash one from the finishing blow of her Kaidou Ryujutsuken." said Squall as they went to the safety.

"Here it goes... FULL MOON... BLASTING CIRCLE...!" Jacqueline exclaimed as she jumped to the air and created a circle like a full moon and she quickly broke the circle with a blasting slash which knocked almost of the Galbadian armies within 5 seconds.

When Captain Bernard went shocked with the great defeat of Galbadian army in the hand of SeeDs, he was about to shoot Jacqueline. However, a loud 'whoosh' noise managed to knock his firearm from trying to hit Jacqueline. When Jacqueline noticed the noise, it was Rinoa who fired her Blaster Edge to the leader of Galbadian army as she sensed that he wants to harm Jacqueline. Squall got amazed with the situation, quickly patted his sorceress' shoulder for cooling her down before she gets berserk. The leader of the defeated armies was shocked as he saw Rinoa with the SeeDs.

"No... No way... Why General Caraway's daughter joined SeeDs? Why you're with them?" said Captain Bernard.

"It's my own decision to join SeeD forces, not his decision. And if you think that you want to kill her, you're already making up the biggest mistake in your life because she's one of my cadets. You didn't deserve to hurt her down!" said Rinoa in her unusual angry voice.

"You know what, this town is already clear from the G-Army because we, as the cadet, fought so hard for everyone's future. You just think yourself to destroy the world, is that what you really want for? Do you want to destroy everyone's hope for the future? It's better if you think back. And most of all... you're already lost." said Jacqueline, staring to Rinoa as she put her arm to Rinoa.

"Oh really, I think... I'm not losing right now, because you must die!" said Captain Bernard as he points his gun to Rinoa.

Much to everyone's shock, Jacqueline turns very angry as her eyes suddenly changed into glowing silver blue eyes. She rushed in high speed and cut down the gun with her gunblade. Her gang's jaw dropped when they didn't know that her gunblade was really capable to cut any steel items, including guns. When Captain Bernard's gun was been cut down by Jacqueline easily, she pointed her gunblade in front of his nose in full rage, without realizing that her glowing silver blue eyes, once again had already returned back to usual deep dark brown eyes.

"You never learn about this, didn't you? It's a big mistake for you if you try to kill her, because you're trying to make the lion roar on you, and you just make everyone to get the revenge on you too!" said Jacqueline in her cold and angry tone.

"You're fired, Bernard. You're already making my daughter's favourite cadet to be angry at you." said the mysterious figure.

Jacqueline didn't surprise with the figure as she lowered her weapon quickly.

"I'm not really surprise when you get here, General Caraway." said Jacqueline as General Caraway appeared from the train station.

All cadets -minus Fernando, Vanessa, Virginia and Jacqueline- were shocked when Jacqueline knew about General Caraway.

"Instructor Heartilly, how she knows about your dad?" said Leonardo, feeling very weird.

"If anyone of you still remember, she saved him from being killed by unknown sniper, which was been defeated by Squall, Quistis and Zell, although she received minor injury due to that incident in 1 1/2 years ago." said Rinoa.

"Yeah, I did remember. On that time, Fernando, Ginny, Jacques and me were been assigned to wait at General Caraway's office if there's any sniper who try to shoot him." said Vanessa.

"That was unexpected from you, General Caraway." said Jacqueline.

"Hello Jacqueline, I'm not surprise if you blow the machine down with your comrades. After all, I'm the one who contacted Balamb Garden for freeing Timber; I don't want to let the army, guards over Timber anymore. Let this place free... once and for all." said General Caraway.

"I didn't expect about it." said Rinoa.

'Nice idea, Caraway.' Jacqueline thought again as she sheathed her gunblade back at her hips.

Captain Bernard felt deep chill was running into his spine and he quickly put his weapon down, means that he and his army had to follow over the order. Jacqueline just stayed her usual self to be calm as she felt quite tired.

"Jacqueline, how do you feel?" said Quistis.

"Better, but I guess for the other issues with the General Caraway... it's in your hands now, Instructors, Commander." said Jacqueline.

Squall nodded and quickly said, "Go take a break, cadets. I guess you guys are a bit worn out due to this exam. I'll try to reach Headmaster Cid after everything went settled down."

"Yes Commander. Phew... Jacques, all of us deserved to have some healing spells from Vanes. She's ready to heal everyone." said Fernando.

She just nodded as she allowed Vanessa to heal everyone with her spell.

'I guess... she's really unexpected with that speed.' Squall thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Balamb Garden, right on the top of the bridge, Headmaster Cid was already received the report from Squall which gave him a big smile to him which made Nida and Edea to ask him about his sudden smile.

"Sir, why are you smiling? Is there any good news from Commander?" said Nida.

"Yes, Timber is finally free from the Galbadian occupation and they're currently dealing with Timber citizens and the G-Army. Good news for the participants, all of them were safe. Due to slight problem, they couldn't reach us in about few hours ago. Luckily they can reach us." said Headmaster Cid.

"Thank goodness, dear. I guess we need to greet them at the main hall. When they will get back?" said Edea.

"In about 1 hour from now. The squad leaders are currently give their reports to him. From what he said to me, today's battle field was been controlled by Jacqueline. She leaded the team when they got trapped in the big trouble, that's what I've been told from Squall." said Headmaster Cid.

Nida and Edea got shocked with the news, but they went quiet for a moment.

"I guess the cadets caught up in the big trouble without our own knowledge. Did Squall suspect for this incident?" said Nida.

"No, but Jacqueline did. She saw a trio who tried to destroy Timber with a statue inside the TV Station. Not only that, the trios assaulted her with the most powerful Forbidden spell." said Headmaster Cid.

"Oww... that's really unpredictable. Which means... we're already got the new enemy then, sir." said Nida.

"Hmm... whatever it is, he asked us to wait at the Yaulny Canyon. It seems... a lot of thing that we didn't really realize had already happened. Please be extra careful from now on." said Headmaster Cid as Edea and Nida nodded each other.

* * *

Back at the Timber, Jacqueline let her eyes shut as she felt Shalimar and Brennan's presence. For some reason, Jacqueline thought Brennan was already met Leonardo, but she was wrong.

* * *

_**Brennan, you said to me that you are "him" in the present. Why you didn't meet him, instead of meeting me?**_

**Well... since Shalimar had found you first by this morning, I thought I want to meet him quick, but when I figured out, maybe I need to meet you first because from your eyes... I can see something different when you talk to him.**

_**You said... something different? Like what?**_

_When you got argued with him this morning, but later... you saved him from being eaten by Granaldo._

'Shit! They saw it too. Oh well... it's better if they shut their mouth about this.' Jacqueline thought again.

_**Although you guys have already known about this, don't mention about this one earlier. I don't want to remember anything about that one anymore.**_

**Okay. We will. Don't be too afraid.**

_**I'm not afraid, but just got weird. Actually, how did you guys know about my argument with that porcupine head?**_

_We watched over you for so many years, but you are absolutely different compared to others, especially about your life when you were still young._

**It doesn't mean that we didn't know, but we care a lot about you... **

'Hmm... At least that can be explained for some reason why I can feel their presence.' Jacqueline thought again.

_**Hey, do you guys know anything about Gabriel Sabin, Infirion and Dark Foster? They attacked me during my fight against Erebus at the TV Station.**_

_**What...Those three? They're... my father's previous guard...**_

Jacqueline went shocked about the trios who were her family's previous guardian, had turned evil due to Dark Andromeda's dark powers. She felt so angry with the revelation.

_**Shit! They're already became evil... because of Dark Andromeda, aren't they?**_

_You're right. She had learnt a lot of dark spells for becoming the fearful dark princess. Since she knew about you from those three, I guess you must be extra careful from now on. _

_**Hmm, I understand about that one, Brennan, Shalimar. After all, I still don't know anything about you guys too.

* * *

**_

As Jacqueline "talks" with Shalimar and Brennan, the rest of the participants felt very weird when they saw her closing her eyes again.

"That's the second time in a row for her, to close her eyes again." said Fernando.

"Hey, is she sleeping?" said Serena.

"I don't think so, maybe she was figuring out something due to the incidents which already happened during the exam." said Leonardo.

All of them nodded in unison.

* * *

_Oh yes, before I almost forgot... I think I saw your eyes were changing its colour._

Jacqueline gasped for a moment when she heard about Shalimar's words, but she just remained herself calm at the moment.

_**What? I didn't really realize about this one. Hey, when did it happen?**_

**When the first time you saw the black sky at your secure area, and when you saved your Instructor from being shot. Actually, that power was already exist within you, since you became your commander's only favourite student.**

_**You mean there's hidden power inside me... that I didn't quite realize about it, right?**_

**You're right, but don't worry... Your old memory will come back slowly. Still... I did tell you that I'm Shalimar's fiancé before... Actually, it was the truth. I was assigned to be with her side since she was the leader for the 6 Holy Knights.**

_**6 Holy Knights...What's that?**_

_6 Holy Knights, is the group of princes and princesses of the chosen Ancient Kingdoms, for protecting it from the evil. I was the main leader of 6 Holy Knights and he's one of the members for this kind of team. Like your Garden, they have SeeDs, but in our place, 6 Holy Knights' main function is just like SeeDs except we were already well-known as the prince and the princess._

_**Shalimar, Brennan, I'd never thought that there will be an organization was formed for such a duty. I think**__**... can we talk about this later? In 30 minutes from now, we'll be heading back to Balamb Garden. **_

**Sure... at least we will watch your back while your trip back to Balamb Garden. **

_Brennan's right. At least he can try to reach himself to Leonardo._

_**...Alright. Catch you later...

* * *

**_

After her "conversation" with Brennan and Shalimar ended, she opened her eyes as Leonardo approached her by bringing a glass of cold chocolate drink.

"Hey, need a drink? Here's for you." said Leonardo as he sat down beside her.

Jacqueline nodded as she took the drink with her. He stared her with full of kindness which made her to see him calmly.

"We'll heading back to Balamb Garden with the newest vehicle. Commander told me that you, Santiago, Christina, Jonathan, Vanessa and me will be in that vehicle with Instructor Trepe, Instructor Almasy, Instructor Heartilly and him. The rest will be heading back with Instructor Dincht, Instructor Kinneas, Instructor Tilmitt and Instructor Xu. Oh yeah, he want to see you after this." said Leonardo, smiling.

"... I know. It's about the borrowed GF. Did you return the GF to Instructor Heartilly?" said Jacqueline.

"Yeah, but I guess you need to see him." said Leonardo.

She nodded as she went to see Squall quickly. When she reached him, Squall nodded.

"I guess... I must return it back to you. Here's your GF." said Jacqueline when she handed over the GF Stones to him.

After he received his GF from Jacqueline, he gave her another GF to her which made her to question about the GF.

"Commander, this is..." said Jacqueline without finishing her words.

"This is Kohryu, the legendary golden dragon (3). This one is skilful in healing spells, high-level thunder spells and support spells. I guess you need to junction quick. After all, this one is my thank you for saving Rinoa." said Squall.

"He's right, come on Jacqueline... Without you, I guess a lot of thing will be screwed up." said Selphie.

"...Okay, I accept it with honour, Commander Leonhart." said Jacqueline.

"Yo! The vehicles are here!" said Zell.

"Let's get back to Balamb Garden." said Squall as they moved out to the SeeD vehicles.

Before Jacqueline entered the vehicle, Leonardo did talk with her for awhile.

"Hey Jacqueline, mind if I tell you something?" said Leonardo as she turned to face him.

"What is it?" said Jacqueline.

"You look cute, with the uniform." said Leonardo as she raised her left eyebrow to him.

"... Whatever..." said Jacqueline as she went into the vehicle quickly that made him to shake his head with Jacqueline's short answer.

'Well, that's unexpected from her... Oh well, whatever...' Leonardo thought as he entered the vehicle and quickly shut the door silently when the vehicles slowly went back to Balamb Garden without wasting their time.

* * *

_**Note:**_

_**1- Refers to one of my favourite characters in 'Fruits Basket' which is Shigure (dog), Ritsu (monkey), Hatsuharu (bull) & Kagura (boar), while Koromaru is one of the character in Persona 3 & Persona 3 FES who also capable to summon his own Persona with special collar-like Evoker. (Ironically, Koromaru's persona is in Strength Arcanum, which is Cerberus, also turned out to be the GF in Final Fantasy 8. Now, is it a coincidence or, what else?) **_

_**2- Brennan's thought in bold, Shalimar's thought in italic while Jacqueline's in bold & italic.**_

_**3- Kohryu is the Ultimate Persona in Hierophant Arcana in Persona 3, Persona 3: FES & Persona 4.

* * *

**_

_**And about the prince who appeared in this chapter, here's his detail:**_

Prince Leonardo Strife Brennan Constantine alias Prince Brennan

_**Age:**_ Unknown

_**Gender:**_ Male

_**Height: **_Unknown

_**Weapon:**_ Broadsword

_**Birth Date:**_ Unknown

_**Blood Type: **_A

_**Eye colour: **_Light Blue / Blue Green / Purple Blue

_**Hair colour:**_ Black / Blonde / Silver Grey

_**Note:**_ He's Leonardo's identity in the past karma and also known as Shalimar's fiancé. Jacqueline "talks" with him in the first time when all SeeD participants were been ambushed by the gunners. Even sometimes when he didn't talk with Leonardo, Brennan prefers to talk with Jacqueline together with Shalimar, especially about their first meet and how they ended up being engaged.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Author notes:**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Hi everyone!**_

_**Phew... it's been awhile after the fourth chapter, and since then... I'm always tried to do something to make this story more interesting to write down. Even sometimes, songs can be the inspiration to do the work, and since I tuned up into rock or any of my favourite songs, I'm always gets a new spirit to write down the story. And ever since I got a laptop for myself, I think my life is getting easier to complete the chapter, one by one. Even sometimes, I had heard songs from Abingdon Boys School (Howling, Blade Chord, Innocent Sorrow, Nervous Breakdown & Lost Reason) & Within Temptation (Somewhere, Stand My Ground & What Have You Done) for some inspiration and also for some idea for this chapter. (Although this chapter is not quite long, unlike the fourth chapter, right?)**_

_**Just as I promised in the last chapter, I will explain about Dancing Bullets, right? About this limit break, Jacqueline will perform it with her twin plasma firearms. The list of the Dancing Bullets' finishing blows is 5, compared to Kaidou Ryujutsuken's finishing blow that I mentioned in the previous chapter. Same like Kaidou Ryujutsuken, the final finishing blow for Dancing Bullets will remain hidden for a moment. Why? The final finishing blow for these 2 limit break will be available after Jacqueline acquires her Holy Celestial Ultimate. By the way, here's the list of Dancing Bullets' finishing blow:**_

_**1- Bullet Rain**_

_**2- Dark Volcano Beam**_

_**3- Cluster Beam Flash**_

_**4- Snow Avalanche Meteor Storm**_

_**By the way, the ammos which are available for her firearms are only five, compared to Irvine. However, her firearms' ammos are quite special and all of them are quite compatible with her limit break and the finishing moves. For the firearms' ammos, here is the name of the specialized ammos: **_

_**1- Fast Pulse Ammo**_

_**2- Dark Demolition Ammo**_

_**3- AP Pulse Ammo**_

_**4- Ice Scatter Ammo**_

_**5- Canister Flamethrower Ammo**_

_**About Dark Andromeda, I did give some info that she was Ultimecia's younger sister, isn't it? Dark Andromeda actually resides in the other side of the world. She lives in the dark kingdom, known as the Dark Apocalypse. She was really frustrated when SeeDs had defeated Ultimecia in about 3 years ago. She swore herself to kill all SeeDs to avenge her sister's death. She had her own Dark Knights who turned out to be Dark Foster, Infirion and Gabriel Sabin. Moreover, she let her knights to keep Princess Shalimar's power which had been stolen after her death for sealing her enemy away from the Ancient Kingdoms.**_

_**Meanwhile, in the other hand, Dark Foster (her actual real name is Erica Testarossa), Infirion (his actual real name is Ryan Kingsley), and also Gabriel Sabin (his actual real name is Andrew Rufus) are King Rudolph's loyal guard in the past karma, but they became the pawn of evil when their souls were been revived by Dark Andromeda for her goal to create the knight by her own with her dark powers and also to achieve the main goal which is to kill SeeDs and also to achieve the Time Compression as she wants to turn the world into darkness.**_

_**Before I almost forgot, I think I need to tell something about all my created character for my story. Actually, for the main female lead's name, actually I changed for about 5 times until I finally decide to name the female lead (the main protagonist), Jacqueline. The same thing happens to the other characters, like Leonardo, Santiago, Christina, Shane, Fernando, Virginia and also Brian. (I thought I want to give Leonardo a Japanese name instead in the early time when I create his character. Hehehe...) I create Madeline, Vanessa, Jonathan and Serena after I made a lot of change in my first time writing. Sometimes, it made me feel much better after I get the final name for these characters. Phew... kind a bit complicated in the first because I thought I want to create my story, in about 10 years after Ultimecia's defeat. And again, I changed a bit by making up 3 years after Ultimecia's defeat and Squall was having his own student who wielded the gunblade like him. The inspiration for me to create Jacqueline as the wielder of the gunblade came first when I watch Final Fantasy 13 trailer in YouTube. I was amazed with Lightning's fighting style, so I think, since FF8 didn't have any sequel, why not if I create my own story when new female gunblade specialist had to face new trouble and at the same time, she needs to learn about her own origin from the root as she found out that she was a princess in the past karma. That's how Final Fantasy VIII: The Unknown Destiny comes to exist in my mind.**_

_**Well, need to leave now. For the next chapter, find out by yourself... Who's going to be SeeD and who's not? It will be explained through the next chapter. Okay? Bye...**_

_**P/S: The Ancient Kingdoms in this story refers to the other side of the world which divides into 5 Holy Kingdom, such as White Crescent (King Lancaster), Crystal Mountain (King Constantine), Wind Breeze (King Bosworth), Crescent Rainbow (King Sutherland) and Blue Horizon (King Williams). The Ancient Kingdoms did form a group of prince and princess to protect the kingdoms from all evil. It's called 6 Holy Knights, and the members? I will tell the details of the other princes and princesses in the next chapter since Princess Shalimar turned out to be Jacqueline's identity in the past karma while Prince Brennan turned out to be Leonardo's identity in the past karma. The other four, maybe next time...**_

_**From,**_

_**Rosalinda Lancaster Leonhart**_


	6. Field Exam Result and Other Issues

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Final Fantasy because it belongs to Square Enix, but the created characters from this fanfiction are only my creation, and not connected with any person.

* * *

**

**Chapter ****05: Field Exam Result and Other Issues

* * *

**

After everything in Timber got settled when Galbadian Army withdrew with SeeD forces, all SeeD participants and SeeD officers went back to Balamb Garden - currently waiting at Yaulny Canyon – with the latest SeeD vehicle. Inside of the new SeeD vehicle, (this one is bigger than usual SeeD vehicle and also, can accommodate to 12 persons in one time) Squall, Rinoa, Quistis, Seifer, Santiago, Christina, Jonathan, Vanessa and Leonardo were talking about the current field exam, while Jacqueline remained herself silent most of the time. She was too tired to open her eyes after she used too much energy to defeat Erebus and saving her friends from being killed by the well-trained gunners. Although tired, but she was relieved when she managed to do something from preventing any bad thing happen, especially when all SeeD participants got trapped inside the magical barrier which terrified all Timber's citizen. And not to forget, her ultimate plan to save her friends from the well-trained gunners were already accomplished when Shalimar and Brennan casted the great spells on her to avoid any stray bullets from hitting her during the counterattack. As the rest were chatting around, she was letting herself to rest for awhile as she fell asleep very quickly.

"Man… I'm sure… today's field exam was so eventful than usual. But still, I just don't get it. Where the hell that statue was came from? Because of that thing, we're trapped in Timber." said Jonathan.

"Jeez… you're right about that one, Johnny. I just don't understand about one more thing. Jacques' forehead was bleeding before, and her gunblade got a little blood stain. What happened to her during her fight against that statue, we still don't understand anything about it." said Santiago.

"Actually, we still don't know anything about that statue, but we will investigate about that one. Don't worry too much about that one, okay?" said Seifer in assuring tone.

"Okay, we will about that one, Instructor Almasy. Even Jacques was been too quiet right now." said Christina.

"Yeah, she's been so silent right now. I just think of something, what does she's up to." said Jonathan.

When the rest of the passengers turned to Jacqueline, they just keep themselves quiet when the 'princess of gunblade and twin plasma firearms' was dozing off. Leonardo just smiled to Jacqueline as he scratched his head which was not itchy.

"That's your typical habit when you smile and shook your head after you see Jacques dozed off, Leo." said Vanessa, chuckled.

"Yeah right…. whatever you say, Vanes. Jacqueline was already sleeping so lightly. Actually… without her participation in today's exam, maybe Timber might've been blown down by that statue. She saved everyone's life in today's exam. It's better if we just let her to take a rest for a moment, right Commander?" said Leonardo, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I agree with you about that one. Just let her get some sleep. Anyway, regarding over today's incident in the field exam, I will report it to the headmaster. I guess, about today's incident, well... Let me tell you the truth. Without her, I guess Timber was already turned out to be dust right now." said Squall as he just smiled to his favourite cadet who was already asleep.

"I still want to know, who sabotaged our field exam? Poor Jacques, although her forehead was bleeding due to that fight…. Wait! Jacques did mention to us that someone hit her with the most powerful Forbidden type spell in about two times during her fight at the TV Station. Maybe someone was attacking her during that fight! That's why her forehead was bleeding." said Vanessa as her mind shot up in realization about Jacqueline's bleeding forehead.

"Yeah, we're already forgotten of that one. You're right about that one, Vanes. Well, who knows about it, right guys?" said Christina.

Everyone nodded in unison as they agreed with Christina's opinion.

"That's really make of sense. From what I sensed about that statue, it didn't exist from this world. I think someone who had an ability to summon any kind of evil forces, including that statue, wants to kill all of us during the exam. I found it was really weird when a group of monsters attacked us in sudden and Griever's sudden appear too… I felt something's fishy about that, when I felt it with my powers. Sorry… that's the only information which I received by using my powers." said Rinoa, sounded a bit disappointed.

"It's alright Rinoa, we will find out the main culprit soon enough. Don't be upset, it's more than enough anyway." said Quistis, patting over Rinoa's shoulder.

"Thanks, Quisty." said Rinoa.

Squall put his arm around Rinoa's shoulder to calm down his sorceress who was a bit upset regarding over the little information that she got after she sensed everything with her sorceress power. She put her head on her knight's shoulder, feeling better after he calmed her down and touching his right cheek softly with her left hand.

"Before I almost forget, welcome back to the party, Leonardo. Glad to have Eddie and you back to the gang." said Christina, smiling to the spiky raven-haired boy.

"Thanks a lot, Christy. I'm glad that you guys still remember about Eddie and me. I'm very worried and I was already thought that you guys might've been forgetting about both of us. I'm glad you guys were already back, but still… Jacqueline is always remaining herself with her old attitude, although she always act like she forgot about Eddie and me, but actually she didn't." said Leonardo, giving a low 'hi-five' to her.

"Hey, how come Leonardo and Madeline joined up in your orphanage gang? Can you explain about that one?" said Seifer, raising his right eyebrow.

"Hmm… guys, I think we need to tell them about that story." said Santiago.

Vanessa, Leonardo, Christina and Jonathan nodded quickly as Jonathan started to open his mouth, telling about their first meeting with Leonardo and Madeline.

"Actually… Leonardo and Madeline joined our orphanage gang when we were about 3 years old. You know, when we met them for the first time… Jacques got scared with Leo for the first time and she quickly ran into the house." said Jonathan.

"She got scared with Leonardo? Why?" said Quistis, a bit confused.

"Well… she scared of my unruly spiky hair, Instructor Trepe. Man… you guys know what, its kind a bit weird when she got scared with my hair." said Leonardo as the gang laughed about their meeting for the first time.

Quistis nodded after Leonardo explained why Jacqueline got scared at him when they were 3 years old. Seifer, Rinoa and Squall stared each other when they found it was really interesting to know more about Jacqueline's childhood day while she was at Winhill.

"Yeah, but you're the only guy who managed to understand her real pain and also managed to take her out from her room." said Christina, in mocking tone as she stuck her tongue to him.

"Ugh… come on guys. I know you guys tried so hard to convince her to go out from her room, but I guess I just got to be lucky to convince her instead." said Leonardo, smirking to his gang.

"Convince her to go out from her room? Hey, it sounds very interesting. Can you guys tell us about that one?" said Seifer.

"Of course, and please don't forget that Jacqueline is our Matron's niece." said Santiago, staring to Jacqueline's sleeping form.

"Yikes, I forgot about that one. Okay, continue the story." said Rinoa, slapping her forehead, softly.

"Well, Matron was completely worried when her niece always locked herself in her room, alone as she didn't want to get close to people after her family's death when she was 2. Oh yes, before we forget… When we're still in the orphanage, Jacqueline was really quiet and very introverted. She was completely traumatized with that incident. One day, Matron asked me to talk with her because she knew Jacqueline was scared at my spiky hair. Without saying too much, I agreed." said Leonardo, staring over the raven-haired girl right at beside him.

Squall's mind shot up with question when Leonardo mentioned about the death of Jacqueline's family. He quickly arched his left eyebrow to him.

"…her family's death? Can you guys tell it to us, if you guys don't mind?" said Squall, crossing his arms as he stared to his cadets with confused expression.

"When she was 2, there was a mysterious assassin who kills every little girl for blood back at Winhill. To avoid Jacqueline from being sacrificed by that assassin, her father hid her into a closet. Because of her family's refusal to hand over Jacqueline to that assassin, her parents, her brother and sister were been slaughtered brutally. The villagers who found out what happened to her family quickly got the assassin and later, that guy was beaten to death. Although he was been killed, but the real pain in her life was completely too big. Losing her parents, brother and sisters in such a young age is really incurable pain. When the villagers found out Jacqueline was crying in the closet, Matron Serafine went to the closet and calmed her down. Since that incident, she's been extremely afraid to lose someone who was really dear to her life. Matron told us when we were about four years old, when Jacques was fast asleep due to her fever." said Christina, staring to the floor.

Everyone went quiet for a moment when they heard about Jacqueline's sorrowful experience.

"So much for that tragedy in her life, it sounds too sorrowful, losing entire family members in such a very young age." said Rinoa.

"It sounds too fearful for us to hear it, but for her, that was really painful and quite wounded tragedy in her life. No wonder when she turned out to become too introverted and very quiet to people." said Squall.

"So then, back to the story... Leonardo, did she go out from her room?" said Quistis.

"It took me awhile to convince her to go out from her room, that's the main truth. When I met her alone, as usual… she still scared with me. For sure, when I try to remove her scare, I just let her play my hair instead."

Squall, Rinoa, Seifer and Quistis raised their eyebrow as they didn't understand about his explanation.

"You know, it's really rare to see someone like her to be afraid with my hair, but maybe because of curiosity… You know, at that time…. she was extremely afraid if I leave her alone. I still remember of what she had said to me before. She said, 'Please… Don't make me feel afraid. I… I don't have anyone in my life anymore… I... I don't want it... no more...' At first, I was really worried when she said like that. And that time, after she told me everything about how she became an orphan, I saw her crying heavily for the first time. Finally, I comfort her down and she stopped crying. She smiled at me at that time and then, she quickly went out from her room and followed me out as she hold my left arm so tight, just like she didn't want me to leave her behind… You know, Matron was shocked when she came out from her room by holding on my arm tightly. Jacqueline got scared whether Matron will scold her, but she didn't. Instead, she gave her a warm hug which she's already missed up for so long. As for the treat, she gave us some apple pie to eat up and we shared our meal together... Hmm, I guess that's the first time I saw her crying heavily and later, cried in my arms." said Leonardo, pushing her streaks which were already covering her eyes as he smiled to himself.

'She cried again in my arms before the exam, but she won't tell it to everyone. Oh well, I'd better keep it in private then.' Leonardo thought to himself.

"Wow… I'd never thought that she will cry at you for the first time. Why you didn't tell us about that one earlier?" said Jonathan, sounded very curious to the spiky raven-haired boy.

"Heh, you guys never ask me to tell that one. So, don't blame me…" said Leonardo in half sarcastic with a smirk was crept at his lips as he chuckled to his gang.

"But still... hey, you're good in comforting her, when we were children before. I'm so jealous at you, but its okay. Everything's in past, but we still can reflect it... if we want." said Santiago.

"Anytime, Santiago." said Christina.

"Nice approach, Leonardo. I just hoping that you will be with her someday." said Squall as he patted Leonardo's shoulder with a twinkle from his eyes.

"You're so lucky, Spiky… I hope you will win her heart, and we will support you as usual, Leo." said Christina, giving an 'okay, alright' signal to him.

"Thanks a lot, guys." said Leonardo.

"You're welcome, spiky. After all, we're a part of Winhill orphanage gang, right guys?" said Santiago.

They nodded happily.

Within seconds, Jacqueline groaned slowly as she slowly woke up from her nap. When the others heard Jacqueline's sudden groaning, all of them stared at her as she stirred up and revealing her deep dark brown eyes.

"You're awake, Jacques. Are you okay?" said Christina.

"I'm okay, just a bit tired. Don't worry, I'll survive. So, what were you guys talking around when I asleep? Sounds so interesting." said Jacqueline, sounded a bit sleepy.

"We talk about our old story when we're still in the orphanage. Did you still remember about the day when you got scared with spiky boy?" said Santiago.

"I still remember about that incident very clearly, like a white crystal, Santiago. I did remember our childhood days at the orphanage very clearly, and I still remember about Madeline and Leo." said Jacqueline.

"Good news about you, we're glad that you're not getting amnesia so quickly, princess." said Leonardo, sarcastically.

"Excuse me… What do you call me just now, Spiky-head? I couldn't catch of what had you call me just now." said Jacqueline, completely curious.

"I call you 'Princess'. What's wrong? You don't like that calling?" said Leonardo.

"No… it's just… I was a bit surprised when you called me with that calling. Okay, you deserved that one." said Jacqueline, in dismissing tone.

"Thanks a lot. Seems you're in the good mood." said Leonardo.

She nodded silently to the spiky raven-haired boy which he returned her with an undeniable warm smile.

'Good old calm Jacqueline.' Leonardo thought.

"Of course, she's completely rock during the field exam. She led us when we're trapped in that barrier. Her party members managed to defeat Galbadian's latest machine. Ginny and Brian joined her party to defeat that machine, while the rest of the gang were been ordered to fight against Galbadian army. Phew, Jacques… can you lead us again when it comes to the 'grand mission'?" said Vanessa.

"… sure, only if I was been required to do so." said Jacqueline, without looking her comrades, as usual.

'I knew she will answer like that.' Squall thought in his mind.

"... Whatever..." said the whole gang in unison as Squall, Rinoa, Quistis and Seifer laughed with the orphanage gang-minus Jacqueline who just shook her head silently- during their way back to Balamb Garden.

* * *

After all SeeD officers and SeeD participants reached Balamb Garden safely without any encounter from the monsters, all of them went to the main lobby as Headmaster Cid, Edea and Instructor Aki were waiting their return from Timber. As been expected, all of them returned from Timber safely although they were caught up into the big trouble during the field exam. When they reached the main lobby, all of them gave a salute to the Kramers' and Instructor Aki as they returned the salute back to the SeeDs and the cadets.

"Finally… all of you were made it back to Balamb Garden safely. So, how's the exam doing? It seems Jacqueline looked very tired than usual. Are you okay, dear?" said Headmaster Cid, completely wondering about Jacqueline's tiredness.

"I'm fine, sir. Today's exam was really in big chaos. To tell the truth about today's field exam, all of us got trapped in the magical barrier which terrified all Timber's citizen. And not to forget, we also were been attacked by Galbadian's latest machine. Luckily, we're saved from that attack." said Jacqueline.

"And not to forget, we're also been ambushed by Galbadian's well-trained gunners, but Jacqueline saved all of us from those gunners. Today's exam was completely eventful and quite challenging, sir." said Leonardo.

"Yeah, even all of them got tired and fell asleep during our trip back to Balamb Garden, including Jacqueline. She fainted in the exam when she got too exhausted after she defeated the big statue, which covered the whole Timber into a magical barrier." said Quistis.

"All details about today's exam, we have it after all squad leaders told me everything which happened during the exam, sir." said Squall.

"Really? So then, I need the full report regarding over today's field exam. All SeeD participants... since all of you were completely tired, you were allowed to rest until 1600. At 1600, you are required to wait at 2nd floor hallway for your result. Jacqueline, can I talk to you this time?" said Headmaster Cid.

Jacqueline nodded silently as she followed Headmaster Cid at the elevator. For some reason, Jacqueline felt a bit weird when she was been required to talk with Headmaster Cid privately.

"So then, I heard from Squall, that you lead the participants by yourself today. How do you feel after you managed to save Timber, and also your comrades?" said Headmaster Cid with a smile crept at his lips.

"Well, I... I felt much better when everything was safe... but I'm still tired as usual. I know I'm not the big leader like Commander Leonhart, but I… I just want to make sure that everyone that I protect is fine, that's all... At least, I'm glad that everything turned out to be okay." said Jacqueline in her calm tone.

"I know, but I'm proud of you, dear." said Headmaster Cid as Jacqueline felt confused with Headmaster Cid's recent words.

"You mean..." said Jacqueline, completely didn't understand about his words.

"Although your seniors couldn't help you in the exam when the rest of the participants and also you were already got trapped in that barrier, but you're already put yourself in the new path which will lead you to the world of SeeDs, a mercenary elite force which faces a lot of new challenges in their job and also the world's safety, sometimes... We couldn't predict when our new enemy will strike again. I hope you will find your own path in this life." said Headmaster Cid when Jacqueline saw a twinkle in his eyes.

"About my parents... why they moved out to Winhill? I thought they stayed at Cape of the Good Hope until their death." said Jacqueline, half confused.

"They decided to move out to Winhill 6 months before your birth. They want to live somewhere which is quite peaceful and away from the cities. What they yearns most, is one. They want your aunt to take care of you if something bad happens to your family, because they trust your aunt so much, just like how much you trust your own comrades and also your seniors, Jacqueline. Please, take this with you. Before they left, they want me to give this, when you're already turned 17." said Headmaster Cid when he handed a blue box to Jacqueline.

She was a bit confused when she received the blue box from Headmaster Cid as she asked him about the blue box.

"This blue box… Sir…" said Jacqueline, completely hard to understand when she received the blue box from Headmaster Cid.

"The jewellery which engraved with the emblem of the legendary golden white winged lion, that's what your parent had already told me in about 17 years ago. From what they had told me before, this golden white lion is almost like Squall's Griever, but it's different than Griever because of its colour and this lion was been called as 'The Bearer of Freedom and Justice'. I think you remember about this lion, Jacqueline." said Headmaster Cid.

"This lion… 'The Bearer of Freedom and Justice'…. Wait, I think I remember now. Is it… Aslan, the golden white lion?" said Jacqueline when she remembered about her aunt's story about the great golden white lion to her.

"I guess… you still recall about it. Yes, you're right. Please, take it with you... it's yours now, dear." said Headmaster Cid.

"Thank you so much, sir. I'll keep it." said Jacqueline when she opened the blue box in front of him.

After she opened the box, it consist a silver necklace with a golden crystal white pendant, a silver ring, a pair of silver earrings and a silver bracelet. Keeping herself in calm mode, she closed the box and held it into her arms.

'Great… They knew that I need to wear new trinkets since I didn't have one and damn it! I need to change my earrings. So, they gave me this. Nice thinking, mum, dad.' Jacqueline thought.

"I guess we can go back to everyone now. They're probably tired to wait longer if we talk too long." said Headmaster Cid when Jacqueline nodded silently without making any conversation as they silently went back to the party.

* * *

Right after they returned the party, Jacqueline's gang went to her side as they wanted to ask about her conversation with Headmaster Cid. As usual, she just made her typical expression 'I'm not up to it right now' to her gang. All of them felt disappointed when she didn't want to explain anything about it.

"Woo… why you have to do this to us? You're no fair, Jacques..." said Vanessa, whining to Jacqueline.

She just rolled her eyes, ignoring over Vanessa and her gang as she just remained silent again which surprised Squall and his gang about the blue box which she was holding at her hand.

"Don't force her Vanes. You know she hates it so much when it comes to her to tell something to us. Calm down, okay Vanes?" said Shane, calming Vanessa's bad mood.

"… Okay." said Vanessa.

"Come on guys, we can't force her to tell it. She will tell it to us, when the time for us to know about that blue box, has come." said Leonardo.

"Seems… it's very private for her, huh?" said Serena.

"That's our Jacques. Likes to be private than telling anything about her." said Madeline.

'Whatever…' Jacqueline thought silently as she just rolled her eyes.

"Cadets… all of you can dismiss now." said Headmaster Cid to all SeeD participants as Jacqueline's orphanage gang -minus Jacqueline herself- quickly assembled in the group.

Knowing that they will ask her too much question, Jacqueline quickly took few steps backward and she quickly slipped herself away from the gang. After that, she ran off from the gang and secretively headed back to her dorm. When Squall and his party saw over Jacqueline's quick move, they just keep themselves quiet as they're already knew what she needs most.

"Hey guys, I think we need to have a nice chat. Since all of us need to talk everything about our life, why not if we go to the cafeteria?" said Santiago.

"Yeah, I agree about that one. Jacques…." Christina's word was cut short when all of them noticed that their only Matron's niece was already gone.

"She's already gone away." said Shane with a sly smirk crept at his lips.

"Well guys, that couldn't be helped out. She already knows that we will ask her too much question, that's why she ran away from us." said Virginia as the gang-minus Leonardo and Madeline- dropped their jaw in unison.

"Urgh… She always knows what we are going to do at her in the first place. Jacques' no fair. Why she wants to run away from us?" said Serena.

"Hmm… just give her time, guys. Just like Leo mentioned to us earlier, she will tell us when the right time for her to tell about the blue box comes around. We will go there, without Jacques." said Fernando.

"I guess you're right, Fernando. She's tired than usual. Come on guys, let's go." said Leonardo as they went to the cafeteria quickly.

* * *

_**12:04 p.m.**__**, Headmaster Cid's office**_

In the Headmaster Cid's office, all SeeD officers assembled in his office and started to give their reports regarding over the field exam.

"As you're already mentioned, all squads went to their secure area without too much problem, and just as we promised earlier… we assembled outside from Timber. The real trouble came when Griever appeared in sudden and told to Squall about the cadet's situation. All of sudden, we were been ambushed by a group of the unknown monsters which is quite rare for us to find it. Luckily Griever helped us around when we fought against the monsters." said Quistis.

"On that time, my pendant glowed in sudden and I summoned it. Griever told me about the cadets which got trapped in the barrier which covered the whole Timber." said Squall.

_**XXXXXXXX**__**XX**_

_**~Flashback~**_

_**XX**__**XXXXXXXX**_

"_Squall… your cadets… they are in the great danger."_ said Griever, in its unusual worried tone.

Squall got shocked when he got a bad news regarding over the cadet's situation. He just remained himself calm as he remembered about Jacqueline's whisper, which he heard before the emblem glowed.

"Her voice… I remember now. You mean… Timber right now is…" said Squall as Griever nodded slowly.

"_There are the unknown enemy who wished to eliminate all cadets, including your favourite student, Jacqueline. They created a barrier which will cover the whole Timber, and this barrier couldn't be penetrated with any power, including Sorceress powers."_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**~End Flashback~**_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

"Not only that, Jacqueline had already leaded the cadets when all of them caught up in the barrier. She fought alone at the TV Station when she found out that someone was summoning a statue which caused to the main problem. She fought so hard and she managed to defeat the statue alone. She told me that the persons who assaulted her during the fight were 3 peoples and they're not originally from this world." said Squall, crossing his arms.

"So then, did you have any whereabout over the statue?" said Headmaster Cid.

"We didn't get any whereabout about that statue, but from what Jacqueline had informed us earlier since she was the only person who fought that statue by herself, actually... the statue that caused Timber to be covered by a barrier, wasn't originally from this world. Not only that, from what Jacqueline had told us from her report, its defence was really strong and it really gives her a lot of time to fight that thing off before that thing was being defeated by her." said Rinoa as she put her hands at her chin.

"I was been told that you guys were been attacked by the wild monsters, is it true?" said Edea, staring to the SeeDs.

"Well, yes it is, Matron. The wild monsters were coming out in sudden. Luckily Griever was around and helped us a lot during our own battle against the wild monsters. After we eliminated all of them, Squall ordered us to the Train Station when Rinoa sensed all the cadets went there after the barrier was gone. From that incident, Jacqueline collapsed down in sudden as she got minor injury on her battle at the TV Station. Vanessa managed to heal her wound quickly with her spells. That's a good thing when Vanessa became a White Mage." said Selphie.

"From their report too, all of them were been attacked by the well-trained gunners, but once again, Jacqueline saved them by defeating the gunners when she was using her firearms and also her 'Dancing Bullets' limit break. Not only that, the Galbadians also have something on their sleeves, the latest mechanical robot which they created for killing them, and they also brought a plenty of the army which Jacqueline ordered Virginia and Brian to follow her for fighting against the machine while the rest of the cadets went fought against the Galbadians as she gave Vanessa the authority to call upon Shigure, Ritsu, Koromaru, Hatsuharu and Kagura. When we reached the train Station, I thought I want to help Jacqueline around, but since she blew the machine down, I just went to help the rest of the cadets before her party joined over. Of course, she warned everyone with her Apocalypse spell and later, activates her limit break to knock down almost of the Galbadian armies." said Squall, remembering the full report for the cadets completely.

"It looks like, the cadets had already given Jacqueline full authority during the incident which trapped them into that barrier, and while they were awaiting you, they fought so hard before you joined over. Aside from that barrier, someone was planning to kill Rinoa too, isn't it true?" said Headmaster Cid.

"Yes, at first... the leader of the attack against SeeDs was about to shoot Jacqueline. I managed to knock his firearm from trying to hit Jacqueline." said Rinoa.

"Squall got amazed with the situation, he quickly calmed her down before she got berserk. That leader was shocked when he saw Rinoa with us. Not really satisfied with the situation, he pointed his gun to Rinoa. Of course, Jacqueline was very angry with that leader and she rushed in high speed and chopped his gun with her gunblade and later pointed her gunblade in front of his nose in full rage. I'd never thought that Lion Heart's Knight is capable to slice steel and iron things, like guns very easily. I think, I still remember what she said to that leader." said Irvine, crossing his arms.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Start Flashback**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"_You never learn about this, didn't you? It's a big mistake for you if you try to kill her, because you're trying to make the lion roar on you, and you just make everyone to get the revenge on you too!"_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
End Flashback**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"She was really angry with that leader before General Caraway came in and told the whole story. I'd never thought that he still remember about her." said Zell, raised his left eyebrow.

"After all Galbadian army received the order from General Caraway, we let the cadets to rest for awhile as Vanessa cured all of them with her spells. Of course, just like what Jonathan told us during our trip back to Balamb Garden, this exam was really eventful than 3 years ago." said Seifer.

"Sir, all cadets had showed their full commitment during their exam and all of them faced a lot of obstacles and challenges. Its pity if they didn't receive any good reward for saving Timber and also their commitment in the exam." said Xu.

"I know dear. I wish to see today's participants in SeeD field exam to become fully-fledged SeeDs, especially Jacqueline. She fought so hard alongside her comrades. I can see, there was a good side of herself when she didn't hesitate to fight if it comes to save the world, or even to protect someone which is truly important." said Edea, smiling.

"I think it's time to change a bit, over the selection of the new SeeDs, because this year's batch is really great and full of commitment." said Headmaster Cid.

Squall, Edea and the rest of SeeDs raised their eyebrow as they didn't quite understand over Headmaster Cid's words.

"What does it mean?" Squall asked to Headmaster Cid, sounded very curious.

Headmaster Cid went silent as Squall frowned a bit.

* * *

**12:10 p.m.****, Cafeteria **

After the rest of the Winhill orphanage gang grabbed their lunch, they went to their usual seat as they started to eat their lunch.

"Hey Leo, I heard Jacques and you were arguing at the Training Center this morning. Fernando told us about that one. Was it true?" said Serena.

"Yeah right, whatever. She saved Commander Leonhart, Instructor Heartilly and me from being eaten by Granaldo, and she blew that Granaldo with some kind of energy force which she concentrated it at her gunblade only with a single blow. If I'm not mistaken, that blow was called Mega Infinite Cross Slasher. Got any idea of that?" said Leonardo.

"Mega Infinite Cross Slasher... hey, please wait up, Leo. Mega Infinite Cross Slasher was one of her finishing blow if she launches her Kaidou Ryujutsuken with her gunblade. Meh... I didn't quite remember when the last time she used it for blowing down an enemy." said Vanessa, rolling her eyes.

All Galbadian cadets quickly raised their eyebrow as they really want to know about their current limit breaks.

"Oh, I think you guys want to know about our limit break, right?" said Virginia, earning the nod from their gang easily.

"Jacques and Vanes got 2 limit breaks. Vanes can team up with Shigure in her first limit break called 'Combine', while the second one called as 'White Wing', which happens when a pair of wings appeared at her back and she floats until the wings gone, enabling herself to cast curative and supportive spells to everyone, including casting 'Holyja' spell. At this rate, she still can call upon her pet to perform its limit break, only if she wants to do so. For Jacques' limit break, she relies mostly on her gunblade and the firearms. With her gunblade, she can unleash 'Kaidou Ryujutsuken' which needs her to hit her enemy up 8 until 12 hits and later, she will choose her finishing blows randomly, but it depends what gunblade does she wield on that time. For Dancing Bullets, she usually spins in the air in 720 degrees to hit her enemy, and the firearms also used special ammos under consideration of Instructor Kinneas." said Fernando, sipping his cold chocolate drink.

"Special ammos for her firearms, you guys know the types of her ammos?" said Brian.

"Of course, they're five of them. If I'm not mistaken, their names are Fast Pulse Ammo, Dark Demolition Ammo, AP Pulse Ammo, Ice Scatter Ammo, and also Canister Flamethrower Ammo. All of them are compatible with all of the finishing movements after she performed Dancing Bullets. Oh, by the way, her finishing moves for Kaidou Ryujutsuken and Dancing Bullets are different. For Kaidou Ryujutsuken, they're in 9 finishing blows she's already learnt, while Dancing Bullets were in 5 blows." said Virginia.

"What about you guys, Leo? Eddie? Ginny? Fernando? Since Jacques' limit break relies on her weapons while Vanes can rely on her pet and in the other hand, she can cast curative and supportive spells on the party, what about your own limit break then? We want to know it too." said Christina, eating some tuna sandwich.

"Well, Ginny's break is called 'Blue Magic'. For your information, her limit break can be obtained after she received important item which used by the monsters in order to use it for party's use, or even to the enemy. 2 'Blue Magic' limit breaks, like 'Mighty Guard' and 'White Wind' are for supportive and curative. Others were offensive type limit break. For her weapon, I guess Johnny knew what weapon she used then." said Fernando when Jonathan nodded to Fernando, indicating that he understood of what he wanted to know about their comrade's limit break.

"About mine, I used broadsword while Madeline used huge shuriken for her weapon. My limit break was called as 'Celestial Swords', and you see, my sword are in different sizes and blades too. If I combine it as one, a deathblow will come upon the enemy that I fought. For her limit break, it was named as Ninjutsu. It also depends which shuriken will she use and she will learn it after she upgraded her weapon." said Leonardo.

"Finally, Fernando's limit break is also same like Eddie and Jacques. His limit break was called as 'Black Demon Slash'. Different finishing blow will come after he performed it, but sometimes... it will cause status ailment to the enemy, like Poison status. Easy to quicken the enemy's death, huh?" said Vanessa.

"Yeah, you're right Vanes. Sounds scary for some reason, but Jacques' limit breaks... does it make any possible high damage to the enemy?" said Shane.

"Both of her limit breaks are capable enough to make high damage to the enemy. Moreover, her limit breaks are the strongest one, stronger than Commander's Renzokuken and also Instructor Kinneas' Shot. Believe it or not, she used her limit break to blow down a T-Rexaur with one finishing blow, right after she used Kaidou Ryujutsuken. Even Commander and Instructor Almasy got shocked with that one when they watched it in front of their eyes." said Madeline as all of them -minus Leonardo, Madeline, Vanessa, Virginia and Fernando- dropped their jaw.

"Man, high damage? Hmm, her limit breaks are quite capable enough to defeat one enemy. Which means that, when she upgrades her weapons, the damage of her weapon will create will be getting higher, right?" said Serena.

All of them nodded in unison.

"What about White Crystal Shield? Can you guys explain?" said Shane.

"Oh, sorry about that one... Actually, White Crystal Shield is almost similar to Mighty Guard which can be learnt by using Barrier by Ginny, but in this spell, it can cast Haste, Shell, Protect, Regen, Float, Aura, Double, Triple, Quadrille, Quintuple and also Crystal Ribbon, but the level of Haste, Shell, Protect, Regen, Float and Aura is in level 4, which indicates that this limit break is effective in boss fight to decrease the damage or even restoring the HP." said Vanessa.

"What about the Crystal Ribbon which applied in White Crystal Shield?" said Brian as he was scratching his head which was not itchy.

"For the Crystal Ribbon, it is similar like Ribbon. In this special spell, Crystal Ribbon's main function is not only to protect the party members from all status ailment, but it also helps to bounce back the status ailment spells from hitting the party members. It means that, Crystal Ribbon also acts like Reflect, but it still accepts the curative and restorative spells or items." said Vanessa.

"If you're already asking about our limit break, how about you guys? We need to know yours too..." said Madeline.

"Yeah, you're right Eddie. Okay, my limit break is based on to create more damage, or even summoning dragons to defeat the enemies too since my job class is Dragoon. 'Air Jump' is my limit break and it did cause huge damage to the enemy, but not as huge as Jacques' destructive limit breaks." said Christina, sipping her orange juice.

"Mine... I use Katals in my battle, same like Minister Kiros' weapon which he used when he was young. However, my Katals can be upgraded like your weapons. 'Dark Demon Slash' was the name of my limit break which I slashed the enemy violently, but the finishing moves that I made too, also caused different status ailment, like Fernando's." said Shane.

"Man, your limit break is just like mine, but then... oh well, who cares? It easy to quicken the enemy's death." said Fernando.

"Well... my limit break is Slot, which means I can cast random spells, any spell that I learnt on that I had, sometimes it can be deadly to the enemy and sometimes it can be useful to the party." said Serena to the party, after she chewed her sausage.

"My... yours is like Instructor Tilmitt's limit break while Brian's like Instructor Kinneas' limit break, Shot. I bet you might be used different ammos for different shots, right?" said Leonardo.

"You're right about that one, spiky." said Brian, smiling.

"What about you and Johnny, Santiago?" said Virginia.

"Similar to Leo's limit break, I can create a massive damage to the enemy with Hijutsuken. Johnny's limit break was called as Samurai Bushido, which is a limit break that he used for banishing his enemy and also caused some of the effect that we still couldn't imagine... how deadly for some enemies, like the zombies." said Santiago, sounded a bit horrified with Jonathan's limit break.

"Yeah... you could say that, but don't be scared with that limit break. I'll use it when I have to." said Jonathan.

"But still... different job class means different limit break for us, but Jacques and Vanes got 2 limit breaks and they had 2 job classes too. Jacques can switch to one of her job class if she wants to." said Shane.

Everyone nodded in unison as they agreed with Shane's opinion.

"But then, did you feel any strange when Commander Leonhart and Instructor Heartilly allowed Jacques and you to use their GF? Jacques used Cerberus, Bahamut and Eden for her temporary additional GF, while you used Leviathan, Diablos and Alexander for your own temporary additional GF. When she met Commander after our exam ended, she received Kohryu from Commander. Why you guys got that permission easily? Can you explain about that, Leo?" said Madeline, sounded curious.

"Well... to be honest, I didn't really know why Commander Leonhart and Instructor Heartilly allowed us for using their GF, but maybe it's because they trust us since this morning's incident which Jacques saved us from the Granaldo. About she got Kohryu from Commander, it's because he wanted to thank at her for saving Instructor Heartilly. Moreover, since Commander became her personal trainer for her gunblade, Jacqueline had learnt a lot from Commander and his gang. They're the Fated Children... They're specialized and excel with everything." said Leonardo.

'She got GF Ultima from Commander Leonhart this morning during our journey to Timber, but then... since Jacques had already acquired Adrammelech and Zalera, I guess I need to find more GF soon. I can't lose to her easily.' Leonardo thought.

"You're right, but what about her gunblade? I mean, why her gunblade can chop that Galbadian's gun easily? Is her gunblade is made by steel or something?" said Jonathan, sounded a bit confused.

"About her current gunblade, it was called as Lion Heart's Knight. Lion Heart's Knight is quite almost like Commander's Lion Heart gunblade, except the blade for Jacques' gunblade is longer and not too heavy like Commander's gunblade, but it can cut deep through human bone and flesh. Her gunblade was capable in slicing debris and also capable to chop down any steel things easily, like steel doors and steel guns. Not only that, Lion Heart's Knight's blade was as thin as rapier and also can support 2 gunblade ammunition boxes in one time. Before I almost forget, her gunblade was remodelled by using the finest items from rare-type monsters. The blade for Lion Heart's Knight was made by using the finest crystal and the finest ammo to create this powerful blade. Same goes to her twin plasma firearms, but when she combines her firearms, she can shoot her enemy very accurately and also capable to melt steel doors if she uses her Canister Flamethrower Ammo." said Virginia to the gang.

"Wow... that's really unexpected about Jacques' weapons. Sounds scary, but interesting." said Serena.

Everyone nodded in scare when they heard about Jacqueline's weapons.

"Well, I'm full. I think I need to go back to the dorm then. I need to get a shower..." said Vanessa.

"Same goes to everyone, Vanes. Well guys, let's get out from here. I bet everyone was tired and needed some rest too." said Leonardo.

All of them rose from their seat and quickly went back to their dorm as they needed some rest.

* * *

**2:30 p.m****., Jacqueline's room.**

Back at Jacqueline's room, she got up quickly as she got the same dream like she were used to, but however, the dream was not quite clear for her to understand it over except the 2 persons who were in her dream too, were already getting clearer.

'Yeah, in that dream... when Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Quistis, Selphie, Irvine, Seifer, Santiago, Vanessa, Jonathan, Christina, Shane, Virginia, Fernando, Serena, Brian and me were there confronting our ultimate enemy... the girl with green-clad outfit and the spiky boy with his black-clad outfit... Wait! That's Madeline and Leo! What does it mean anyway? Why everyone appeared in my dream? Why Madeline, Leo, Vanes, Johnny and Santiago could change their eye and colour? What does it want to tell me right now?' Jacqueline thought deep into her mind.

* * *

**It means that you had already found the members of 6 Holy Knights in the present time.**** (1)**

Jacqueline got shocked again when she heard a different voice again, but this voice is really sounded like Madeline.

_**Wait! Who are you? Your voice is just like Madeline.**_

**Yes, I am her... in the past time. Shalimar told us to find you first.**

Jacqueline felt weird when she heard about Shalimar again.

_**Shalimar... is she connected with you? If she does, then what's your name?**__** Who's with you?**_

**You're right****. My name is Princess Madeline Alicia Luciana Bosworth. You can call me Lucia.**

_I am one of Shalimar's friends. My name is __Princess Vanessa Eleanor Melissa Sutherland, call me Melissa._

_**Oh my... are you guys Madeline and Vanessa in the past karma? If it is, why you want to find me first?**_

_Yes, we're them in the past karma. __Shalimar asked us to find you, because you had met her this morning and later, you met Brennan. It's our best chance to find you first. After all, it's our responsibility to know who's she in the present time, and it was you. You are her in the present time... No surprise when you can sense us back at your exam. _

Jacqueline felt weird for some reason, but her mind shot up in realization when she "asked" Shalimar about her company.

_**So, you're her friend**__**s in the past karma? How strange! Brennan was her fiancé in the past karma and also one of the members of 6 Holy Knights. Are you guys one of the members of 6 Holy Knights too?**_

**Yes, we're the members of 6 Holy Knights. Maybe you still don't know about 6 Holy Knights, right?**

_**Shalimar and Brennan had already told me about 6 Holy Knights. **__**They told me that 6 Holy Knights was the group of princes and princesses of the chosen Ancient Kingdoms, for protecting the**_ _**Ancient Kingdoms from the evil and she was the main leader of 6 Holy Knights. Before I almost forgot, what is the Ancient Kingdoms?**_

_Oh, we're sorry. We will explain about the Ancient Kingdoms. Lucia, shall we tell her now?_

**Sure, Melissa. Well... ****Actually, the Ancient Kingdoms are the combined kingdoms which were considered as sacred kingdom. For those who lived in the Ancient Kingdoms was called as 'Sacred Ones'. Ancient Kingdoms existed at the other side of the world which divides into 5 Holy Kingdom, such as White Crescent which was been led by King Lancaster who turned out to be Shalimar's father, Crystal Mountain which was been led by King Constantine which was Brennan's father, Wind Breeze which was been led by my father... King Bosworth, Crescent Rainbow which was been led by Lucia's father... King Sutherland and also the Blue Horizon which was been led by King Williams. Like you're already knew, every kingdom did have their main leading kingdom. White Crescent was the central place for the Ancient Kingdoms because King Lancaster's family was considered as high-level Ancient Holy Royal Family due to their natural ability to fight, moreover... they also inherit the holy lights and has the ability to talk with mystical animals and whatsoever.**

_King Lancaster was the founder of 6 Holy Knights__ and he led the Ancient Kingdoms together with White Crescent very well. He was the fair king._

**Oh, we're sorry... I think you need to take a shower now. Sorry for interrupting over.**

_Yeah, I'm truly sorry too..._

_**It's alright, can we talk again later?**_

_I think__ you will meet Estrada and Wayne soon._

Jacqueline quickly felt like she was been watched by those who wants to find their identity in the present time.

_**Estrada and Wayne... Are they also been connected with 6 Holy Knights?**_

_You are absolutely right, but don't worry__. They won't harm you..._

_**Oh, okay then. I understand. Bye...**_

**Bye Jacqueline.**

_Bye...

* * *

_

'Oh well... I need to take a shower now... I'm just got up and then, I "talked" to Lucia and Melissa. Well... I'm glad that I found out about the new fact about "Holy Kingdom" and "Ancient Kingdoms" too.' Jacqueline thought as she grabbed her towel for getting a shower.

Without hesitation, she entered the bathroom and quickly took a shower and she just let herself in 'full relax mode' as she just hummed a song to herself. Within 20 minutes, she went out from the bathroom, wrapped in a big towel. As she finished drying her body with the towel, she quickly wore her Garden Uniform as she wore the sock quickly and took out the ring from the blue box which she received from Headmaster Cid. After she wore her lion ring, she tied down her raven hair with the black ribbon and later, she tied the yellow scarf at her neck and quickly wears the black shoes. She felt very satisfied with her look after she stared herself at the mirror. After that, she exited her room and locked her door room as she felt weird when she didn't have a chance to meet her dorm-mate. She was nearly shocked when Leonardo got out from his room. He just smiled and waved at the raven-haired gunblade specialist. She just raised her eyebrow at him as usual.

"What are you doing here, porcupine head?" said Jacqueline, putting her hands at her waist.

"Well... I lived here too, since 4 years ago. You didn't notice about your own dorm-mate... That's a shame, princess." said Leonardo with his perfect jet black locks.

"Yeah right, whatever... spiky-head. Are you just got up from your sleep, or just got out from the shower, or something else?" said Jacqueline, facing away from him.

"I just got out from my room and... Well, you went disappeared after our meeting. Hey, there's something I want to tell you, but can we talk about this one at the cafeteria?" said Leonardo, crossing his arms.

"Hmm, is it important to you to talk it with me?" said Jacqueline, sounded very curious.

"Yeah, and it's bugging me until now." said Leonardo, scratching his head.

"Hmm, fine. Let's go..." said Jacqueline, rolling her eyes.

'Yeah, I know I can do something to make her to talk with me. Hehehe...' Leonardo thought as he laughed a bit when both of them walked to the cafeteria quickly.

* * *

**2:50 p.m., ****Cafeteria **

At the cafeteria, right after Jacqueline grabbed her meal, she sat down with Leonardo who was waiting over her to sit and eat anything as he understand that she was hungry.

"Well... what do you want to say about? You said that something was bugging you." said Jacqueline, without looking her friend.

"Actually... I had a weird dream, that I was a prince in a kingdom named... err... I'm not quite sure, but it started with the name... "Crystal"..." said Leonardo, sounded a bit frustrated.

"Crystal Mountain... isn't it?" said Jacqueline, frowning.

Leonardo was shocked when Jacqueline seemed to know about the Crystal Mountain.

"Well... yeah, that's right, but how did you know about that kingdom?" said Leonardo, arching his left eyebrow to her.

"I... I met someone who was similar to you in my dreams, except he was wearing some sort of medieval-style outfit in that kingdom, and he was the royal prince. I was the visitor on that place." said Jacqueline, sipping her orange juice.

'Crap! I always see him at my dreams, but... what does it mean?' Jacqueline thought.

"Hmm, that's strange, but in my dreams... I saw you're already looked like a royal princess in a kingdom named White Crescent. Strange and odd... you saw someone's similar to me at Crystal Mountain, while I saw someone's similar to you at White Crescent." said Leonardo as he sipped his cold apple juice.

"Now that you mention it... I think... I'm no longer myself anymore... even that colour change... I didn't really know of how I did change my hair and eye colour easily... really, that incident didn't happen to me before..." said Jacqueline, slightly confused.

"I understand... it's hard... and even I did feel that I'm really strange lately..." said Leonardo in his a bit dull tone.

"Hmm... I always feel so strange... seeing 'them', it makes me feel shocked, but I didn't feel scared to them." said Jacqueline.

"You... didn't feel scared? Hmm, I think I met a guy named... Prince Brennan. He said that he had already met a girl, who looked similar to his fiancée, and he said that the girl that he met was you." said Leonardo as Jacqueline frowned at him which made her to tell him about her current dream.

"...Odd, and I keep getting the weird dream lately." said Jacqueline after she finished her meal quickly.

"What dream? Can you explain?" said Leonardo when he was really anxious to know about her dream.

"On that dream... I was at the old mansion together with Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Quistis, Selphie, Irvine, Seifer, Santiago, Vanessa, Jonathan, Christina, Shane, Virginia, Fernando, Serena and Brian, Eddie and you were on that mansion together with them." said Jacqueline, remembering over her current dream.

"Wait! I think that dream... I had it too. On that time, you eyes and hair were already changed its colour. We were confronting over our ultimate enemy of the mankind, and you had already used your new limit break." said Leonardo when he snapped his fingers, remembering over his dreams.

"Hey, that's weird! On that time, I was been called as Shalimar on that battle and you were been called as Brennan. Now then... what I need from you is one, did you remember over the prince's name? If that princess, her name was Shalimar, Jacqueline Clementine Shalimar Lancaster." said Jacqueline, feeling a bit confused.

"Hmm... if I'm not mistaken, the prince's name is... Leonardo Strife Brennan Constantine... he was been known as Brennan... Wait up... what does it mean? Our name is quite similar to them, and moreover... I just don't understand about this." said Leonardo, shaking his head slightly.

"I don't know... I just feel like we're already putting ourselves into the biggest mystery which remained hidden for so many years. Maybe... there will be someone... who knows about this one clearly, and it feels like, I was been fully connected with all of this, really... I can feel it now, although it wasn't really strong, but now... I think I need to find out more about the history of 5 Holy Kingdoms and also the Ancient Kingdoms. Yeah, I need to find it out quick." said Jacqueline, sounded a bit emotional.

"... I guess you're right." said Leonardo, agreed with Jacqueline's decision.

As both of them finished their drinks quickly, Leonardo stared at his wrist watch. He frowned when the time was struck to 3:15 p.m.

"Time to get to the 2nd floor, I guess..." said Leonardo as he sighed down in defeat.

"I know, but everything that we've been talked earlier... please don't tell them. It's better if you keep it as our main secret then. I really hate it when our gang know about this..." said Jacqueline, worried with the situation.

"I won't... and after all, our seats are too far from everyone. At least, the others weren't here at this moment. Please don't worry about our conversation just now, I won't let the others know, but make sure... to tell me if you got something from your research." said Leonardo.

"... sure, I won't tell it to the others." said Jacqueline.

Right after she finished her apple juice, she went shocked when she saw Squall and the others reached the cafeteria.

'Crap! God damn it! They're here... I need to get out from here...' Jacqueline thought.

"Oh no... Our officers are here. Let's get to the second floor now, I think our gang are waiting over us right now." said Leonardo as he too, went shocked to see Squall and his friends were at the counter.

"Alright then, well... let's get our field exam result now..." said Jacqueline as both of them quickly went off to the 2nd floor.

"Squall, they're so quick... I wonder what they were talking about, and also what dragged them to leave the cafeteria so quickly..." said Rinoa, feeling very strange over Jacqueline and Leonardo.

"I don't know... They're a bit strange this evening. I wonder what made them to run off so quickly, and they're in pairs too... I wonder what does spiky prince and the princess was talking about." said Squall, leaving him and the others-who just reached the cafeteria- in confusion.

* * *

As the raven-haired princess and the broadsword specialist reached the 2nd floor hallway, they were surprised when their orphanage gang were already there, waiting over the result. When the orphanage gang saw their spiky friend and also their only Matron's niece reached the hallway, all of them greeted them cheerfully.

"Yo! Spiky-head! Jacques! How you guys doing right now?" said Brian, waving his hand to Leonardo and Jacqueline.

"I'm fine, our princess is okay." said Leonardo as he waved back to the gang while Jacqueline just nodded without saying anything.

"Good, hey... we heard that you went sleeping during our way back to Balamb Garden. We knew... the field exam was really exhausting and nearly made you to collapse for the second time. Did you get your rest properly? I mean... You went disappeared after all of us dismiss from that meeting. Are you okay now, Jacques?" said Madeline, sounded very concern over the raven-haired gunblade and twin plasma firearms specialist.

"I'm fine... I left because I need to rest. That's all... No need to worry over." said Jacqueline in a bit dismissing sound.

Leonardo noticed about the ring which Jacqueline wore at her left hand and the ring she wore was engraved with a winged lion. He quickly asks her about the ring.

"It's the first time... I see you wear that ring. Where did you get that ring?" said Leonardo to Jacqueline.

Jacqueline was a bit shocked when she heard over Leonardo's question, but she quickly clears her throat and starts to explain to her gang about 'The Bearer of Freedom and Justice'.

"Remember the blue box that you asked at me, Vanessa?" said Jacqueline as she earned quick nod from the rest of her gang quickly.

"Actually, my family let Headmaster Kramer to keep it and they told him to give that blue box when I turned 17. The emblem that you saw at my ring... this lion was really legendary one. It was called as 'The Bearer of Freedom and Justice', Aslan the great golden white lion. Aunt Serafine told me about this lion when I was 5, few days before I left to join Balamb Garden. My family had already kept this one for so many years. At least, I did have the lion of my own." said Jacqueline, staring to her ring.

"Oh... Aslan... Hey, that's a good name for your lion." said Vanessa, jumping happily.

"But then, it's only a ring inside of the box, right?" said Shane.

Jacqueline shook her head slightly and quickly said, "No, there's other else. A necklace and a bracelet, these three were been wrapped in a velvet blue cloth. I wonder why my family loved blue colour so much."

"So then, it seems you will have your own trinket. Well, why not if you wear it when we have mission then, Jacques?" said Fernando.

"... Sure..." said Jacqueline, rolling her eyes as usual.

"Whoa... wait a sec. How Headmaster Cid knows about your family?" said Santiago, a bit curious.

"My family knew the Kramers... because my family did live at Cape of the Good Hope, 6 months before I was born, they moved to Winhill... but they gave it to Headmaster Cid and asked him to give it to me when I turned 17. He told me when he asked me to talk with him in private." said Jacqueline, remembered about what Headmaster Cid had told her earlier.

"Ohh... now we understand. Well, at least your family did leave something for you..." said Christina.

"I know Christina, but still... I need to understand over the main symbol of this winged lion. It looked very familiar in a book. Hmm, I'd better borrow some books at the library by this week..." said Jacqueline in dismissing sound.

"But then, why? Why you have to found out about Aslan? It's only a legend, it can't be true." said Fernando.

"Even you guys didn't realize, sometimes it can be true, and sometimes it won't be true. If I still remember, Aslan existed during the glory of Ancient Kingdoms. Yeah, it became the most powerful summon for one princess by that time." said Jacqueline, looking herself away from her friends.

"I owned a winged lion emblem too, I inherited it from Matron when I turned five." said Leonardo which made Jacqueline to question more to him about his lion.

"...A winged lion? What's its name then, spiky?" said Jacqueline to Leonardo.

"... Maegnas... From I could say about this Maegnas also existed during the glory of Ancient Kingdoms. The truth is... I need to find out more about the so-called kingdom called Ancient Kingdoms. A prince from that kingdom did use Maegnas for his own summon." said Leonardo, crossing his arms.

"Wait up, why you guys bring this one to us? Did something wrong happen?" said Virginia.

"Strange dreams always came into my life recently. I'm not quite sure about that dream before... It always makes me to get up early." said Jacqueline when she looked away from her friends once again.

Leonardo nodded slightly as he understood over the dream which she mentioned to the gang earlier. Brian nodded and decided by not asking to her about her dream when he worried if the raven-haired gunblade and twin-plasma firearms specialist got mad in sudden.

"I won't ask about that dream. I just got worried if you get angry when we ask too much from you. When you're feeling better to tell us, just let us know the time for you to explain about that dream. I'd better not to force you if you don't want to tell it at us, okay?" said Brian as he earned an easy nod from Jacqueline easily, meaning 'thank you' to him.

Brian smiled as he said, "Well, you're welcome, Jacques."

"It looks like all of you are so busy talking about something." said a voice which right at Leonardo's behind which made Jacqueline turned around and found out it was Instructor Aki's voice.

"Oh, it's you Instructor Aki. We're so sorry for not noticing you, we're so busy talking about the ancient times over for some kingdoms that I just got to know recently, that's all." said Leonardo, scratching his head.

"Its okay cadets, after all... that's good news that you reached this hallway earlier that I thought." said Instructor Aki.

"I guess, we will know over our result after this. I wonder who's going to pass..." said Shane.

"Man, Shane... just cool down. Everyone's waiting the result too." said Serena, frowning to him.

"I know, but there's a surprise from Headmaster Cid too. He ordered you to choose 6 persons to come with me to see him right away. It's private meeting then. The others are required to wait here until other Instructor comes around and asks you to choose people again." said Instructor Aki as she sighed again.

'Ugh... there it goes again. Okay, princess... Just choose those who are not connected with the 6 Holy Knights and let them wait with you.' Jacqueline thought for a moment.

"Okay then... Brian, Serena, Virginia, Shane, Christina, Fernando, you guys go first." said Jacqueline, looking to her ring again.

Brian, Serena, Fernando, Virginia, Shane and Fernando nodded as they knew that they didn't have any right to object over her selections. They quickly follow Instructor Aki and steps themselves into the elevator and head up to the 3rd floor. As Jacqueline crosses her arms, she thinks over the kingdoms that were been mentioned by Luciana and Melissa. She broke her thoughts when Vanessa calls her name.

"Jacques, I think I met up with someone who resembles me... And I did have this weird memory at the kingdom that you'd mentioned to us before, but on that time... I was at the kingdom named Crescent Rainbow." said Vanessa, covering her mouth.

"You did? Hmm, what did you remember then?" said Jacqueline, sounded so calm.

"I was been named as Princess Vanessa Eleanor Melissa Sutherland. On that kingdom I was in a group of princes and princesses called 6 Holy Knights..." said Vanessa, sadly.

"No, it's okay. I guess you just like me... I keep getting this weird visions and also weird memories too. It's not so bad, I think it's good that someday... we will know about this weird memories soon enough." said Jacqueline, trying to comfort Vanessa.

Vanessa smiled and hugged Jacqueline quickly. Jacqueline stiffened in her hug, but calms down when she hugged her back. As Vanessa releases Jacqueline, the tall raven-haired gunblade and twin plasma firearms specialist nodded to her.

"Thanks Jacques." said Vanessa to Jacqueline as she nodded to her back.

"Mine is like Vanessa too. That dream, you were there with the rest of our gang..." said Madeline, sounded very confused.

"Hey, mine's also like yours too. Hey Santiago, Leo, did you guys have the weird dream lately?" said Jonathan.

"I did, just like Eddie had just said earlier, all of us were there in a big mansion and we were fighting against our ultimate enemy. Jacques' hair and eyes too, were already changed the colours." said Santiago to the gang as Jacqueline just keep herself silent most of the time.

Leonardo nodded to him as he said, "I guess, we had a similarity in our dreams lately. Jacqueline also has the same dream like us, but she also had a strange dream. She was been called as Princess Shalimar. I had a dream that I was been known as Prince Brennan. I just don't get it why."

"Yeah, sounds so creepy for some reason. After all, only six of us have this kind of dream. I wonder what does this dream wants to tell us anyway?" said Vanessa, crossing her arms.

"About the kingdoms, I did read about a kingdom which once were been known as the Ancient Kingdoms. In that kingdom, it divides into 5 major kingdom, which known as White Crescent, Crystal Mountain, Wind Breeze, Crescent Rainbow and also Blue Horizon. Kingdom of White Crescent is the major lead of the Ancient Kingdoms because King Lancaster's family was considered as high-level Ancient Holy Royal Family due to their natural ability to fight. Moreover... they also inherit the holy lights and have the ability to talk with mystical animals and whatsoever. Not only that, they formed a group of princes and princesses in order to vanquish the darkness away from Ancient Kingdoms which was been known as 6 Holy Knights." said Jacqueline, clearly to the party members.

She paused for a moment before she resumed back, "I just feel weird when... I was been connected with White Crescent and someone knew that I was 'her' in the past... I just don't understand right now... I just like... like when you saw that incident this morning, Leo... I just don't know... why I was been connected with the things like this."

Leonardo, Madeline, Santiago, Vanessa and Jonathan feels very worried after Jacqueline finished her words quickly, but they know because they also feel just like her. Their thoughts went died away when Quistis and Zell came down to see them. Jacqueline nodded silently to her officers as she just keeping herself quiet as usual.

"Jacqueline, I was been ordered by Squall to choose 5 peoples to come with us. So, please choose well." said Quistis as Jacqueline had already decided to stay around until she will be summoned to come and meet the headmaster.

"I'll stay here, the rest of you, go with Instructor Trepe and Instructor Dincht." said Jacqueline when she crossed her arms quickly.

They nodded sadly when they had to follow their instructors, but they know that their only friend will be okay. As they get into the elevator, Leonardo asks Quistis about his other comrades.

"Instructor Trepe, if you don't mind, what's going on with our friends?" said Leonardo as he steps into the elevator.

"Well Leonardo, they're alright, and it looks like, you guys will have a surprise today." said Quistis, smiling.

They feel confused with Quistis' words. Zell laughs at them which made them to question about his laughter.

"Anyway, she's right, and you won't expect anything about the result. Really, don't be shocked with the result then." said Zell as he continued to laugh with Quistis while Leonardo just started to get worried over his 'princess', Jacqueline.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the 2nd floor hallway, Jacqueline just stood up as she waits over the result. Just like usual, she sensed the other presence of the spirits of the 6 Holy Knights' members. Just like she was been told by Luciana and Melissa, she sensed Estrada and Wayne as she closed her eyes quickly for starting over her conversation with the two princes.

**Finally, it**** looks like we've been able to meet you, Jacqueline Clementine Lancaster. (2)**

_**You guys must be the ones which Melissa and Lucia had mentioned to me earlier. Estrada and Wayne, isn't it?**_

_Yes, you're right. I'm Prince Jonathan Patrick Wayne Williams, __royal prince in the kingdom of Blue Horizon and this is Prince Santiago Ortega Estrada Sutherland, the royal prince in the kingdom of Crescent Rainbow._

_**Oh, it seems that you guys are Jonathan and Santiago in the past. Hmm, it's very odd for me.**_

**...****Odd? Why is that so?**

_**I mean, this morning,**__** I met Shalimar at my room, and later, I met Brennan during the field exam, and then, I met Lucia and Melissa back at my room too, and finally... I met you guys at this hallway. I did feel your presence with her during my journey to the exam area. I mean, in this one whole day, I met all of you in quite sudden. **_

Jacqueline felt so weird when she remembered of how she 'met' them and 'talked' to them easily although she didn't know about them so much.

**Oh, really? Well then, your powers that you have are the main reason why we've been watching you. Since the day you were born, the day ****when you lost your family members and everything about you, we decided to watch you. Since yesterday's, this morning's and your fight against Erebus and your sudden awake of your hidden power... it was been given that your power could be unimaginable by everyone around you.**

_**Sudden awake of my hidden power... wait! What does it mean for you guys if that power ignites quickly?**_

_Did Shalimar say anything about your power?_

_**She just said that there's hidden power inside me, but she did tell me that I will able to know about my powers soon enough when I'm ready for it. **_

**I guess Shalimar was right, but now... since she found you first and you've been experienced the colour change of your eyes and hair, and then the second phase of the colour change was been unleashed, The Dark Knights won't let you alive.**

Jacqueline frowned as she felt a bit angry over the Dark Knights. She just shook her head slightly.

_**I guess those three won't let me alive from now on, and I had to be extra careful. Moreover, I need to find out more about them too. If you don't mind, can you tell me about Norn? I saw her when I was collapsed during my fight against Erebus and she helped me **__**by shielding me from being kicked by Dark Foster.**_

Wayne and Estrada felt shocked for a moment as they didn't know that Jacqueline had already met Norn.

_You met her?_

_**Yes, and she gave me some new spells at me. Do you know her? She told me that she guards over Lion Heart's Knight, Dark Slayer and Springfield.**_

**Well, she's our mediator when we train with our weapons before 6 Holy Knights was formed****. It was surprising when she met you and she did say something else, isn't it?**

_**Yeah, she did say that my lion will come back to me. **_

_Legendary Aslan and also Maegnas... Maegnas is Brennan's lion and Aslan belongs to Shalimar. You have Aslan's ring right now, did you?_

_**Yes, I wore it.**__** Well, I guess... I need to wait over my result. If you guys meet Shalimar and Brennan, send my regards to them, and also with Lucia and Melissa.**_

_Sure, will do._

**Yeah, he's right. Cool down then, we know that you will be successful in your exam.**

_**Thanks... see you again.**_

As she opened her eyes, she stared to her ring which she wore for the first time. Within few seconds, Squall and Rinoa came to get her. Of course, the sorceress and the knight were surprised when Jacqueline wore the ring. As she sees them, she salutes them and they quickly return the salute to her.

"I guess... I'm the only one left... right?" said Jacqueline, looking down.

"You're right about that one, but then, headmaster wants to see you right now. We're been sent to get you. I guess something had already made you to think a lot. Are you alright?" said Rinoa, sounded very worried.

"I'm fine, just thinking about my weird dream... that's all. After all, it just made me to think more about myself lately." said Jacqueline as she shrugged her shoulder.

"Oh, we're sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel so moody right now, but we must to get going then Jacqueline. Everyone is waiting for you." said Squall as the raven-haired gunblade and twin-plasma firearms specialist raised her head a bit.

She nodded as she followed Squall and Rinoa to the elevator without saying anything when she just remained herself quiet most of the time.

* * *

When the trio reach the 3rd floor within few minutes, Jacqueline goes out from the elevator and she just follows them around as she stop her step. She stares at the door silently as Rinoa smiled to her which makes Jacqueline confused quickly.

"Well, he's waiting for you. Just come in." said Rinoa, still smiling.

"... okay." said Jacqueline, a bit reluctant to herself.

As she opens the door, she went shocked when her orphanage gang, together with Headmaster Cid, Edea, Instructor Aki, Selphie, Seifer, Irvine, Zell, Quistis and Xu clapped their hands to Jacqueline. Squall put his hand on Jacqueline's shoulder as she stares at him in full confusion.

"Congratulations, you've already enlist yourself as the new SeeD... but that's not all. You deserve something which is suitable with your contribution during the exam. Although you felt that you just doing your job, but for everyone... it's more than just a duty, your own sense of duty and honour, and also the judgement that you've already shown to your fellow friends has proven you worthy enough to acquire the rank A SeeD squad leader." said Squall in full explanation to her.

"... I... I'm the rank A SeeD squad leader? But what about my friends?" said Jacqueline, half shocked to herself when she wants to know about her friends' current position from him.

"Of course, they managed to become SeeDs, and they just like you, they become rank A SeeD officer. You know why they chose you as the new leader of SeeD A class squad member? Everyone judge everything in all aspect, but from this incident... all of us open up a new view in a lot of thing. After all, we're satisfied with your performance in the field exam. Thanking you for saving everyone's life never feels enough for everyone and me. So, we decide to rank you to the highest level. You deserve it and I hope, do your best in your duty as the new SeeD rank A squad leader." said Headmaster Cid to Jacqueline as all of them smile at her while her gang cheered to her-minus Leonardo when he gives her thumbs up to her with a smile- and of course, she nodded to everyone with her usual calm face.

"Thank you everyone... I promise, I'll try my best and I won't let you down." said Jacqueline when she salutes to all SeeD officers with her friends as the officers return the salute back to their new officers.

"And here's your report card, dear. Congratulations!" said Edea as she gives Jacqueline's report to her.

As she receives her report card, she opens it in front of everyone. She surprised when her report card had showed her marks are in full marks, but she maintained herself in calm mode like usual. Like he usually does, the spiky raven-haired boy walks to his new officer. He smiles at her as she just gives him a nice calm mode.

"Good job, princess. I bet our matron will be proud of you, hearing that her only niece is already become a new SeeD." said Leonardo, grinning to her.

"... I miss her..." said Jacqueline in short answer.

"We know. We miss her too, Jacqueline. We will meet her someday." said Leonardo, smiling.

"Oh, by the way, we'll be reaching Winhill by tomorrow. After all, I need to drop by at my mother's grave." said Squall.

Jacqueline's face turned a bit gloomy when he said about the grave. Leonardo notices over her change.

"What's wrong?" said Leonardo, sounded worried.

"I... I think I need to visit my family's grave. Tomorrow's... their anniversary... the day when they die for protecting me from a killer..." said Jacqueline, looking away from everyone.

"... We're sorry... We didn't know that you had already lost your family... Please forgive us." said Irvine, sounded a bit guilty.

"It's alright, Instructor. It's not your fault anyway." said Jacqueline.

"Okay everyone... about the ball... It will be held in about next week. Just give them some space and time to get themselves used with new stuff. I bet you guys want to get moved quick." said headmaster Cid as he tries to lighten everyone's mood.

Luckily everyone snapped their thoughts away when Headmaster Cid mentioned about get moved.

"Do you want to say that we're going to move into our private dorms?" said Serena.

"Yes... And I'm already set up your room's position. Jacqueline and Leonardo, your private dorms are next to Squall and Rinoa's dorm." said Edea with a smile.

Jacqueline and Leonardo went shocked as their own private dorms are close with Squall and Rinoa's private dorms.

'Shit! With spiky-head? Hyne, what's gotten into his mind anyway? Urgh... not again...' Jacqueline thought as she frowned and put her hand at her forehead and sighed down.

"Hmm, Rinoa... I'm not surprised if one of them will be shocked with this one, since both of them accidentally in the same dorm while they're still cadets before, and again... their dorm are not too far from our dorm." said Squall as he rolled his eyes.

"You're right. I wonder why..." said Rinoa, crossing her arms.

* * *

**6:30 p.m., Jacqueline's new dorm**

In Jacqueline's new dorm, she just finished wearing her usual outfit after she dried her body with a towel. Since she was been ordered to move into the new dorm with the rest of the new SeeD members, which is her own orphanage gang, she had spent some of her time to arrange her stuff around 20 minutes before she took her shower. Of course, although the room was not so big, but it was enough for her to put her stuff since her stuff involves around her gunblade case and some special ammunitions for her firearms and the gunblade.

'Finally... I'm finished... Phew, everything's in sudden lately, but luckily the ball will be in next week. I guess I need to check up over my new magazine now...' Jacqueline thought as she lay on the bed and started to read the magazine.

As she read the magazine, she heard a loud knock from the door.

"Who is it?" said Jacqueline.

"It's me, Madeline. Can I see you, Jacqueline?" said Madeline, in front of Jacqueline's dorm.

"Hold on a minute." said Jacqueline as she rose from the bed and walk straight to the door.

As she opens the door, it was really Madeline had dropped to Jacqueline's dorm.

"Hmm, what's up Madeline?" said Jacqueline

"Hey, everyone's wanted to see you then. You've been too quiet after you moved your stuffs at your new room and you didn't get out from your own precious room then after your job was done, princess. After all, spiky and everyone was planning to meet Matron by tomorrow. I know you want to visit your family's grave, but we need you for this one. Please? We need your help." said Madeline as she wants to enlist Jacqueline into the discussion.

"Is that so? After all, Aunt Serafine will join me, visiting my family's grave tomorrow. If you guys really want me to join, I didn't have any choice then... I'm coming. Just wait up, I'll grab my jacket and the gloves too." said Jacqueline as she went to her dresser and grabs her precious leather bomber jacket.

After wearing her jacket, she wears the gloves and later wears her newly acquired necklace and also the bracelet on her left wrist. When she finished some makeover, she exited her room and locked her dorm quickly. Madeline felt surprised when she saw the lion emblem at Jacqueline's necklace.

"Hey, that's your Aslan? Wow... nice." said Madeline.

"... Yeah, well then, let's go." said Jacqueline as the two raven-haired girls walks to the cafeteria in rush.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**7:00 p.m.,**** Cafeteria**

When Madeline reached the cafeteria with Jacqueline, they went to the counter for grabbing their respective meal. After getting their meal, they went to their orphanage gang. They greeted Jacqueline who just returned their greeting with a nod. As she sat down beside Leonardo-since Madeline sits beside Santiago and Shane-, she just shook her head slightly as she felt a bit awkward with him.

"Man, don't be so awkward to him. After all, he's a part of us. After all, he's the only spiky guy in our gang then." said Brian to Jacqueline when the gang noticed over Jacqueline's awkwardness with Leonardo.

"..." Jacqueline went quiet as she blushed in different shades of pink.

Realizing the princess blushed very madly, Leonardo put his arm around her shoulder to comfort her down. Luckily she snapped out from her sudden awkwardness and she just cool down as she sips her drink quickly.

"Hey Jacques, we just figured out that we want to see Matron first. After that, we can accompany Matron and you to your family's grave to pay a visit. We want to know about your family and after all, we don't want to see you in bad mood when we meet our Matron. She will get worried about you very quickly." said Christina, thinking about the things that they need to do at Winhill.

"I know... Sorry guys, I just can't stop thinking about my family and that dream too... It keeps haunting me, but don't worry... I'm alright. I'm fighting for releasing myself from that nightmare. Sooner or later, maybe I will find a way to end this pain." said Jacqueline, biting some cheese sandwich and sighed down.

"Jacqueline, we understand. We can feel your sorrow... We can face it together and sooner or later, maybe you can forgive yourself." said Leonardo, sounded very calm.

Jacqueline went shocked as she stares to her comrades which they give their assurance her with a simple nod. She nods back to them in unseen smile from her face, but they didn't notice that she was smiling.

"Hmm, busy with the meeting about tomorrow's planning, eh?" said Irvine to the gang as all of them-minus Jacqueline- stared in shock.

"And what you're going up for, sharpshooter?" said Jacqueline, sending death glare at him.

Irvine went shocked with her death glare and luckily Squall and the rest of his gang, together with Headmaster Cid and Edea went to Jacqueline's gang. She just remained silent when they reached to Jacqueline's side.

"Oh there you are, Jacqueline... I was searching for you." said Headmaster Cid.

"What's going on?" said Jacqueline, sounded a bit confused.

"I was thinking to meet your aunt, since I didn't meet her for so long. Mind if I join you tomorrow?" said Headmaster Cid.

"He's right. It's been a long time for me, for not seeing Serafine. Moreover, we want to visit your family's grave. I know you want to visit them too, why not if we go there together?" said Edea to Jacqueline.

Jacqueline nods as she said, "Sure, but I need to get some fresh white roses for them and some red and pink roses for my aunt too."

"I understand, princess. We will get the flower for Matron and then, we go to her house. It's been 12 years for you since you went Balamb Garden for becoming SeeD." said Leonardo, chuckled.

"Okay, spiky-head. I can accept that idea. Make sure to fix your hair first, I don't want to give Aunt Serafine a scare when she meets us, especially you." said Jacqueline, frowned slightly.

Everyone laughed very loudly as they found funny to Leonardo when he was been asked to fix his hair by Jacqueline.

"Okay, but I won't give my hair a haircut. I like this style better... And you're the first girl who got scared with my hair when we were kids, you know that one better." said Leonardo, punched her left forearm lightly.

She frowned and later smacked his right forearm hardly as she said, "Shut up, porcupine head. Don't remind me about that one... Jeez, you're so weird... wearing your lion badge and that earring... it gives me a surprise with your appearance. Jeez, I guess I found another lion after him."

"Ugh, yeah... finally, you wear new earrings, new bracelet and that necklace too. Hmm, I'd never thought that you like lion." said Leonardo, grinning.

"Hmm, I guess... after Griever, Aslan and Maegnas will come around... and these lions will roar very loudly to the enemies." said Squall, crossing his arms.

"New lions, again... And our new officers are the ones who have the lion of theirs." said Rinoa, shaking her head slightly.

"Whatever..." Jacqueline mumbled in whisper.

'I just wish that they're truly exist, like Griever. If they do, I guess I can use it for my personal summon.' Jacqueline thought again.

* * *

The next morning, as Balamb Garden hovered itself to Winhill, Jacqueline was already finished to load her weapons with the ammunition and she stocked 10 sets of her specialized ammo. After she finished preparing herself, she went to the hallway by herself. As she was on her way to the hallway, she met up with Squall who just got out from the cafeteria.

"Hey, how you're doing lately?" said Squall.

"Well, I'm fine, Squall. Guess it wasn't so easy since I had to call your name more often, than calling your rank. Together with your friends too, guess I had to use myself by calling their name than calling them as Instructors." said Jacqueline, still looking over her necklace.

"It's okay, I know... After all, you're the new SeeD. You will get used with it. Just relax." said Squall, reassuring to Jacqueline that she will be okay.

"I know... thanks a lot, Squall." said Jacqueline in her calm tone.

"Oh, I barely noticed about that necklace. Is that...Aslan? I saw Leonardo wore the winged lion badge at his shirt. You wore a necklace with a golden crystal white lion. There's a contrast between the colours and shape of the emblem." said Squall when he noticed over Jacqueline's lion emblem which she wore along with her necklace.

"Yes, it is. Actually, I got that one from Headmaster Cid yesterday. I'm still figuring over the 3 peoples who attacked me yesterday. I just feel like something's wrong today. I don't know why, but that's what I felt right now. Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to be so worried, but I don't know, why I always alert with everything in sudden." said Jacqueline, looking away from him.

Squall quickly shook his head and quickly said, "No, its okay about that one. After all, we didn't know when our enemy will strike back since they were frustrated with their failure. Just be careful."

Jacqueline nodded slightly. Within few minutes, Rinoa, Quistis, Irvine, Zell, Selphie, Seifer and Leonardo joins over Jacqueline and Squall.

'...Again? Urgh, he always wants me to feel uneasy. Sheesh, I'd better pretend by not knowing he was there.' Jacqueline thought as she rolls her eyes and turns away from facing her friends.

"Hey Squall, what's up?" said Rinoa to her knight.

"Nothing important, Jacqueline just feels a bit anxious to meet her aunt, that's all." said Squall, chuckled a bit.

"Shh... shut up for a moment, Leonhart..." Jacqueline mumbled, rolling her eyes quickly.

"Heh, princess... Why you always wear black outfit? No suitable outfit for you, eh?" said Leonardo, half sarcastic.

Jacqueline frowned and smacked his left forearm hardly as she spared him with a death glare. Squall and his gang laughed when they saw them nearly arguing each other.

"Okay both of you... calm down. Don't tease her Leonardo, or not, she will scratch you." said Squall, calming them.

Luckily Jacqueline calmed down pretty quickly. She stared at him as she said, "Try to fool me around, you're dead meat."

"Oops, I'm sorry. Just kidding, after all... you're so awesome today, Jacqueline." said Leonardo, patting her head.

"Yeah right...Whatever..." said Jacqueline.

As everyone reach the main hall, all of them assemble like usual. Not only that, Headmaster Cid and Edea also join the gang as all of them went to the front gate, waiting to land at Winhill safely.

"Wait for me, Aunt Serafine. I'm coming..." said Jacqueline in whisper.

* * *

After getting through over the Lallapalooza Canyon, Shennard Hill and Winhill Bluff, finally Balamb Garden managed to reach Winhill. Thanks to Nida, the party managed to reach Winhill without getting any problem.

"Wow, Winhill's remained unchanged since we left for becoming SeeDs." said Shane.

"I know that one, Shane. Jacques left Winhill for 12 years and jeez, you still love the quiet town like Winhill to come around, eh?" said Serena.

"Rena, Shane, no need to argue. After all, aunt Serafine really missed me a lot. I just hope she still remembers me." said Jacqueline.

"Of course she is, after all, you're Matron's niece, she won't forget about you, Jacqueline." said Virginia, reassuring to Jacqueline.

As they went into the Winhill, Jacqueline went to the flower shop for buying her aunt's favourite roses.

"Headmaster, I want to get into the flower shop for awhile. I need to buy some flowers." said Jacqueline to Headmaster Cid.

"Squall, you go with her. Make sure not to make yourself too long in the shop." said Headmaster Cid.

She nodded as she went to the flower shop with Squall. When she entered the flower shop, she quickly looks over the fresh flower, followed over by Squall, who also looking over the fresh flowers.

"Oh, hello there miss. Can I help you?" said the lady.

'Wait up, that's Aslan's necklace. It must be Jacqueline. There's no one else, except this man... Who is he?' the mysterious lady thought.

"Oh, I'm coming from Balamb Garden. I need to buy some pink and red roses." said Jacqueline, sounded so calm.

'Wait, that's aunt Serafine, but is she, remembers about me?' Jacqueline thought.

"Balamb Garden... wait, I think I remember. Is it you, Jacqueline?" said the lady.

"Yes, it's me... Is it you, Aunt Serafine?" said Jacqueline, asking the lady.

"You're right, my niece. Finally, I'm able to see you again, dear. I know it was you, because you wear that necklace." said the lady who Jacqueline knows as her aunt, Serafine Lancaster.

Squall went shocked with the scene, but he remained calm like usual.

"Oh, by the way... they're also here too. I thought I want to visit dad, mum, big sis and big brother too, and not only that, they want to visit you too. And before I almost forgot, this is my leader, Squall Leonhart. Squall, this is my aunt, Serafine Lancaster." said Jacqueline as she introduces her aunt to Squall.

"I'm Squall Leonhart, commander of Balamb Garden. Nice to meet you." said Squall as he shook his hand with Serafine.

"Hello Squall, nice to meet you too. You say that, Leonardo and the others are here too? My goodness, dear, I guess we need to go to the house immediately. I bet I want to see all of you right away." said Serafine to her niece, still smiling.

"Headmaster Cid and Edea are also coming too. They want to see you too, and after all, a lot of thing we need to talk over, Aunt Serafine. They're waiting us outside the shop." said Jacqueline.

Serafine smiles and she pats her niece's long black hair and said, "Really? Alright dear, let's go. After all, I just come here and since you come with everyone, let's go now."

Jacqueline nods as she stares at Squall, telling him that they can go to her aunt's house now. Squall nods as he follows Jacqueline and Serafine out from the shop.

Of course, no one knows when danger will come, but as long as everyone beware with everything, maybe it can be prevented, but who's going to attack, no one knows who will do it.

* * *

'_**I just don't know... why I was been destined in this way? Why my dream always comes to me? Is it for my own consciousness? Or is it for the new way to show me the truth behind everything will be happen next? I just want to know, why me? Why not someone else? No, they appeared since I was born and since I was the only one who knows about them, maybe sooner or later, I will know who I am and what I am supposed to be. But then, I need to be careful... I don't know when those three will strike back, but... I just feel the other presence that also guards me, but not the spirits of 6 Holy Knights' members, not Norn too. But who is it?'- Jacqueline Lancaster's own thought during her journey to her aunt's house at Winhill.

* * *

**_

_**Note:**_

_**1- During Jacqueline's "conversation" with Luciana and Melissa, Jacqueline's thought in bold and italic, Luciana's in bold while Melissa's in italic.**_

_**2-During her new "conversation" with Estrada and Wayne, like usual, Jacqueline's in bold and italic, Wayne's in italic and Estrada's in bold.

* * *

**_

_**And here the details of the other members of 6 Holy Knights, like I promised in the last chapter:**_

_**Princess Madeline Alicia Luciana Bosworth alias Princess Lucia**_

_**Age: **_Unknown

_**Gender: **_Female

_**Height: **_Unknown

_**Weapon: **_Shuriken

_**Job Class: **_Ninja

_**Birth Date: **_Unknown

_**Blood Type: **_B

_**Eye Colour: **_Violet

_**Hair Colour: **_Black

_**Note: **_Madeline's identity in the past karma, but Madeline seems doesn't know about herself. A princess from the kingdom of Wind Breeze and she's also one of the members of 6 Holy Knights.

* * *

_**Prince Santiago Ortega Estrada Sutherland alias Prince Estrada**_

_**Age: **_Unknown

_**Gender: **_Male

_**Height: **_Unknown

_**Weapon: **_Crystal Swords

_**Job Class: **_Fighter

_**Birth Date: **_Unknown

_**Blood type: **_B

_**Eye colour: **_Purple

_**Hair colour: **_Brown

_**Note: **_Santiago's identity in the past karma, he is a prince from the kingdom of Crescent Rainbow and also known as Melissa's twin brother. Like his twin sister, he is one of the members of 6 Holy Knights. However, Santiago seems never knows about his identity in the past.

* * *

_**Princess Vanessa Eleanor Melissa Sutherland alias Princess Melissa**_

_**Age: **_Unknown

_**Gender: **_Female

_**Height: **_Unknown

_**Weapon: **_Blaster Edge

_**Limit Break: **_Combine / White Wing

_**Birth Date: **_Unknown

_**Blood Type: **_O

_**Eye colour: **_Red

_**Hair colour: **_Navy Blue

_**Note: **_Vanessa's identity in the past karma, she is Estrada's twin sister and also a princess from the kingdom of Crescent Rainbow. Like her twin brother, she is one of the members of 6 Holy Knights. However, Vanessa seems never knows about her identity in the past.

* * *

_**Prince Jonathan Patrick Wayne Williams alias Prince Wayne**_

_**Age:**_ Unknown

_**Gender: **_Male

_**Height: **_Unknown

_**Weapon: **_Katana

_**Job Class: **_Samurai

_**Birth Date: **_Unknown

_**Blood Type: **_A

_**Eye colour: **_Purple

_**Hair colour: **_Black

_**Note: **_Jonathan's identity in the past karma, he is a prince from the kingdom of Blue Horizon. He is one of the members of 6 Holy Knights. However, Jonathan seems never knows about his identity in the past.

* * *

_**And this is the detail about Jacqueline's aunt:**_

_**Name: Serafine Lucrecia Sophillea Lancaster**_

_**Age:**_ 40

_**Birth place: **_Winhill

_**Height: **_174 cm

_**Hair Colour: **_Black

_**Eye Colour: **_Blue

_**Note: **_Jacqueline's only relative and also acts caretaker of her gang, including Jacqueline. (Leonardo, Madeline, Santiago, Vanessa, Jonathan, Christina, Shane, Virginia, Fernando, Serena & Brian.) A loving lady and full of life, she always considers the gang as her own children.

* * *

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Author Note:**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Hey again everyone!**_

_**Phew! Finally, all questions are finally been answered. If you ask me why I let all of them pass in becoming SeeD and quickly got the high rank officers, well... that's my final decision and I won't change it. And since all of them showed their true spirit as worthy ones, they deserved a big reward which is the instant SeeD officer. I can let my characters to fail in the exam or not, because I'm the big boss in the exam. **_

_**Okay, maybe you did realize about a lot of thing in the past 3 chapters, including about the awakening of the spirits of the deceased members of 6 Holy Knights, and Jacqueline's hidden powers. Actually, her powers are also a part of her reincarnated identity as Jacqueline Clementine Lancaster. Not only that, she's the only one who really aware with the danger and her sudden ability to change her hair and eye colour was part of my idea since Noctis Lucis Caelum in Final Fantasy Versus 13 can change his eye and hair colour. (That's inspires me to create all 6 Holy Knights' members have the ability to change their eye and hair colour during battle, but Jacqueline have 3 different phase of her colour change, Leonardo have 2 different phases of his colour change while the rest only have 1 phase of colour change. Don't be surprised if the other orphanage gang of theirs didn't have that ability.) Since Jacqueline is the only one knows about the existence of 6 Holy Knights and also her past as the princess of White Crescent, well... it seems that she will be caught up in the new adventure which will help her to discover over her real identity as the other 5 members of 6 Holy Knights will present soon, but... it will take a long time for them to realize of who they are. And of course, their actual ultimate weapons are not the one they use. Their weapon are the weapons which been called as Holy Celestial Ultimate, meanings that their weapons are much stronger than their usual weapon and it can create striking high damage upon the enemy.**_

_**And of course, since Shalimar and Brennan are not present in this chapter, they will present, but when they will present... I won't tell because I'm still thinking over the new chapter, which is chapter 7, and a surprise attack will wait over one of the characters in this story. Who will be attack by the 3 trios, and a mysterious saviour comes to help, and who's the saviour... well... find out in the next chapter.**_

_**Oh, by the way... Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children Complete will be in stores in 16th April and it features new song from Kyosuke Himuro which also features Gerard Way from My Chemical Romance, and the title of the new song is "Safe and Sound". When I watched the trailer of Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children Complete at Youtube, man... it's amazing and it amazes me when they will be extended scenes in this movie. Too bad, they're in Blu-Ray format... Waa... (If I have PS3 with me, maybe I can play Final Fantasy 13 Trial Version) From the trailer, I guess I can conclude that it will be full of adrenaline and lots of action-packed and emotional times... since I love this movie so much... I think I need to wait "Safe and Sound" and also this story too... **_

_**Okay, time for me to go now... I need to get some info about new Personas in Persona 4 since I'm started to get addicted with Persona series... Hehehe... Bye...**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**P/S: You want to know what are my favourite Personas in Persona 3, Persona 3: FES & Persona 4? Well, here's the list of my favourite Personas (I like them because they can perform fusion spells in Persona 3 & Persona 3: FES (1-22) and also their awesome spells for creating high damage to their enemy, but fusion spell is absent in Persona 4 because Seta Souji (Main Character in Persona 4) didn't have access to use it and it also absent in Persona 3: FES (in the Answer only since Minato leads in The Journey) because Aigis (she's the main lead during The Answer after Minato died) didn't have the ability to use Fusion Spell. I don't know why Minato Arisato can use it, but since he's able to use it due to his ability to change persona when The Death was been sealed within him when he was a child.) **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**1- Shiva**__** (Persona series)**_

_**2- Parvati **_

_**3- Helel**_

_**4- **__**Satan **_

_**5- Forneus**_

_**6- Decarabia **_

_**7- Orpheus**_

_**8- Apsaras **_

_**9- Vishnu **_

_**10- Ananta **_

_**11- Archangel**_

_**12- Angel**_

_**13- Black Frost **_

_**14- King Frost**_

_**15- Metatron**_

_**16- Mithra**_

_**17- Siegfried**_

_**18- Ares**_

_**19- Scathach**_

_**20- Cu Chulainn**_

_**21- Thor **_

_**22- Take-Mikazuchi**_

_**23- Messiah**_

_**24- Odin (Persona series)**_

_**25- Izanagi-no-Okami**_

_**26- Norn (Persona series)**_

_**27- Beelzebub**_

_**28- Kohryu**_

_**29- Kanzeon**_

_**30- Chi You**_

_**31- Psyche**_

_**32- Lucifer**_

_**33- Asura**_

_**34- Sandalphon**_

_**35- Surt**_

_**36- Alilat**_

_**37- Thantos**_

_**38- Orpheus Telos**_

_**39- Kamui**_

_**40- Amaterasu**_

_**41- Konohana-sakuya**_

_**42- Suzuka-Gongen**_

_**43- Sukuna-hikona**_

_**44- Yamato-takeru**_

_**45- Rokuten-Maoh**_

_**Well, that's so many, huh? Hmm, thanks to my cousin, I can study about these Personas and their specialized arcana. Hehehe... I like them all, so, don't be surprised if you saw some of the Personas appear in this fanfic. Sorry...**_

_**From, **_

_**Rosalinda Lancaster Leonhart**_


	7. The Awakening Powers & The Hidden Secret

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Final Fantasy because it belongs to Square Enix, or even any personae ****and the skills in Persona 3 and Persona 4 because it belongs to Atlus, but the created characters from this fanfiction are only my creation, and not connected with any person.

* * *

**

**Chapter ****06: The Awakening Powers & The Hidden Secret...

* * *

**

After Jacqueline bought some flowers which ended up by meeting up with her aunt, Serafine Lancaster, Jacqueline and Squall went out from the flower shop with Serafine. Outside from the flower shop, Serafine was glad to meet Headmaster Cid, Edea, the SeeDs and also the children which she cared a lot. Of course, the older lady was really happy to see them back although she still doesn't know about Jacqueline's seniors.

"Oh my, Cid... Edea... it's been a long time I see. Is this your escorts besides of my children?" said Serafine, sounded very happy.

"Yeah... 6 of them only, the other one is my latest one. Hmm, I guess you're doing great too, Serafine." said Edea, smiling to Serafine.

"I'm surprised that all of you had already grown up very fast, especially you my niece. You're so tall. Even Serena remains the shortest one in the group. And you too Leonardo, even your spiky hair remains the same. Fernando, Brian... both of you always remains the tallest ones. And I'm happy...that all you reunited back." said Serafine, smiling to her children.

"Well... we're happy to meet up with Squall. He's the one who united us back, before we met Eddie and Leo back." said Virginia, crossing her arms.

"Err... can we talk at the house? I guess everyone's need to have a drink and lots of thing that I need to talk with you, in private." said Jacqueline, furrowed her eyebrows.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jacqueline. I'm barely forgotten about that one, dear. Well... Let's go to my house, my house is getting bigger, and the living room is quite big, compared with 12 years ago, after you left to Balamb Garden. Follow me." said Serafine as all of them walk following Serafine to her house.

As they walk, Jacqueline suddenly stops her walk as she hears a mysterious voice out of nowhere.

_Princess... Princess Jacqueline..._

Jacqueline went shocked with the voice as she quickly turns around. As she turned, she saw a shadow which looks like a white guardian smiled at her which made her to feel puzzled.

"_Behold my dear princess... Someone was planning to destroy you. Please be careful..._" said the shadow as it suddenly vanished from her sight.

"Huh?" said Jacqueline in confusion which had made Leonardo to go to Jacqueline's side.

The raven-haired gunblade and twin plasma firearms' specialist quickly looks at the spiky raven-haired boy when he reaches at her side.

"Hey, what's going on?" said Leonardo, asking about her sudden stop.

"There was a mysterious white shadow that appear in sudden... it warns me about someone... who wants to destroy me. I just don't know who it is..." said Jacqueline, remembering over the voice which she heard before.

"Whatever it is, let's go there. We'll discuss about this later." said Leonardo to Jacqueline, assuring her.

"...Okay..." said Jacqueline as she resumes her walking with Leonardo.

* * *

As all of them reach the big house, Jacqueline was amazed when she saw the house which she used to live after she became the orphan. Serafine smiles as she knows that her niece was quite amazed with the house.

"I know you're amazed, dear. Come on in, everyone." said Serafine as she opens the door.

"Yeah right... whatever..." said Jacqueline, shrugged slightly.

As everyone steps into the house, all of them were absolutely amazed with the surrounding in the newly renovated house. Jacqueline narrowed her eyes a bit when she saw her favourite spot when she usually sits down if she wants to read her books. Of course the house really big for those who come to her house for the first time. The design of the house reminded Squall and his gang when they were at the Cape of the Good Hope while they were child.

"Psht, aunt Serafine... how many Gils did you spent to enlarge the house? I wonder where you got that money to modify the house..." said Jacqueline, sounded very confused.

"I collect my own money for 12 years, and I modify it around 2 months ago. Haha... I'd never thought that you will ask that question at me, dear." said Serafine as she stifled with laughter which been followed by Headmaster Cid and the others.

"I think I want to take a look around your house, Serafine." said Headmaster Cid.

"If you want to take a look around, let us come with you, sir. At least you can see the rooms from downstairs and upstairs. You're welcome to join around, Zell, Irvine, Seifer." said Santiago as Brian, Shane, Fernando and Jonathan nodded in unison, indicates that they're also around to help them.

"Sure, after all... it's your house. Let's get going then." said Headmaster Cid when he goes around the house with the rest of male SeeDs.

Jacqueline saw a book which stated about the mysterious GF which remains hidden for many centuries. She quickly took the book and sat down at the couch as she started to read the book which she found earlier. The rest of SeeDs just watched over Jacqueline's sudden move as Serafine quickly broke the silence.

"Jacqueline is always like that if you didn't realize it. When she was little, whatever book she found at the shelves or even on the table which caught her interest, she will read it and didn't want to be disturbed when she reads. That's the thing that you need to remember. I'd better get to the kitchen. I'll prepare the juice for everyone." said Serafine as she went to the kitchen for preparing the drinks for her special guest.

"Ginny and me will help you over, Matron." said Christina as Virginia and her follows Serafine to the kitchen.

"Ooh, I want to help Matron too. Hey Eddie, Vanes, want to come?" said Serena.

"Sure, we love to. I guess we'd better leave Jacqueline undisturbed. She needs her time to read right now." said Madeline as she goes to the kitchen with Vanessa and Serena.

"I'd better go help Serafine too. Quistis, Rinoa, Selphie, want to come?" said Edea.

"I guess I'll join Squall... After all, something's bothering Jacqueline right now." said Rinoa, looking to Jacqueline.

"...I see. Okay, come on... let's go..." said Edea as Selphie and Quistis follows Edea into the kitchen.

As Headmaster Cid, Zell, Irvine and Seifer went upstairs with Santiago, Jonathan, Shane, Fernando and Brian for some observation over the house, Squall quickly questions to Leonardo about their sudden leave at the cafeteria yesterday.

"Leonardo, yesterday you left the cafeteria in hurry with Jacqueline. What's going on with you two?" said Squall, sounded curious.

"Jacqueline... something was gotten into her, but it's alright then... Everything's okay. After all, she still needs her time to understand about 'something' which is clearly related with her. Moreover, she was planning to find out some info about Aslan and I'm planning to find info about Maegnas too." said Leonardo, furrowed his brows together with "she's really getting worried about herself." look to the sorceress and her knight.

Squall frowned slightly, but Rinoa nodded as she understands of his words behind his furrowed brows.

"Oh dear, Jacqueline... I forgot to tell you that I'm already visited Rudolph, Euphemia, Sharon and Rowland earlier. I guess you can go by yourself." said Serafine as she slapped her forehead slightly.

'Crap! I guess I need to be extra careful again...' Jacqueline thought.

"... Okay, I'll go now. If there's anything bad happens, go find me there." said Jacqueline when she rose from her seat and started to walk to her family's grave as she took the flowers that she bought earlier from the flower shop.

"Jacqueline... please be careful." said Leonardo as she nods at him together with "I know, I will..." expression at him.

"Leonardo..." said Rinoa, frowning slightly at him.

"I just... didn't feel right at this moment... I just don't know why..." said Leonardo.

"Why you said like that?" said Squall, sounded very curious.

"What if... you found out about yourself being reincarnated and later turned out to be someone from the past karma? Crap... I'm confused with that fact... and I'm also worried with her condition..." said Leonardo as he frowned slightly when he heard a buzzing voice from his head.

He closed his eyes as he tries to reach himself with that voice.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Who are you?_

**I'm Brennan... please... save her... she's in big danger... **

_What? You mean, Jacqueline... she's in danger, right? But, why it must be her?_

**I can't tell you why... but you must help her, before she gets herself up into the big danger...**

_Okay then Brennan, why Jacqueline? Is she related with something that I didn't know? I won't leave until I don't get the exact __answer of what's truly going on! Get that?_

**Hmm, just like Jacqueline. A bit short tempered, but she's really good in yelling... ****Okay, her bloodline... is quite different than everyone... Her bloodline is connected with the legendary family of Lancaster. Her bloodline... is truly the high-level 'Ancient Holy Royal Family' and she's... the reincarnated royal princess.**

Leonardo felt like he was totally frozen deep inside when he heard from Brennan that Jacqueline is the reincarnated princess. He didn't feel weird if her hair and eye colour could change and when she talk about her current dream at him, and not to forget, when she told him that she just like fully connected with the ancient times.

_Hmm, I can help since I'm one of her orphanage gang, and she's the only girl that I like to cheer up around. What I can do now?_

**Go, to where her family was buried. ****Maybe they will come back... In the time being, I want you to know... That she's the first person that I've already met before. **

Leonardo froze again when he realized that he wasn't the first person to 'meet' Brennan, but at the same time, he wants to help and protect her from danger.

_Okay then, we will speak about this later. But first, I'll go there. Please alert me if there's any incoming when I'm searching her over._

**It can be arranged. Let's go.

* * *

**

As Leonardo opened his eyes, he quickly rose from his couch and started to walk out from the living room. Serafine saw Leonardo who went to the big door and quickly calls his name.

"Leonardo, where are you going?" said Serafine, slightly curious.

"Matron, I'm going out. I worried about Jacqueline, I'll go find her. If there's anything you want me to do, ask later. I'd better go find her first. I got bad premonition about her just now." said Leonardo as he put his broadsword at his back and quickly runs out from the house to find Jacqueline.

After watching Leonardo rushing off to find Jacqueline, Squall and Rinoa stared each other which drag them to follow Leonardo over as they feel worried about Jacqueline. Of course Edea noticed over the sorceress and the knight's face had changed as she smiled to them.

"If you really want to help Leonardo, go ahead. After all, she needs three of you. Just go... but be careful." said Edea to the angel and the lion.

Still looking to each other, Squall said, "Hmm, even the big lion will worry about his lioness very fast. I just wonder, what's getting into his mind anyway."

"Yeah, you're right, I wonder why though. AND he started to admire her very suddenly..." said Rinoa as both of them quickly ran out to catch up Leonardo before they miss his track.

* * *

At the hillside of Winhill, Jacqueline reached her family's grave. She laid the flowers on the tombstone as she brushed them lightly. She read the stone slowly.

* * *

_**Here lies**_

_**Rudolph Lancaster**_

_**Euphemia Lancaster**_

_**Sharon-Anne Lancaster**_

_**R**__**owland Lancaster**_

_**A loving and caring family**_

_**Never be a memory

* * *

**_

After laying the flowers on the tombstone, she sat down silently as she started to speak although she felt so sad at the moment.

"Mum, dad, big sis, big bro, it's me, Jacqueline. I'm already become the new SeeD recently. I was glad... to be a mercenary, just like what I wished before... I keep receiving strange dreams lately... I was at that kingdom... I saw all of you were there with Aunt Serafine... in the ancient kingdom. I just don't know... why I was been connected with this stuff. I just want to know, whether our family had some connection with those ancient times..."

Jacqueline paused a little while before she resumed, and she said, "If it's true, but why me? Why I had to face this by myself? What does it mean for all of this to me? I just don't get it... Why you didn't explain it to me? Why I'm the only one carry this big burden on my shoulder? Why I have the only one who had to face this burden alone?"

She stopped as she yelled out to the sky to let her sadness go away. After she stopped yelling, she quickly stared back at her family's grave.

"I know, I can't cry anymore... I need to be strong... since that day... I can't forget my own oath... and now, I need to fight and need to protect someone too... I hope, please watch for me..." said Jacqueline as she walked away from her family's grave.

After she was already far from her family's grave, she quickly summons her gunblade as she sensed someone was coming. She was right when the same person who attacked her during the battle at TV Station had already come around to kill her.

"I know you guys were here earlier. What the hell do you want?" said Jacqueline in anger.

"Well... we meet again... And this time, you won't survive..." said Dark Foster with a dark smirk crept on her lips.

"Shit! God damn it! You're really a magnet of trouble... Why you can't stop from disturbing me, you freaky faggots?" said Jacqueline as she was really angry with them.

"We won't really forgive you for yesterday's event and it's our mission to kill you, Jacqueline Clementine Lancaster..." said Gabriel Sabin, calling his longswords.

"Shit! No way! I won't let myself die before someone else! And as long I remain alive, I won't let someone like you to destroy this world!" said Jacqueline in anger tone.

"You must die now...Darkness Entrapment!" Infirion turned furious as he launched the dark spell on her.

As she was been hit by the dark spell, she was been sent flying to the ground and started to feel very dizzy due she was been hit by that spell. It caused herself to cough up blood from her mouth and released it on her gunblade. When Leonardo reached the scene and saw what happened, he got furious when he quickly readied to call Zodiark.

"Jacqueline! Shit... Zodiark, Final Eclipse!" he yelled as he disappeared with Jacqueline for letting his GF to attack.

In an eclipse, Zodiark quickly dives into a calm sea. An egg rises from the sea, and Zodiark hatches out of the egg to reveal his form, a serpent with large, feathery wings. Folding his wings around his body, he charges up with energy and then takes the shape of a burning flying creature, obliterating his surroundings. He then flies into space, with the energy of the eclipse charged in his body. He flies on to the trios who attacked Jacqueline, and then in a catastrophic explosion, he destroys the very fabric of reality itself with the power of the deepest dark. The trios felt the deep pain after they were been attacked by Zodiark.

As both of them returned, Jacqueline felt the colour change is going to begin. She lets herself to feel that power arise once again. In sudden, her black hair changed out into light blue hair with dark red and black streaks, while her dark brown eyes also changed into blood red eyes. Leonardo went froze when Jacqueline's colour change had modified quickly. As she stares at Leonardo, she nodded slightly.

"It seems Brennan had already found you within your mind then, right? Jacqueline's safe with me... before I almost forget, she's part of me. If she dies, I'll be disappearing too. I hope, don't be shocked." said Jacqueline's other self, Shalimar.

"...Shalimar? That voice... I heard it when I had a dream when I was there, at the White Crescent. It was you, but why her?" said Leonardo, clearly in confusion as he unsheathes his Crimson Lantern and readying himself in battle position.

"I'll explain it later on, but first... Let's fight." said Shalimar as she glares at her enemy quickly.

As Squall and Rinoa managed to reach the scene, both of them went shocked when both of them saw Jacqueline's hair colour had changed again. When they went to Leonardo's side, they asked about her sudden change.

"She's not Jacqueline right now, she's the ancient princess... princess Shalimar... but don't worry... she won't hurt us. Hey, Jacqueline got Kohryu with her. Maybe you need to heal yourself first." said Leonardo.

Shalimar nodded as she said, "Thank you for telling me, alright... Kohryu...heal me with Diarahan! After that, use Makarakarn for everyone!"

Kohryu, the golden dragon appears as the guardian of nature quickly unleashed the high cure spell to heal her injury quickly, and later unleashes Makarakarn to the party for shielding themselves from being hit by dark spells. After Kohryu finished his duty, the golden guardian quickly disappears.

"Leonardo... I guess we better be careful... it seems they won't let us get away too." said Squall.

When Santiago, Madeline, Vanessa and Jonathan reached the scene, they went to Squall's side. When they reached at Squall, Vanessa went angry at the enemy as she readied herself to call upon Mateus for its Frostwave attack.

"Mateus...Frostwave!" Vanessa yelled as everyone disappears rather quickly for letting Mateus to unleash its attack.

As everyone disappears, the scene changes to the water surface and in matter if seconds, Mateus appears and dives under the water and twirls his trident, charging up a blue aura of ice. He then throws his trident which forcing it to penetrate into the surface which causing a giant pillar of water to rise due to the force of the throw. Due to the icy aura of the Mateus' trident, the water pillar immediately freezes and gives off cold air, making the trio suddenly freeze. The ice quickly shatters and the trios quickly receive the injury due to that attack.

As everyone appears after Mateus finished its attack, Vanessa, Santiago, Madeline and Jonathan went shocked after they saw Jacqueline's change. Leonardo quickly calms them although he already knew what happened to Jacqueline earlier.

"Leo, what's going on to Jacques? When she dyes her hair?" said Jonathan, sounded rather confused.

"She's not colouring her hair, but her hair colour changes with her eye colour... Jeez, Shalimar... it seems they are extremely angry." said Leonardo, still holding his sword tightly.

"Why you... you're going to die immediately, Princess...Vile Assault!" Dark Foster quickly unleashes the attack which meant to hit her friends, but she managed to shove them away as she let herself being hit by the attack.

She knelt down and spilt the blood on her blade once again and in sudden, her usual crystal white blade transforms into dark red blade after the blood that she spilt earlier had already covered her blade completely without leaving any trace of crystal white blade that they used to know on the Lion Heart's Knight. Santiago went shocked when he remembered about the blood stain that he found on Lion Heart's Knight's blade.

'The blood stain on her blade... so, she spilt it... in this change... her blade will change too... Now I understand... it is making the sense for yesterday's confusion.' Santiago thought.

"Shit! What are we going to do? She's injured... for saving us... Squall..." said Rinoa as she went worried with Jacqueline.

"We're in the state of danger, Shalimar's being weakened by that attack for saving us... if only someone who could help her right now... Damn!" said Squall as he cursed himself for not being able to help his officer.

Leonardo who got shaken with anger quickly stood up as he quickly walks to Shalimar's side as he cures her with Curaga spell. He smiles although he seems so angry with his enemy.

"I don't have that power like her, but I did wish to help... Please... let me help you..." said Leonardo, touching her shoulder lightly.

"Hey, don't forget us... We will back you guys up with Squall and Rinoa." said Madeline, smiling.

"I accept... thanks for Curaga spell. It helps me a bit. Squall Leonhart and Rinoa Heartilly, isn't it?" said Shalimar as she shifted her gaze at the scar-faced Commander and the sorceress.

"Yes, what is it?" said Squall, slightly confused.

"She never blames you when you're not being able to help her just now. She just wants you to be safe although she will be injured when taking that attack. That's really her when she had to take her time to decide whether to let Timber ruined down or to save the day. I watch her before you realize it, and she's well-determined person." said Shalimar as she readied herself to cast other spell for her friends.

"Not again Princess...Dark Beam!" Gabriel Sabin exclaimed as the spell quickly went to them as all of them couldn't evade themselves from the spell.

However, Shalimar did mutter something which is not really been heard by anyone when she felt another incoming which wants to help her in the battle. Her lips graced a smile with a mysterious question as she heard the voice who called her name in her mind.

'Who are you...?' Shalimar thought.

'_**Princess Shalimar... I am Izanagi no Okami, I came under King Lancaster's order to help you from those who want to hurt you... I hope... Let me help you with this...**_' said the mysterious white guardian inside Shalimar's mind.

She smiled when she heard the voice that she recognized earlier in her past karma.

'Very well... right now... Izanagi no Okami... Angelic Grace...' She muttered rather slowly.

The white guardian smiled as it appeared before her. Shalimar smiled when Izanagi no Okami appeared as it said at her, "_**As you wish, my dear princess Shalimar...**_"

Izanagi no Okami unleashes Angelic Grace as it quickly bounces the spell back to the trios which caused them to evade the spell very fast. Much to everyone's surprise, Izanagi no Okami appears above Shalimar which caused the trios to be very angry to her while Squall and the others went froze when they saw Izanagi no Okami.

All of sudden, Leonardo felt a surge of power was burning deep into his body. He closed his eyes as he let himself absorbs into the bright light. Shalimar smiles as she knew that her comrades are already coming back. Of course, Squall and Rinoa went shocked as they felt like they were involved into the mystical fight in the ancient times and on top of that, Leonardo was been covered by the bright light.

"Squall, are we at the ancient times, or we're still in Winhill?" said Rinoa, sounded very confused.

"I guess... there's something that we still didn't know about the ancient times which is remaining hidden for so long, but now... Santiago and the others..." said Squall as Santiago, Madeline, Jonathan and Vanessa was been covered by the light.

As the light shines brighter, the light suddenly sucked them in which made all of them to cover themselves from the light together with Shalimar.

* * *

In the bright light, Leonardo, Madeline, Santiago, Vanessa and Jonathan went confused as they didn't really understand why they were been covered by the light and moreover, they saw Jacqueline in front of them with her usual determined expression which is really hard to read by them. As they approach her, she turns to them and nodded slightly.

"Jacques... where are we? Are we at the real world right now?" said Vanessa, sounded really curious.

"No, we're at the White Crescent. I reach here once, when Norn saved me from being killed by them. She's the main reason why you guys are here... because you are 'them' in the past." said Jacqueline when Norn appeared in front of them.

"She's right, after all... Princess Shalimar...no, Princess Jacqueline got herself in contact with yourself in the past... and yet, she's the only one who knows about your true identity." said Norn as she smiles at them.

"I know they will find me sooner after 'she' found me, Norn. I just not surprised if they went shocked to see you..." said Jacqueline as she crossed her arms at her chest and smirked.

Norn smiles at Jacqueline as she chuckled a bit and quickly said, "I know... don't be shocked, Prince Leonardo, Princess Madeline, Prince Santiago, Princess Vanessa and Prince Jonathan... She already knew me earlier and don't be afraid... I'm the one who guards your weapon in spiritual ways... Although all of you didn't realize it..."

"Wait a second! You're the one who appeared in my dreams, telling me that I must find Princess Shalimar... but I never thought that she is Shalimar..." said Leonardo, half shocked.

"Yeah, he's right... but why her?" said Madeline.

"Because of her bloodline was been passed through many generations... that power will ignite by its own... when it comes to the true heiress of the descendant of Lancaster's royal family. That's why... her powers woke up when she suddenly senses any danger rather quickly. And luckily that you guys were a part of her orphanage gang. Easy to make the contact, right?" said Norn, winking.

Jacqueline just sighed down in calm tone without saying anything. The rest of her gang just laughed slightly as they scratched their head in unison.

"You're right... 'they' are we... and we need to accept that... we're been reincarnated... and we must fight... for now, we will understand until we can increase our strength by our own way." said Santiago.

"_I guess you're absolutely right, didn't he, Shalimar?_" said Brennan, smiling as the spirits of 6 Holy Knights appears in front of them.

"_Indeed... Jacqueline, I guess... you're already accepting your true self as the reincarnated princess from the past karma and as a part of myself. I hope, you will find all of the lost powers... they have it... Dark Andromeda's Dark Knights. For the time being... you need to take care over your health. Please remember about that._" said Shalimar as she went worried about Jacqueline again.

"I will... I won't give up, because I am the living legacy of my family who had sacrificed their lives... for protecting my life, and I am you..." said Jacqueline, clenching her Aslan necklace.

Shalimar and Brennan smiles when Leonardo and Jacqueline had acquired their respective lions.

"_Good... you got Aslan's necklace and Maegnas' badge. Someday, they will come... but you need to wait... They're waiting over you..._" said Luciana to Leonardo and Jacqueline.

"I hope so, Lucia. I guess it's our time to let the powers to be handed to us..." said Jacqueline as she glanced to her comrades.

They nodded in unison.

As the spirits of 6 Holy Knights emerges with their present identity, Jacqueline felt a surge of new power had emerged into her body as the powers channels into her veins completely. As she opens her eyes, her colour change happens again as well as the others. Leonardo had changed from black hair to bright blonde hair as well as his eyes when they changed from blue to bluish green eyes. Madeline's hair changed into blue and her eyes went turned into red. Santiago's colour change also happen when his hair turned black while his eyes turned into grassy green eyes. When Vanessa's hair changed into purple, her eyes went changed into lavender. As for Jonathan, his eyes changed into grey as his hair changed into yellow. As Jacqueline saw the strands of her hair which was light blue, she knew that she was in the new phase of her colour change which had made Norn to smile because she was already ignited her new colour change.

"Well done princess... I guess my duty ends here... you need to catch up over new fight... and be careful..." said Norn when she smiles at the light blue haired princess.

She nodded as she felt that she went distant form Norn.

"Norn... I hope we will meet again... someday..." said Jacqueline.

"I'm sure we will meet again in the other time, my dearest princess... Thank you for taking them here... and I will always guide you..." said Norn as they went disappeared in the vast of light.

* * *

When the bright light disappears in sudden, Squall and Rinoa went shocked when Leonardo and the others had changed their hair and eye colour. And for the most unbelievable part for them is when Leonardo's hair changed from black hair to bright blonde hair. As Izanagi no Okami appears above Shalimar, it smiled as the princess looks over her loyal white guardian.

"Izanagi no Okami, thanks for guarding me for so many years. Do you want to be my guardian?" said Shalimar in her usual language.

"_**I will join you, as long as I won't leave your side as your guardian.**_" said Izanagi no Okami.

"Right now, dismiss." said Shalimar as Izanagi no Okami quickly returns into her mind.

Glancing over Squall and Rinoa, she nodded as she went to their side. Squall and Rinoa went puzzled after they saw the rest of her orphanage gang had changed their hair and eye colour in sudden.

"You guys, I leave it to you. Squall, Rinoa, I'll explain it later... Wayne, Lucia, Melissa, please back up Squall and Rinoa. I have a business to deal with Dark Foster. She never feels enough if she didn't defeat me, but no... It's not that very easy..." said Shalimar as she raised her dark red gunblade to her opponent, Dark Foster.

"If you want to kill Shalimar, get through of me in the first place... Infirion..." said Brennan in his piercing cold tone, raising his Crimson Lantern.

"And you too, Gabriel Sabin. I won't let you to kill my friends because I'm your opponent in this fight." said Ortega as he raised his crystal sword, Crystal Excalibur.

"And as for you, Prince Brennan... I will make sure that you won't be able to be alive in this fight... And I'll make sure that you will meet your grave today..." said Infirion as he raised his rapier-style nodachi at the spiky bright blonde haired prince who glared at his enemy in anger.

"I'll make sure that you're going to suffer very slowly, Prince Estrada..." said Gabriel Sabin as he raised his twin longswords at the black-haired prince who wielded the crystal sword with him.

"Same goes for you too, princess Shalimar... It's showdown between both of us... I will make sure that you are going to die today..." said Dark Foster as she summons her crystal rapier and raised it to the light blue haired princess.

"We'll see about that... and don't expect that we're going to die because you're the one who are we going to defeat!" said Shalimar as she went to her opponent and their weapon clashed very loudly.

* * *

Back at the house, all of them went worried about Jacqueline and the rest as they went out for too long. The old lady smiled because she trusts her friends unconditionally and moreover, she knows that Jacqueline had already grown up and she didn't have to be worried with her niece.

"Hey, they went out for too long. I'm worried about them..." said Serena.

"No need to be worried. They will be alright." said Serafine.

"Serafine... are you sure that they will be okay?" said Edea, sounded worried.

"Edea... they're already grown up. I know, I did worry about her, but as long as Squall and Rinoa, together with Leonardo, Madeline, Santiago, Vanessa and Jonathan, she will be fine... because I trust them..." said Serafine, smiling.

"We know Matron, if Leo's there, Jacques will be okay. I'm sure about that." said Brian.

"Sure it is, Brian...After all... you're already grown up, you're not little kids anymore..." said Serafine.

"Yeah, you're right Matron. We're forgotten that Leo, Vanes, Eddie, Santiago, Johnny, Squall and Rinoa are helping her. We don't have to be extremely worried right now..." said Fernando.

"I trust Squall and Rinoa if it's about your niece and her gang, because she's his favourite student. Don't forget it." said Quistis.

"Yeah, you're right about that one Quistis, after all... if those five went there with Squall and Rinoa, I bet she will be okay... No need to be worry about them so much, although she often caught up with the biggest danger..." said Irvine, tipping his cowboy hat.

"I guess so, cowboy... Just shut the hell up and eat..." said Christina, sounded so serious.

* * *

As the battle ensues, Shalimar fought very well although she is shorter than Dark Foster. She dodges accurately without getting any scratch of it. As for Brennan, although his broadsword is big, it wasn't the main factor for him to be distracted by Infirion's rapier-style nodachi when he deflects Infirion's attack very quickly as he managed to cut Infirion. While Brennan went busy to fight against Infirion, Estrada fought so well against Gabriel Sabin. Although he was outnumbered by his weapon, but it wasn't the major problem for him when he managed to break one of Gabriel Sabin's longswords. When Squall and Rinoa watch the fight from afar, they went shocked when Estrada managed to break his enemy's longsword.

"That's... unexpected... He can break the enemy's weapon..." said Rinoa.

"That's his specialty in battle, he can break enemy's weapon rather easily..." said Melissa.

'Wait... few months ago... Jacqueline received Susa-no-O from Squall. Maybe Tetrakarn can help me to repel any physical attack at this moment...' Shalimar thought as she managed to reflect Thunder Reign spell when she had other guardian who also had the same spell like Dark Foster did.

"You're going to die today... princess...Primal Force!" Dark Foster yelled as she unleashed the attack which was meant to hit her.

However, Shalimar went surprised when the other guardian appeared in front of her and repelled the attack for her. Dark Foster went furious when she saw Asura.

"Why you... Asura...Why did you put yourself in her side?" said Dark Foster, angry.

"_**I was been ordered by King Lancaster to guard her over as I'm already obliged to be with his side and my princess too. It's not your order to decide that I'm going to be in your side, Dark Foster... Akasha Arts...**_" said Asura as it unleashes its attack which managed to hit Dark Foster, Infirion and Gabriel Sabin in high damage.

Brennan and Ortega smiles as they wave at Asura. He smiled at the two princes as he waved back at them. As Squall and Rinoa went amazed with Asura's appearance, they quickly ask to Luciana, Wayne and Melissa about Asura.

"What's that? Why it came up in sudden?" said Rinoa.

"That's Asura... It knew that she needs some help... But then, don't worry... Asura can help her..." said Luciana.

"Asura... wow... It seems Leonardo and Santiago didn't have a lot of problem to fight against those two." said Squall.

"Of course, Asura's attack excels in physical skills and also in any spells he could use." said Wayne as they nodded in unison.

"_**I won't let you to hurt Princess Shalimar and her comrades...Megidolaon!**_" Asura quickly unleashes the almighty spell which was meant to hit Dark Foster, Infirion and Gabriel Sabin.

Luckily Brennan and Ortega sensed the spell and quickly jumped to Shalimar's side. As Megidolaon spell managed to hit Dark Foster, Infirion and Gabriel Sabin successfully, they were very angry as they were outnumbered by the fighters.

"You win again... Princess, you won't be so lucky by the next time we meet..." said Dark Foster as the Dark Knights disappears in the vast of darkness.

"_**My dear princess... let me join your side... like Izanagi no Okami did...**_" said Asura.

"Sure you can, Asura... you can join me. From now on, dismiss..." said Shalimar as Asura quickly returns into Shalimar's mind.

"Hmm, you're so dead, Dark Foster...Infirion...Gabriel Sabin...Kohryu, cast Mediarahan for everyone." said Shalimar as she summons Kohryu to let the golden dragon to cure everyone who got injured due to the furious battle.

"_**As you wish, Princess Shalimar...no, Princess Jacqueline... I'll cure everyone without leaving the scratch.**_" said Kohryu as it unleashes Mediarahan to cure everyone.

Luckily, the spell was powerful enough to cure everyone quickly and within seconds, the weapons starts to glow as it unleashes all kings and queens from the Ancient Kingdoms. Shalimar knelt down which been followed by Brennan, Luciana, Ortega, Melissa and Wayne. Rinoa who sensed what happened smiled.

"We're watching...the meeting between all ancient kings and queens with their respective child. Squall, I guess... we need to be careful from now on." said Rinoa as she clutched his left forearm close which made Squall to pull her to his side, not wanting to let her go.

"I guess you're right..." said Squall.

As expected, King and Queen Lancaster, King and Queen Constantine, King and Queen Bosworth, King and Queen Sutherland and also King and Queen Williams appears in front of them. King Lancaster walks to his daughter with his wife.

"_**You can arise, my dear daughter. Lift your face to us.**_" said the King.

As she raises her face, she went shocked when her father and her father appeared in front of her as she smiled at them, an undeniable smile from her parents which she missed for so many years.

"Father, mother... I'm back..." said Shalimar.

"Your Highness... we're back..." said Brennan, Luciana, Ortega, Melissa and Wayne.

"_**Shalimar... no, Jacqueline... You've done so well in these years... and after you had found your true self... I know you deserved to know your true origin as the reincarnated princess... And I hope, please defeat the darkness within this world... And without any reservation, I hope this power and the other stolen powers which been held by Dark Andromeda's Dark Knights... Defeat them for the world's safety...**_" said Queen Lancaster to her daughter.

"Your Highness, father, mother, we will follow her orders as well, and we will assist her and protect her from them. I'm afraid they will try to destroy us and also this world. If it's happen, they shall be eliminated from the history." said Brennan to the all kings and queens.

"I will... I won't give up, father, mother... And everyone, I hope... please guide us in spiritual ways... As the leader of 6 Holy Knights, I embrace my destiny..." said Jacqueline, unleashing her wings which made Squall and Rinoa went shocked.

"_**I guess it is our time to bestow the powers to all of them.**_" said Queen Constantine to King Lancaster.

"_**I guess you're right... now, let us unleash your powers for you...**_" said King Lancaster.

Without delaying the time, the kings and queens quickly unleashes their respective powers to Brennan, Luciana, Ortega, Melissa and Wayne. After they received their powers, all of them finally unleashed an enormous power to Jacqueline as she floats to the air for absorbing the new power. After she receives the power, she descends back to the ground as her wings disintegrate completely. Giving one last smile and quickly hugs her parents, they smiles at her as all of them disappeared quickly. Within few minutes, Jacqueline's colour change returned back to normal as her weapons went disappear and suddenly, she fell unconscious due to her fatigue which easily caught by Brennan.

"Oh my Hyne... Jacqueline!" said Rinoa as she went to Brennan's side with Squall.

"She's tired again... after she receives her powers, she will asleep until she regains her strength back. At this rate until she recovers all of her stolen powers, she will be a bit damsel in distress for the time being. About Asura and Izanagi no Okami, don't be worried because they also watching her for so many years and they backed her up during today's fight..." said Brennan as he showed his piercing greenish blue eyes.

As the rest of her gang relieved about Jacqueline's condition, their hair and eye colour returned back to normal. They just went worried with Jacqueline as Squall and Rinoa had witnessed the incident by their eyes.

"Hey Squall... Rinoa, please help us to keep this secret away from everyone... I don't feel to tell it to the others, or not, it will turn out to be a bit turbulent to everyone... since only Rinoa and you are the only one who knows about this incident." said Vanessa as she went worried about the incident which tells them about their true origin from being known by the other SeeDs.

"Sure... we won't but you guys need to tell me everything about your true identity... it's easy for me to know about this before the others do." said Squall as he went worried about Jacqueline.

"One thing for sure is... we need to get back to Matron's house and let her rest until she wakes up. I think Headmaster Cid want to visit over her family's grave. Let's get back right now..." said Madeline as the others nodded in unison when Leonardo let his weapon disappear rather quickly.

"Like usual, I'll carry her back to Matron's house. Luckily she taught me with that spell on last night. Thanks a lot Rinoa, it's quite handy enough for me to store my big sword." said Leonardo when he chuckles a bit as he sets Jacqueline on his back.

"Sure, you're welcome... spiky..." said Rinoa as Squall smiled at the spiky raven-haired boy when all of them walk back to Serafine's house.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they got back from the hills, all of them stepped into the house when the rest went shocked to see Jacqueline at Leonardo's back which dragged Serafine to ask about Jacqueline.

"What's going on with Jacqueline? Is she alright?" said Serafine, sounded very worried.

"She was been attacked again, but luckily we're managed to get there just in time... She is sleeping right now... she was so tired after that battle. Matron... no need to worry, she just sleeping only." said Leonardo.

"If it's you, okay... I trust you... Madeline, go get a blanket first. I don't want my niece to catch up with cold. And Leonardo... just laid her at that sofa. I just made some orange juice, and I bet you need to quench your thirst with drinks. Come on..." said Serafine as she pours the drinks to them.

After lying Jacqueline on the sofa, Leonardo grabs the blanket from Madeline as he covers her carefully without waking her up. When he sat down, he drank the juice slowly as he glanced over Squall, Rinoa, Santiago, Madeline, Jonathan and Vanessa silently. They nodded to him as they needed to talk over in private because they didn't intend to break the biggest secret that Squall and Rinoa had currently kept.

"Wait until she's fully awake from her sleep... Sounds that she's already became sleeping beauty right now." said Brian.

Leonardo quickly glared at him, asking to shut his mouth before he say anything else. He quickly went scared with Leonardo's threat as Squall and Rinoa smiled at the spiky raven-haired boy. He just nodded silently.

'My... I'm already following her habit... Jeez, whatever...' Leonardo thought in his mind.

He quickly rose from his seat and went to Jacqueline who was sleeping very lightly. He felt very guilty for not giving her a pillow. He slowly raised her head and set her head on his lap.

'Princess... I'm glad to see you back... Although you lived in her side for so many years, but you seemed so glad to meet everyone back, especially Norn. I hope, I will help you and I want to let your pain leave behind... After all, I miss you so much, Princess...' Leonardo thought as he pushed her bangs from covering her eyes.

Within few minutes, he felt very tired as he slowly adrift to sleep with Jacqueline's head at his lap. Squall and the rest giggled after seeing Leonardo fell asleep with Jacqueline's head is on Leonardo's lap.

"Hmm, Leonardo... there he goes again..." said Rinoa as she stifled with laughter in sudden.

"Yeah... I bet he don't want us to know about his feelings at her..." said Madeline as she also laughed over his sudden sleep.

"Here... I hope he won't catch up with cold..." said Serafine as she handed over the warm sweater at Squall.

Acting like an older brother to Leonardo, he took the sweater and placed it at his body without waking him up. Squall smiles as he felt that he shouldn't talk anything about the incident until the lion and the lioness regain their strength.

'Leonardo, Jacqueline... you guys have the story to finish over. Your journey is still too far and you need to understand the purpose of what are you fighting for... No matter how hard it is... you have to continue your own journey to find your answers behind everything that you've been striving for.' Squall thought as he walks to the couch and sat down when he hold Griever emblem on his left hand.

"Sometimes, you're acting like you're being Leonardo's older brother, although he trains with broadsword. Good mind, Squall..." said Rinoa, landing her head at his shoulder.

"Hmm, I guess so. I was worried about those two lately, since they went into a little argument at the training center on yesterday morning. And moreover, since yesterday that they had to move out to their new room which ends up that their room was next to both of us... I don't know what's going on with them..." said Squall as he shook his head slightly.

"What? They did? Hahaha... I understand. It's been so hard for her to believe that his room is next to her. When she was around 3, after that incident, she still remains shy at people, especially at her friends before she joins Balamb Garden. Then, I decided to put them both in one room to avoid her feeling so scared. Before I almost forget, I'm proud that all of you managed to become as SeeD officer." said Serafine as she chuckled a bit.

"It seems you got there first, well... I need to visit her family's grave. If you don't mind, can we go there?" said headmaster Cid.

'What? Shit! By the way, need to assign Madeline and Santiago first. If I rely on Vanessa and Jonathan to go with them, maybe it will help a bit.' Squall thought when he got shocked with Headmaster Cid's words.

"Hmm, Vanessa, Jonathan, can you guys go with them?" said Squall, furrowed his brows together with 'Make sure they won't get shocked before they reach her family's grave'.

"Oh, okay... we will go there... Jeez, don't scare us like that..." said Vanessa, nearly got scared.

"Vanes, he just worried... after all, he's our Commander. Just abide the rules..." said Jonathan.

Vanessa nodded in silent as Squall, Rinoa, Madeline and Santiago opted to stay with Serafine for waiting Leonardo and Jacqueline to wake up from their sleep. Headmaster Cid and Edea agreed with Squall's decision as they went to Lancaster's grave for paying their respects.

* * *

Within few hours, Leonardo woke up from his sleep as he mentally slapping himself for falling asleep in sudden. Rinoa giggled as she covered her mouth from avoiding herself to burst in laughter as she found that Leonardo was cute when he slept.

'Crap! I'm sleeping? Jeez, who put this warm sweater on me?' Leonardo thought, scratching his head which was not quite itchy.

"Hey sleepy-spiky-head... You're so funny, sleeping with Jacques' head on your lap..." said Madeline as she laughed with Squall, Rinoa, Santiago and Serafine.

"Shut up, Ed..." Leonardo muttered when he shot her with an angry look.

"Oops, sorry spiky head... but you're so cute and adorable... when you're sleeping..." said Santiago as he too, burst in laughter.

"You just like Eddie, hmm... whatever..." said Leonardo, still scratching his head as Jacqueline slowly to stir up from her unconscious state.

"...Hmm? Jacqueline?" Leonardo realized when Jacqueline started to regain her consciousness.

"...Leo? Where...am I?" said Jacqueline with a slight hoarse.

"We're back...at matron's house... Don't worry, you're safe for now." said Leonardo.

"Hmmm... what... happened... to me..." said Jacqueline as she got up quickly and when she opened her eyes, she was revealing her new eye colour, which was silver blue eyes which made Leonardo got shocked with her eyes.

"What? Hey... your eyes..." said Leonardo, clamped his mouth with his gloved hands.

"What is it?" said Jacqueline as she rose from the couch and went to the mirror.

She went shocked when her eyes changed its colour in sudden.

"Hyne... my eyes... it turned into silver blue... what happened..." said Jacqueline when she went to the bathroom for washing her face.

Leonardo was right about her eyes... she suddenly remembered about the powers that she was received after her fight against Dark Foster, Infirion and Gabriel Sabin. After splashing the water on her face, she quickly wipes it with the face towel and exits from the bathroom. Everyone went shocked to see her new eye colour due to her powers.

"Gosh... you look awesome with silver blue eyes..." said Madeline at Jacqueline.

"Due to that power which is flowing into your veins... it quickly change into your previous eye colour at the White Crescent... your silver blue eyes... is the prettiest eye in White Crescent." said Serafine which made Jacqueline to frown.

"You know... about White Crescent? Why not if you tell me about it? Squall and Rinoa had already known my colour change and they had to keep our secrets from being known by the others, especially our gang, Headmaster Cid, Mrs Kramer and the rest of his friends too." said Jacqueline, sounded very worried as she sat down on the sofa when she joins Squall, Rinoa, Leonardo-who was already sat down beside Jacqueline-, Santiago and Madeline for the explanation.

"Sure... after all, I'm the duchess of White Crescent in the past karma. I kept this secret for so many years until your powers are fully awaken. Since your powers are being kept by Dark Andromeda's dark knights, it is my responsibility to reveal about the Ancient Kingdoms to Squall and Rinoa." said Serafine, taking the historical book about the Ancient Kingdoms.

"The Ancient Kingdoms... is White Crescent a part of Ancient Kingdoms?" Rinoa asked, sounded curious.

"Yes, White Crescent is the heart of Ancient Kingdoms... Ancient Kingdoms were divided into 5 kingdoms, and the other 4 kingdoms are called as Crystal Mountain, Wind Breeze, Crescent Rainbow and Blue Horizon. The citizens who lived in Ancient Kingdoms are called 'Sacred Ones' and one more thing that you need to know about the royal family of Lancaster is, they had the natural ability to fight, they also inherit the holy light from the White Ancients... they also had the ability to summon multiple guardians in battle and also can talk with the mystical animal guardians. Due to that reason, they were been considered as high-level Ancient Holy Royal Family." said Serafine, smiling.

"No wonder... when her hair and eye colour went changed for the first time... it means her power was being ignited by something?" said Squall, frowned.

"Oh, her powers were being ignited by action... just like when she sensed danger rather quickly, or even when she got very angry to her enemy. By the way, since her second phase of colour change had already happened to her, Lion Heart's Knight's crystal blade can change its colour..." said Serafine.

"No wonder when I saw the blood stain at your gunblade by yesterday, and I saw you spilt your own blood at Lion Heart's Knight... does it mean... those three were the ones who attacked you?" said Santiago.

"You got that right, but now... we can't really predict what's next... They will strike back, and since Asura and Izanagi no Okami had become a part of my own summon... I'm sure... the other summons will come and find us too, but be alert with everything... No one can predict the future very easily..." said Jacqueline as she went puzzled with her new eye colour.

"Hey, Jacques is in trouble... how we're supposed to tell them when they found out that Jacques' eyes had changed its colour?" said Madeline, puzzled.

"Just said that she got new colour contact lenses... but... better you get used with your new eye colour... in fact, your new eye colour suits with you..." said Serafine.

"...Whatever..." Jacqueline muttered as she sighed down silently.

"What about your name when you're in the past karma? You still remember?" said Squall.

"Yes, I still remember... My name on that time... was known as Princess Jacqueline Clementine Shalimar Lancaster, but everyone calls me as Princess Shalimar on that time... I was the royal princess of White Crescent... And I was been engaged... with Brennan... Prince Leonardo Strife Brennan Constantine... Brennan... it was him... he was from the kingdom of Crystal Rainbow." said Jacqueline, looking down to the floor.

"My identity in the past, I was the royal princess from the kingdom of White Breeze and I was known as Princess Luciana, Princess Madeline Alicia Luciana Bosworth was my full name on that time... As for Johnny, he was known as Prince Wayne, his full name on that time was Prince Jonathan Patrick Wayne Williams. He was from the kingdom of Blue Horizon." said Madeline.

"About Vanes and me, I was called as Prince Estrada and my full name on that time was Prince Santiago Ortega Estrada Sutherland, while Vanes was known as Princess Melissa, her full name was Princess Vanessa Eleanor Melissa Sutherland. We were the royal prince and princess from the kingdom of Crescent Rainbow." said Santiago.

"It seems that you guys were speaking like normal citizen and you guys don't even use your royal language between yourself. Why is that so?" said Squall when he noticed about their voice seems a bit different.

"Well, you see... when we were been sealed after our death in the past karma, we decided that we will watch our present identity until we could wake up and arise once again... due to that fact, we often speak plainly than speaking our usual language. Somehow... we felt grateful when we managed to find our identity in this present time through her..." said Madeline.

"Somehow... I felt very strange... My memory in the past and this present... sounds very confusing for some reason... but I need to overcome about this..." said Jacqueline, feeling very sad for some reason.

"Hey, come on... don't be too gloomy. It won't feel good if you're like this. Calm down... everything's going to be okay, but then... you need to defeat them in order to retrieve your stolen powers. I know it's hard and quite difficult, but as your comrade... we will help any way we can to make sure that you will retrieve all of your stolen powers. Trust us... everything's going to be okay..." said Leonardo to Jacqueline.

She looks up to see her friends. They nodded in unison as she closed her eyes and felt very tranquil when she could tell to herself that she can trust them without any regret.

"Thank you... I hope... can we stay as comrades... forever?" said Jacqueline.

"Sure we are... I hope... don't be worried about this." said Squall with a small smile crept at his lips.

"Thank you everyone... thank you once again..." said Jacqueline.

* * *

When Headmaster Cid, Edea with the rest of SeeDs got back from the Lancaster's grave, all of them went shocked to see Jacqueline's eyes.

"Jacques... what's going on with your eyes?" said Christina.

"I don't know Christy... I realized it when I woke up from my sleep. Jeez, I don't know what's going on with me..." said Jacqueline, in unusual dismissing tone.

"Hey, she didn't know how she got her new eye colour in sudden you know... Don't ask her too much. You're asking like she's doing something wrong..." said Santiago.

"Hey, I'm just asking... nothing's wrong, right Matron?" said Christina.

"Hmmm, please don't ask like that... you just like to give my niece a scare. She's still a bit shocked with her new eye colour. Don't be so rash." said Serafine, sounded serious.

"Yeah, Matron's right. I agree with her." said Madeline, smirking.

"Ah... Matron, you're no fun. Why you need to be serious about this?" Serena whined to Serafine.

"Hmm, I guess someone was already disliked Serena's whining." said Leonardo when he saw Jacqueline rolled her eyes and sighed down.

"I guess so, hey princess... you look so charming with silver blue eyes... but it's quite surprising... right?" said Zell.

"Yeah, you're right..." said Selphie.

Jacqueline just shook her head slightly as she found a book which told her about Aslan, the legendary lion that she must know. Serafine saw Jacqueline's expression, who looks very interested with the book, quickly went to her niece side and pats her shoulder. Jacqueline went shocked a bit and quickly nods at her aunt.

"You can take this book back to Balamb Garden. You can read it, maybe it will help you a bit in finding about yourself... and there's another book that I should give you... Please, come with me." said Serafine as Jacqueline quickly follows her aunt into her room.

"I wonder why Matron really wants to talk with her right now. What's going on with them?" said Shane, sounded curious.

"Maybe it's about something that she should know and we didn't have the authority to know about her family business..." said Leonardo, sounded a bit serious.

Shane went shocked with Leonardo's word, but deep from his mind, he actually knows what exactly Leonardo wants to say.

"Hmm, I'm sure that we just didn't have to know about this one. Better keep in private for Jacques, that's for sure." said Shane as Leonardo, Rinoa, Squall, Madeline, Santiago, Vanessa and Jonathan stared each other and quickly nod in unison.

"Hey, is there anything wrong with you guys?" said Irvine, rather a bit confused.

"Shut the hell up Kinneas, and please mind your own business! Get it?" said Madeline, sounded a bit angry with the sharpshooter.

Irvine went shocked and quickly shut his mouth before the green-clad girl starts to scold him again as Selphie, Zell, Seifer, Quistis, Squall, Rinoa and the rest of SeeDs together with Headmaster Cid and Edea laughed when Irvine went pale in shock.

* * *

When Jacqueline reached Serafine's room with her aunt, she went into the room as Serafine quickly went to the shelf which kept the entire hidden secret about the mystical White Crescent. As she found the book which Jacqueline needs to know, she put the book in the velvet blue bag and hands it to Jacqueline.

"Aunt Serafine..."

"From now on, Princess Shalimar... no, Princess Jacqueline, your responsibility to find all of your stolen powers had already begun. Since your comrades had already arisen, you need to use their help in any time you need their assistance... The power that you possess is stronger than you thought. I hope, please... when the time comes for you to retrieve the Holy Celestial Ultimate... your lion will guide you where the weapons are being hidden into." said Serafine as she sounded so calm, containing with a smile.

"About Maegnas... will it be reveal through this book too?" said Jacqueline, rather confused.

"Sure it is, make sure... let them know with Squall and Rinoa too, I know you can trust them... I hope, please be extra careful... you won't expect what will be happen next, dear..." said Serafine, still smiling.

Jacqueline, on the other hand, still confused about the truth of her origin, quickly hugs her aunt as she missed her so much. Serafine hugs her niece back as she pets her niece's head slowly. As she releases her aunt, she smiles a little.

"See? You're smiling, but you're scared to smile at your comrades, aren't you?" said Serafine.

"...Yeah, I'm scared... after I'm losing them... I'm scared to smile again. When I feel strong enough to find my own light and hope, maybe I will smile back... until that time comes around, maybe it's not my time to smile... I don't know... whether my feelings at him in this present world... remain strong or not... I need to find out by myself..." said Jacqueline, turning around.

Serafine nods as she quickly pets back her niece's head and she said, "I understand. It's alright if you say like that, dear. I hope... you will find your own happiness. If you found it, never hesitate to tell me about it."

"I will... after I defeat the main enemy... I will come back and see you. Please wait for me until that day comes, please?" said Jacqueline, sounded a bit shy.

Serafine smiles as she nods back. Without taking too much time, they went down to downstairs as the rest of her guests are waiting.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they reach the main guest room, all of them say their farewell to Serafine as they went back to Balamb Garden. All the way back to Balamb Garden, Jacqueline sensed other forces at her back. When she turned back, it was her family's spirit who smiled at her. She quickly replied it with a small smile at them as they vanished from the sight. When all of them turned to Jacqueline, Leonardo went to her side. She turned at him with her usual calm mode.

"Jacqueline... What's up?" said Leonardo.

"My family's spirit... they were here just now. They said to me that they're so proud at me..." said Jacqueline.

"Hmm, okay... let's go back to Balamb Garden, princess..." said Leonardo, smiling.

"...Sure..." said Jacqueline as both of them quickly resumed their walking as they went back to Balamb Garden quickly.

* * *

"_The 6 Holy Knights are back, but this time... I had to retrieve my stolen powers from Dark Foster, Infirion, Gabriel Sabin, and of course... I need to defeat her once and for all... I'm glad that my old memory was being restored, but somehow... Something was empty, deep inside of my heart. As the last remaining descendant of Lancaster, new challenges and maybe... I will be in damsel in distress due to my time after I receive my powers back... For some reason, maybe it can be accepted due of my powers... But for now, I need to be extra careful all over again... Because deep inside of my heart, they will be back and for sure, they want to kill me too... But then, I had to increase my strength with my own way... and of course, in this battle... I'm no longer alone, because Brennan, Lucia, Estrada, Melissa and Wayne had already back... I need to know... when Aslan and Maegnas will be back to join us...- __**Jacqueline Lancaster, after receiving her powers as well after she regained her memory as the princess of White Crescent in the past karma.

* * *

**_

_**Author note:**_

_**Hi guys!**_

_**Well... it's been quite a while after chapter 6, isn't it? Speaking over chapter 7, it gives me a lot of research over this battle which I'm not quite good to write out... Yeah, still learning and learning... the learning continues all over again... And besides that... The Personas that I've been used in this chapter... mostly I studied their skills before I could use it, like Kohryu with Diarahan/Mediarahan and Makarakarn, Izanagi no Okami with Angelic Grace, Asura with Tetrakarn, Akasha Arts and Megidolaon... Most of the Persona's ability... you can refer it on Megami Tensei wiki because most of the skills are in the list...Easy to refer... right?**_

_**Since all of them had already awaken their powers and their conversation with the duchess of White Crescent which turned to be Serafine, a new fight will be happen and of course, Jacqueline will experience 'damsel in distress' after receiving her missing her powers and always receiving visions which will be revealed through the course of this story... And one more thing, I forgot to tell that Shalimar's actual eye colour is silver blue... **_

_**Phew... I guess my mind is already incapacitated for awhile... man... I'm tired... and my mind seems to be blurred a bit... you know, it's hard to find new source of this story... including the summons as I need to refer it several times... **_

_**I did watch the video in Youtube, well... I watch the video when Cloud fought against Sephiroth in Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children Complete. Oww... that's hurt when Cloud being stabbed and being cut by him. Poor Cloud... but hey, it's Sephiroth BIG mistake when he ask Cloud of what Cloud cherishes most... and Zack appears (yahoo, you rock Zack!) for reminding him about something... hehehe... and finally, unleashing new version of Omnislash (Version 6) to take him down... and you know what, I love that video so much and it reminded me over something, no matter how many times we fall, no matter how hard the challenge that we need to face it, and no matter how many times we fail, we can't give up... but we need to stand up and fight back... no matter how we gets fall, we need to get up all over again until we achieve of what we truly want... Just like Cloud, he knows that it's hard to defeat Sephiroth... but he never give up until he finds the way to defeat him... I like to repeat it few times when he had a vision with Zack... well, what do you guys think about that one? Sometimes, I did learn an important lesson from that video... and I know it... never give up until the end...**_

_**Well, sorry again for the late, due to final exam... I can't help it since I need to complete this chapter... you know, it's not really easy, but I can't give up now... Okay, need to go and stand by for the chapter 8 which is under construction for some reason, bye...**_

_**From,**_

_**Rosalinda Lancaster Leonhart**_


	8. The Encounter & Other Issues

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Final Fantasy because it belongs to Square Enix,**** or even the personas in Persona 3, Persona 3:FES & Persona 4 because it belongs to ATLUS, but the created characters from this fanfiction are only my creation, and not connected with any person.

* * *

**

**Chapter ****07: The Encounter & Other Issues

* * *

**

As everyone reached Balamb Garden safely, Nida quickly steers Balamb Garden to leave Winhill. Jacqueline quietly went back to her dorm without waiting her friends as she felt too tired to wait much longer. When she reaches her dorm, she went into the room and quickly locks the door. Removing her belt, jacket, gloves, trinkets and black boots, she grabs her towel and hurriedly went to the bathroom to clean herself after one whole day at Winhill she spent to see her aunt which ended herself by caught up into a fight which opens the story about her true identity as the reincarnated princess from the kingdom of White Crescent. While she was taking her shower, Squall and Rinoa went frowning when Jacqueline had gone invisible from everyone's sight without their own knowledge. Of course they want to talk with Jacqueline longer, but it seems when they thought that she needs rest, they decided to ask her later. As they went to cafeteria with Leonardo, they went chatting together, ignoring his own comrades by his side.

"Man, what's going on with spiky head? He's really close with Commander and Rinoa too." said Serena, frowning a bit.

"No idea for that one... and even Jacques, Eddie, Vanes, Santiago and Johnny had gotten closer with Commander Leonhart and Rinoa too." said Virginia, sipping her cold ice tea.

"Speaking about Jacques, where is she?" said Brian.

"She's already gone back to her room, I don't know why... but she needs to take a break for awhile..." said Christina.

"Mind of your own business, guys... I'd better sit with Leo... There's something that I need to talk with them in private..." said Madeline when Vanessa, Santiago and Jonathan joins the green-clad girl to talk with Squall, Rinoa and also certain spiky raven haired boy.

"Huh? Oh man... why they had to act very weird? Did they hide something from us? Especially Jacques, when her eyes suddenly turned silver blue. Sounds very weird for some reason..." said Fernando.

"Hmm, I have no idea about that one, but you're right about this, Fernando. Something's fishy about this, that's for sure." said Virginia.

Leonardo glared Fernando in sharp way, indicating him to shut up. Fernando went scared with Leonardo as he clamped his mouth with his hands.

'Man, since when he turned out to be so scary like Jacques?' Fernando thought.

"So Squall... when we will have the meeting?" said Vanessa, drinking her apple juice.

"...Around 6 pm..." said Squall.

"...No choice, princess should know about that meeting. Hmm, maybe we need to get her by ourselves... what do you think about that one, Squall?" said Leonardo, drinking his cold chocolate.

"...Well, sure... I agree with you." said Squall.

"Thanks Squall." said Leonardo.

* * *

**5****:00 p.m., Jacqueline's room**

After she finished her shower, she dried her body with her towel and later, she quickly wore her normal outfit which consists of long black skirt which reaches her ankle (she also wears black pants underneath the long skirt) and long sleeve turtle neck black shirt. After she finished wearing her outfit, she combs her hair and tied down into ponytail. Satisfied with her look, she grabs the book which telling about the mysterious guardian that exist in the ancient times. As she grabs the book, she went reading about the mysterious guardian which made her to think a lot about her true identity.

'The golden white lion... and the Aslan's emblem, yeah... in the last night's dream... this emblem glowed brightly... does it means that Aslan will be appearing soon? If it's true, then what was that meant for? Is there anything that I still don't really know about? I wonder why though. Out of all 6 Holy Knights, only I... can see our souls in the past karma. I wonder why these powers keep develops further than before, or there's something that I still don't know yet.' Jacqueline thought deeply.

As she found about Aslan, she quickly reads about Aslan when she heard a knock from the door. Not wanting to go to the door, she just asking straight to the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Squall. Jacqueline, can I see you for a minute?" said Squall from her door's room.

"Wait a sec..." said Jacqueline as she rose from her bed and went to the door.

'Jeez, why they want to interrupt my rest time? Can't help it...' Jacqueline thought as she opens the door, revealing the blue grey-eyed commander and brown-eyed sorceress together with blue-eyed spiky raven-haired boy when she gave 'what's up' look at them together with a frown.

"Hey princess, thank goodness that you're around your room. We'd thought that we will search you at the training centre if you're not in your personal room." said Leonardo, smirking slightly at the raven-haired girl with colourful streaks at the fringe of her front hair.

She frowned slightly at the spiky raven haired boy.

"Are you alright? You look a bit refreshed." said Rinoa to Jacqueline.

"I'm just fine. Besides, today is quite tiring. I didn't wish to train at this moment, you know that one. Actually, what's going on? What bring you guys to come here for finding me?" said Jacqueline.

"I think I need to talk about that battle, and also the conversations that we had with your aunt, with you and the rest of them. Mind if you can join us?" said Squall.

"That battle, huh? Sorry, I'm a bit forgetful that we had a meeting with you Squall. Hmm, okay then... I'll go, but please hold on a minute... I'll go dress up for a moment." said Jacqueline as she quickly closed the door and locked it.

Without taking a lot of time, she grabs her turtle neck black leather jacket and wears her trinket quickly. To complete her outfit, she wore her usual knee length high-heeled black leather boots and black gloves. As she exits her room, Rinoa went amazed with Jacqueline's appearance which made the raven-haired gunblade and twin plasma firearms specialist to ask the sorceress with 'what's wrong' look at her.

"Oh, I just... well, amazed with your outfit. Aside with that jacket, you still look quite amazing with this outfit." said Rinoa as she smiled at the taller female SeeD in front of her.

"I bought it when we're at Dollet before. I had to buy it before someone complains at me when I just shopping over, only for upgrading my weapons. Jeez, sometimes... it was a bad idea to go shopping with bossy peoples." said Jacqueline as she rolls her eyes.

"Oh, but calm down. At least you don't have to be angry right now. We won't cause you angry." Rinoa replied with soothing tone which made Jacqueline cool down rather fast.

"Hmm, that's settled from there... At least I won't be storming off in sudden." said Jacqueline, recalling when she stormed off in sudden if she got really angry.

The tall brunet Commander nods as he gave tall raven-haired girl with 'You won't because it's our private talk' look at her. She quickly nods back.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go..." said Leonardo as all of them marched to Squall's office without exchanging their words anymore.

* * *

___**X**_

As they reached the third floor, they quickly went into Squall's office. As they enter into Squall's office, Leonardo went amazed with Squall's office. Jacqueline just went silent as she got a clue about the arrival of Madeline, Santiago, Vanessa and Jonathan by feeling their presence with her own powers. Leonardo frowned a bit as he saw Jacqueline stared at the door.

"Hey princess, what's going on?" said Leonardo, frowned slightly.

"They're here..." said Jacqueline.

As the door went opened, it was really them which nearly made Leonardo to jump in shock. She just smirked at him in return for his shock as the rest of reincarnated princes and princesses reached Squall's office when he and Rinoa had just finished making green tea for everyone's drink.

"Hmm, I know you will wait at Squall's office although you will only fetch our dearest princess, spiky prince." said Madeline.

"Hey miss leader, you're looking awesome with that outfit. It's quite different when you're acting quite cool and very calm." said Santiago.

"You said that I'm quite cool and very calm? Hmmm, maybe it's just the way I'm used to stay away from people, sorry..." said Jacqueline, rolling her eyes.

Rinoa giggled with Squall as they just heard over their newly-graduated SeeDs went laughing with Jacqueline's word as Squall quickly broke the laughter when he spoke, "Alright, you guys, please cut it off. Let's talk about that fight and anything related about you. We just made green tea. Want to try some?"

All of them nodded in unison as they sat down on the couch. Taking her own seat to sit down, she felt a bit lucky when she sat alone without need to sit beside someone else. She just went silent as she was thinking about Izanagi no Okami and Asura who had helped her in the battle and she did think about the other guardian which will come to find 6 Holy Knights. Deep in her mind, she knew that it will be the matter of time for the other guardians to show up for helping them.

"Can you tell me about Asura and also that white guardian, if you don't mind?" said Rinoa, breaking the silence.

"That white guardian which you had mentioned to me... its name is Izanagi no Okami." said Jacqueline.

"Izanagi no Okami? Actually, what about his role?" said Rinoa, sounded a bit confused.

"Well, actually... Izanagi no Okami... he was been considered as my mystical royal guardian after Aslan. He can use his ability to reflect any type of spell from letting me to hit by it by using Angelic Grace and he's capable to use any elementary spell. Not to forget, Asura... he's capable to repel physical attack with Tetrakarn and same like Izanagi no Okami, he's capable to use elementary spell, like Megidolaon which he used to counterattack over Dark Foster, Infirion and Gabriel Sabin." said Jacqueline.

"...Odd, when you had the colour change for the first time... you seem had memory lost of it, but now... you remember. How does it happen?" said Squall to Jacqueline as he went puzzled a bit.

"That's before I found Shalimar's spirit and later... I found out that I was the princess from the White Crescent in the past karma. But then, I feel so strange when my body was been like... been controlled by her... but when I ignited my second phase of the colour change... you did saw when the blade could change its colour into dark red colour, only if I spilt my own blood at my gunblade. You know what happened when I ignited the colour change for the first time, Squall. Right after I returned back to normal, I didn't remember... but somehow, after I met her... I could remember what happened during the colour change. What I could say from here is, its kind a bit strange and very odd enough... when they approach me first... and after I regain my memory... its kind a bit confusing when I found out that I was been reincarnated." said Jacqueline as she was looking over her lion emblem at her necklace.

"I see, but then... what about the rest of you? Didn't you feel so strange when you found out that you've been reincarnated?" said Rinoa to the rest of 6 Holy Knights.

"For me, yeah... sounds a bit odd and quite different too. After I found out about her danger situation from Brennan, I decided to go find her by myself. Of course... when my mind seems to connect with him... I know I will get myself caught up with this problem, but I didn't care about it, because I want to help her. When I felt a mysterious power which flowed into my body in rush, I knew there must be something that I need to know about myself. That's happened when I was inside the bright light which turned out that we're at the kingdom of White Crescent together with Madeline, Santiago, Vanessa and Johnny." said Leonardo.

"White Crescent, that's the place which I reside as a royal princess." said Jacqueline.

"Yeah, thanks to you, we meet up with our identity in the past karma and learnt about our real identity. From that moment, we swore to ourselves to fight alongside her to defeat the main enemy for causing the trouble to everyone and also to this world." said Madeline.

"But still... we need to know what our enemy's true motive behind those assaults and not only that, her henchmen... wait, those three... I know their real identity. They're my family's royal guard." said Jacqueline as she stares over her drink without looking her comrades.

All of them went shocked to listen from Jacqueline regarding over the trios who attacked her two times in a row. Leonardo barely realizes that one of the trios is Jacqueline's trainer in the White Crescent while she was known as Princess Shalimar.

"Wait, one of the dark knights... she's your best trainer in the past karma. Why does she turn evil this time?" said Leonardo, snapped from his thought.

"What...? Leo... that Dark Foster, its Erica Testarossa... man, that's complicated for some reason... Hey, wait a sec... Infirion, I think I saw him before at White Crescent with Gabriel Sabin... Infirion... he's... Shit! Ryan Kingsley... he's Infirion... and Gabriel Sabin... it's really Andrew Rufus... Damn it, why does your father's guardian have turned out to be the dark knights?" said Santiago, feeling very angry after finding the truth behind the dark knights.

"We don't have any idea of that, but maybe our enemy had used dark spells to revive them and then, she used them to be her pawn of evil for accomplishing its goal. Well... who knows, right?" said Madeline.

"Yeah, I think you're right... I didn't really figure about that one." said Vanessa, scratching her head slightly.

"Hmm, that's really unexpected... Those three, what are their roles in the past karma, right at White Crescent?" said Squall.

"Erica's role is not only trains Jacqueline with her weapon, but she also one of her best maids. For Ryan and also Andrew, they're King Lancaster's best guard when they accompany the king anywhere he goes. After all, they're very kind to their only royal princess in White Crescent and they did swear to themselves that they will help her at any cost without letting her getting hurt." said Jonathan.

'...Scathach?' Jacqueline thought when she felt Scathach's presence as she frowned slightly.

Rinoa noticed when Jacqueline got frowning in sudden.

"What's wrong Jacqueline? You're frowning..." said Rinoa, confused.

"Guys... I could feel Scathach right now... she's in my mind. I'll try asking her why she comes here. Don't ever think that I'm sleeping." Jacqueline said to her comrades when they nodded in unison as she felt her mind was starting to talk with the queen warrior of the Land of Shadows, Scathach.

As she closed her eyes, she collapsed to the couch as her mind and soul was been taken to the other side of the world, Land of White Mystical Shadow. Seeing Jacqueline in her sleeping state, Leonardo stares at the raven haired gunblade and twin plasma firearms specialist who went asleep very quickly.

"Land of White Mystical Shadow, that's where Scathach resides as Queen Warrior... In the past karma, only Jacqueline could go there since her powers are well-balanced in darkness and light. I guess...maybe Scathach wants to see her in personal. At this rate, we still don't know when she will awake." Leonardo said as he removed his jacket and put it on her sleeping form.

"...Ahem...Leo... Why you always do something to impress her in shadows? You always want to make her feels comfortable to talk with you, like you want to hide something from us, eh?" said Madeline.

'Shit! Man... I hate this moment. When they will stop from hitting me with her?' Leonardo thought.

"Guys, don't mess up my mind with this. I hate that... and one more thing... guys, please don't you ever dare to try figure any wrong thing if I put my jacket at her... I just afraid if she catches up with cold..." said Leonardo again.

When his face turns red in sudden, all of them laughed at him when he couldn't hide his red face.

"Man, you're flushed. Jeez, I can't stand it..." said Santiago as he burst out with laughter.

"Whatever..." Leonardo murmured slightly as he shot Santiago with his unusual death glare at Santiago, inquiring him to shut his mouth.

* * *

___**XXXX**_

**6****:30 p.m., Cafeteria**

When Christina, Shane, Virginia, Fernando, Serena and Brian reached cafeteria, they went weird as they couldn't find the rest of their gang. Seeing their officer couldn't find their friends everywhere, Quistis waves at them, motioning to join them. When Christina saw Quistis waving her hand to their gang, she quickly nods at her.

"Quistis wants us to join her. It seems Squall and Rinoa are not here too." said Christina.

"Nice idea, Christy. Let's go." said Virginia as they went to Quistis' group.

As they sat sown, they barely realize that Squall and Rinoa are not with them. Frowning with their absence, Christina quickly asks to Quistis.

"Hey, where's Squall and Rinoa? We didn't see them." said Christina.

"They had a meeting with Jacqueline, Leonardo, Madeline, Santiago, Vanessa and Jonathan at Squall's office, but I don't know why they had that meeting." said Quistis.

"Oh, I see... but at least, we got the explanation of why we didn't see them around 6 until now." said Virginia.

"Hmm, at this time, maybe they will come and get their dinner by themselves." said Shane.

"Yeah, I agree with you, Shane. We can't disturb them at this time, until they're finished with their meeting, we'll see them later." said Fernando, rubbing his chin.

"I thought so. After all, we need to train a bit, after dinner. We need to prepare, we won't know when our mission will start. Just be aware with that one... it sounds good for us in some reason." said Brian.

"Hmm, interesting... Can we join you, if you don't mind?" said Selphie.

"Sure, since they went too busy... it can't be helped. Just set the time, and we're ready to go for training..." said Shane, smiling.

"...Hmm, what about... 9 o'clock...? We're free on that time, right guys?" said Zell.

"Well... We're also free on that time too." said Virginia.

"Good, meet us at the entrance at 9. Don't forget it, okay?" said Quisitis.

"Sure... I hope those eight won't forget their training since they went off for their private meeting." said Shane.

"I don't think so, after all... Squall's with them, of course they won't forget." said Irvine.

"I wonder what's so urgent of their meeting actually... It makes me wonder for the whole day." said Christina.

"Well, we don't really know what they hid from us, Christy. I guess Jacques doesn't want us to know it straight away, if we force her to tell us... well, you won't expect what will happen when she explodes." said Virginia.

"Yeah, I guess you were right, better not to force her to do so. I don't want to make her suddenly explodes..." said Fernando as the rest of the gang nodded in unison.

As she opens her eyes, she found out that she was already at the Land of Mystical Shadow and realized that she was already in her usual outfit, except her turtle-neck shirt is in black. Looking around the area which was been covered by the thick mist, she quickly felt the presence of the unknown wolf which seems to come into her side. As the wolf stops in front of her, Jacqueline changes her hair and eye colour into strawberry hair and blue-grey eyes then the wolf wagging its tail, the wolf quickly speaks at the young princess.

"_It is really you, my dear princess. It's been a long time after you've been reincarnated as Princess Jacqueline._" said the greyish-black wolf.

Jacqueline widened her eyes when she remembered the wolf and quickly spoke, "Loki? Oh my, yes... it's quite awhile... A lot of thing had already changed, isn't it?"

"_Yes... please, come with me. Scathach had instructed me to take you to her place. She wants to see you in private._" said Loki to the young princess.

"I see, alright then. Lead me the way..." said Jacqueline as she followed Loki for her meeting with Scathach.

As they walk together to Scathach's place, Jacqueline felt a bit confused with the surroundings which was been covered with thick mist. Loki nods a little when he saw over the princess' expression.

"Why this place was already in thick mist? Is there anything bad happen around here?" said Jacqueline.

"_Since the new threat had already arisen, and the new enemy looms around... we had no choice, except that we need to find new place to hide._" said Loki.

"Hmph, it must be 'her'. I was been attacked by those dark knights, but this time... I'm already possessed Susano-O, Asura, Kohryu and Izanagi no Okami with me. I just need to beware, when our enemy will strike back. After all, no one can predict the future, Loki." said the princess.

"_You're absolutely right, princess. I agree with you_." said the wolf to the young raven-haired princess.

As both of them stop their footstep, they felt the presence of the enemy. The young princess quickly summons her gunblade for extra careful. Her premonition was right on that time as the weird looking monsters came around to attack them.

"_Sahagins, Flans, Gremlins, Triffids, Pantherons, they're new on the block, princess._" said Loki, transforming itself into more devilish form.

"Just usual, I like new challenge... let's get into the fight, Loki..." said the princess as she readied herself to attack the enemies.

After she chained some powerful spells on her weapon, she quickly attacks the enemy mercilessly without wasting her time anymore. Luckily, her attack managed to weaken the enemy.

"_Good mind, princess. Your limit break can create high damage if you unleash it now._" said Loki after he managed to defeat a Flan easily.

She just nodded after she used Aura stone for Aura effect and later unleashed one of her Kaidou Ryujutsuken limit break.

"Hmm, speak of the devil... Flash Beam...Lion Cross Divide!" Jacqueline yelled out as she unleashed level 4 of Kaidou Ryujutsuken finishing.

As a flash of beam was been released from her gunblade in cross-ways, 4 lions appeared from the ray of light and swallowed the enemies completely which ended up with an explosion. Finally, all enemies were burnt into crisps.

"_Very good princess, you've already advanced rather fast._" said Loki as the princess let her weapons vanish from her hand.

"I'm a newly-graduated SeeD back at the present world that I currently live after I was been reincarnated, Loki. I learnt and struggle a lot of thing in my life, but I can't stop learn and fight... Since the new threat had looming the world, I had to understand a lot of thing regarding the purpose, why I exist in this world..." said Jacqueline.

"_I understand, my lady. Shall we continue our journey?_" said Loki.

Jacqueline nodded in agreement as they resumed their journey to Scathach's palace.

* * *

___**XX**_

Meanwhile, back at Squall's office, while Jacqueline's mind and soul was taken to the Land of White Mystical Shadow, Leonardo just stared over her silently with his unusual glassy expression. Squall noticed over his expression and quickly snaps his mind out of blue.

"What's wrong? You watch her like you had affection at her..." said Squall.

Leonardo went froze a bit, but smiled a bit when he stared over Jacqueline.

"I like her, but it's more than just like that, but I... I'm actually her fiancé while we're still in the past karma..." said Leonardo.

Squall went confused with his words, but he nodded silently.

"Her life back at the past karma was totally different. She's a bit cold at first you saw her, but actually... she's really kind person." said Madeline.

"As the crown princess of White Crescent, she had undergone a lot of thing, including her arranged wedding with him. Her family is well known and her bloodline is the true sacred Lancaster. As a new heiress from the ancestral part of Lancaster family, that ability which mentioned by our Matron clearly gives us the idea about why royal family of Lancaster was been considered as high-level Ancient Holy Royal Family. It was really hard for her." said Santiago.

"She's a crown princess? If she does, what about the powers that her family possessed in their kingdom?" said Rinoa.

"Yeah, you're right about her... she's the crown princess. About those powers that they inherited, her family powers include like talking to spirits and mystical animals, their powers are well-balanced between light and darkness and they also can manipulate a lot of summon without draining their energy. Not only that, the members of Lancaster had natural talent in battle, including weapons, spells and locations that we ventured on that time. They also inherited the holy light from the White Ancient and also from their ancestors from the House of Lancaster. Since she inherited her powers when she was born, she felt quite hard to make friends with everyone, until she got engaged with Leo." said Jonathan.

"So you're the crown prince at Crystal Mountain?" said Squall as Leonardo nods at him, indicating that Squall was right.

"How's your life back at your kingdom as the royal prince?" said Rinoa.

Leonardo gulped a bit as he spoke, "You know, back at the Kingdom of Crystal Mountain... when I was the crown prince... I was betrothed with a certain princess from the other kingdom. As a prince, I didn't have any right to object. When I was been taken to the White Crescent for the first time to see my future wife, which was my first time to meet Princess Shalimar... err... I mean, Jacqueline. On that time, I was fascinated with her beauty... but just like me... she was very lonely. I could see it from her eyes... When I had a chance to take her outside for a walk, I took her by riding my horse outside from the castle. She was quiet most of the time, but she seems quite interested to know more about me since she was a mystical princess that holds strong powers and also forced to live inside the castle most of the time to avoid herself from getting berserk in sudden..."

"She was been locked around the castle for the rest of her teenage life? That's really sad to hear it..." said Rinoa to Leonardo.

Leonardo nodded to Rinoa as he paused for a moment before he resumed his story, "From there, we were accidentally been attacked by a Dark Dragon. After we defeated that dragon, I saw her went uncontrollable. I confront her and assuring her that she will be alright. Moments after I calmed her down, her father found out what happened, but he relieved that his daughter felt alright with me by her side and he offered me to stay at the White Crescent to help her control her powers which I agreed since I need help from them. From there, we grew closer and I managed to complete my training with my personal weapon, the broadsword. When the rest joined up the party, nothing than makes her feel happy and she didn't feel so scared because she had company with her. At first when I was been told that I'll be betrothed with her, I thought I won't be happy if I didn't meet my true love at that time, instead... I fell in love with my fiancé since that incident... Everything changed after I helped her in term of controlling powers and... Lots of thing... that happened to us and it did strengthen our relationship. When we were reincarnated as what we are in this present time... and later reclaim our identity in the past karma in yesterday's battle, I think that I want to think of what she had said to me at the past... that I had the unspeakable power that remains hidden... but I don't know... one thing for sure, I felt so sleepless for a long time..."

"That's why you fell asleep at the couch back at Matron's house, huh?" said Madeline, slightly curious.

"...Yeah... but... that power... ugh, I'd better not to talk about this. It makes me feel very terrible..." said Leonardo, shrugging his shoulders.

"Sorry... we didn't mean it..." said Vanessa, waving her hand to him.

"And...What about 6 Holy Knights? Can you guys explain about that?" said Rinoa.

"Since only 5 possible kingdoms have their princes and princesses which possessed the powers to use it for protecting the world against the darkness was been discovered by her father, all of us were been assigned to stay at White Crescent for training our respective weapon and also to control our powers as well. Moreover, since only six of us are the possible candidate to carry on the kingdom's mission to defeat the darkness, King Lancaster formed up 6 Holy Knights with Jacqueline as our main leader while spiky became second in command in the team." said Madeline.

"How she received Aslan is through our first encounter with it when we were investigating about the darkness which terrified one village that we were staying over. And from there too, Jacqueline's colour change ignited by her own." said Vanessa.

"Hmm, now I understand. At least it makes some sense for me... What was your age when 6 Holy Knights was formed? Did you guys still remember?" said Squall to the gang.

"...We were around 17 years old when it was formed, and her powers were ignited when she was 17. Why you ask, Squall?" Jonathan asked.

"Jacqueline ignited her colour change at the first time at Training Centre, the day before she, Vanessa and the rest went escorting me to get you guys at Galbadia Garden. Sounds odd for some reason..." said Squall, recalling over the incident that made him feel amazed at her.

"...What...? She did? Oh man... That's... really, really unexpected one. Hmm, but no more worry to both of you. We will seal that incident from our gang's knowledge." said Jonathan.

"Now, it seems Jacques had fought lots of battles around that place. Good excuse for her to skip tonight's training." said Vanessa.

"A part of me said that something's not right will be happened, I had bad feeling about her right now..." said Leonardo as his eyes glowed.

All of them went confused of what Leonardo had said to them earlier.

"I don't know... I can feel it... Somehow, someone was planning to strike..." Leonardo muttered, but couldn't be heard by his friends.

* * *

As she walks to Scathach's palace with Loki, Loki asks her regarding over the rest of 6 Holy Knights members.

"_Are the rest of the 6 Holy Knights been reincarnated like you too?_" said Loki.

"Well... yeah, they were... and their past karma had been revealed when we met Norn back. Mine was been restored back at the field exam in the present era. And the bad news is...those three had turned evil...I was been assaulted by them for twice, but for now... I don't really know when they will strike back..." said Jacqueline, still walking to the palace.

"_That's really bad, since our newest enemy can manipulate the souls that died for a long time. Since she was planning to destroy your present life and also to destroy the world, its better if you gather new summons as soon as possible as well._" said Loki to Jacqueline.

"So far, Kohryu, Susano-O, Izanagi no Okami and Asura had already joined me as a part of my summons. I just need to find more summons to defeat that freak off." said Jacqueline as she rolled her eyes slightly.

"_I see... they're also joining your side once again. I'm glad to hear it, princess._" said Loki.

When she suddenly sensed over the new incoming, she summons her firearms as she readied herself to fight against one of the unexpected manikins, Creepy Crawlers.

"Shit! What's this? Is this the new breed of Shadow Creepers?" said Jacqueline as she automatically activates over her abilities which is Auto Haste, Auto Regen, Auto Protect and Auto Shell.

"_...Creepy Crawler, but it's really odd... why does these Creepy Crawlers came here in sudden?_" said Loki.

"...Unless someone was planning to halt my journey to meet Scathach. Let's go, Loki. Let's fight against those things." said Jacqueline as she runs towards her enemy to fight up against Creepy Crawlers.

As she speeds up, she shoots down most of the Creepy Crawlers while Loki focuses his spells to defeat the Creepy Crawlers. Jacqueline went weird when Creepy Crawlers continues to regenerate continuously. Within few seconds, a largely fire power went to a group of Creepy Crawlers and burns it mercilessly as Creepy Crawlers slowly turned into dust. When Jacqueline managed to jump to the midair for evading the fire spell, she felt one certain guardian who only uses fire as the main element for its attack.

'...Surt, he's back too...' Jacqueline thought as she landed to the ground safely without getting hit by the fire power.

"...Surt, show yourself. I know you're out there... Loki's here too..." Jacqueline said to the unlikely flame warrior, Surt, with her usual cold, commanding voice.

As Surt appears in front of Jacqueline, he lowered his head and saw the same girl who used to be his summoner.

"_Princess, finally... You're back. I'm glad that you're here...I figured that you led her to Scathach, Loki. Luckily, I'm in mood to see you and the others as well, my fair summoner._" said Surt.

"You've never changed, Surt. I guess the enemy is getting wilder and nastier, and we won't really know what's going on next... What a weird revelation, they can regenerate themselves, like they can create their own copy. Do you have any idea about this, Surt?" said Jacqueline.

"_Hmph, that's one of Dark Andromeda's manikins. She was very ruthless and the bad thing that you need to know about her is she's Ultimecia's younger sister._" said Surt.

Jacqueline went froze when she heard about Ultimecia's younger sister.

"That's... really... bad news for Squall and the others. Her Dark Knights did wait any chance to attack me again. Since Squall and the others had defeated Ultimecia in 3 years ago... it's possible that she wants to take revenge at Squall and others, and also my gang too." said Jacqueline.

All of sudden, a large Behemoth appears in front of them which made Jacqueline jump to the midair as the Behemoth attacks her, much to her shock. She landed back to the ground safely without getting hurt.

"Jeez, no choice for this Behemoth, but... I need to shift my weapon into gunblade for now..." said Jacqueline as she let her twin plasma firearms changed into her primary weapon, the Lion Heart's Knight.

Suddenly, her gunblade went glowing as it engulfed itself when the light was completely went too bright and the young princess too, went absorbed by the blindingly light.

"_Oh no...Your Highness!_" was the last word that she heard when she was been consumed into the tremendously bright light.

* * *

___**X**_

As she was in the bright light, she found out that she was in front of the same castle which she had her first encounter with Norn, but this time, she ended herself meeting up with her family members who were already waiting over her. She went shocked a bit to see them although she had lived without her family-in the present time- for 12 years.

"I'd never thought that you're already grown up into such a beautiful girl, Jacqueline. I'm surprised that you had already gotten taller." said the older man which is her deceased father, Rudolph Lancaster.

"...Dad? Everyone..?" said Jacqueline, in the shocking tone.

"Yes, we are here, baby sis. It's time for your weapons to be replaced... with the new model. This time, it's greatly better than the model that you're currently used for now, Jacqueline." said the older lady which is her deceased sister, Sharon-Anne Lancaster.

"What do you mean, sister, brother? I don't really get it..." said Jacqueline again, completely unclear about their words.

"Your weapons need for new customization, since most likely that you were been assaulted by those Dark Knights and your upcoming journey... We will come and see you, after that... we will replace your current model with the new one. And don't worry, your weapon won't be too heavy or too light, but just perfect for you to handle those weapons very well." said her deceased brother, Rowland Lancaster.

"Rowland's right, after all... You need to resupply your spells and we will give other new spells. From now on, you are able to use Ruin, Ruinga and the other spells, and since you're already got your identity as the crown princess of White Crescent, you're now able to conjure 5 spells without casting it for many times." said her deceased mother, Euphemia Lancaster.

"Mother...father...sister...brother...You are also connected with the White Crescent too? I always saw you guys inside of my dreams whenever my dreams take me to the White Crescent, and Aunt Serafine too... she's also been connected with the White Crescent." said Jacqueline.

As Euphemia reached her hand at her youngest daughter, she smiled and said, "Yes, our family were been reincarnated, and you... as the youngest daughter, and also the sole heiress of this powers, the last remaining member in the Golden White House of Lancaster... you were been destined to save the present time with the aid of Fated Children... your own superiors... they will help you, together with the reincarnated 6 Holy Knights' members."

"Yeah, mum's right, baby sis. You thought that we didn't know what you were hiding from us, but actually... we're already know..." said Rowland, ruffling his younger sister's hair.

"Oh, don't you dare to hide it, baby sis... I know you had a big crush with Leonardo... hehehe... That spiky prince is really nice guy and he treats you well... although you guys tend to argue each other..." said Sharon-Anne, pinching Jacqueline's cheek.

Jacqueline's face blushed into ten shades of red, unable to say anything since her older siblings hit her for having a crush with the certain spiky boy.

"Jeez... you're such a trouble... big bro, big sis... really causing me a nice trouble..." said Jacqueline as her face completely went red.

As her usual weapons, the gunblade and the twin plasma firearms appeared in front of her, she went shocked to see her weapons which had already been upgraded into the new look. As the blade of her gunblade, it had changed into silver white, while her firearms had changed and covered with triple layer of finest solid of steel.

"It seems your weapons had already been upgraded, and now... it's our time to unlock your new ability..." said Rudolph.

Jacqueline nodded as her eyes went blood red and her strawberry hair turned light blue. As her wings appeared at the back of her leather jacket, she floats at the air and a Great Light suddenly absorbed itself into Jacqueline's body and the other new power, coming out of nowhere, also absorbed itself into her. As the powers emerges itself within Jacqueline, she was been engulfed into the golden white light. While the powers merge itself with Jacqueline, Sharon-Anne and Rowland smiled at their little sister.

"I guess our baby sis is able to save the past, present and the future with the help from all forces, including the Fated Children... I'm proud to be her older brother, don't you think, sis?" said Rowland.

"You're right... I'm happy and really proud for having a little sister like her, and I know... someday, she will become the ultimate Celestial Princess." said Sharon-Anne, smiling.

As the newly-received powers fully absorbed into Jacqueline's body, she lands at the ground safely as her wings disintegrated rather fast. She slowly opened her eyes, revealing the newest phase of her colour change, which is strawberry pink hair with purple, red and black streaks, and also blackish grey eyes with a slight hint of red. Acting in her usual instinct, she quickly grabs her firearms and twirled the twin plasma firearms without getting any problem. After she finished putting her firearms into its holster, she grabs her newest gunblade and wields it without having any problem. At the barrel of her newest gunblade, there was the description of words that she saw it by herself.

_**The golden white lights... call upon my guardian's name if you need my help.**_

When she felt a glowing light came from her necklace, she held the pendant at her left palm. All of sudden, a shot of light hit the pendant and the light started to form a strange thing.

"Wait up, is that Aslan?" said Jacqueline as she continued to look the light which was forming itself into a huge lion which was big enough for her to ride him.

As the light slowly faded away, the lion roared rather loudly. Jacqueline went shocked a bit, but she relaxed a bit when the lion slowly walked at her. When the golden white lion reached the young warrior princess, the lion purred at her. She knelt down and caressed the lion lovingly as the lion licked her hand, reading his master's aura.

"...Aslan? You still remember me?" said Jacqueline, burying herself into Aslan's mane.

The lion growled lowly, meaning that he still remember about his master. As she released her grip from her lion, it slowly licked her face which made her giggle.

"Aslan, that tickles..." said Jacqueline, almost laughing.

As Aslan pulled away, she smiled back at her golden white lion.

"I guess your ability had already unlocked." said the older man.

"My ability... what was it?" said Jacqueline.

"Your automatic abilities are already fixed up and you don't have to rely on Adrammelech, Zalera, Ultima and the other summons that you had to activate your current automatic abilities, from now on, you can conjure 5 spell without casting it multiple times, yet, you're protected from all evil and won't turned evil, and lastly, your wound will be cured rather quickly without casting any curative spells." said her mother.

Jacqueline blinked in shock.

"What? I can do something like that? Urgh, I just don't know what to say... Jeez, I'm honoured." said Jacqueline.

"Your newly upgraded twin plasma firearms are known as Dauntless of Faith and Resolute of Conviction, while your gunblade is called Celestica Modifica. And from now, you're able to summon Aslan if you really need his help. Oh yes, your firearms are same like usual, can be combined into high-powered gun." said Rowland.

"Oh yes, baby sis... Your limit breaks are already upgraded, your Kaidou Ryujutsuken is known as New Celestial Kaidou Ryujutsuken, while Dancing Bullets are known as Stealth Bullet Dance. And not to forget, your finishing moves for your limit breaks are still remain, but with the newly-upgraded destruction when you're using your current weapons as well." said Sharon-Anne upon seeing her little sister felt happy.

"Time for you to go now, I supposed that you're going to fight the Behemoth, right?" said Euphemia.

"Uhm... yeah, you're right... I hope we will meet again, sis... big bro, mum, dad. I love all of you." said Jacqueline as she hugged her family members one last time.

"We love you too, Jacqueline. Take care... And may the power of Celestials will protect you." said Rudolph as Jacqueline vanished into the light, once again.

* * *

As the bright light dimmed down, Surt and Loki went relieved when they saw their princess was fine, but they went shocked with Jacqueline's newest colour change.

"I'm okay... I'll get over with this Behemoth. Celestica Modifica!"

Jacqueline quickly summons her newly upgraded gunblade and swings it as fast as she could to defeat her enemy.

Much to her amusement, the Behemoth was split into half and her gunblade disappeared from her hand.

"_Wow... princess..._" said Loki, clearly went shocked when Jacqueline defeated the Behemoth easily.

"That bright light, actually they summoned me and... I'd better not to talk about that one right now." said Jacqueline, a bit chagrined with the sudden incident.

"_...As you wish, my princess. Now, shall we go now?_" said Surt.

Jacqueline nodded slightly as they resumed their journey to the palace.

'I know you're watching over me, Dark Andromeda. I'll make sure that you won't be able to sense me that easily, and same goes to your dark knights too.' Jacqueline thought deeply in her mind with a cold stare.

Without Loki's and Surt's realization, Jacqueline had changed her colour change back into her first phase of her current colour change, which is strawberry hair with red and pink streaks and also greyish blue eyes. Little did she know that a powerful barrier which covering her from turning evil had been activated.

* * *

In the mean time, back at Squall's office, Vanessa gasped in shock when she was nearly forgotten about the revelation that she didn't really say earlier.

"Oh no, I forgot to tell you guys something... it's about the abilities that Jacques might received upon her encounters." said Vanessa, clamping her mouth.

"...What? Did she receive those abilities from the spirits of her family members?" said Squall.

"Well...yeah, you were right. We still didn't quite clear about her abilities, but anything is possible for her, like casting 5 spells in one time, and so on. His Highness well aware about her potential for inheriting the greatest power which is remained untouched for a long time..." said Santiago, watching over Jacqueline.

"Hmm, only the worthy ones can use such kind of power... and no one knows about that power actually, but then... I keep hearing weird voices, telling me that only a true heiress can use such that power... I think, only Jacques got the main access for that power. So far, only Jacques had already awaken her powers, although it wasn't completely awaken, but clear enough to say that she's the reason why we're here... without her, I don't know what will be happen right now." said Madeline.

'No, her powers had already awakened earlier than we thought... She had encounters with our identities in the past on yesterday, but somehow... she's the only one who had some control over her powers. I don't understand why I could feel her powers, but since my identity in the past karma came to her first, I know she was the only person who knows what was truly going on to this world.' Leonardo thought as he quietly stared at Jacqueline's still sleeping form.

"Hey, are you okay?" said Rinoa, went weird with Leonardo's expression.

"I'm okay, just thinking about Jacqueline's condition..." said Leonardo, but his voice somehow turned deeper.

"Hey, your voice had turned deeper. What's going on?" said Jonathan, sounded very confused.

"...Huh...? I don't know... maybe because of the change that I just got before, well... I don't want to know." said Leonardo as he silently closed his eyes and sighed down in defeat.

'Jacqueline. How are you doing at that place? Did you find the other summons that becomes our allies before?' Leonardo thought again.

* * *

___**XXXXXXXXX**_

When Jacqueline arrived in front of Scathach's palace, she heard Leonardo's thought very clearly. She smiled slightly with his words.

"Sometimes... he's really wants to lighten my mood when I'm having a bad day... and he never fail to make me feel so calm." said Jacqueline as she stared the bead bracelet that he made to her when she was about to leave for joining Balamb Garden.

"..._He did? When all of you were reborn and finally reclaim your past, I guess it was rather complicated for you, right princess_?" said Loki.

"It is... I admit, when my memory seemed got mixed up with my past, it sounds complicated... Sooner or later, I think I need to learn how to accept myself... and I know I can do it, because I felt that someone was staying inside of my heart." said Jacqueline.

As they went into Scathach's palace, Jacqueline saw the door went closed down rather fast. As the situation went worse, a large Elnoyle appeared in front of her. As she unsheathes her gunblade, she quickly drew herself in ready combat stance.

"Jeez, sending Elnoyle who came out from nowhere, pretty sneaky. Pain, Meltdown, Bio, Slow, Silence, go!" Jacqueline quickly yelled as the 5 spells that she used managed to hit Elnoyle.

_**Use Aerial Strike.**_

"Huh?" said Jacqueline, rather confused.

She shook her mind off as she ignited Aerial Strike and Radial Strike to attack Elnoyle. Luckily, right after she unleashed Radial Strike, Elnoyle went burnt into dust, much to her amazement.

'Jeez, that's unexpected... but who's helping me?'

Jacqueline shook her head quickly as they slowly went to the throne. When she reached the throne, she saw the Queen Warrior, Scathach, who was wearing full black cloak which covering her body, had already waited Jacqueline's arrival. She went a bit shocked, but remained calm as usual as she readied herself to summon her weapon if needed.

"_You're back, Princess Jacqueline. You're already full grown with the rest of 6 Holy Knights... You're very impressive, and very advanced... No wonder why King and Queen Lancaster, together with your older siblings really love you so much_." said Scathach, sounded like she knew everything.

Jacqueline went shocked, but remained calm as usual as her hand curled up into fist tightly.

"What are you trying to get at? What do you mean for all of this?" said Jacqueline, sounded a bit curious.

"_I want to challenge you, whether you are still worthy to use my service. If you want, we will have a duel. But there's some condition of this duel..._" said Scathach.

"The challenge... but what's the condition?" said Jacqueline, sounded rather curious as she felt a bit aware with the current situation.

* * *

Author notes:

Hi guys!

Phew, I'm really on struggle for this chapter and it's not quite long unlike the usual in chapter 4 and 6. Of course, regarding over the powers that Jacqueline inherits from her deceased family and also the cliff-hanger... Ouch, I'd rather say that I'm quite exhausted with this chapter. Most likely that I'm taking for about half a year to complete it, and since I'm extremely busy with college and also, the upcoming exam in this semester. Hmm, I'd better ask some help from my friends to help me in studies, especially in some certain subjects that I'm quite weak, but somehow... I know I need to believe in myself.

Okay, back to the story. Since Leonardo's power had awaken a bit, there was a slight change of his voice and his eyes went glowing. Okay, that will be explained more in the chapter 9. But for the main reasons why the spirits of Lancaster family is to update Jacqueline's weapons and her abilities will be unlocked during her encounters with the spirits of the deceased Lancaster family members. In this chapter, her newest colour change had already awaken, which is strawberry pink hair with purple, red and black streaks, and also blackish grey eyes with a slight hint of red. (It really sounds weird for me when I think about Jacqueline's newest colour change.) And of course, her duel against Scathach will be on the next chapter, and not to forget, her first battle against the main villain also in the next chapter too.

Recently, I surfed the net and found out the newest character, Oerba Yun Fang, and she seems working for Sanctum and of course, not quite clear whether she's going to be one of the playable character for FFXIII. And of course, Sazh's Eidolon was been revealed as Brynhildr, and able to transform into racing car in Gestalt mode. (Cool...) Lightning's have a sister, who became first Pulse L'Cie, Serah Farron. I wonder why Lightning dislikes Snow to be Serah's fiancé. Hmm, whatever... Lightning's weapon's name also been revealed as Blaze Edge, and there's an inscription at Blaze Edge says, "White Flash. Call upon my name." Wow, reminds me on Rinoa's Vanishing Star Gunblade in Dead Fantasy II, which has the inscription "All Existence Denied". Well... THAT reminds me on Ultimecia's words during the final battle against Ultimecia's final form.

Okay, that's it for now. When I will update the latest chapter... I will update it quick. Time for me to go, bye for now...

From,

Rosalinda Lancaster Leonhart.


End file.
